MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [CHAP20 END!Yaoi!NC21!MPREG] Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"-Chanyeol."Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"-Baekhyun."Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"-Baekhyun."Baiklah"-Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK).
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta AA a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki manis nampak sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolahnya dengan sebuah kotak bekal yang berada di tangannya. Berjalan dengan pelan dan wajah ketakutan karena ia saat ini sedang memasuki kawasan kakak kelasnya.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah kelas dimana kakaknya berada. Ya, ia ingin memberikan bekal makan siang untuk kakak kandungnya karena kakaknya tadi melupakan bekalnya karena terlalu terburu-buru.

"Luhan hyung.. aku takut.."

Lelaki mungil itu terus bergumam memanggil nama kakaknya berharap agar yang di panggil itu akan segera muncul. Tetapi nyatanya tidak, dan tak terasa ia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Yaitu kelas XII A dimana kakaknya berada saat ini.

"Lu, apakah dia adikmu?" Ucap salah seorang teman Luhan yang bername tag Minseok pada Luhan saat mereka sedang mengobrol.

Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya pada arah pintu kelasnya, dan benar saja disana terdapat adiknya yang sedang menunduk sembari memegang sebuah kotak makan siang.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Luhan segera menghampiri adiknya tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki mungil yang sedang ketakutan itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara kakaknya memanggil namanya. Ya, dia bernama Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun adik kandung dari seorang Byun Luhan.

"Aku membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu hyung.. kau tadi melupakannya" cicit Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Jadi kan kau tidak perlu mengantarkan ini kesini sendirian, aku bisa mengambilnya ke kelasmu, Baekhyun.." ucap Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun itu adalah anak yang berbeda. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang seumuran dengannya. Baekhyun adalah sosok anak yang pendiam dan penakut. Suka memendam perasaannya sendiri dan dia adalah tipe anak yang anti sosial.

Maka dari itu Luhan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada adiknya ini. Ia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya ini dan ia akan melindungi adiknya ini semampu ia bisa.

"Masuklah.." perintah Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan kurus adiknya.

"Tidak hyung.. aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku, aku tidak mau di omeli oleh guruku"

Setelah memberikan kotak bekal makan siang tersebut pada Luhan, Baekhyun segera lari meninggalkan kakaknya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat sikap adiknya. Walaupun umur mereka hanya berjarak satu tahun, tetapi tingkah laku mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Luhan yang sangat dewasa dan Baekhyun sebaliknya.

Luhan lalu kembali ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul tadi, dan ia tersenyum manis.

"Adikku mengantarkan ini untukku, apa kalian ingin menyicipinya?" Tawar Luhan sambil membuka kotak bekal tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku masih lapar" ujar kekasih Minseok yang bernama Jongdae.

"Ya! Dasar rakus!" Minseok lalu menjitak kepala Jongdae dengan keras dan membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"Kau makan saja Luhan, ini kan milikmu" lanjut Minseok tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hehe baiklah.." dan Luhan memakan makanan tersebut dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku ingin seperti Luhan hyung.. Dia cantik, pintar, memiliki banyak teman dan..."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di belakang sekolahnya sendirian.

"Bisa membuat Appa dan Umma bangga. Tidak seperti diriku.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang membelai wajah mulusnya.

Sungguh ia ingin seperti hyungnya yang sangat sempurna dimatanya. Baekhyun sangat iri pada Luhan sejak dua tahun belakangan ini. Dan itu cukup membuatnya menjadi rendah diri dan menjadi orang yang tertutup seperti sekarang.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk mengikuti apa yang kakaknya lakukan, namun ia selalu gagal. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Luhan. Ia menyerah.

Puk

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Dan sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar muncul di wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini Baek?" Ucap namja bermata bulat yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang menikmati peranku di dunia ini, Kyungsoo-ya" jawab Baekhyun.

Namja bermata bulat yang di ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Hidupku juga berat Baek.. tapi aku berpikir jika aku terus terpuruk seperti ini, justru tidak akan mengubah hidupku. Jadi, kau harus bisa bangkit Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangkit jika aku selalu di hantui oleh bayangan perkataan orang tuaku yang menyakitkan Kyung? Itu membuatku semakin terpuruk"

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian semalam ketika orang tuanya membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya. Dan Baekhyun berjanji ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian malam itu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Appa! Lihatlah nilaiku, aku mendapatkan nilai 8 diseluruh mata pelajaranku. Appa bisa melihatnya bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringahnya menunjukkan hasil ulangannya pada orang tuanya saat mereka sedang makan malam._

 _Ia mengira jika ia menunjukkan nilai-nilai ini pasti orang tuanya akan bangga terhadapnya. Tapi di luar dugaan, orang tuanya malah berlaku sebaliknya._

 _"Kami cukup bangga dengan nilai-nilai mu ini Baekhyun, tapi bisakah kau menunjukkan pada kami jika nilai-nilaimu bisa seperti hyungmu? Angka sempurna seluruhnya" ucap Ayah Baekhyun tanpa mau melihat nilai Baekhyun sedikitpun._

 _Luhan yang sedang makan pun sama terkejutnya seperti Baekhyun. Apa maksudnya Ayahnya berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun? Ayahnya sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan._

 _Luhan langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat._

 _"Jaga bicaramu Appa" bela Luhan._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun saat ini sudah menangis dalam diam mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan sang Ayah._

 _"Kau tau apa Luhan? Appa berkata seperti ini agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dan pintar seperti dirimu" ucap sang Ayah dengan santai._

 _Brak!_

 _"Kenapa Appa selalu membandingkanku dengan Luhan hyung? Apa karena aku tidak bisa membanggakan Appa eoh?! Baiklah! Aku akan membuktikannya pada Appa suatu saat nanti! Hiks!"_

 _Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan Luhan dan Ayahnya disana. Ia tidak perduli dengan teriakan Luhan yang saat ini sedang memanggil-manggil namanya._

 _Baekhyun sakit hati, ia sudah tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan Ayah nya yang menyakitkan itu lagi. Ia ingin menyusul Ibu nya disurga sana._

 _Ya, Ibu Baekhyun meninggal ketika melahirkan Baekhyun. Dan seperti nya Baekhyun tau jika itu adalah alasan mengapa Ayahnya sangat membenci dirinya seperti ini._

 _Ini bukanlah kesalahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga bahkan belum melihat wajah Ibunya secara langsung dan ia sungguh ingin bertemu Ibunya. Tetapi Tuhan memilihkan takdir seperti ini padanya dan Baekhyun harus menerima ini semua dengan lapang dada._

 _"Umma hiks.. Apa salahku Umma? Bolehkah aku menyusulmu ke surga Umma? Hiks"_

 _Baekhyun menangis dan terus berlari tanpa arah._

 _"Kenapa Appa membenciku? Hiks hiks"_

 _Baekhyun terus saja menyalahkan diri nya sendiri kenapa ia bisa selemah ini dan sebodoh ini. Jika ia pintar seperti Luhan, Ayahnya pasti tidak akan membedakannya dengan Luhan seperti ini. Baekhyun sungguh menyesal kenapa ia terlahir seperti ini._

 _Srek!_

 _Baekhyun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar suara itu dari arah semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Dan Baekhyun segera membulatkan matanya saat ia tersadar jika ia ternyata sudah berada di sekolahnya._

 _Rasa sedih Baekhyun berubah menjadi rasa takut sekarang. Pasalnya ia hanya seorang diri disini, dan lebih parahnya ini malam hari. Bagaimana jika suara itu adalah suara penjahat yang akan menculiknya dan akan membunuhnya lalu membuang mayatnya di sungai?_

 _Srek! Srek! Srek!_

 _'Tuhan lindungi aku kumohon'_

 _Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati dan ia hanya bisa berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya disana. Berharap agar suara itu tidak muncul lagi dan dengan begitu ia bisa kabur dari sana secepatnya._

 _Namun bukannya berhenti, suara itu justru semakin mengeras dan Baekhyun merasa hawa dingin menghantam tubuhnya. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan saat ini._

 _Apakah Tuhan mendengarkan permintaanya tadi dan akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga? Oh ternyata Tuhan terlalu baik._

 _"Tidak, maafkan perkataanku tadi Tuhan. Aku masih ingin hidup, dan aku tidak ingin mati muda. Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda ya Tuhan huweee"_

 _"Ehem!"_

 _"Siapa disana?" Baekhyun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya._

 _Dan Baekhyun hampir saja pingsan ketika melihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya._

 _"Sedang apa kau malam-malam seperti ini bermain disini bocah?" Ucap lelaki tinggi tersebut yang ekhem lumayan tampan bagi Baekhyun itu._

 _"Kau.. s-siapa?" Cicit Baekhyun._

 _Lelaki tinggi itu tidak menjawab dan semakin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun._

 _"S-siapa kau?" Ulang Baekhyun dengan terbata._

 _Sosok tinggi didepanya tersebut hanya tersenyum miring._

 _"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Ucap lelaki itu._

 _Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan merayap kebelakang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok itu berusaha untuk kabur. Sungguh lelaki ini sangat misterius, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan._

 _"A-ahjussi ma-maaf.. A-aku tak mengenalmu" Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekarang dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya._

 _'Luhan hyung tolong aku~ siapapun tolong aku sekarang.. ku mohon' batin Baekhyun._

 _Sret sret sret!_

 _Baekhyun mulai mundur kembali dan ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat._

 _"A-ahjussi maafkan aku, aku tak punya uang. J-jangan bunuh a-aku" cicit Baekhyun sambil sedikit merengek._

 _Lelaki itu menyeringai._

 _"Hey! Bagaimana jika kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, manis?"._

 _'Sepertinya bermain dengan bocah ini sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah'_

 _Seringaian lelaki itu semakin lebar._

 _Baekhyun tampak menegang, keringat dingin kembali mengucur dengan deras turun melewati pelipisnya dan juga wajahnya pun nampak pucat._

 _"Hahahaha liat wajahmu, kau pucat" Tiba-tiba lelaki itu tertawa terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya._

 _Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi kesal tiba-tiba dan membuang semua rasa takutnya saat ia mendengar suara tawa bodoh lelaki ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan._

 _'Apanya yang lucu? Dasar Ahjussi aneh' monolog Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memanyunkan bibirnya._

 _"Hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku ini memang tampan" ucap lelaki itu dengan percaya diri._

 _"Cih, dasar Ahjussi aneh! Aku bahkan lebih tampan daripada Ahjussi, asal Ahjussi tau saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dadanya._

 _"Kau? Tampan? Jangan bermimpi! Kau ini lelaki tapi wajahmu lebih cantik dari seorang gadis"_

 _Blush!_

 _Semburat merah tiba-tiba tercetak jelas di kedua pipi putih Baekhyun._

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun? Lihatlah dirimu, kau bahkan saat ini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dipuji oleh kekasihnya kkkkk~_

 _Eoh! Si mungil lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sekarang._

 _"Hey cantik, kenapa malah diam saja?" Lelaki tinggi itu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dan terus memperhatikan wajah manis Baekhyun yang terlihat bersinar saat malam hari seperti ini._

 _"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus berteriak?" Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya agar lelaki ini tidak dapat melihatnya._

 _Tunggu.._

 _Kenapa Baekhyun merasa aneh?_

 _Ia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya adalah seorang yang pemalu dan tertutup, tetapi kenapa ia menjadi seorang yang sangat comel sekarang?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Apakah Baekhyun sudah berhasil mengubah dirinya?_

 _"Ya, berteriaklah memangil namaku di bawahku" ucap lelaki itu dengan santai._

 _Baekhyun langsung membuyarkan lamunannya dan menganga lebar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang lelaki ini ucapkan._

 _"Berteriak.. memanggil namamu.. di bawahmu? Aahhh aku tidak mengerti!" Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sakit memikirkan satu kalimat yang menurutnya rumit itu._

 _"Aku bisa mengajarimu jika kau tidak mengerti.." lelaki itu sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya di antara perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun meringis karena geli._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong dada lelaki itu dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya._

 _"Se-sebenarnya kau siapa?" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya._

 _"Panggil saja aku oppa" lelaki itu menyengir lebar._

 _"Hya! Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu oppa eoh?!" Baekhyun tidak terima jika ia di lecehkan seperti itu._

 _"Berlebihan sekali ck!"_

 _Setelah berdecih, lelaki tinggi itu langsung menggendong Baekhyun seperti sedang menggendong kantung beras dan berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut._

 _"Ya ya ya! Turunkan aku! Huweee hyungg~ tolong aku huweee" Baekhyun terus merengek sambil memukul-mukul bahu lelaki tampan itu._

 _"Apa kau akan berhenti merengek setelah aku memberitahumu namaku?" Ucap lelaki itu dengan jengkel._

 _Dan kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan._

 _Ruangan ini terlihat seperti.._

 _Gudang tua disekolahnya yang sudah tidak terpakai dan sangat jarang di jamah oleh manusia._

 _Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat ini._

 _"Jangan bunuh aku.." lirih Baekhyun._

 _Bruk!_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun di hempaskan begitu saja di atas sebuah meja yang berada di dalam ruangan Gudang kosong tersebut._

 _Lelaki itu dengan sigap menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menindih tubuh kurus Baekhyun dengan tubuh besarnya._

 _"Dengarkan aku.." bisik lelaki itu lagi._

 _Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan terus berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan nyawanya, karena ia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi._

 _"Namaku Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Dan Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar menatap wajah pucat lelaki tinggi tersebut._

 _'Darimana dia tau namaku? Padahal aku tak memberi tahu namaku padanya'_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Hey Byun Baek" ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran ketika melihat sahabatnya ini yang sedang menangis tiba-tiba menjadi tersenyum layaknya orang idiot seperti saat ini.

"Ah iya?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Tidak ada. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas dan bersiap-siap pulang" Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih heran hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah manis Baekhyun. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu sebuah Gudang yang sedikit terbuka ketika ia melewatinya.

Jelas Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok itu sedang memperhatikannya.

Ya, Chanyeol saat ini sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya.

 _'Aku akan menemuimu, Chanyeol'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dark Angel atau Malaikat Kegelapan adalah sebuah kerajaan dimana terdapat sebuah golongan seperti iblis di alam yang berbeda dari alam manusia. Walaupun di sebut Malaikat, sesungguhnya kaum Dark Angel bukanlah Malaikat suruhan Tuhan. Yang membuatnya disebut Malaikat yaitu karena penampilan fisik mereka yang memiliki sepasang sayap besar di punggung mereka dan bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki sepasang tanduk.

Kerajaan Dark Angel terletak di lapisan langit ke 5 dan mereka adalah makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Jadi, manusia awam tidak bisa melihat mereka begitu saja. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat wujud asli mereka.

Kaum Dark Angel memakai pakaian sesuai dengan namanya, yaitu gelap. Mereka seluruhnya memakai pakaian yang gelap menyerupai warna hitam. Karena menurut kepercayaan mereka, warna gelap adalah warna yang tegas dan melambangkan keberanian bagi siapa saja yang mengenakannya.

Mata mereka berwarna merah darah, memiliki taring yang tajam dan memiliki warna kulit yang sangat pucat seperti mayat.

Tidak ada peraturan yang menegaskan bahwa kaum Dark Angel tidak boleh turun ke bumi. Tidak, mereka bisa bebas pergi kemana saja yang mereka inginkan. Asalkan mereka harus menghindari satu hal, yaitu..

Cahaya matahari.

Dengan kata lain, para Dark Angel hanya akan berkeliaran di bumi pada saat matahari sudah terbenam saja.

Jika kalian penasaran apakah Dark Angel ini memakan darah atau tidak, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Mereka seperti manusia biasa, memakan makanan manusia biasa pada umumnya. Yang membedakan mereka dari manusia hanyalah, jiwa mereka dan mereka tidak tahan akan matahari.

Jiwa Dark Angel itu terdiri dari sebagian jiwa iblis dan jiwa manusia biasa. Terkadang mereka bisa kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri jika mereka melihat sesuatu yang sangat mereka inginkan. Tidak bisa di spesifikasikan seperti apa kemauan mereka karena itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba didalam batin mereka.

Chanyeol adalah Dark Angel.

Dan sepertinya ia telah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next?

Review juseyo~

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Byun Baek" ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran ketika melihat sahabatnya ini yang sedang menangis tiba-tiba menjadi tersenyum layaknya orang idiot seperti saat ini.

"Ah iya?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Tidak ada. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas dan bersiap-siap pulang" Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih heran hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah manis Baekhyun. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu sebuah Gudang yang sedikit terbuka ketika ia melewatinya.

Jelas Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok itu sedang memperhatikannya.

Ya, Chanyeol saat ini sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya.

 _'Aku akan menemuimu, Chanyeol'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Desiran ombak pantai yang bergulung-gulung indah dengan riak putihnya, terpecah tak beraturan dengan pancaran sinar redup matahari di sore hari yang begitu cantik.

Hembusan angin laut berbau garam namun sejuk itu membelai lembut wajah sosok lelaki manis yang sedang berdiri di pinggiran pantai tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam.

Mata sipitnya enggan terbuka karena ia masih ingin merasakan ketenangan ini. Sungguh menyejukkan dan seolah angin tersebut mengangkat semua masalah dan bebannya dengan perlahan.

"Huaahh~"

Baekhyun -sosok lelaki manis itu- menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Grep

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba dirinya di peluk dari belakang oleh seseorang dengan tangan besarnya yang melingkar manis di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun.

Cup

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, Baekhyun di kejutkan kembali oleh kecupan orang tersebut di pipi kanannya. Membuat wajahnya merona seketika, dan Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan senyuman bahagianya lagi.

"Sedang menikmati pemandangan indah hm?" Gumam seseorang yang memeluknya tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk memegang tangan besar yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ne.. indah sekali bukan? Aku sangat menyukainya.. Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang masih berkembang diwajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol -lelaki yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang- mengangguk setuju dan tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Dengan otomatis tangan Baekhyun kini sudah melingkar di leher Chanyeol untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kini keduanya saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan arti tatapan masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan pandangan mereka dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan lembut.

Kecupan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya sungguh membuat degupan jantung Baekhyun semakin mengeras hingga kaki nya kini terasa lemas.

 _'Ciuman ini.. ciuman pertamaku'_

Cpkh

Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sangat manis baginya itu. Seolah bibir Baekhyun diciptakan hanya untuk ia lumat seperti ini.

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya kembali saat Chanyeol membawanya berjalan mundur tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

 _'Ciuman indah dan manis yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan'_

Baekhyun tidak sadar bagaimana saat ini dirinya bisa terbaring di atas pasir putih bersih nan halus dan juga hangat dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

Nyaman.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Nghh~"

Suara aneh baru saja Baekhyun keluarkan. Jujur saja ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa suara itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Seolah ada sebuah tekanan dari dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya harus mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

 _'Desahan pertamaku..'_

Jemari lentik Baekhyun tidak hentinya mengusap lembut wajah tampan Chanyeol agar ciuman ini tidak terlepas. Karena sepertinya Baekhyun sangat menyukainya dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut.

 _'Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini karena sentuhannya..'_

Tangan besar Chanyeol mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam sekolah milik Baekhyun sehingga dada mulus nan putih milik Baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Chanyeol.

Kulit Baekhyun sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang masih menggunakan kemeja hitam, celana hitam serta jubah hitam panjang.

Layaknya seorang iblis yang sedang ingin memangsa seorang malaikat kecil yang tak berdosa.

Lelaki cantik ini di buat tidak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka mata sipitnya karena Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun baru saja ingin protes pada Chanyeol pada saat itu, tetapi ia kembali tercekat karena Chanyeol ternyata beralih mengecupi leher dan bahunya yang sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun.

 _'Sentuhan lembut yang menggairahkan dan menyenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ini seketika membuat tubuhku kaku..'_

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ku Chanyeol?'_

Baekhyun meremas tangan kekar Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa aneh yang Chanyeol berikan pada area lehernya yang sangat sensitif. Rasa hangat dan basah bercampur menjadi satu. Sungguh Baekhyun tak kuasa menerimanya.

Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat dibawah Chanyeol. Dan saat ini Chanyeol masih enggan membuka suaranya dan terus menatapi tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca setelah berhasil membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat.

Ia sangat malu. Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya? Atau...

 _'Apakah kau akan melakukannya disini? Di atas pasir putih pantai ini? Yang dimana tidak terdapat seorangpun disini melainkan hanya ada kita berdua saja?'_

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali melahap bibir Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan suara decakan dua belah bibir yang saling beradu dengan panas.

Baekhyun sudah bisa membalas ciuman Chanyeol seolah ia sedang belajar melakukan ciuman ini oleh Sang Master. Lidah mereka saling bertaut memberikan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

French kiss pertamanya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing kemeja hitamnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke arah dada bidangnya agar Baekhyun bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan keras juga sama seperti detakan jantung Baekhyun.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua paha Baekhyun dan menopangkannya pada bahu lebarnya, lalu Chanyeol mulai menurunkan resleting celananya.

Mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang hangat milik Baekhyun yang sudah terpampang jelas di hadapannya meminta untuk segera di masuki.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sedikit kesal.

"Kau curang! Aku sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini, tetapi kau masih berpakaian dengan lengkap"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut yang membuat Chanyeol langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu lelaki mungil ini.

"Jika aku melepaskan semua pakaianku, nanti kau akan kedinginan. Jadi begini lebih baik" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat dewasa bagi Baekhyun. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

 _'Aku percaya padamu.. karena aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitiku'_

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan sedikit mencakar punggung Chanyeol saat ia merasakan benda tumpul mulai menerobos memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Panas dan sakit. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan benda asing itu. Tapi apa daya? Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanyalah menggigit bahu Chanyeol dan meneteskan airmatanya.

Ia terlalu takut untuk menyuruh Chanyeol menghentikan ini.

"Tahan seben-tar arghh Baek.. aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut lagi" begitu bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Setidaknya, bisikan Chanyeol itu dapat menenangkan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mempercayakan semua ini pada Chanyeol.

 _'Kau melakukannya..'_

Jleb

"Eunghh~"

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat kejantanan Chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya kedalam dirinya.

Chanyeol menyatu dengan sempurna dengannya.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bila Baekhyun saat ini masih terengah-engah dan keringat kecil mulai muncul di dahi putihnya.

Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bisa memahaminya.

"Menangislah atau berteriaklah sesuka hatimu jika itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu Baek.. aku akan memulainya"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam lagi mendorong kejantananya pada lubang perawan Baekhyun yang sangat nikmat itu.

"Hiks hiks! Heunghh mmhhh~ hiks"

Baekhyun terisak sambil bergumam tidak jelas saat Chanyeol sudah memulai melakukan gerakan maju mundurnya.

"Jangan menangis sayangh ahh ahh"

Chanyeol mengusap airmata Baekhyun dan kembali melumat lembut bibir merah Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Hanya ini yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan karena ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan ini.

 _'Kau memenuhiku..'_

"Akh! Itu a-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polos pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Inilah yang dinamakan dengan nikmatnya bercinta. Kau menyukainya hm?"

Chanyeol terus menghujam titik itu dan Baekhyun yang tadinya menangis, kini malah mengerang keenakan dan terus meminta lebih pada Chanyeol.

Satu hentakkan.

Dua hentakkan.

Tiga hentakkan.

Tidak akan cukup bagi Baekhyun. Maka dari itu ia merapatkan pahanya agar Chanyeol mengerti dan melakukannya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat lagi.

 _'Kau menunjukkanku sesuatu yang indah dan berharga yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya..'_

Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya di sela jemari Baekhyun dan meletakkannya tautan tangan mereka disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi kenikmatan dibawahnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, akibat dorongan-dorongan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah sebagian dari jiwaku.."

Baekhyun terus mengernyitkan wajahnya menahan nikmat tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Chanyeol yang sedikit aneh tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak perduli. Yang Baekhyun perdulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia melampiaskan semua rasa nikmat yang terus menghujam tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku karena kau adalah takdirku.."

Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya pada Chanyeol apa maksud perkataannya tersebut, tetapi tubuhnya kembali tercekat dan menegang seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak didalam tubuhnya. Sehingga ia mengurungkan niat nya dan terus memeluk leher Chanyeol sambil meraung tidak jelas di telinga lelaki yang sedang menggagahinya ini.

"Chanh Chanyeolh~ a-akuhh mau pipisshh eunghh~"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Ne, pipis lah. Keluarkan semua yang ingin kau keluarkan ahh!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari kejantanannya. Ia pikir ia akan pipis, tetapi kenapa cairan ini bertekstur kental dan berwarna putih bening?

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menstabilkan tubuhnya yang sempat bergetar hebat saat ia mengeluarkan cairan itu.

"Kau baru saja mengalami orgasme pertamamu.." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangguk mengerti.

"Dan ahh! Sepertinya aku juga akan mengalaminya ahh~"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya membobol lubang Baekhyun yang semakin mengetat meremas kejantanannya. Ini sungguh nikmat, dan Chanyeol akan mengekspresikan rasa nikmat ini dengan menembakkan cairan cintanya didalam lubang Baekhyun sampai habis.

"Umhh~"

Baekhyun kembali bergumam saat merasakan lubangnya terasa penuh oleh cairan cinta Chanyeol yang hangat.

BRUKK!

"AKKHH!"

Cklek

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan langsung berlari ke arah kamar sang adik saat ia mendengar suara debuman yang lumayan keras dari sana.

Saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar adiknya, Luhan langsung terkejut karena adiknya saat ini terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan posisi tersungkur.

"Appo hyung hiks" rengek Baekhyun pada Luhan sambil memegangi sikunya yang terbentur lantai.

"Tahan ne, hyung akan mengambil kompres air hangat dulu ok? Kau jangan bergerak dan tetap pada posisi ini"

Luhan lalu berlari lagi menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompres untuk sang adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Hikss bukan siku ku saja yang sakit hiks"

"Tetapi bokongku juga- Eh? Tunggu.. kenapa bokongku tidak sakit?"

Baekhyun memegangi bokongnya yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak sakit. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas tadi bokongnya di bobol oleh...

"Hah?! Itu hanya mimpi?! Huweeee mimpi macam apa itu?!"

Baekhyun terus merutuki dirinya karena telah memimpikan hal yang sangat aneh seperti tadi.

Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu?

Dan..

Kenapa ia harus melakukannya dengan Chanyeol?

Si Dark Angel Ahjussi yang menyebalkan itu?!

Apakah tidak ada orang lain?! Seperti Daehyun sunbae begitu? Eh?!

"Huweee Ahjussi mesum! Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?! Huweee jahat jahat jahat"

Teriakkan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti saat Luhan sudah kembali kekamarnya dengan sebaskom air hangat dan juga handuk di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang habis di perkosa seperti itu eoh?" Goda Luhan dengan kekehan cantiknya.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin mengingat mimpi menyeramkan itu lagi. Sampai kapanpun! Titik!

"Ahh ini yang sakit hyung.. kompres yang sebelah sini" Baekhyun pura-pura menunjukkan sikunya pada Luhan minta di kompres karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas masalah yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu.

Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku adik kandungnya ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa disini Kai?"

"Eoh? Chanyeol hyung? Ahh tidak.. aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan saja hehe"

Kai tertawa dengan canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang justru membuat Chanyeol bertambah curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di atap gedung sekolah tempat markas mereka ketika mereka sedang berada di bumi.

Walaupun hari masih terang, tetapi mereka tidak takut untuk berkeliaran seperti ini karena matahari sudah tidak terik lagi, bahkan hampir tenggelam.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Kai yang ternyata tertuju pada seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku yang berada di atas pahanya di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah tersebut.

"Ow sepertinya aku tau apa yang kau perhatikan sejak tadi Kai hahaha"

Kai langsung salah tingkah dan memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!"

"Wow sopan sekali haha Lagi pula bukankah ia tidak bisa mendengar suara kita eoh? Kau ini pelupa sekali haha" Chanyeol terus saja tertawa dengan keras.

"Ssstttt! Dia itu berbeda hyung.. Saat aku berpapasan dengannya di perpustakaan, ia sepertinya terkejut ketika melihatku. Maka dari itu aku mengikutinya" jelas Kai.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kai, Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau fikir dari tadi aku hanya berakting eoh?" Ucpa Kai dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda ok? Dan sepertinya kau tidak hanya mengikuti lelaki manis itu, tetapi kau juga tertarik padanya kan? Ayolah mengaku saja" Chanyeol menyusul Kai di belakangnya.

"Ck! Apa kau sekarang menjadi seorang peramal hyung?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo"

"Bingo! Kau bahkan mengetahui namanya hahaha skakmat kau Kim Jong In"

Kai menggangguk.

"Ya! Aku tertarik padanya. Bahkan sangat tertarik. Puas?"

Dan Kai benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol disana yang masih tertawa terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahahaha wajah Kai itu jelek sekali jika sedang marah hahaha"

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari sana menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Ya, gudang tua yang terdapat di sekolah itu adalah ruangan pribadi bagi Chanyeol.

Tentunya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu gudang yang sudah sangat lusuh tersebut.

Menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ruangan gelap dan kotor tersebut seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Terkadang kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan jika benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya.

"Chanyeol?"

Panggil Baekhyun ketika ia sudah memasuki gudang tersebut.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Ahjussi?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkikik ketika ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan Ahjussi. Membayangkan betapa lucunya wajah kesal Chanyeol saat ia goda.

Tangan Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding sekitar berusaha untuk mencari saklar lampu ruangan tersebut karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dengan kondisi gelap seperti.

Dan ketemu. Ruangan tersebut menjadi terang sekarang. Tapi tunggu..

"Ahjussi? Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun mendekati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan jubah hitam panjangnya yang sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun.. a-aku membutuhkan bantuan-muh argh!"

Baekhyun ikut meringis ketika mendengar ringisan Chanyeol, dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri lelaki itu.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir, ia bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini. Karena jujur saja, ia masih takut dan sedikit kesal oleh makhluk aneh ini.

"Tatap mataku Baek.. kumohon" pinta Chanyeol dan langsung Baekhyun turuti.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah mendekat, Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun tersadar jika tangan dingin Chanyeol sudah menangkup wajahnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Karena aku.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Ingin menatap wajah cantikmu dari jarak sedekat ini"

Pletak!

"Aww!"

"Rasakan itu Ahjussi mesum! Ck! Aktingmu sama sekali tidak bagus" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya sambil menggerutu karena sikap Chanyeol barusan.

Membuat Baekhyun panik dan khawatir setengah mati, tetapi nyatanya lelaki itu sedang membohonginya.

"Hey.. kau marah?" Chanyeolpun bangkit dari posisinya mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Hiks!"

"Yayaya! Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

Kini bergantian Chanyeol yang khawatir melihat Baekhyun sudah menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol! Aku sangat panik melihatmu seperti tadi hiks"

"Baiklah maafkan aku ok?"

Grep

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tadinya bergetar kini menjadi menegang karena sentuhan hangat Chanyeol. Ia teringat kembali pada mimpi buruknya semalam ketika melihat tangan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggangnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Yak! Jangan menyentuhku!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekpresi bingungnya ketika melihat reaksi aneh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Kau.. anu.. itu.. di pantai.. kau dan aku.. anu.. AHH SUDAHLAH LUPAKAN!" Setelah puas berteriak, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan keluar dari gudang tersebut meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

"Kenapa dia menjadi aneh seperti itu? Biasanya dia yang tiba-tiba datang memelukku dan duduk di pangkuanku sambil menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Tapi kenapa dia menjadi sensitif seperti itu? Dan lihat wajahnya tadi, memerah seperti anak babi hahaha"

Chanyeol lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang berada disana dan ia menutup matanya.

Biarkan ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun seperti biasa. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi karena sepertinya mood Baekhyun yang sedang sensitif padanya.

Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun masih dalam masa labilnya, jadi sikap Baekhyun sering berubah-ubah.

"Biarkan saja bocah itu. Nanti malam juga dia akan kembali menemuiku disini kkkk~"

Dan Chanyeol kemudian terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak menyetujuinya"_

 _Seorang lelaki cantik yang memiliki bibir seperti kucing itu membekap mulutnya sendiri mendengar perkataan dingin sang suami._

 _Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis setelah mendengar jawaban yang cukup menyakitkan untuknya. Bukan hanya menyakitkan untuknya tetapi ini pasti akan menyakiti hati anak lelaki satu-satunya yang ia miliki._

 _"Kau tidak bisa melarangnya untuk mencintai manusia, Park Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin -lelaki cantik tadi- pada suaminya yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya di ruangan pribadi mereka._

 _"Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak menyetujuinya, Park Sungmin?"_

 _Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan airmatanya pun menetes dengan deras karena sungguh ia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi._

 _Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan suaminya._

 _"Lalu apa alasan mu melarangnya?!" Teriak Sungmin._

 _Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum miringnya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin dia terjebak dan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Aku akan segera menikahkan dia dengan Dark Angel sejenis kita. Bukan manusia"_

 _"Kau jahat Kyu! Hiks"_

 _Sungmin menyempatkan untuk menyeka airmatanya, dan setelahnya ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun._

 _"Kau tidak bisa mengubah takdirnya Kyuhyun! Baekhyun ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Chanyeol! Itu kenyataan! Dan kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu!" Tegas Sungmin._

 _Kyuhyun terdiam dan seperti terlihat berpikir._

 _Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di kursi besarnya dengan jubah hitam panjang yang masih menjuntai di punggungnya._

 _"Dan apa kau lupa? Bukan kau saja yang berjuang demi cinta kita! Aku pun ikut berjuang hingga aku harus rela meninggalkan keluargaku!" Lanjut Sungmin._

 _Kyuhyun teringat kembali tentang perjuangannya untuk meraih cinta Sungmin yang selaku 'manusia biasa' beberapa puluh taun silam._

 _Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menyatukan dua jenis makhluk yang berbeda seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Park Kyuhyun seorang putra Raja Dark Angel yang jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa yang bernama Lee Sungmin pada pandangan pertama._

 _Melewati banyak masa-masa sulit, mulai dari mengenalkan Sungmin pada dunia nya, membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam kerajaan Dark Angel yang langsung mendapatkan penolakan telak dari sang Ayah, bahkan hingga Kyuhyun di usir dari kerjaan tersebut dan hidup sulit didunia. Untung saja Sungmin selalu setia menemaninya dan selalu berada disampingnya._

 _Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang mendapatkan perlakuan tidak enak dari kedua orangtuanya, Sungmin pun mendapatkan penolakan yang sama saat ia mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada kedua orangtuanya. Pasalnya Sungmin sudah lebih dulu di jodohkan oleh orang lain yang tidak Sungmin cintai dan ia memilih pergi bersama Kyuhyun lelaki yang dicintainya walaupun mereka harus hidup sulit seperti ini._

 _Kyuhyun jatuh sakit dan hampir saja membuat Sungmin putus asa. Tetapi janji cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya membuat Sungmin bertahan hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menikah tanpa wali di sebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota dan hanya di hadiri oleh seorang pastur dan asistennya._

 _Beberapa bulan setelah mereka menikah, Sungmin hamil dan melahirkan anak pertamanya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Anak mereka di beri nama Park Chanyeol._

 _Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpikir keras pada saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membesarkan anak mereka jika mereka saja hidup dalam keadaan yang cukup sulit?_

 _Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah keputusan yang salah. Yaitu, ia harus membawa Sungmin dan Chanyeol kembali ke kerajaan Dark Angel. Walaupun ia harus menerima kembali hinaan, cacian dan makian, Kyuhyun tidak perduli karena ia harus berusaha untuk memberikan Istri dan Anaknya kehidupan yang layak._

 _Hingga pada suatu ketika, Sang Raja Dark Angel atau Ayah Kyuhyun memberikan dua pilihan pada Kyuhyun._

 _Pertama, Sungmin dan Chanyeol akan di terima di kerajaan tersebut dengan syarat mereka harus menjadi budak di kerajaan tersebut selamanya._

 _Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terima jika dua orang yang dicintainya itu di jadikan budak. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih pilihan kedua, yaitu.._

 _Sungmin harus melakukan sebuah perjanjian dengan Raja Dark Angel untuk menjadi Dark Angel seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus meninggalkan dunia dan menetap di kerajaan Dark Angel selamanya._

 _Setelah Kyuhyun berbicara secara empat mata dengan Sungmin mengenai perjanjian itu, akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan sang suami. Ia mempercayakan seluruh hidupnya pada Kyuhyun karena ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu._

 _Banyak sekali hal sulit yang harus mereka tempuh demi cinta mereka hingga rasanya mereka hampir mati. Dan Kyuhyun paling tidak suka jika perjuangan nya dulu dirasakan kembali oleh putra kesayangannya._

 _Persetan dengan lelaki yang akan menjadi takdir Chanyeol. Selama lelaki itu manusia biasa, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Toh ini demi kebaikan mereka semua._

 _"Larang dia untuk turun ke bumi lagi. Dan katakan padanya jika aku akan memperkenalkannya pada wanita yang sudah aku pilihkan untuknya"_

 _Brak!_

 _Sungmin langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membanting pintunya._

 _Ia sungguh kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin berubah._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Haahh~ mana bisa aku meninggalkan bumi dan bocah imut yang sangat rapuh itu?"

Chanyeol memijit pilipisnya karena pusing memikirkan permintaan kedua orangtuanya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Aku sudah menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi dengan seenak jidat mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya ck!"

"Percayalah dia hanya aku anggap sebagai pasangan _Mating_ ku saja. Tidak lebih"

"Setelah aku melakukan _Mating_ dengannya, semua nya akan selesai. Dan aku bisa menemukan takdirku.."

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit gudang tersebut dengan pandangan datar.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mating_ adalah perkawinan antara dua jenis makhluk yang berbeda.

Seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kenapa mereka dikatakan berbeda?

Itu karena Chanyeol adalah seorang Dark Angel sedangkan Baekhyun adalah manusia biasa.

Para Dark Angel biasa menyebut perkawinan ini dengan sebutan _Mating,_ bila ada salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki takdir seorang manusia biasa.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol saja yang memiliki takdir seorang manusia biasa, tetapi Kai juga begitu. Takdir Chanyeol telah ditentukan lebih awal karena ia adalah putra seorang raja Dark Angel.

Dan pasangan _Mating_ Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Jadi mau tidak mau, Chanyeol harus menunggu Baekhyun dewasa agar mau melakukan _Mating_ dengannya. Bukan hal yang mudah karena Chanyeol harus menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, mulai dari Baekhyun di lahirkan sampai ia dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan wujudnya pada Baekhyun, ia langsung memanfaatkan waktu yang ia miliki untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau melakukan _Mating_ dengannya.

Lagi-lagi ada penghalang bagi Chanyeol untuk melancarkan misinya tersebut, yaitu Chanyeol selalu saja gagal jika ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu polos. Ia menjadi tidak tega memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan _Mating_ dengannya.

Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan _Mating_ dari Baekhyun yaitu...

Membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Tanpa boleh membalas cinta Baekhyun.

Dan apabila Chanyeol melanggarnya,

Maka Baekhyun akan mati secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

NC nya cuma mimpi wkwk :v~

Masih banyak yang penasaran?

Kalo masih ada yang bingung juga, silahkan tanya aja ke Yuta di kotak Review ok?

Next?

Review juseyo~

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Walaupun reviewnya menurun, tapi Yuta tetep lanjutin kok FF ini. Semoga masih banyak yang minat ya ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

"Haahh~ mana bisa aku meninggalkan bumi dan bocah imut yang sangat rapuh itu?"

Chanyeol memijit pilipisnya karena pusing memikirkan permintaan kedua orangtuanya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Aku sudah menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi dengan seenak jidat mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya ck!"

"Percayalah dia hanya aku anggap sebagai pasangan _Mating_ ku saja. Tidak lebih"

"Setelah aku melakukan _Mating_ dengannya, semua nya akan selesai. Dan aku bisa menemukan takdirku.."

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit gudang tersebut dengan pandangan datar.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hyung! Tunggu Baekkie~"_

 _Teriak seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun yang sedang berlari tergopoh mengejar hyungnya._

 _"Ayo Baekkie~ Kejar hyung hahaha"_

 _Luhan tertawa terbahak melihat adiknya yang berlari. Tapi..._

 _Brukk!_

 _Si mungil jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya terlilit tali sepatunya sendiri._

 _"Appo~ hiks"_

 _Si mungil melihat ke daerah sekitarnya. Dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal daerah ini._

 _Ya, sepertinya ia tersesat._

 _"Dimana ini? Ini bukan jalan pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang sedikit kotor._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah sambil mengingat-ingat jalan pulang kerumahnya._

 _"Ahhh benar ini jalannya! Akhirnya Baekkie bisa pulang ke rumah kkkk~"_

 _Baekhyun kecil berseru senang karena bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Tapi baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Tolong aku"_

 _Samar-samar Baekhyun kecil mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti sedang meminta tolong. Dan suara itu berasal dari gedung tua dekat persimpangan tak jauh dari ia berdiri._

 _"Seseorang tolong aku"_

 _Suara itu terdengar semakin keras dan Baekhyun kecil yang penasaran pun tanpa berpikir lama langsung membuka gerbang yang sudah lusuh yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan merambat tersebut._

 _Kriekk!_

 _"Ssshh t-tolong a-aku"_

 _Suara itu semakin dekat, Baekhyun kecil akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memasuki gedung tua tersebut._

 _"H-halo? A-apa ada orang didalam?" Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar._

 _'Apa disini tidak ada lampu?' Batin Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun kecil lalu meraba-raba dinding tua tersebut, berharap mungkin dia bisa menemukan sebuah saklar lampu._

 _Klekk!_

 _Dan lampu di gedung tua itu menyala. Walaupun redup, setidaknya Baekhyun sedikit bisa melihat sekeliling ruangan._

 _Saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang berada disana, suara itu terasa sangat dekat._

 _"Tolong aku ssshh to-tolong"_

 _Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat matanya berhasil menangkap sesosok lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang menahan darah yang keluar dari lengan kirinya tengah telungkup di sudut ruangan tersebut._

 _Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Baekhyun kecil langsung berlari menghampiri sosok misterius tersebut._

 _"Omo! Ahjussi apa yang Ahjussi lakukan disini?!"_

 _Baekhyun panik saat melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari lengan lelaki tersebut._

 _"Omo! Lengan Ahjussi berdarah, apa Ahjussi mendengarku?"_

 _"Ahjussi!"_

 _Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mencoba membuka matanya._

 _"Siapa kau?" Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan sedikit meringis._

 _"Baekkie akan membawa Ahjussi ke rumah sakit, Ahjussi berdarah" ucap polos Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun mencoba membantu lelaki itu untuk berdiri._

 _Karena tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil, Baekhyun kecil sedikit tergopoh membawa lelaki itu keluar dari sana._

 _Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki membawa lelaki itu menuju klinik yang tak jauh dri persimpangan jalan._

 _Sesampainya disana, lelaki itu langsung di tindak oleh para perawat yang sedang bertugas pada waktu itu._

 _Untung saja ia mengingat klinik ini. Klinik yang selalu ia kunjungi saat ia sakit demam dan bahkan Baekhyun sampai mengenal Dokter ini._

 _Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiri Dokter yang memakai name tag Kris Wu di jas putih yang dikenakannya._

 _"Paman Wu, bagaimana keadaan Ahjussi itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polos._

 _"Dimana kau menemukan pria itu, Baekkie?"_

 _"Baekkie menemukan Ahjussi itu di dalam gedung tua dekat persimpangan jalan, Paman"_

 _Pria yang di panggil Paman Wu tersebut hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Keadaan Ahjussi itu baik Baekkie. Kau membawanya tepat waktu"_

 _"Jinjja? Apa Baekkie boleh menjenguk Ahjussi tampan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias._

 _"Tentu" ucap Kris sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit curiga dengan lelaki yang di temukan oleh Baekhyun barusan._

 _"Yeayyy"_

 _Dan Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Paman Wu sebelumnya padanya._

 _Baekhyun sempat terdiam saat memasuki ruangan sederhana tersebut. Tapi Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati lelaki itu._

 _"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun menoel pipi lelaki tersebut yang ternyata sedang tertidur di hadapannya._

 _"Apa Ahjussi tampan sedang tidur?" Baekhyun meniup poninya dengan kasar karena sedikit merasa kesal._

 _"Ahjussi tampan.. Cepat sembuh ne kkkk~" Bisik Baekhyun pada telinga lelaki itu._

 _Baekhyun kecil mengembangkan senyum manisnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi saat ingin membuka pintu, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ranjang lelaki tersebut._

 _"Ah iya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun Ahjussi tampan kkkk~ Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ne"_

 _CUP!_

 _Baekhyun mengecup sekilas pipi lelaki tersebut._

 _"Jja~ pay pay Ahjussi tampan hihihi"_

 _Dan akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa dia tau lelaki yang sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut saat ini tengah menyeringai._

 _"Kita pasti bertemu lagi Byun Baekhyun, kau milikku"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tetapi sifat polos mu masih sama saja, Byun Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian pertemuan pertama mereka 5 tahun silam.

Kemudian Chanyeol melirik ke arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah jam makan siang, kenapa dia belum datang juga? Apa dia benar-benar marah karena aku memeluknya seperti kemarin?"

"Ahjusssiiiiii~"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya dan berganti menampilkan wajah sok cool nya saat Baekhyun kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk berhenti memanggilku Ahjussi?!" Chanyeol berpura-pura merajuk dan membuang wajahnya menghindari Baekhyun.

"Memang kau Ahjussi. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hyung? Appa? Harabeoji?" Goda Baekhyun.

Grep

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terangkat saat Chanyeol dengan cepat menggendongnya ala bridal.

Entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun memerah saat ini. Padahal Chanyeol hanya menampilkan wajah kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

"Mmm~ bagaimana jika kau memanggilku Chanyeollie?" Bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun.

Sungguh Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan bibir tipis yang kelihatannya sangat manis itu. Tapi Chanyeol harus menahannya, karena ia tidak mungkin menerjang Baekhyun begitu saja, yang ada nanti justru Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan Mating dengannya.

Baekhyun reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Pa-panggilan macam apa itu?!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan tergagap.

"Dan cepat turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku rasa itu panggilan yang sangat cocok dan juga manis hahaha" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus dan duduk di kursi besar milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie? Hhmmm menggelikan" cuek Baekhyun.

"Ck! Berhentilah bersikap angkuh di hadapanku Baek. Dan bisakah kau bersikap pemalu dihadapanku seperti saat kau sedang berhadapan dengan orang-orang?" Chanyeol menjongkokkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk.

"Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang cerewet saat sedang berhadapan denganmu Chan.. Mungkin karena wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu"

"Wajahku? Menyebalkan? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kau memanggilku tampan huufftt~" Chanyeol bergumam lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kapan aku memanggilmu tampan?" Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

Walaupun sebenarnya ehem Baekhyun mengakui jika Chanyeol itu memang tampan.

"Sudahlah lupakan.. Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku? Aku siap mendengarkannya" ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam memikirkan tujuan awalnya menemui Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya ia harus menceritakannya.

"Kau masih mengingat Daehyun sunbaenim yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu kan?" Mulai Baekhyun.

"Ne" singkat Chanyeol.

"Tadi dia memberikanku sekotak susu strawberry padaku. Aku tidak tau darimana dia mengetahui jika aku menyukai susu strawberry. Apakah menurutmu dia mulai menyukaiku?" Jelas Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Tidak"

Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Tidak? Bukankah sudah jelas jika dia menyu-"

"Sudah aku katakan TIDAK. Tidak ada yang boleh menyukaimu selain aku" datar Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya Baek?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat shock saat ini.

"Untuk apa aku berada disini menunggumu setiap hari jika aku tidak menyukaimu? Aku menyukaimu Baek"

Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun menghangat ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Memang benar jika Chanyeol sepertinya berubah belakangan ini. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Dan Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedikit canggung bila berada di dekat Chanyeol semenjak mimpi sialan itu.

"Ta-tapi kau-"

"Ya memang benar aku adalah seorang Dark Angel dan tidak mungkin jika aku menyukai seorang manusia biasa.. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perbedaan kita Baek"

Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku jika ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak akan memaksamu.. lupakan apa yang tadi aku ucapkan" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bingung.

Ia sungguh bingung akan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Ini terlalu mendadak dan diluar dugaan Baekhyun. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun tidak ingin jika Chanyeol memiliki perasaan padanya, tetapi di sisi lain Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menolak jika ia sesungguhnya sangat senang dengan pengakuan Chanyeol.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Biarkan seperti ini.

Sampai Baekhyun bisa menyakinkan perasaannya sendiri pada lelaki misterius ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sedang sendirian?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya di samping lelaki bermata bulat yang sepertinya sedang menunggu bus lewat.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu tidak menjawab dan malah mengabaikan Kai.

Kai sungguh penasaran dengan lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya? Apakah Kyungsoo adalah salah satu takdir dari Dark Angel lainnya?

"Hey.. kau mendengarkan aku?" Ulang Kai.

Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada pandangan yang berada di depannya dan menganggap Kai seolah tidak ada.

 _'Sudah jelas kemarin dia melihat ku, tetapi kenapa ia malah bersikap seolah tidak melihatku?'_ Batin Kai.

"Kyungsoo? Kau mendengarkan aku kan?"

Kyungsoo seketika melebarkan volume matanya dan menatap ke arah Kai.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Haahh~ Kai mendesah lega, ternyata lelaki ini benar-benar bisa melihatnya.

"Aku-"

"Jangan mendekat!" Cegah Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat takut dengan sosok Kai yang menurutnya aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kai berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah panjang yang tersampir di punggungnya dan jangan lupakan, sepasang sayap besar yang muncul di belakang punggungnya.

Makhluk apa sebenarnya Kai ini?

"Oke, mungkin kau takut dengan penampilan fisikku yang aneh ini. Aku tidak perduli jika kau mempercayainya atau tidak, tetapi aku ini sebenarnya bukan manusia. Aku adalah seorang Dark Angel. Tidak semua orang bisa melihatku, maka dari itu aku penasaran denganmu ternyata kau bisa melihatku" jelas Kai.

Kepala Kyungsoo mendadak pening seketika.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa ini seperti di kisah drama yang sering di tontonnya? Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Apakah lelaki ini sedang menipunya?

"Hahaha aku yakin pasti kau sekarang menganggapku sebagai seorang penipu.. Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, yang terpenting bagiku adalah.."

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan redupnya.

"Sepertinya kau adalah pasangan _Matingku_.. Do Kyungsoo"

Kai menyeringai, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh lelaki aneh ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baek? Kenapa sepulang sekolah kau langsung mengurung dirimu dikamar seperti ini hm?" Ucap Luhan sambil membawakan makan malam untuk sang adik.

"Kepalaku pusing hyung.." cicit Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sakit Baek?" Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun sehat-sehat saja.

"Entahlah, tetapi jantungku selalu berdegup dengan keras hyung.." Baekhyun menampilkan wajah puppy nya di hadapan sang kakak tercinta.

"Apakah ini karena Daehyun?" Tebak Luhan dengan wajah yang antusias.

Luhan mengetahui jika adiknya ini menyukai Daehyun sejak lama, dan kebetulan Luhan sekelas dengan Daehyun. Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah mengatakan pada Luhan untuk memberitahu pada Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu berharap padanya. Karena Daehyun nyatanya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Bukan Luhan namanya jika ia membiarkan adik satu-satunya terluka. Luhan tidak akan mengatakan itu, karena ia tau pasti Baekhyun akan sakit hati dan semakin menutup dirinya. Maka dari itu, Luhan memohon pada Daehyun agar berpura-pura baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun senang.

Dan kejadian tadi siang saat Daehyun memberi susu strawberry pada Baekhyun itu adalah atas perintah Luhan.

Semoga saja usahanya membuat Baekhyun senang bisa berjalan mulus, walaupun ia harus membohonginya.

"Hhnnggg.." Baekhyun bergumam dan terlihat berpikir.

Sebenarnya bukan Daehyun yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tetapi pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang selalu terniang di pikirannya.

Dan tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun menceritakan Chanyeol pada Luhan. Yang ada nanti Luhan malah menertawainya karena ia seperti orang yang terlalu banyak berkhayal.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne. Daehyun sunbae tadi memberiku sekotak susu kesukaanku. Dan itu membuatku sangat senang hyung.."

Nah, Baekhyun kira ini lebih baik.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Bukankah itu manis? Kkkk~" tanya Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, kau makan makananmu sampai habis ya? Hyung ingin melanjutkan tugas sekolah Hyung" setelah menampilkan senyum cantiknya, Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Setelah memastikan jika Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak ada, Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal tidurnya sambil menungging.

"Aarrgghh! Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku Ahjussi jelek?!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun lalu memakan makanan yang di bawa Luhan tadi dengan lahap dan cepat. Entah kenapa mood nya cepat sekali berubah hanya karena memikirkan lelaki Malaikat itu.

"Aumm! Bagaimana aku tidak gugup jika kau menyatakan cintamu seperti itu? Asal kau tau, itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku! Aumm~" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Selesai.

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dalam waktu 10 menit saja. Dan dengan cepat ia mengambil jaketnya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Karena ia sungguh stress jika teringat dengan Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung, aku ingin main ke rumah Kyungsoo. Aku akan kembali tepat jam 8 malam" setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Luhan, Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Huaahhh~"

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya menghirup udara dingin di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan rindang yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah puas merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celananya.

"20 ribu won. Aku rasa ini cukup untuk membeli secangkir cokelat hangat"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di cafe dekat sekolahnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya dengan secangkir cokelat hangat. Baekhyun sebenarnya sering mengunjungi cafe sederhana tersebut, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Biasanya ia akan datang bersama Kyungsoo, tetapi sekarang ia hanya datang seorang diri.

Ting

Lonceng pintu cafe itu berbunyi ketika Baekhyun membukanya. Ia langsung memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat dengan jendela dan seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Pelayan tampan yang ber name tag Oh Sehun itu mengeluarkan kertas catatan kecilnya siap untuk menulis pesanan Baekhyun.

"Ahh aku hanya ingin secangkir cokelat hangat saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Cake nya tidak?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu saja.."

"Baiklah, secangkir cokelat hangat akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Mohon menunggu" Sehun membungkuk hormat dan Baekhyun membalas membungkuk hormat juga.

Mata sipit Baekhyun kemudian beralih menatap keramaian jalan di luar sana sambil tersenyum.

Namun senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika saat melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan berdua berpegangan tangan dengan lelaki lain sambil tertawa-tawa.

"D-daehyun hyung?" Gumam Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Ya, Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah Daehyun -sunbae yang ia sukai- sedang berjalan dengan lelaki manis yang tidak ia kenal.

Baekhyun ingin sekali beranjak darisana dan berlari untuk mengejar Daehyun. Tapi apa daya ketika ia menyadari jika ia bukan lah siapa-siapa dari Daehyun. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang yang menyukai Daehyun secara diam-diam, lebih baik seperti ini daripada ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Daehyun nantinya.

"Secangkir cokelat hangat telah datang.." ucap pelayan yang tadi.

Baekhyun yang sempat menunduk, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pelayan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sedih. Apa aku boleh menemanimu?" Ucap pelayan itu dengan santai. Dan dengan seenak jidat ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi kau.. kau.. bekerja.. ta-tapi"

Pelayan tersebut hanya menampilkan senyum nya saat melihat reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Panggil saja aku Sehun. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku adalah pemilik cafe ini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahiku soal ini"

Baekhyun kemudian menoleh ke arah sekitarnya, dan ternyata ucapan Sehun itu benar. Tidak ada satu pelayanpun yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau anak sekolah, tapi kenapa malam-malam seperti ini kau malah berkeliaran kesini? Apa kau tidak takut di marahi oleh orangtuamu?" Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Hah? Ahh ne, aku siswa di sekolah itu. Dan aku kesini hanya untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Karena aku sungguh stress" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk arah letak sekolahnya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Baekhyun" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Dan Baekhyun kemudian menyesap cokelat hangatnya tanpa menyadari jika lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini tengah menyeringai.

 _'Menarik'_

"Oh iya, lalu kenapa kau tadi terlihat sedih? Apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada santainya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"Aku baru saja melihat sunbae yang aku sukai sedang berjalan bersama lelaki lain. Dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra" ujar Baekhyun tidak bersemangat.

"Ow, sedang patah hati rupanya.."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan tidak sengaja mata sipitnya melihat ke arah pelayan di belakang kasir sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa dengan lelaki itu? Apa aku terlihat sangat aneh?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kau mendengarkan aku?" Sahutan keras Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun seketika.

"Ah ne? Kau tadi mengatakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kenapa ia menjadi aneh seperti ini? Pikirannya kacau dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan keanehan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku mempunyai tujuan tempat yang bisa membuatmu melupakan patah hatimu. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum tampannya.

Sepertinya tawaran Sehun cukup menarik, dan dilihat dari fisik dan cara bicaranya, lelaki ini terlihat seperti orang baik.

Baekhyun reflek menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak darisana mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Lebih baik ia pergi dari cafe ini daripada ia harus mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari pelayan yang menatapnya dengan misterius tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol tidak tahu jika pasangan _Matingnya_ itu adalah takdirnya juga. Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol mencintai pasangan _Matingnya_?"

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya.

"Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Dia menuruni sifatku. Akan mencintai seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman seperti aku mencintaimu" datar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana jika pasangan _Mating_ Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman? Jika Chanyeol mencintai pasangan _Matingnya_ , maka orang itu akan mati dengan perlahan" Sungmin masih berkeras kepala.

"Maka dari itu aku menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan orang lain. Aku juga tidak ingin jika lelaki yang menjadi takdir Chanyeol itu akan mati"

Sungmin tidak habis pikir. Kenapa masalahnya bisa serumit ini? Bukankah pasangan _Mating_ dan takdir itu adalah orang yang berbeda? Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol harus mendapatkan orang yang sama? Ini sungguh aneh.

Pasangan _Mating_ adalah orang yang hanya dijadikan untuk melakukan _Mating_ saja dengan para Dark Angel. Biasanya sebagian besar pasangan _Mating_ hanya menjadi korban para Dark Angel. Kenapa dikatakan korban? Karena pasangan _Mating_ hanya di manfaatkan tubuh perawannya oleh para Dark Angel untuk mendapatkan takdirnya kemudian. Dan setelah melakukan _Mating_ dengan si korban, para Dark Angel akan membuang korban tersebut dan hidup selamanya dengan takdirnya. Karena jika Dark Angel masih berhubungan dengan pasangan _Matingnya_ , maka pasangan _Mating_ tersebut akan mati secara perlahan.

Sedangkan Takdir Dark Angel adalah orang yang ditentukan setelah Dark Angel melakukan _Mating_ dengan pasangan _Matingnya_. Biasanya siapa yang menjadi takdir Dark Angel itu di tentukan setelah Dark Angel berhasil merenggut keperawan dari pasangan _Mating_ mereka.

Tetapi disini ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sudah di tentukan takdirnya lebih dulu karena ia adalah keturunan Raja Dark Angel. Dan itu sangat mengejutkan jika pasangan _Mating_ dan takdir Chanyeol adalah satu orang yang sama.

Mustahil.

Maka dari itu, kedua orang tua Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak memberitahu pada Chanyeol bahwa pasangan _Matingnya_ itu adalah takdirnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika takdir Chanyeol belum di tentukan. Yang sudah di tentukan hanyalah pasangan _Mating_ Chanyeol, yaitu seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki wajah manis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kenapa sangat rumit? Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memilih cara aman untuk terus menunggu siapa takdir Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, sampai Chanyeol berhasil melakukan _Mating_ dengan pasangan _Matingnya_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun tidak habis pikir kenapa pasangan _Mating_ dan takdir Chanyeol adalah satu orang yang sama. Apakah terjadi sebuah kesalahan?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya bersama Sungmin?

"Tidak perlu terlalu kau pikirkan. Sekarang anggap saja Baekhyun hanyalah sebagai pasangan _Mating_ Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, kita hanya menunggu siapa takdir Chanyeol yang sebenarnya setelah Chanyeol berhasi melakukan _Mating_ dengannya"

Sungmin mengangguk menuruti tanggapan sang suami. Walaupun ada sedikit perasaan dibenaknya jika Baekhyun adalah benar-benar takdir Chanyeol.

Pikiran Kyuhyun dengan pikiran Sungmin berbanding terbalik. Karena memang pada dasarnya mereka berbeda.

Kyuhyun berjiwa iblis, sedangkan Sungmin masih memiliki jiwa setengah manusia walaupun sekarang kini ia telah menjadi iblis seperti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada sebuah pohon besar di depan danau.

Ini sudah hampir larut, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemuinya di gudang tadi. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menunggunya dari sore.

Dan disinilah ia berada, berkeliling kesana sini untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya karena sepertinya Kai juga sedang mencari pasangan _Matingnya_.

"Sepertinya benar apa kata Appa.. menaklukan pasangan _Mating_ itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Terlebih lagi aku mendapatkan pasangan _Mating_ yang cerewet dan polos seperti bocah itu" gumam Chanyeol sambil memainkan sayap hitamnya.

"Atau aku perkosa saja dia dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja kembali ke kerajaan?"

Beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aarrgghh tidak tidak! Aku tidak sebejat itu! Jika aku melakukan tindakan bejat itu, lalu untuk apa aku menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun? Dan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh para Dark Angel lainnya padaku?"

Chanyeol terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Hingga sampai ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang mendudukkan seorang lelaki mungil pada sebuah kursi panjang di depan danau tersebut tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika dan ia menjatuhkan dagunya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya itu sedang tertawa lepas.

"B-baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk memicingkan matanya apakah yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini benar Baekhyun atau bukan.

"Sedang apa dia disini malam-malam seperti ini?"

Dan tunggu..

Chanyeol menganga semakin lebar saat melihat siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama Baekhyun.

"Se-sehun?"

Ya, Oh Sehun.

Seorang Dark Angel yang memiliki dendam pribadi dengannya hanya karena Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia harus mengalah pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol selalu menginginkan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya sewaktu dulu.

Sayap Sehun membuka lebar untuk menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol.

Sehun bisa mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Dan sebelum Sehun membekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sayap hitam lebarnya, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menunjukkan seringaiannya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat shock.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas seringaian Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 _'Aku tidak akan meminta kembali jutaan dari bagian hidupku yang telah kau rampas, Park Chanyeol'_

Sehun berbicara dengan Chanyeol melalui tatapan matanya.

 _'Tetapi aku hanya akan merampas satu dari bagian berharga dalam hidupmu..'_

Dan Sehun kembali membuang wajahnya untuk melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun"

Mata Chanyeol berubah nyalang menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta segitiga nih kayanya wkwk

Btw, masih ada yang belum ngerti?

Kalo masih ada yang kalian bingungin, silahkan tanyain aja ke Yuta. Mau lewat Review, bbm, line, ig, wa dll pasti bakal Yuta jawab kok hehehe

Ok, dan terakhir...

Next?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

Yuta tunggu ^^

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Nih Yuta jelasin lagi bagi yang masih bingung. (Jujur aja sih, Yuta yang bikin cerita aja juga bingung bhaqq *kidding)**

 **Pertanyaan bakal Yuta jawab ^^**

 **\- Chanyeol itu sebenernya Malaikat atau Iblis?** Chanyeol itu Iblis sayang, cuma karena penampilan fisiknya aja makanya dia disebut Angel. Makna dari Dark Angel itu kan Malaikat Kegelapan, Nah kata Kegelapan itu memiliki makna negatif yang berarti kalo Chanyeol itu bukan Maliakat sesungguhnya, melainkan dia adalah seorang Iblis. Baekhyun gatau kalo Chanyeol itu Iblis, dan dia selama ini mengira kalo Chanyeol itu malaikat karena penampilan fisiknya.

 **\- Kenapa pasangan Mating dan takdir Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang sama?** Kenapa kenapa kenapaaa? Kyuhyun and Sungmin aja bingung kenapa bisa orang yang sama hhhmmm Sebenernya ini baru pertama kali terjadidi dunia per-Dark Angel-an/? Maka dari itu, karena keanehan ini Yuta bahas dan Yuta jadiin Fanfict wkwkwk Konflik udah ada di awal mula cerita, jadi.. Pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutannya deh wkwk :v

 **\- Kenapa Sehun jadi PHO ChanBaek?** Udah Yuta kasih tau ya, kalo Sehun itu punya dendam sama Chanyeol makanya untuk saat ini ia berambisi buat ngerebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Nah, nanti disini Baekhyun bingung deh milih cogan yang mana wkwk

 **\- Sehun sama Luhan kan?** Eummm.. kasih tau gak yaa? wkwkwk Tenang aja, ini Oficial Pairing kok ^^

 **\- Author bagi uname ig nya dong?** uname ig Yuta : shanti_kim_yuta follow yak wkwk

 **\- Post foto Chanyeol yang Dark Angel di ig memecomic_chanbaek dong?** Pas rilis fanfict ini, udah Yuta post kok foto Chanyeol yang jadi Dark Angel tuh kaya gimana. Nanti Yuta usahain post lagi deh hehe

 **\- Kok Sehun bisa jadi pelayan? berarti semua orang bisa ngeliat dia dong?** Inget ga ketika ada salah satu pelayan yang ngeliatin Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh pas Sehun ngajak Baekhyun keluar dari cafe itu? Coba deh bayangin, kenapa pelayan itu ngeliatin Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh? Yapss, itu karena pelayan tadi merasa aneh ngeliat Baekhyun ngomong sendiri. Hihihi serem wkwk Tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikan pelayan tadi dan dia masih belum tau kalo Sehun itu adalah Dark Angel.

Semoga ga ada yang masih bingung lagi yaa wkwk

* * *

.

.

.

"B-baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk memicingkan matanya apakah yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini benar Baekhyun atau bukan.

"Sedang apa dia disini malam-malam seperti ini?"

Dan tunggu..

Chanyeol menganga semakin lebar saat melihat siapa lelaki yang sedang bersama Baekhyun.

"Se-sehun?"

Ya, Oh Sehun.

Seorang Dark Angel yang memiliki dendam pribadi dengannya hanya karena Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia harus mengalah pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol selalu menginginkan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya sewaktu dulu.

Sayap Sehun membuka lebar untuk menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol.

Sehun bisa mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Dan sebelum Sehun membekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sayap hitam lebarnya, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menunjukkan seringaiannya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat shock.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas seringaian Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 _'Aku tidak akan meminta kembali jutaan dari bagian hidupku yang telah kau rampas, Park Chanyeol'_

Sehun berbicara dengan Chanyeol melalui tatapan matanya.

 _'Tetapi aku hanya akan merampas satu dari bagian berharga dalam hidupmu...'_

Dan Sehun kembali membuang wajahnya untuk melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun"

Mata Chanyeol berubah nyalang menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta, Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tempat yang indah bukan?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang menikmati suasana ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menunduk dalam.

"Indah sekali.." cicit Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sedikit takut pada Sehun yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang baru saja ia kenal. Bisa saja ia melakukan hal yang jahat padanya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri untuk mengatasi rasa canggungnya.

Jika Sehun bukanlah orang yang jahat, lalu untuk apa Sehun repot-repot menunjukkan tempat ini padanya? Terlebih lagi, ini sudah malam.

Tempat ini sangat sepi, dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk hm?

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Apa itu menyakitkan untukmu Baek.."

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan macam-macam terhadapmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi? Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu.." Sehun menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Ne.. maafkan aku" Baekhyun meminta maaf dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Tiba-tiba datang dan sok akrab denganmu kkkk~"

Baekhyun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendengar tawa renyah Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah mau menghiburku"

Entah mengapa wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah saat ini. Pasalnya, ini adalah suasana paling canggung yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan seumur hidupnya. Berdua dengan seorang lelaki di malam hari di tempat yang sepi dan di tambah lagi dengan tangan ini...

Lihatlah tangan Baekhyun yang sedang di genggam oleh kedua tangan besar Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia sudah mulai bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh orang-orang se usianya?

Mata Baekhyun tak sengaja melirik arloji yang dipakai oleh Sehun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun jika jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 8 malam.

Baekhyun reflek dan langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

"Sehun.. aku harus segera kembali ke rumah. Atau nanti Hyungku akan memarahiku. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada Sehun dan segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

"Hey Baekhyun tunggu!" Sehun berteriak sambil menyusul langkah kaki Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku akan mengatarmu sampai ke rumah.." Tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Lebih baik seperti ini, di temani oleh Sehun karena ia sesungguhnya takut jika jalan seorang diri kembali menuju rumahnya.

Mereka berdua kembali melewati cafe tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu tanpa ada yang mau mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu ini.

 _'Beruntung sekali kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan Mating seperti Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang sempurna dan wajahnya yang manis. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera merebutnya darimu ck'_

"Sehun?"

"Ah ne?" Sehun sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Disana itu rumahku.. Cukup sampai disini saja kau mengantarku, Terima kasih banyak Sehun"

Setelah berterima kasih dan tersenyum pada Sehun, Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Tetapi belum sempat ia melakukan itu, tangan Sehun lebih dulu mencengkram tangannya cukup kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali menghadap Sehun dan hampir saja terhuyung jika Sehun tidak dengan cepat memeluknya.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras saat ia berada di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah semua sifat lelaki seperti ini? Selalu melakukan hal di luar dugaannya?

"Baek.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit yang cantik itu cukup lama.

Bibir Baekhyun kaku dan ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya di hadapan lelaki ini.

Baekhyun tau dengan jelas kemana arah pandangan Sehun saat ini. Yaitu bibirnya.

Sehun kini beralih menatap bibir Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya kembali dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Hahaha Selamat malam Baek.. semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali"

Haahh~

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan lega dan menangguk dengan semangat menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Ne, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali"

Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar membiarkan Baekhyun pergi hingga masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya mencari arah suara tersebut. Dan benar saja seperti dugaannya. Disana sudah terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan marah.

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan berdecih meremehkan.

"Jangan sentuh dia lagi"

"Hey apa hak mu Park?"

Bugh!

"Ini untukmu karena kau telah berani menciumnya!"

Tidak taukah Sehun jika Chanyeol saja bahkan belum pernah menempelkan bibirnya sedikitpun pada bibir Baekhyun? Ugh! Lelaki ini memang sungguh brengsek karena sudah lancang merebut hak miliknya.

"Cih! Kau tau? Bibirnya itu manis sekali"

Sehun berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol marah karena seperti nya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Chanyeol mengira yang tadi itu Sehun mencium Baekhyun?

Hahaha great! Kau begitu bodoh Park Chanyeol.

"Brengsek!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin meninju wajah Sehun kembali, tetapi Sehun lebih dulu mencekal tangannya dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Kau lah yang sebenarnya brengsek Chanyeol!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Mulai saat ini aku tidak ingin mengalah padamu lagi. Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darimu. Dan mulai dari detik ini, mari kita bersaing"

Kini berganti Chanyeol yang tertawa meremehkan pada Sehun.

"Haha kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nya, Oh Sehun. Akulah yang akan lebih dulu merasakan tubuhnya daripada kau!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Aku... akan membuktikannya padamu, Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo.. arghhh kenapa kau memenuhi pikiranku?!" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil menendang-nendang batu kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

Saat ini Kai sedang mengawasi Kyungsoo dari luar rumah Kyungsoo sejak tadi sore. Entah kenapa ia sangat tertarik untuk segera melakukan Mating dengan Kyungsoo. Seolah ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo miliki membuatnya penasaran untuk segera menyicipi tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

Dan seperti inilah jadinya. Kai terus saja menggerutu seperti orang gila di malam hari seorang diri terlebih lagi saat ini ia sedang berada di depan rumah seseorang.

Jika saja Kai itu nampak, pasti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya akan menganggap Kai orang gila yang terlepas dari penangkaran/?

Kai tidak perduli. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh tergoda oleh kulit putih Kyungsoo yang seputih salju itu.

"Arghhh tunggu aku Baby Soo-"

Cklek

Kai yang awalnya berniat masuk ke dalam rumah itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dari pintu depan rumahnya. Dan Kai bersembunyi di balik dinding pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kai itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah ke belakang.

"K-kau.. sedang apa kau di-disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Menunggumu.." Kai berkata dengan santai dan dirinya kini sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Me-menungguku? Ta-tapi aku tidak me-menyuruhmu untuk me-menungguku"

"Ayolahh tidak usah banyak bertanya. Aku akan menemanimu kemana pun kau pergi, kajja?"

Kai dengan seenak jidat meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik lelaki mungil itu untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu.."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Kai tentang rasa bingungnya dengan makhluk jenis apa Kai ini.

Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang menunduk langsung menabrak tubuh Kai dari belakang.

"Bisakah kita duduk sebentar?" Bukannya menjawab, Kai justru bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengangguk dan mengikut Kai yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Orang lain tidak bisa melihatku begitu saja, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatku. Dan kau Kyungsoo.."

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo lalu menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa melihatku. Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai tertarik padamu.."

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Tatapan mata Kai sungguh tajam dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka dengan tatapan itu. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih merasa takut padaku Kyung?"

Kai meraih kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mau menatapnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku.." kini Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Kai.

"Ok, kau bingung kenapa aku memilihmu? Itu karena aku baru tau jika kau adalah pasangan Matingku" jawab Kai diselingi dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Pasangan Mating?"

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa itu pasangan Mating sejak Kai mengatakannya kemarin.

"Jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku Kyung? Dengan begitu aku bisa melakukan Mating denganmu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan aku juga tidak tau apa itu Mating. Dan maafkan aku Kai, aku mohon jangan menemuiku lagi karena aku sungguh tidak memahami semua yang kau katakan"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangan Kai yang berada di bahunya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kai begitu saja disana.

Jelas saja Kyungsoo menolak. Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya dengan cara yang tidak romantis sama sekali. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mau menerimanya?

"Ku mohon. Jadilah kekasihku, Kyungsoo"

Grep

CUP!

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat Kai yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya lalu mengecup bibir nya seperti ini.

Jantung Kyungsoo hampir ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kai menciumnya seperti ini sedangkan ini adalah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika semua ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Sungguh aneh! Dan terlebih lagi dirinya baru saja dicium oleh Kai setelah Kai memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih Dark Angel ini.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo masih terbuka memperhatikan wajah tampan Kai sedang memejamkan matanya dan masih mencium bibirnya sampai saat ini.

Deg deg deg

Ia sungguh malu. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri.

Ia harus menghentikan ciuman ini. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan ciuman itu terlepas.

Cpkh

Kai kemudian membuka matanya dan memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit merona.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Ikutlah bersamaku"

Kai langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan melebarkan sayapnya.

 _'Aku sungguh ingin melakukan Mating denganmu saat ini juga. Dan aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman untuk melakukannya'_

Kai terus memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah pasrah itu sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat lagi Kai akan menikmati santapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan wajah damai Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

Ya, saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun setelah kejadian tadi. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun terlelap seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh ke tangan Sehun begitu saja. Baekhyun adalah pasangan _Mating_ nya, dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun boleh menyentuh Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi seorang yang selama ini memiliki dendam padanya, yaitu Oh Sehun.

Sejak kedatangan Oh Sehun semua rencana Chanyeol untuk melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun yang awalnya lancar-lancar saja, kini berubah menjadi suatu hal yang Chanyeol khawatirkan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut dengan Sehun, tetapi ia juga tidak boleh meremehkan Sehun yang sepertinya sangat berantusias untuk merebut Baekhyun dari tangannya.

Jika Chanyeol sampai kecolongan Baekhyun lebih dulu melakukan _Mating_ dengan Sehun, maka Chanyeol akan musnah sebagai Dark Angel karena ia gagal.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol harus segera melakukannya pada Baekhyun sebelum si brengsek Oh Sehun melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku Baek.." ucap Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai terangkat untuk mengelus kulit tangan halus Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

Dan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Menghirup sesaat aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Sungguh membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk segera merasakan tubuh mungil ini.

"Aku akan menghapus bekas bibir si brengsek itu terlebih dulu.."

Jarak wajah mereka saat ini sudah benar-benar dekat. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkannya menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati wajah cantik Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan aku memang seharusnya bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan pasangan _Mating_ secantik dirimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Sungguh polos dan menggoda dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bibir tipis ini pasti sangat manis jika ia sesap saat mereka sedang bercinta nanti. Ugh! Chanyeol sungguh tidak sabar!

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun, tetapi bibir Baekhyun terlebih dulu terbuka dan mengeluarkan gumaman lirih yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Chanyeol..."

Demi Tuhan telinga Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan normal ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan namanya dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun?

Lelaki cantik dan mungil ini...

Menyebutkan namanya?

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun dan terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang nyatanya memang masih benar-benar terlelap itu.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menyentuh sudut bibir Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mana mungkin aku tega untuk melakukan ini semua padamu?"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol beranjak naik hingga kini ia sudah menyentuh poni Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya. Chanyeol menyingkap poni tersebut dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama.

Tidak, Ia tidak akan melakukannya pada makhluk mungil ini jika ia belum mendapatkan izin dari Baekhyun terlebih dulu.

Entah kenapa lelaki mungil ini selalu saja berhasil membuat tubuh Chanyeol kaku saat melihat kepolosannya dan selalu berakhir sama dengan Chanyeol yang mengurungkan niatnya.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun.."

Dan Chanyeol dengan berat hati beranjak darisana menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

Yaitu gudang sekolah Baekhyun.

Menunggu Baekhyun datang padanya dan ia akan dengan senang hati mendengar keluh kesah yang akan di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun kepadanya esok hari.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat makan siang Baek? Dan juga saat pulang sekolah kau malah menyuruhku pulang lebih dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun saat mereka baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit curiga pada Baekhyun karena akhir-akhir sahabatnya ini suka menghilang begitu saja. Padahal biasanya setiap hari Baekhyun lah yang selalu mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan pulang sekolah bersama. Tetapi sekarang?

"Hm?" Baekhyun malah bergumam dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya pada Kyungsoo.

Jika Baekhyun bukan sahabatnya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menyeretnya ke kamar mandi lalu menyuruhnya untuk mencuci muka/?

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Baek?" Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo semakin menyudutkan Baekhyun.

Kini ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi tegang. Bingung harus mengatakan apa pada sahabatnya ini. Tidak baik juga jika ia menyembunyikan Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo, tetapi ini akan menjadi lebih buruk jika ia menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti akan menertawakannya jika ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku nngg.. aku.. aku sebenarnya belajar di gudang sekolah Kyung. Ya, belajar. Kau tau jika nilaiku akhir-akhir ini menurun bukan?" Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi canggungnya pada Kyungsoo dan memaksakan senyumnya.

Bukannya percaya, Kyungsoo justru semakin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan curiga.

"Di gudang sekolah? Sendirian? Bukankah kau takut sendirian Baek? Lagi pula bukankah kau biasanya belajar dengan Luhan hyung?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini eoh?

"Apa aku salah jika aku belajar sendirian? Dan aku memilih gudang sekolah kita karena disana adalah tempat yang tenang.."

Setidaknya jawabannya yang di berikan Baekhyun bisa membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tatapan curiga padanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dan Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

Baekhyun jawdrop.

Sahabatnya ini memang tidak bisa di bohongi. Lalu harus bagaimana lagi Baekhyun menjelaskan ini pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong Baek"

SatanSoo.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak "SatanSoo" pada sahabatnya ini agar Kyungsoo menyadari jika ia menatap Baekhyun seperti ini, ia menjadi lebih terlihat seperti seorang Psycho.

"Baiklah jika kau masih curiga padaku, aku akan mengajakmu ke gudang itu dan kita belajar bersama disana! Puas?!"

Dada Baekhyun naik turun setelah mengatakan itu. Masalah ia akan ketahuan atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah sahabatnya ini berhenti untuk mencurigainya.

Dan bukankah Chanyeol tidak terlihat? Jadi tidak masalah bukan?

"Ne~"

Kyungsoo berhasil.

Dan ia sedikit terkikik ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena emosi tersebut kkkk~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di gudang tersebut. Ia sedang menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Wajah Baekhyun..

Wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

Sebenarnya rasa aneh apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini karena lelaki mungil yang berstatus pasangan _Matingnya_ itu?

Tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada bocah itu. Jelas Chanyeol saat ini sudah tertarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa eoh?!"

Chanyeol berteriak sambil menggebrak meja yang berada di depannya.

"Cukup lakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun dan tinggalkan dia, Park Chanyeol. Jangan pedulikan dia"

Chanyeol bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kaki panjangnya berjalan mondar mandir di hadapan kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal bejat seperti itu jika ia selalu menampilkan wajah polosnya padaku?! Ahh! Atau aku bekap saja wajahnya dengan kain? Ohh tidak tidak, itu pasti akan membunuhnya. Aaaaa! Eottohkee?!"

Setelah Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengintip pintu gudang tersebut bermaksud untuk melihat Baekhyun. Ini sudah saatnya Baekhyun menemuinya.

Dan itu dia.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan memasuki gudang itu.

Cklek

"Selamat siang Baekhyun.." sapa Chanyeol.

"Duduklah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya imut dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berjejer rapih di sana.

"Mengatakan apa hm?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun justru mendudukkan dirinya atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjukkan seringaian tipisnya.

Baekhyun sudah kembali manja padanya dan sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Sahabatku ingin belajar disini. Dan dia terus memaksaku untuk memberi penjelasan kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang dan mengacuhkannya. Kau tidak keberatan bukan jika aku membawa sahabatku kesini?"

"Ku mohon.." lanjut Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu jika tempat ini hanya kita berdua saja yang tau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kumohon Chanyeol~" Baekhyun terus merengek manja pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Chanyeoooll~"

"Tidak Baek"

"Hhnnnggg ku mohonnn~"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"Aishhh! Bagaimana jika aku membiarkanmu mencium pipiku?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Sungguh ia kehabisan cara untuk membuat Chanyeol mengizinkannya. Biasanya dengan aegyeo nya Chanyeol bisa luluh, tetapi kenapa kali ini tidak mempan?

"Hanya pipi? Bagaimana jika bibir?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Yak! Bibir ku ini hanya akan aku berikan pada kekasihku nanti. Dan hanya pipi ini saja yang boleh di cium oleh orang lain, kau mengerti?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin?"

"Kemarin apa?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau jika kau kemarin jalan bersama Ahjussi-ahjussi berpakaian pelayan dan dia menciummu di depan rumahmu?" Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah menjadi sinis.

"Menciumku? Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun masih belum mengerti dan kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam bersama Sehun.

Menciumnya?

Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya.

Ohh! Atau mungkin Chanyeol salah paham saat Sehun memeluknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya?

"Mengaku saja Baek. Oh atau lelaki itu adalah kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan! Aku bahkan baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dan jangan asal menuduh, aku sama sekali belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun! Dia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya saja, tetapi sama sekali dia tidak menyentuh bibirku"

Baekhyun sedikit merona setelah menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kenapa mereka jadi membahas masalah ciuman?

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sungguh mempercayai perkataan bocah polos ini. Tetapi sepertinya bermain-main sedikit dengannya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" Tantang Baekhyun.

"Coba buktikan"

"Ne?"

"Coba buktikan padaku"

"Bagaimana aku harus membuktikannya eoh?" Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan tangannya kini sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Berciumanlah denganku.. dengan begitu aku bisa percaya padamu" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

Lalu Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga kini keduanya bertatapan dengan jarak wajah mereka yang benar-benar sangat dekat.

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka karena efek terkejut. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru memperhatikan bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan intens.

Chanyeol melebarkan sayapnya sehingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian...

Cklek

"Ommo!"

Chanyeol menutup sayap hitamnya kembali ketika mendengar suara tersebut dan Baekhyunpun melakukan hal sama.

Baekhyun segera membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berada disana.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan hanya bisa berdiri kaku di ambang pintu melihat Baekhyun.

"Ma-makhluk itu.."

Ucap Kyungsoo tergagap sambil menunjuk sosok Chanyeol yang sedang dalam posisi duduk dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kyungsoo? K-kau bisa melihatnya?" Gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak boleh mencintai Baekhyun atau Baekhyun akan mati secara perlahan.

Itu adalah sebuah pilihan.

Dan tentang Sungmin -ibu Chanyeol- kenapa ia tidak mati padahal Kyuhyun mencintainya? Itu karena Sungmin bukanlah pasangan _Mating_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sungmin.

Rasa cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya.

Kyuhyun adalah anak yang pembangkang. Bahkan ia tidak mau melakukan _Mating_ dengan pasangannya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan takdirnya. Yang terjadi justru ia melakukan nya pada Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah bukan siapa-siapa.

Maka dari itu Ayah Kyuhyun sangat mengutuknya pada saat itu. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kerajaan Dark Angel mulai bisa menerima Sungmin karena perjuangan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Kyuhyun berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan makhluk yang dicintainya. Terlebih lagi pada saat itu Sungmin tengah mengandung anaknya.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak mengandung anak laki-laki, mungkin ceritanya akan menjadi lain. Karena Raja sama sekali tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan. Raja ingin seorang anak lelaki yang akan meneruskannya. Dan anak lelaki Kyuhyun itu harus menjadi Dark Angel, baru setelah Sungmin menyetujuinya, mereka bisa tinggal di kerajaan Dark Angel dengan nyaman.

Sungmin teringat kembali tentang perjuangannya untuk anak tunggalnya tersebut. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, dan Sungmin sedikit bahagia karena Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya iblis. Chanyeol masih memiliki sebagian perasaan yang miliki oleh manusia biasa. Terlihat dari Chanyeol yang selalu saja gagal melakukan _Mating_ dengan pasangannya.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, sepertinya Sungmin harus mengatakan hal penting ini pada Chanyeol.

Ya, Sungmin ternyata sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kerajaan. Dan disinilah ia berada, di sebuah ruang tamu yang luas menunggu anak kesayangannya itu datang.

"Umma?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Dudukah Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol menurut, dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang Umma.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sungmin langsung pada intinya.

Wajah ceria Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi murung saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Umma. Aku belum bisa melakukannya.." ucap Chanyeol.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan pundak sang anak.

"Kau harus segera melakukannya Chan.. dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan takdir mu dan menikah"

"Bukankah Baekhyun sudah dewasa untuk melakukannya? Jadi kau mau menunggu apa lagi?" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Maaf aku telah mengecewakan Appa dan Umma. Ku mohon beri aku waktu sedikit lagi dan aku akan segera melakukannya dengan Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Cepat lakukan _Mating_ dan tinggalkan dia.."

Sungmin kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan mengangguk.

"Setelah kau melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang sangat besar Chanyeol.." lirih Sungmin.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa saat Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Sungmin adalah hal yang wajar. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol merasa sedikit...

Tidak rela?

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun nyatanya hatinya berkata lain.

 _'Maafkan aku Umma, tetapi sepertinya aku tertarik pada bocah itu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong selamatkan Kyungsooo~~~

Dia mau di perkosa sama Kaiiii~ oh tidak! Wkwkwk

Kira-kira kapan ya Chanyeol enaena sama Baekhyun? Hahaha

Semoga secepatnya!

Oke, last

Next?

Review juseyo~

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

"Dudukah Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol menurut, dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang Umma.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sungmin langsung pada intinya.

Wajah ceria Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi murung saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Umma. Aku belum bisa melakukannya.." ucap Chanyeol.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan pundak sang anak.

"Kau harus segera melakukannya Chan.. dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan takdir mu dan menikah"

"Bukankah Baekhyun sudah dewasa untuk melakukannya? Jadi kau mau menunggu apa lagi?" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Maaf aku telah mengecewakan Appa dan Umma. Ku mohon beri aku waktu sedikit lagi dan aku akan segera melakukannya dengan Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Cepat lakukan _Mating_ dan tinggalkan dia.."

Sungmin kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan mengangguk.

"Setelah kau melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang sangat besar Chanyeol.." lirih Sungmin.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa saat Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Sungmin adalah hal yang wajar. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol merasa sedikit...

Tidak rela?

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun nyatanya hatinya berkata lain.

 _'Maafkan aku Umma, tetapi sepertinya aku tertarik pada bocah itu'_

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo? K-kau bisa melihatnya?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ternyata Baekhyun juga didatangi oleh makhluk aneh bersayap ini seperti dirinya juga? Astaga, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Baekhyun selalu mendatangi tempat ini.

Baekhyun akhirnya turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gudang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada panik.

Chanyeol kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri dua lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ternyata benar apa yang di katakan oleh Kai. Kau bisa melihat kami.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kai?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol lalu menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, dia sahabatku. Dark Angel yang sepertinya sedang mendekati temanmu ini.. bukankah begitu Kyungsoo?" Kini pandangan Chanyeol mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

Jadi.. bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja yang di datangi oleh makhluk aneh ini? Ternyata sahabatnya pun juga.

"Ya.. Kai bahkan sudah menjadi kekasihku" lirih Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling terkejut saat ini.

Kyungsoo? Sahabatnya? Berpacaran dengan seorang Dark Angel?

"Kyungsoo?" Ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Maaf aku sudah menyembunyikan ini darimu Baek.. tapi jangan khawatir. Aku rasa Kai adalah orang yang baik"

Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya karena Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat mempercayai Kai. Jika saja Kyungsoo tau bahwa Kai hanya menjadikannya korban _Matingnya_ saja. Dan Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki polos ini setelahnya.

Dan Chanyeol saat ini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yaitu hanya menjadikan Baekhyun korban _Matingnya_ saja, tidak lebih.

Apakah Chanyeol bisa melakukannya?

Kenapa mereka diberikan pasangan _Mating_ yang begitu polos seperti ini? Tidak bisa kah mereka diberikan pasangan _Mating_ yang bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur di sebuah club dan bukannya bocah sekolah yang keterlaluan polos ini?

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak kenyataan.

"Jika seperti itu yang kau rasakan, maka aku akan lega Kyung. Maafkan aku juga yang telah menyembunyikan ini semua darimu"

"Ne.. gwaenchana Baek"

"Baiklah.. kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan apakah kau masih mau belajar ditempat ini Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak perlu Baek. Aku harus segera kembali karena ibuku sedang sakit dirumah. Aku harus menjaganya"

Dan Baekhyun maklum akan keadaan keluarga Kyungsoo yang cukup berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Ya, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal bersama ibunya disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan ibunya saat ini sedang sakit-sakitan. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus merawat ibunya seorang diri dan Baekhyun pun terkadang menemani Kyungsoo untuk merawat ibunya. Itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Baiklah Kyung.. sampaikan salamku pada Ahjumma"

Dan setelah berpelukan, Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol berdua saja.

Puk

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek. Kai itu adalah orang baik. Pasti Kai akan menemani Kyungsoo disampingnya" Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak terlalu khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Maafkan kepalsuan ini. Maafkan semua yang di lakukan oleh Dark Angel pada manusia yang tidak bersalah ini. Karena memang beginilah takdir hidup mereka.

Menjadi dua jenis makhluk yang berbeda.

"Jadi.. aku tidak perlu memberikan ciumanku padamu lagi kan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos dan kini sudah menatap Chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak bisakah aku merasakan bibirmu sekali saja Baek?"

Baekhyun kembali merona. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya, dan ketika Chanyeol terlihat begitu menginginkannya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup dan sepertinya Baekhyun mulai nyaman dengan lelaki ini.

"U-untuk a-apa kau merasakan b-bibirku eoh?!" Baekhyun berusaha membentak Chanyeol, tetapi yang terlihat oleh Chanyeol saat ini adalah Baekhyun yang sedang menunjukkan rasa gugupnya.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Slaph!

Sayap hitam Chanyeol kembali terbuka dan kembali menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau malu hm?" Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun kini hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal dewasa seperti ini padanya eoh?

"T-tentu saja a-aku malu. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya Chanyeol!" Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk membentak Chanyeol walaupun tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu Baek. Dan sudah hanya itu.."

"T-tapi kenapa harus m-menciumku eoh?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan lagi padamu jika aku menyukaimu Baek?"

Deg

Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini lagi.

"Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa aku merasa jika kau hanya mempermainkanku saja?" Lirih Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

Jleb

Perkataan kecewa dari Baekhyun sungguh menohok hatinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Begitu sulitkah untuk mendapatkan lelaki ini dan melakukan _Mating_ dengannya? Sehingga Chanyeol harus melibatkan perasaannya?

"Apa yang harus aku buktikan padamu Baek?"

Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi pada Chanyeol. Pasalnya Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, dan itu membuatnya merasa kaku dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Buatlah aku tertarik padamu Chan.."

Akhirnya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya ini lebih baik untuk perasaan bingungnya pada lelaki ini.

"Jika aku sudah tertarik padamu.. maka aku sendiri yang akan membawa diriku padamu" lanjut Baekhyun.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol hanya mampu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

Biarlah Chanyeol kembali mengulur sedikit lagi waktu untuk mendapatkan hati pasangan _Matingnya_ ini, daripada ia gagal nantinya?

"Baiklah Baek.. aku akan memulai membuatmu tertarik padaku"

Dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sedang memperhatikan rumah Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun dirumahnya saja karena jika ia mengikutinya hingga kesekolah pasti ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Musuh bebuyutannya.

"Jika Chanyeol berhasil mendekati Baekhyun di sekolahnya, maka aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun di luar sekolahnya. Dan aku yakin pasti bisa mendapatkannya karena Baekhyun menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dirumah" Sehun bermonolog sambil memakan apelnya.

Saat Sehun sedang serius memakan apelnya, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesosok lelaki cantik lain yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok yaitu blonde sedang memasuki rumah Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?"

Sehun memicingkan matanya untuk melihat wajah cantik lelaki tersebut ketika lelaki itu melewatinya.

Sehun sungguh penasaran, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Hahh~ hari yang melelahkan.. kenapa aku harus menjadi kakak pembimbing untuk murid kelas satu? Tidak taukah songsaengnim jika aku benar-benar lelah karena ujianku sudah didepan mata? Hufftt"

Luhan -lelaki cantik berambut blonde itu- mendesah sambil meniup poninya setelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya.

Dan mata rusa itu dengan perlahan tertutup.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan hanya mampu terdiam memikirkan siapa sebenarnya lelaki cantik ini. Apakah ia adalah hyung dari Baekhyun?

Dan sepertinya iya, Sehun dapat melihat terdapat marga Byun di name tag yang di kenakan oleh lelaki cantik itu. Byun yang ia ketahui adalah marga yang di miliki oleh Baekhyun.

Tetapi kenapa wajah mereka tidak mirip? Walaupun mereka sama-sama cantik, tetapi sepertinya wajah Luhan sedikit berbeda. Dan ia terlihat lebih dewasa dimata Sehun.

"Hey?" Ucap Sehun.

Sunyi.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Karena Luhan memang tidak bisa melihat sosoknya.

Dan mata Sehun langsung membulat ketika Luhan mulai beranjak dari tidurnya lalu melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Aishhh! Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi frustasi dan ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

Sehun mengintip dari sela jemarinya saat Luhan saat ini sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Punggung putih dan mulus Luhan terpampang jelas dimata Sehun. Kemudian kaki jenjang Luhan saat ini sudah melangkah menuju kamar mandinya.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut masuk kekamar mandi tersebut lalu menyaksikan pemandangan indah tersebut. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sepertinya juga baru tiba dirumah.

Tidak ingin kepergok oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar melalui jendela kamar Luhan.

Byun Luhan.

Nama yang indah, dan Sehun akan terus mengingat nama itu.

Baru saja Sehun keluar dari rumah Baekhyun, disana sudah terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek?" Sapa Sehun dengan kalimat yang sungguh sopan.

"Ck! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika Sehun sekarang ini mulai berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kemajuan Park?"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sayang sekali nyatanya dia sudah tertarik padaku, Oh"

"Baiklah lanjutkan kau terus membuatnya tertarik, dan dengan begitu aku jadi lebih mudah untuk memperkosanya"

"Jaga ucapanmu keparat! Jangan kau lampiaskan rasa dendammu padanya. Jika kau dendam padaku, jangan sakiti dia, sakiti saja aku. Kau sungguh lelaki yang pengecut!"

"Aku tidak perduli apapun yang kau katakan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk membuatmu hancur melalui bocah itu"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

Sehun menyeringai.

"Lindungilah dia jika kau bisa melawanku Park"

Brengsek.

Sehun sungguh brengsek.

Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan sedikitpun tubuh Baekhyun disentuh oleh lelaki brengsek ini sampai kapanpun.

Dan yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini yaitu terus mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun Baekhyun pergi sebelum Sehun melakukan hal yang jahat pada pasangan _Matingnya_ itu.

Chanyeol lebih memilih diam dan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun disana karena ia sungguh membenci lelaki itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

"Appa, kau sudah pulang?"

"Dimana hyungmu?"

Baekhyun yang awalnya menunjukkan wajah cerianya kini berubah menjadi sedikit kecewa ketika Ayahnya justru mencari hyungnya dibanding dirinya.

Selalu seperti ini. Dan ini tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Lu-luhan hyung ada di dapur Appa.." lirih Baekhyun.

Dan Ayah nya pun berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya melangkahkan kakinya lemah mengikuti langkah sang Ayah.

"Kau sedang memasak Luhan?" Tanya sang Ayah sambil melepaskan pakaian kantornya.

"Iya Appa.. sebentar lagi matang. Appa mandilah dulu dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama"

Sang Ayah tersenyum dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

"Masih merasa sedih? Jangan terlalu kau ambil hati sikap Appa Baek, Appa mungkin sedang lelah" hibur Luhan ketika ia melihat sang adik sedang menunduk lesu.

"Ne, aku mengetahuinya hyung.." gumam Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakan makan malamnya lebih dulu seperti biasa.

Ya, seperti biasa karena Ayahnya selalu menolak jika Baekhyun makan malam bersama mereka. Dan lebih baik Baekhyun yang mengalah untuk makan malam sendiri. Demi rasa sayangnya pada sang Ayah.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah diam-diam untuk menemui Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa rindu oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Ia sangat merindukan tawa Chanyeol ketika sedang menggodanya dan membuatnya kesal. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya mengekspresikan perasaan senang dan sedihnya dengan lepas. Dan saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis didalam pelukan lelaki itu karena hatinya saat ini sedang sangat gelisah akibat perlakuan Ayahnya kepadanya.

Tidak lupa Baekhyun memakai jaket tebalnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang akan menghantam tubuhnya. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun paling tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol ya?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil terus berjalan menuju arah sekolahnya.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari supermarket. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mengenal siapa lelaki tersebut.

Dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat wajah lelaki itu yang kini sedang tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Se-sehun?"

"Aku yakin jika kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Baekhyun" Sehun menampilkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun dan dibalas oleh senyuman tak kalah manis dari Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku menyewa sebuah kamar kecil disana" Sehun menunjuk ke sebuah arah dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa aku jarang melihatmu ya? Atau kau baru saja pindah dari kota lain?"

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuan awalnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tinggal disini sekitar seminggu dan aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe tempat kita bertemu kemarin" jelas Sehun.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Baekhyun mengetahui sosok asli dari Sehun atau tidak maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui jika Sehun adalah sosok Dark Angel. Karena Sehun terlihat seperti orang biasa dan matanya pun berwarna hitam pekat, berbeda dengan mata Chanyeol yang berwarna merah darah. Walaupun kulitnya sangat pucat, tetapi Sehun sepertinya berhasil mengelabui bocah polos ini.

Sehun mengubah gaya pakaiannya seperti manusia biasa, tetapi tetap berwarna hitam. Rambut Sehun berwarna putih seperti rambut Chanyeol. Dan kehebatan yang Sehun miliki yaitu ia bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya agar tidak terlihat oleh orang yang dapat melihatnya. Sehingga terkadang orang hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang biasa bukan sosok Dark Angel.

"Apa kau sendirian? Ah maksudku, apa kau hidup seorang diri?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh ketika berjalan dengan Sehun, karena setiap ia berbicara dengan Sehun, entah kenapa orang yang lewat disekitarnya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah Sehun yang membuatnya terlihat aneh?

Maka dari itu Baekhyun sedikit mengecilkan suaranya dan tidak menatap Sehun saat mereka berbicara. Dan Baekhyun ingat, tatapan orang yang memandangnya tadi sama seperti tatapan pelayan cafe pada saat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

"Ya, aku hidup sendiri. Keluarga ku sudah meninggal semua dalam sebuah kecelakaan" ucap Sehun dengan datar.

Baekhyun terkejut akan penuturan Sehun barusan. Astaga, apakah pertanyaan Baekhyun menyakiti perasaan lelaki ini?

"M-maafkan aku.. aku t-tidak bermaksud-"

"Ah bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan ice cream ini disana? Aku membeli dua ice cream" Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah air mancur yang terdapat di tengah taman yang terlihat sudah mulai sepi tersebut.

Dan mereka mendudukkan tubuh mereka berdampingan di depan air mancur tersebut. Sehun mulai membukakan ice cream untuk Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Haha bodohnya aku. Bukannya memberikanmu coklat panas, tetapi malah memberikanmu ice cream" Sehun tertawa miris menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang tertawa sambil menatap air mancur tersebut. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi terluka Sehun yang sepertinya memiliki banyak beban dan masalah dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku harusnya berterimakasih padamu.. Dan aku sangat menyukai ice cream ini. Kau lihat?"

Kemudian Baekhyun melahap ice cream tersebut penuh nafsu dan tertawa menampilkan eyesmile nya pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun, kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak surai madu milik Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan Baek. Aku menyukaimu.."

Deg

Baekhyun terdiam dan ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan keras.

Apakah Sehun menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan?

Sehun..

Menyukainya?

Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya menutupi rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

Grep

Baekhyun tercekat saat Sehun tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun.

"Hangat bukan? Aku tau jika kau kedinginan Baek.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tubuh Baekhyun serasa lemas saat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sehun.. maafkan aku. Tapi aku saat ini harus pergi karena aku ingin mengambil buku catatanku di sekolah. Selamat malam" setelah membungkuk, Baekhyun kemudian beranjak darisana berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Dan Sehun kini hanya mampu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tersebut.

 _'Ternyata tak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Aku harus melakukan rencana lain'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Brakk!

"Hahh hahh hahh~"

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini-"

"Hikss!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat ia melihat bocah mungil itu sedang menangis. Membuatnya sungguh khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Hikss Chanyeolh hiks!"

"Tenang Baek.. katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apakah soal Ayahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dan kemudian ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang berada disana.

"Hikss ne.. Aku sedih Chanyeol"

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah sepuasmu Baek, aku akan menemanimu disini"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap lengan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkan lelaki cantik ini. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menangis bukan karena sikap Ayahnya, tetapi karena perasaannya. Perasaannya menjadi kalut dan aneh belakangan ini. Ia tidak tau perasaan macam apa ini. Dan itu membuatnya bingung sehingga ia menangis seperti ini.

Tetapi Chanyeol selalu saja bisa membuatnya tenang dan menjadi sangat nyaman seperti ini. Apakah semua Dark Angel memiliki sikap yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol? Apakah Dark Angel ini memang di berikan oleh Tuhan untuk Baekhyun karena hidupnya yang berat?

"Hiks terima kasih Chanyeol.. kau selalu ada untukku hiks" gumam Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, ada aku disini. Kau jangan takut, dan jangan menangis lagi ok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol sempat terdiam ketika melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun sehabis menangis itu. Matanya sangat sipit, hidungnya memerah dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang juga memerah. Membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar menahan nafsunya untuk tidak melumat bibir siap santap itu.

Dan Baekhyun merasa salah tingkah ditatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan seperti itu. Lalu Baekhyun sedikit berdeham dan menyadarkan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Chan.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Great! Pertanyaan memalukan macam apa itu Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika menyadari ia memberikan pertanyaan yang aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih Baek. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja"

Dan keduanya kini terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun reflek membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Dan aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal padamu.."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menaikkan kedua alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih keberatan jika aku menciummu Baek?"

Masa bodoh jika Chanyeol mendapatkan penolakan kembali dari Baekhyun. Yang terpenting adalah ia telah mengutarakan keinginannya pada bocah mungil ini.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya dengan polos mencoba menerima pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona ketika ia menyadari pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku sangat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencium bibirmu Baek.." lanjut Chanyeol karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk dan terdiam memainkan jemarinya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sungguh ingin tau bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Ia sangat penasaran. Tetapi apakah Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk menciumnya?

Ada sedikit rasa takut didalam benak Baekhyun. Takut jika Chanyeol akan menyakitinya setelah ia memberikan ciuman pertamanya. Dan juga, ia takut jika ia akan di anggap murahan lalu Chanyeol ternyata hanya mempermainkannya.

Hanya ciuman bukan?

Sepertinya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Baekhyun nantinya.

Semoga saja Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ugh! Kenapa kau berpikiran aneh seperti ini Baek?!

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat dan berperang dengan batinnya, akhirnya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau mengizinkanku untuk menciummu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk menyakinkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Glup

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya dengan kasar ketika memperhatikan bibir tipis itu. Terlihat sangat manis dan menggairahkan.

Chanyeol tidak sabar. Akhirnya ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan sangat keras saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol membelai wajahnya.

Cup

Baekhyun kemudian membuka matanya dengan lebar.

Bukan, bukan karena Chanyeol saat ini tengah mencium bibirnya. Tetapi karena Chanyeol justru hanya mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

Bukankah Chanyeol yang sangat menginginkan bibirnya? Tetapi kenapa yang ia cium hanya dahinya?

Cukup lama Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

Anehnya, ciuman Chanyeol pada dahinya ini lebih mendebarkan dari sebelumnya. Dan yang Baekhyun ketahui dari ciuman di dahi ini adalah sebuah tanda sayang seseorang pada orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

Jadi..

Apakah Chanyeol menyayanginya?

"Chanyeol.."

Gumaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan kecupannya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan-"

"Chan.." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak untuk menatap mata Chanyeol cukup lama. Kemudian..

Grep

Cup

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya akan perlakuan Baekhyun saat ini.

Bibir ini..

Sudah menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran bocah polos ini. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Cpkh-"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tercekat karena saat ini Chanyeol sudah membalas ciumannya.

Padahal Baekhyun hanya menempelkam bibirnya saja pada bibir Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan melumat bibirnya seperti ini.

Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol sudah meraih tengkuknya lalu menekannya agar bibir mereka semakin menyatu. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam menerima semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Srek

Chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di kursi tersebut tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, lalu sedikit menindihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat ketika tubuhnya terbawa oleh dorongan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Umhh~"

Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas dan tetap merapatkan bibirnya. Ia merasa saat ini bibirnya sudah benar-benar basah karena terus dilumat dan dijilat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyangka jika akan sejauh ini jadinya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, tubuhnya sungguh sulit digerakkan karena degupan jantungnya yang benar-benar keras.

Kenapa Chanyeol begitu lama menciumnya? Apakah memang ciuman itu harus memakan waktu yang lama seperti ini? Ugh! Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk di letakkan di dada Chanyeol yang sedang menindihnya dan dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas ketika melihat apa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Ya, wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil melumat bibirnya.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mendorong tubuh lelaki ini agar ciuman mereka terlepas, tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia merasa sangat nyaman dan sangat hangat saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya kembali menikmati ciuman lembut ini.

"Cpkh cpkh"

Suara decakan tautan bibir mereka memenuhi gudang tersebut. Walaupun Baekhyun masih enggan membuka mulutnya, tetapi Chanyeol mengerti dan ia tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun. Seperti ini saja sudah membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ini semua ke hal yang lebih intim lagi. Yang membuat Chanyeol yakin yaitu, sama sekali tidak ada penolakkan sama sekali yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya.

 _'Apakah ini saatnya aku untuk melakukan Mating dengan bocah ini?'_

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

Sedetik kemudian tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk melepaskan kancing jaket tebal Baekhyun. Tetapi pergerakkannya terhenti saat Baekhyun justru meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Alhasil Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan berakhir dengan ia membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun lebih erat.

 _'Maafkan aku Baek.. ternyata aku tidak bisa memaksamu'_

Dan Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan ciumannya lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun pun menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat itu di dada Chanyeol karena ia sungguh malu dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

"Terima kasih Baek.. kau sudah mempercayaiku"

Ucapan Chanyeol hanya di balas dengan anggukkan kecil oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Appa, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Sehun menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada sang Ayah yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar.

"Untuk apa? Apakah aku memberikanmu kelebihan untuk menyembunyikan sayapmu itu masih tidak cukup Oh Sehun?"

"Oh ayolah Appa.. bisakah kau membantuku sekali lagi? Aku harus melakukan sebuah rencana" jawab Sehun.

"Apa kau berambisi untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol? Sadarlah Oh Sehun. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya, dia adalah keturunan Raja"

Brak!

"Apakah aku harus selalu mengalah padanya sampai aku mati?! Apa kau tega melihatku mati dalam kekalahan Appa?!"

Sehun menggebrak meja yang berada di depan Ayahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

Tuan Oh sebenarnya merasa iba pada anaknya ini. Tetapi apa mau di kata? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk anaknya ini. Ya, karena takdir.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akhirnya Tuan Oh menanyakan apa keinginan anaknya tersebut. Sepertinya keinginan Sehun tidak terlalu sulit baginya.

Dan Sehun kini menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Aku ingin semua orang bisa melihat wujud asliku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa rencana Sehun selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun?

Hmmm kayanya bakal susah deh, soalnya Baekhyun udah mulai dagdigdug sama Chanyeol wkwk

Ceritanya masih panjang..

Maka dari itu jangan lupa ikutin ff ini terus wkwk

Kalo masih banyak yang minat, ya Yuta lanjut, tapi kalo engga ada yg minat, yaudah say goodbye aja haha

Last!

Next? Review juseyo~

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

"Appa, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Sehun menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada sang Ayah yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar.

"Untuk apa? Apakah aku memberikanmu kelebihan untuk menyembunyikan sayapmu itu masih tidak cukup Oh Sehun?"

"Oh ayolah Ayah.. bisakah kau membantuku sekali lagi? Aku harus melakukan sebuah rencana" jawab Sehun.

"Apa kau berambisi untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol? Sadarlah Oh Sehun. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya, dia adalah keturunan Raja"

Brak!

"Apakah aku harus selalu mengalah padanya sampai aku mati?! Apa kau tega melihatku mati dalam kekalahan Appa?!"

Sehun menggebrak meja yang berada di depan Ayahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

Tuan Oh sebenarnya merasa iba pada anaknya ini. Tetapi apa mau di kata? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk anaknya ini. Ya, karena takdir.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akhirnya Tuan Oh menanyakan apa keinginan anaknya tersebut. Sepertinya keinginan Sehun tidak terlalu sulit baginya.

Dan Sehun kini menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Aku ingin semua orang bisa melihat wujud asliku.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apakah kau menyadari perkataanmu barusan?"

Tuan Oh berdiri dari posisi duduknya menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa kau tau akibatnya jika kau melakukan itu, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Tuan Oh lagi.

"Ck! Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nanti. Aku tidak perduli jika aku akan kehilangan takdirku. Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah membalaskan dendamku pada Park keparat itu.." ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

Rahang Sehun mengeras dan ia menatap tajam pada Ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau perdulikan dari diriku yang tidak berguna ini Appa?! Ku mohon mengertilah. Aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri"

"Appa hanya tidak ingin kau terjebak oleh jebakanmu sendiri Sehun. Appa menyayangimu"

"Jika Appa menyayangiku, harusnya Appa membiarkanku melakukan rencanaku dan mendapatkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kumohon Appa, bantu aku sekali ini saja"

"Baiklah. Appa harap kau tidak akan menyesalinya anakku.."

Sehun langsung menubruk tubuh sang Ayah dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Appa. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi atas semua kebaikanmu padaku"

 _'Tidak lama lagi rencana mu untuk balas dendam akan terwujud Oh Sehun'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. uhukk uhukk!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang berada didapur langsung berlari menghampiri sang Umma yang sedang terbaring lemah di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Umma? Kau ingin minum?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan panik sambil memegangi wajah cantik ibunya.

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan Umma yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan justru menyusahkanmu seperti ini Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah ibunya dan berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

"Tidak sama sekali Umma. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku sangat menyayangi Umma.." Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk erat tubuh ibunya.

"Kau harus mencari seseorang untuk mendampingimu Kyung. Setahun lagi kau akan lulus dari sekolahmu, sudah saat nya kau mencari kekasih. Umma takut jika Umma telah tiada, kau malah harus hidup seorang diri Kyung.."

"Hiks! Apa yang kau katakan Umma? Kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi hiks"

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung sempit putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Umma hanya menasehatimu Kyung.." lirih Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Umma. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik Umma beristirahat. Aku akan membeli obat untuk Umma di supermarket"

Lalu Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi selimut sang Umma dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahi Ummanya sebelum beranjak darisana.

"Aku menyayangimu, Umma.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir.

 _'Maafkan aku Umma. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Umma. Aku takut nanti Umma kecewa padaku jika aku telah...'_

Kyungsoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyeka air matanya yang masih saja mengalir dengan deras dan terdiam sejenak kembali memandang ibunya yang sudah terlelap kembali.

 _'Melakukan hal yang hina dengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja aku kenal'_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"K-kau ingin membawaku kemana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar pada Kai karena saat ini Kai telah membawanya entah kemana._

 _"Kau pasti akan menyukainya Kyung.."_

 _Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali membungkam mulutnya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada Kai karena ia memang tidak bisa menolak lelaki ini._

 _Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah tempat yang Kyungsoo tidak tau dimana. Apakah ia saat ini tengah berada di atas langit?_

 _Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sebuah ranjang besar di alam terbuka yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa pilar kayu juga di hiasi oleh tirai putih. Sungguh indah, karena Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas melihat kilauan ribuan bintang darisini._

 _Tempat ini sungguh indah._

 _Hanya ada ranjang ini saja di tengah hamparan luas rumput hijau nan lembut yang terhembus oleh angin malam yang menyejukkan._

 _Apakah Kyungsoo sedang berada di surga saat ini?_

 _"Kau menyukainya Kyung?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang sedang berbaring disampingnya sambil membelai wajahnya dengan gerakan lembut._

 _"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

 _Kai tersenyum dan mulai menindih tubuh kurus Kyungsoo._

 _"Tempat yang telah aku siapkan khusus untukmu dan khusus untuk malam ini.."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau akan menikmatinya"_

 _Kemudian Kai menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melepas kemeja hitam yang di kenakannya. Sehingga saat ini ia telah bertelanjang dada di hadapan Kyungsoo._

 _Wajah Kyungsoo seketika merona menyadari apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya. Ya, Kai pasti akan menyetubuhinya malam ini juga._

 _Setelah melemparkan jubah panjang dan kemeja hitamnya, Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Kyungsoo._

 _"Apakah kau mengizinkanku?" Tanya Kai di depan bibir bentuk hati milik Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya dan terus menatap mata Kai yang berwarna merah darah tersebut._

 _"Apa kau akan pergi dari kehidupanku setelah aku mengizinkanmu melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan datar walaupun air mata terus saja mengalir ke wajah putihnya._

 _Kai terdiam. Teringat kembali ketika ia menjelaskan apa maksud dan tujuannya yang sesungguhnya pada makhluk mungil ini. Dan betapa mengejutkannya reaksi Kyungsoo yang terlihat biasa saja, tanpa marah atau menolak sedikitpun. Seharusnya Kyungsoo marah atau melarikan diri pada saat itu juga ketika Kai mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menginginkan keperawanan Kyungsoo saja. Sungguh diluar dugaannya._

 _"Apakah kau malaikat Kyung?"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah._

 _"Aku bukanlah malaikat Kai. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang lemah dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi di dunia ini. Aku rasa aku melakukan ini karena aku mempercayaimu. Aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang jahat, walaupun pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku bersama takdirmu kelak"_

 _Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus aku terima. Dan aku memang ingin menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Kau tau? Terkadang terdapat dimana saat kau diberikan pilihan yang sangat berat dan kau tidak tau harus memilih yang mana? Karena jika kau salah memilih, maka hidupmu akan berantakan?"_

 _Kai terdiam dan terus memperhatikan apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan selanjutnya._

 _"Saat ini aku sedang di hadapkan dengan pilihan itu Kai.. aku bahkan rela hidupku berantakan jika aku salah memilih. Dan aku yakin dengan pilihanku ini. Semoga Tuhan memaafkan ku. Cepat lakukan dan dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan takdirmu"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah di hadapan Kai._

 _Kai bisa dengan jelas membaca ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan saat ini. Hati Kai serasa teriris ketika menyadari arti tatapan terluka Kyungsoo._

 _Bocah mungil ini sedang terluka. Dan terlihat jika ia juga sedang putus asa. Kai tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo, jadi Kai hanya bisa mengira dan menebak jika Kyungsoo sebenarnya memiliki masalah yang berat._

 _Kai merasa bersalah karena kehadirannya justru menambah beban Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil ini lebih membutuhkan pertolongan daripada dirinya. Persetan dengan takdirnya. Kai tidak perduli lagi._

 _Ia harus melepaskan pasangan Matingnya ini untuk hidup bahagia dan lebih baik ia yang mengalah tidak bisa menemukan takdirnya seumur hidupnya. Demi lelaki ini.._

 _Kai rela melanggar peraturan Mating nya._

 _"Tidak Kyung. Aku akan melepaskanmu. Pergilah"_

 _Kai bangkit dari posisi menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang luas tersebut._

 _Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai dari belakang._

 _"Cepat lakukan Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil terisak._

 _"Bagaimana perasaanmu nanti? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka Kyung!"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat dan mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _"Aku akan lebih terluka lagi jika kau tidak melakukannya Kai"_

 _Kemudian dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, Kyungsoo menarik wajah Kai dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Airmata terus mengalir ke wajah manis Kyungsoo merasakan denyutan di hatinya ketika ia mencium lelaki ini._

 _'Karena aku mencintaimu Kai..'_

 _Lumatan yang Kyungsoo berikan sangat lembut, dan itu membuat Kai tidak kuasa untuk menunda ini lebih lama lagi. Maka dari itu Kai kembali membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan membalas lumatan Kyungsoo lebih intens._

 _Tangan Kai mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Melepaskan celana Kyungsoo dengan perlahan hingga Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam keadaan polos saat ini di bawahnya._

 _Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo saat ini, karena ia sudah di banjiri oleh air mata dan isakan-isakan kecil terus keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Kyungsoo terus memejamkan matanya saat ia rasa ada suatu benda tumpul yang mulai menyentuh lubangnya. Perlahan benda itu menerobos masuk dan membuat Kyungsoo tercekat ketika benda panjang itu sudah masuk dengan sempurna disana._

 _'Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk membalas cintaku, aku hanya ingin orang aku cintai bisa bahagia walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku'_

 _"Nghh-"_

 _Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan ketika Kai mulai menggenjotnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya penis Kai keluar masuk didalam lubangnya. Perut Kyungsoo sakit merasakan rasa aneh ini. Pertama kali di dalam hidupnya ia melakukan hal seperti ini._

 _Kai melepaskan ciumannya untuk memperhatikan wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan gerakan in outnya._

 _Menurutnya, tubuh Kyungsoo yang terhentak-hentak karena gerakannya ini sungguh mempesona dan menggairahkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat menggodanya, tetapi entah kenapa dengan sikap polos Kyungsoo ini membuat Kai sangat bergairah._

 _"Buka matamu Kyungsoo" ucap Kai._

 _Kemudian Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan keras saat ia melihat wajah Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Kyungsoo malu jika ia di perlakukan seperti ini._

 _Bercinta tanpa cinta._

 _Tanpa cinta karena nyatanya Kai tidak mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia harus menerima kenyataan jika cinta nya hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _'Tidak apa-apa, lakukan sesukamu..'_

 _Tiba-tiba Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan Kai memposisikan Kyungsoo di atas pangkuannya. Kai kembali menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo saat ia rasa Kyungsoo sudah memeluknya dengan erat._

 _Kai sengaja melakukan ini karena ia tau jika Kyungsoo butuh pelampiasan dan terbukti dari tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kai. Kai tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya._

 _Sungguh ia tidak tega melakukan hal sebejat ini pada Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah bocah yang sangat polos. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah terjadi dan Kai tidak bisa mengulang kembali waktu._

 _Tangan besar Kai mengusap punggung mulus Kyungsoo dengan lembut, kemudian turun menuju bokong Kyungsoo lalu meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual._

 _"Kau sungguh nikmat Kyung.." bisik Kai. Dan perkataan Kai membuat Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajah nya pada bahu Kai meminta perlindungan._

 _Hanya cicitan seperti anak anjing yang Kyungsoo keluarkan saat penyatuan tubuh ini berlangsung. Kai memakluminya karena sungguh bocah ini sangat polos._

 _"Sshhh aahh~"_

 _Kai menggeram tertahan ketika ia rasa lubang Kyungsoo semakin mengetat dan meremas penisnya dengan kuat. Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kemudian ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mempercepat gerakannya._

 _"Eunghh~"_

 _Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit jemarinya menahan gejolak hebat yang tengah ia rasakan. Kyungsoo merapatkan kedua pahanya tetapi Kai justru membukanya kembali dengan lebar dan semakin membobol lubangnya membabi buta._

 _"Ahh ahhh sshhh aahh Kyung- ahhh!"_

 _"Nghh Kai.."_

 _Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap mata Kai. Kai menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo dan ia kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo lalu menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat._

 _"Hnghh ahh-"_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

 _Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat setelah mencapai puncaknya masing-masing._

 _Kyungsoo merasa hangat didalam lubangnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah untuk menyesuaikan degupan jantungnya yang tidak pernah berhenti selama aktivitas mereka berlangsung._

 _"Cpkh"_

 _Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat tanpa melepaskan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari rambut hitam Kai dengan posisi kakinya yang masih mengangkang dengan lebar di antara tubuh Kai._

 _"Maafkan aku.." gumam Kai._

 _Tes_

 _Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Entah kenapa permintaan maaf yang Kai ucapkan begitu menyakitkan baginya. Seolah ia masih tidak rela jika setelah ini Kai akan pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Kyungsoo"_

 _Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika mendengar penuturan Kai yang sangat mengejutkan._

 _Apa ia tidak salah dengar?_

 _Kai.._

 _Tidak akan meninggalkannya?_

 _"Aku sudah menumpahkan spermaku didalam tubuhmu.. dan itu dilarang dalam peraturan Mating. Aku tidak perduli.."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah"_

 _Kai telah melakukan kesalahan besar._

 _Yaitu, mencintai pasangan Matingnya sendiri._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari supermarket menuju rumahnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk untuk memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang baru saja ia alami bersama Kai.

Kai melakukan kesalahan. Yaitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu setelah Kai mengantarnya pulang setelah aktivitas intim mereka, Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk pergi meninggalkannya daripada ia harus menerima akibatnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu untuk menjauhiku?"

Ya, saat ini Kai sudah mencegatnya di persimpangan menuju rumahnya yang sangat sepi tersebut, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan memang jalan ini jarang di lewati oleh orang-orang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjauhi orang yang aku cintai Kyungsoo.."

"Apa kau menginginkan aku mati secara perlahan Kai?"

Deg

Kai terdiam.

Bahkan ia melupakan sangsi berat yang harus ia terima jika ia mencintai pasangan _Matingnya_ ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris ketika melihat Kai yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Cukup dengan tinggalkan aku dan hidup bahagia bersama takdirmu. Jangan perdulikan aku, karena.."

Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap lagi sekilas wajah tampan Kai.

"Aku hanyalah korbanmu"

Kemudian Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai.

"Dan lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Aku.. tidak mencintaimu"

Cup

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai singkat tanda perpisahan mereka. Dan Kai sampai saat ini pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena perasaan kalut dan bingung menyerang otaknya sehingga tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan.

Dan Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum manis terakhirnya pada Kai sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Kai disana sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Baek? Kenapa kau murung? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun sembari membereskan bekas makan sarapan mereka.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, hyung akan meminta izin pada gurumu"

Kini Luhan menyampirkan tas sekolanya pada bahunya dan memberikan tas sekolah Baekhyun bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya kurang minum susu strawberry hyung. Percayalah padaku aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil tes ulanganku, mana mungkin aku tidak masuk sekolah"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum dengan ceria pada Luhan.

Membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit merasakan keanehan pada adiknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah, nanti hyung akan membelikan susu strawberry untukmu"

"Haha tidak perlu hyung, aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Kajja kita berangkat, aku tidak mau kau terlambat hyung.."

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berangkat kesekolah bersama menaiki bus.

Didalam bus selama perjalanan, Luhan sibuk membaca buku pelajarannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam merenungi mengingat kejadian yang ia alami semalam.

Ciuman pertamanya telah ia serahkan pada Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah bukan siapa-siapanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup senang, tetapi masih terdapat sedikit perasaan kecewa yang ia rasakan. Entah kecewa karena apa, Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti.

Sesampainya mereka disekolah, Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk berjalan lebih dulu karena ia tidak ingin hyungnya itu akan di cemooh oleh teman-temannya karena memiliki seorang adik yang aneh seperti dirinya. Ini sudah terjadi semenjak Baekhyun memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan.

Luhan adalah siswa yang cukup dikenal karena prestasinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan hanya murid biasa yang pemalu dan pandai menyembunyikan dirinya. Jadi, Baekhyun merasa jika kehadirannya disini justru hanya akan membuat malu Luhan. Padahal tidak sama sekali, Luhan bahkan sangat bangga memiliki adik yang menurutnya polos dan menggemaskan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi perasaan kurang percaya diri Baekhyunlah yang mengalahkan semuanya.

Puk

"Selamat pagi Baek"

"Ah selamat pagi Kyung"

Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun menepuk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang dan mereka berjalan bersama memasuki kelas mereka.

"Apa kau sudah siap melihat hasil usaha kerja kerasmu selama ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerianya.

"Tentu saja aku siap Kyung, tetapi apakah mungkin aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini Baek. Aku yakin kerja kerasmu akan membuahkan hasil yang manis, lagi pula Luhan hyung kan selalu ada jika kau minta untuk di ajari. Ahh aku jadi iri padamu kkkk~"

Kekehan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat ceria itu membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Sungguh sahabat nya ini selalu berhasil mengubah moodnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Justru aku yang iri padamu karena kau selalu menjadi juara kelas Kyung"

Dan Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Baekhyun lalu menarik bahu Baekhyun untuk segera duduk di kursi mereka.

Setidaknya Baekhyun masih memiliki seorang sahabat yang dapat mengerti dirinya dan selalu membuatnya menjadi orang yang cukup berarti.

"Sshh aww"

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan panik karena sahabatnya ini meringis ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya.

"Sshh tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa Baek" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya didepan Baekhyun bermaksud agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpleset di kamar mandi tadi pagi. Ya, aku hanya terpleset" Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum canggungnya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga pada Kyungsoo.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah, dan katakan padaku jika kau sakit atau terluka Kyung"

"Ne.."

Dan mereka melanjutkan mata pelajaran mereka yang akan segera dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

 _'Aku harap Chanyeol tidak melakukan padamu seperti apa yang telah Kai lakukan padaku, Baek'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak terasa beberapa bulan lagi kita akan meninggalkan sekolah ini" gumam Luhan sambil menunduk dikursinya.

"Ne. Aku masih belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan kalian.." ucap Xiumin yang duduk di samping Luhan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita lulus nanti, Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan pada Xiumin dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Emm.. sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja. Tetapi orangtuaku justru menyuruhku untuk kuliah. Bagaimana denganmu Lu?"

"Mungkin aku akan bekerja sambil melanjutkan kuliah ku. Entahlah.. Appa menyuruhku untuk kuliah, tetapi aku tidak yakin dengan kondisi keuangan kami jika aku tidak bekerja membantu Appa"

"Hey, aku memiliki seorang teman yang bisa memberimu pekerjaan Lu. Dia memiliki sebuah restoran kecil, dan aku rasa dia membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu. Jika kau bersedia, aku akan mengatakannya padanya. Bagaimana?" Chen menyambar pembicaraan kekasihnya denga Luhan dengan nada yang ceria seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau. Terima kasih banyak Chen" ucap Luhan dengan sumringah.

"Ne, itu gunanya sahabat Lu. Benar begitu kan sayang?" Chen saat ini merangkul tubuh mungil Xiumin dan menunjukkan wajah sok imutnya. Seketika membuat Xiumin ingin muntah dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan berpisah sampai kalian menikah nanti, karena jujur saja kalian ini terlihat sangat serasi kkkk~"

Luhan terkikik geli lalu di hadiahi oleh tatapan kesal dari Xiumin. Lebih tepatnya, malu-malu kesal/? Kkkk~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Da-daehyun sunbae?"

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini? Mana temanmu yang bermata bulat itu?"

Daehyun mendapati Baekhyun sedang berjalan sendirian melewati kantin dan kebetulan Daehyun baru saja keluar darisana. Dan Daehyunpun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyapanya seperti saat ini.

"Ne? Ahh a-aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Te-temanku masih menikmati makan siangnya"

Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya karena jujur saja ia sangat gugup bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang belakangan ini ia sukai. Walaupun pada nyatanya Daehyun sudah memiliki kekasih, tetapi Baekhyun masih saja terpesona melihat sikap dewasa Daehyun.

Daehyun kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan sekotak susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu. Dan apa kau ingin aku temani?"

Baekhyun menatap kotak susu yang masih berada di tangan Daehyun, kemudian tatapannya perlahan naik dan terhenti tepat pada wajah Daehyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

Apakah sikap Daehyun padanya saat ini pantas dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau apakah Daehyun adalah seorang playboy dan hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja?

"Ti-tidak perlu. Terima kasih sunbae"

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sopan pada Daehyun dan segera beranjak darisana. Tetapi pergerakkannya terhenti saat Daehyun lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Ikut aku"

Kemudian Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Daehyun ini membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Daehyun lakukan padanya? Di tambah dengan tatapan datar Daehyun padanya membuat Baekhyun semakin takut.

"Su-sunbae.. le-lepaskan aku. A-aku ingin ke toilet"

Sebenarnya tujuan awal Baekhyun adalah mendatangi Chanyeol, tetapi diluar dugaan Daehyun justru menariknya seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Daehyun, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena Daehyun mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Daehyun tidak peduli dengan perkataan Baekhyun, dan ia terus saja membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan kosong dan sepi yang terletak agak jauh di sudut sekolah. Dan Baekhyun ketahui tempat ini saagat jarang di jamah oleh manusia.

"Su-sunbae.. apa yang i-ingin kau la-lakukan?"

Bruk!

Tubuh Baekhyun di tubrukkan pada pintu sebuah ruangan tak terpakai setelah Daehyun berhasil mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Kau menyukai ku sejak lama bukan Baek?" Tanya Daehyun dengan suara rendah dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak berani menatapnya.

"Dan kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini tidak mau menerima susu strawberry pemberianku eoh? Tatap aku!"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Daehyun tiba membentaknya seperti itu. Apakah yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Daehyun sunbaenya yang ia sukai?

Daehyun mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun dan terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ia terus menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar.

"Lepaskan aku sunbae.. maafkan aku" lirih Baekhyun.

Daehyun berdecih lalu kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma lavender yang lembut dan menenangkan yang tidak pernah ia hirup sebelumnya.

"Kau menyukaiku, jadi apa salahnya jika kita melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi daripada ini hm?"

Kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit saat ini. Daehyun bagaikan seorang iblis. Dan mulai detik ini, Baekhyun sangat membencinya.

"A-aku tau jika k-kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi kumohon hentikan ini, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk nantinya"

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menatap wajah Daehyun, dan ia terus menundukkan kepalanya menghindari wajah Daehyun yang sudah mengendus lehernya.

"Jadi kau menolakku? Ck! Kau fikir kau ini siapa hah?!"

Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, dan ia biarkan air matanya menetes dengan deras membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa! Jadi tolong lepaskan aku sunbae!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Daehyun menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga jika sedang marah seperti ini. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali karena baru menyadarinya?"

Tangan Daehyun terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada bibir tipis merah itu.

"Cukup diam dan nikmati ini.."

PLAKK!

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Daehyun dengan sekuat tenaga dan ia menampar wajah lelaki cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau jika kau adalah orang yang brengsek sunbae! Hiks aku membencimu!"

Kemudian Baekhyun lari keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil menangis sesunggukkan.

Sedangkan Daehyun memegangi pipinya dan menyeringai.

"Ck! Sok suci. Aku yakin jika aku akan mendapatkan tubuhmu itu Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Brakk!

Grep

"Hiks! Chanyeol.. li-lindungi aku hiks!"

Setelah Baekhyun berhasil melarikan diri dari Daehyun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol di gudang tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

Ia menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluk erat lelaki tinggi itu lalu menangis dengan kencang di dekapannya.

Ia sungguh ketakutan saat ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Daehyun. Mungkin ia tidak akan selamat.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkannya hiks! Aku takut Chanyeol.. hiks!"

Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini membalas pelukan erat Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan bocah ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Baek?"

Jujur saja hati Chanyeol saat ini terasa teriris ketika melihat Baekhyun yang datang padanya selalu dalam keadaan menangis. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa melindungi bocah manis ini.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu selama ini.."

"Hiks Daehyun sunbae.. dia.. dia adalah lelaki yang jahat Chan! Hiks!" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih terisak di dada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya-"

"Tidak Chan. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh hiks"

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk di genggamnya.

"Lindungi aku Chanh.." lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah di banjiri oleh airmata.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun terus saja meneteskan airmatanya tanpa henti. Dan seperti nya ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindunginya. Baekhyun sudah tidak tau lagi harus meminta perlindungan pada siapa lagi selain Chanyeol. Karena hanya Chanyeol lah yang bisa menenangkannya dan selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkannya.

Dan disetiap berada didekat lelaki ini, Baekhyun merasa perasaannya menghangat dan Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Baekhyun tidak tau perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada Chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan ia selalu ingin berada disamping Chanyeol dan selalu merindukan lelaki ini.

 _'Apakah aku mencintaimu Chan?'_

"Kau tau? Bahkan aku selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari mu Chan.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Semenjak ciuman itu. Aku semakin berharap padamu Chan.. entah apakah perasaanku ini salah, aku tidak perduli. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba agar tubuh mereka menempel.

Dan Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun kemudian ia mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tercekat dan tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan ciuman ini lagi. Ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat manis dan ia kembali merasakannya. Ciuman ini sungguh mendebarkan, karena Chanyeol lah yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lumatan kecil yang menyenangkan. Apakah Chanyeol mengerti perasaannya?

Jika tidak, kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Cpkh

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan dan menyesap sudut bibir Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan tangannya kini menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku.. mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun kembali mencium bibirnya dan mulai berani untuk melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun..

Mencintainya?

Apakah ini salah?

Bukankah inilah rencana awal Chanyeol agar ia bisa segera melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun?

Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut saat Baekhyun ternyata sudah jatuh ketangannya?

Seperti ada sebuah perasaan bersalah?

 _'Maafkan aku Baek. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua seme yang ada disini BRENGSEK semua chingz :"""" tega bgt nyakitin uke mereka yang polos-polos ToT kamvrettt

Btw, Chap depan partnya ChanBaek melakukan Mating hahaha

Staytune ya? Jangan lupa Reviewnya kalo mau lanjut :v

Reviewnya Yuta tunggu~

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

"Semenjak ciuman itu. Aku semakin berharap padamu Chan.. entah apakah perasaanku ini salah, aku tidak perduli. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba agar tubuh mereka menempel.

Dan Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun kemudian ia mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tercekat dan tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan ciuman ini lagi. Ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat manis dan ia kembali merasakannya. Ciuman ini sungguh mendebarkan, karena Chanyeol lah yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lumatan kecil yang menyenangkan. Apakah Chanyeol mengerti perasaannya?

Jika tidak, kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Cpkh

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan dan menyesap sudut bibir Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan tangannya kini menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku.. mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun kembali mencium bibirnya dan mulai berani untuk melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun..

Mencintainya?

Apakah ini salah?

Bukankah inilah rencana awal Chanyeol agar ia bisa segera melakukan Mating dengan Baekhyun?

Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut saat Baekhyun ternyata sudah jatuh ketangannya?

Seperti ada sebuah perasaan bersalah?

 _'Maafkan aku Baek. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu..'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo nampak begitu murung. Baekhyun yang merasakan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo pun bertanya-tanya.

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di lapangan indoor sekolah mereka, mendapat piket mengumpulkan bola basket setelah jam pelajaran olahraga usai.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa dua bola basket pada sisi tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di trolly bola basket.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia tetap sibuk dengan bola-bola ditanganya. Baekhyun mengernyit karena di abaikan oleh sahabatnya ini dan kemudian ia memanggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" Satu kali.

"Kyung.." Dua kali.

Baekhyun yang jengkel karna Kyungsoo tak kunjung menggubris panggilanya, kini menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

Dan pada panggilan ketiga...

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO" lengkingan suara Baekhyun menggema dengan menggelegar/? bahkan terdengar hingga ruangan kepala sekolah /gadeng canda/ :D

"Baek teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit! Lagi pula kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti orang gila eoh?!" Dengus Kyungsoo yang justru malah memarahi Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Do Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek, kau ini berlebihan sekali" Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman cerianya -yang dipaksakan- sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengajak bercanda.

"Aku serius Kyung. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau ketauan mencontek saat ujian Kang Songsaengnim? Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin, kau kan ranking 1 dikelas. Apa karna ibumu? Atau karna makhluk tan itu lagi?" Tuntut Baekhyun

"Bisakah kau bertanya pelan pelan Baek? Kau membuat kepalaku pusing" Kyungsoo hanya medengus dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengikuti langkah sahabatnya ini yang telah jalan lebih dulu di depannyna.

"Huh? Maafkan aku oke, jadi ada apa denganmu? Kau menjadi lebih pendiam sekarang" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya ini dari samping.

 _'Apa aku harus menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun?_ ' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Hey Kyung?"

Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya didepan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo kembali melamun.

"Kyungsoo jangan mengabaikanku!" Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Kyungsoo dan menggoyangkanya, mencoba untuk membuat sahabatnya ini sadar.

"Baek, hentikan. Oke maafkan aku. Diamlah dan aku akan bercerita" Kyungsoo mencoba melepas tangan Baekhyun pada seragamnya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi penonton yang berada di lapangan indoor tersebut.

Setelah mendengarkan Kyungsoo mengatakan 'Diamlah dan aku akan bercerita' Baekhyun pun berhenti menggoyangkan badan Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya Baekhyun duduk dengan tegap sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo seolah Baekhyun berkata 'Cepat ceritakan atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang' melalui tatapannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek, kau seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian yang mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar dan kepalanya dengan perlahan menunduk.

Oke, Kyungsoo akan memberitahu masalah ini pada sahabatnya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Baekhyun, karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengalami apa yang telah ia alami. Dan berakhir menyesal seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau ingat makhluk Dark Angel yang sering menguntitku?" Mulai Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu Kai?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Ne.."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lagi, karena jujur saja hatinya sedikit berdenyut ketika mendengar nama lelaki itu.

"Kai.."

"Kami telah melakukanya.."

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Dan tadi pagi aku merasa ada yang aneh pada perutku rasa seperti menaiki roller coaster. Aku mencoba mengabaikan sakit perutku, tapi hingga sekarang aku masih merasa mual dan lebih sensitif terhadap sesuatu. Aku tau apa yang terjadi padaku tapi aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua siklus ini.."

Baekhyun menganga dan menbekap mulutnya sendiri karena rasa terkejutnya.

Ini..

Apa yang di maksud Kyungsoo adalah..

Dia sedang hamil? Hamil anak Kai? Malaikat Kegelapan itu? Tapi kenapa bisa?

Baekhyun merasa tertohok ketika melihat Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah.

"Kemarin sore saat aku membeli obat untuk ibu ku, aku diam-diam membeli testpack. Aku hanya ingin membantah apa yang ada pada pikiranku.."

Kyungsoo kembali mengusap airmatanya yang terus menetes.

"Dan kau tau apa yang kulihat tadi pagi saat aku mencoba alat itu? Ada 2 garis disana Baek hiks! A-aku hamil hiks! Aku mengandung anak Kai hiks"

Akhirnya tangis Kyungsoo pecah, dan Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh rapuh sahabatnya ini.

Jujur saja Baekhyun pun merasakan sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan Baekhyun pun masih belum mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi.

"Apa kau jijik padaku Baek? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kyungsoo menatap sendu Baekhyun yang sedang memeluknya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudah kuduga akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku hiks! Aku tau kau jijik padaku Baek.. Mempunyai seorang teman lelaki yang memiliki rahim seperti ku. Dan aku sadar jika aku hanya akan menjadi aib bagimu Baek hiks!"

Kyungsoo terus menangis dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika sahabat satu-satunya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya Baekhyun lah satu-satunya sandaran yang ia miliki.

"Aku disini Kyungsoo.. menangislah. Menangislah jika itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dan mana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan sahabatnya?

"Terimakasih Baek.."

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil pada sahabatnya ini.

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.. Aku akan terus mengawasimu dan anak ku yang berada di dalam rahimmu.. Percayalah, Aku mencintaimu..'_ ucap sosok lelaki yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, dan kemudian sosok itu pergi bergitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ternyata cafe ini yang di maksud oleh Chen?" Luhan berdiri menatap cafe yang tidak terlalu besar itu sambil memegang secarik kertas yang sepertinya bertuliskan alamat cafe tersebut.

"Chen bilang, aku harus menemui manager yang berada disana dan mengatakan jika aku adalah teman Chen. Hmmm aku masih bingung"

Luhan berbicara sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

Memang Luhan sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk biaya kuliahnya nanti. Walaupun sang Ayah masih mampu untuk menguliahkannya, tetapi tetap saja Luhan harus bisa mandiri dengan tidak menyusahkan orang tua satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Di tambah lagi, Ayahnya juga sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Jadi, ini adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Luhan untuk saat ini. Mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu hingga ia bisa masuk ke universitas impiannya.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Luhan kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk memasuki cafe tersebut.

Kling

Lonceng kecil yang berada di atas pintu masuk berbunyi menandakan jika ada pengunjung yang masuk.

"Selamat siang-"

Deg

 _'Byun Luhan?'_

Luhan mengernyit bingung karena pelayan yang baru saja menyambutnya ini tiba-tiba menghentikan sapaannya ketika melihat wajahnya. Apa wajah Luhan terlihat aneh? Atau pakaian Luhan terlihat berantakan?

Cukup lama pelayan bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah yang cukup -ehem- tampan ini terdiam. Kemudian seolah tersadar kembali, pelayan tersebut menampilkan senyumnya dan membungkuk hormat pada Luhan.

"Maaf. Selamat siang, selamat datang di cafe kami" ucap pelayan ini sambil menunjukkan kursi untuk Luhan.

Luhan dengan sigap menahan tangan pelayan tadi yang sudah berjalan didepannya, membuat pelayan tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Eumm maaf. Aku tidak ingin memesan apapun disini. Aku.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan manager cafe ini. Apakah aku bisa menemuinya?" Ucap Luhan pada pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Ikuti aku"

Dan akhirnya Luhan menuruti ajakan pelayan tersebut.

 _'Byun Luhan.. apa aku bisa memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan adikmu?'_

Tok tok tok

Tak terasa kedua nya kini telah sampai didepan pintu sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruangan manager itu, setelah mereka menaiki sebuah tangga tadi.

Cklek

"Apa ada Sehun-ah?" Ucap sesosok lelaki yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

Ow, ternyata nama pelayan ini adalah Sehun. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti -tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun-.

"Ada yang ingin menemui anda sajangnim" ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk"

Sehun kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Masuklah.." singkat Sehun.

Dan kemudian Luhan mengangguk lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa Luhan dan semua orang bisa melihat Sehun, itu karena Sehun sudah di berikan kekuatan oleh sang Ayah agar dapat terlihat oleh orang biasa. Bukan tanpa syarat Sehun bisa memperoleh itu semua, karena Sehun bahkan rela kehilangan pasangan Matingnya dan takdirnya. Itu artinya, Sehun akan hidup sendiri di umur yang tetap selama-lamanya. Tidak bisa memiliki keluarga dan tidak memiliki keturunan.

Sehun berpikir jika ia harus mengambil pilihan ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol meskipun itu sangat beresiko untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menunjukkan senyum miringnya karena sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan akan bekerja di cafe itu bersamanya dan itu akan mempermudahnya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

'Tidak percuma aku mengambil resiko ini jika semua usaha ku ternyata membuahkan hasil yang manis'

Kemudian Sehun beranjak darisana.

"Duduklah.."

Setibanya Luhan didalam ruangan itu, Luhan disambut dengan ramah oleh manager yang memiliki wajah malaikat itu. Sebelum nya Luhan membungkuk hormat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada dihadapan manager tersebut.

"Kau yang bernama Byun Luhan bukan? Sebenarnya Chen sudah memberitahuku tentang dirimu, jadi apa benar kau ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan disini?" Mulai manager yang memiliki warna kulit yang sangat putih tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Ne. Aku ingin bekerja paruh waktu di cafe ini" mantap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Kim Junmyeon, panggil saja aku Suho" Manager yang ternyata bernama Suho itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Luhan. Dan disambut oleh Luhan dengan cepat.

"Ne, aku Luhan. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu sajangnim"

Suho tertawa.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau jika aku adalah kakak dari Chen?"

Apa? Kakak Chen? Kenapa Chen sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahunya?

Dan juga, wajah mereka tidak mirip. Tapi tunggu...

Ohiya Luhan baru ingat sekarang, nama asli Chen itu adalah Kim Jongdae dan nama lelaki ini adalah Kim Junmyeon. Nama marga mereka sama. Kim, dan kini Luhan sudah tau alasannya.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa wajahku dan Chen sama sekali tidak mirip. Itu karena kami berbeda ibu, walaupun marga kami sama tetapi ibu kami berbeda. Kami hanya memiliki satu Ayah yang sama" jelas Suho.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hahaha kenapa jadi curhat begini ya?" Suho tertawa canggung.

"Ne tidak apa-apa" lirih Luhan.

"Oke, kau sudah bisa bekerja di cafe ini mulai besok. Apa kau siap? Masalah bagaimana kau bekerja, nanti aku akan menyuruh Sehun untuk mengajarimu. Yang mengantarmu tadi itu bernama Sehun, kau sudah tau?"

"Ne aku akan bekerja dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu sajangnim" sopan Luhan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Lagi pula ini hanya cafe sederhana saja. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Karena murid yang pintar seperti dirimu, bahkan mau bekerja di sini"

Kini Luhan tau mengapa lelaki ini bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa di bilang sukses di usia yang masih muda, itu karena lelaki ini sungguh sopan dan pandai berbicara. Selain ramah dan baik, lelaki ini juga sopan dan tampan. Luhan sangat senang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sajangnim.."

"Hey, jangan memanggil ku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku hyung, karena aku lebih nyaman di panggil seperti itu" senyuman tidak pernah luntur di wajah tampan Suho.

"Ah ne baiklah, terima kasih Suho hyung.."

"Ok, begitu lebih baik"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aaaahhh eotteohke?" Gumam Baekhyun sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya, sehingga saat ini ia sama persis seperti ulat pisang/?

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa perasaannya menjadi gugup. Bukan karena ia bertemu dengan Daehyun, tetapi karena mengingat kejadian kemarin saat tiba-tiba ia menangis pada Chanyeol lalu menciumnya setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya. Sungguh itu sangat memalukan bagi Baekhyun.

Bahkan seharian ini pun ia tidak berani untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol. Pipinya terasa panas saat ia mengingat kelakuannya sendiri pada Chanyeol yang terlalu agresif.

"Astagaa~ kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ituuuu?" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri lalu menungging/? Siapa tau saja jika ia menungging seperti ini, ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga ia berada diposisi terduduk saat ini. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lucu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol chanyeol chanyeol! Kenapa hanya ada wajahmu di dalam pikiranku eoh?! Huweeee" Baekhyun memukul-mukul bantal yang berada di hadapannya.

Ok, Baekhyun merasa seperti orang gila sekarang.

Semakin ia ingin melupakan bayangan itu, tetapi justru bayangan itu semakin jelas memenuhi pikirannya. Mulai dari ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menangis di pelukan lelaki itu, hingga ia memejamkan mataya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Ugh! Semuanya begitu mendebarkan!

"Bagaimana bisa huh?! Bahkan bibir ini sudah aku serahkan padanya haahhhh eotteohkeeee?!"

Benar, terlihat dari kelakuan Baekhyun saat ini, itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Baekhyun memang masih dalam masa labilnya. Padahal sudah jelas ia mengatakan jika ia mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi kenapa ia mendadak malu dan merasa aneh seperti ini? Sepertinya kau sudah hampir gila karena lelaki itu Baek kkkk~

"Ok ok. Aku harus tenang sekarang. Aku harus menemui Chanyeol dan meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku kemarin.."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih sebuah sweater rajut berwarna biru muda.

"Chanyeol.. aku mencintaimu ok? Jadi aku harap kau tidak menolakku. Astagaa! Apa yang aku katakan?!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Saat ini jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Itu artinya, masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi sebelum Ayahnya kembali dari kerja. Dan kebetulan dirumah ini kosong, Luhan mengatakan pada Baekhyun tadi jika ia akan pulang terlambat dan kemungkinan Luhan akan pulang bersama Ayahnya. Maka tanpa ragu lagi Baekhyun segera beranjak dari sana untuk menemui Chanyeol seperti biasa.

Dan disini lah ia berada, di jalanan yang cukup ramai berjalan seorang diri menuju sekolahnya.

"Bukankah ini malam hari? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol selalu memintaku untuk menemuinya di gudang sekolah? Kan ia bisa datang kerumahku jika ia mau huftt" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sebenarnya sedang galau itu.

Krieettt~

Baekhyun sudah tiba di gerbang sekolahnya saat ini. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke gudang tempat Chanyeol berada. Entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini terasa tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. Tapi dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran negatifnya itu.

Harusnya ia merasa senang saat ini karena sebentar lagi ia akan menemui Chanyeol, tetapi yang ada justru perasaan gelisah yang di rasakannya.

"Ayahmu yang menyuruhku untuk datang menemuimu, lagi pula untuk apa kau terus berada disini? Lebih baik kau kembali dan menikah denganku.."

Deg

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, saat mendengar suara perempuan dari arah gudang tersebut.

Tangan Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah terangkat untuk memegang kenop pintu tersebut, mendadak ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kaku ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Ya, Chanyeol mencium bibir perempuan itu cukup lama.

Tepat di hadapannya.

 _'Aku harap kau melihat ini Baek. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku harus melakukan ini padamu. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan lari. Tetapi jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, kau akan datang padaku seolah kau tidak melihat apa-apa'_

Chanyeol berbicara dalam hati sambil menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri kaku disana. Mungkin dengan cara ini Chanyeol bisa mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun padanya sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, jika Baekhyun benar-benar sudah mencintainya, ia akan melakukan Mating pada bocah mungil itu.

Apa yang akan di lakukan Baekhyun setelah melihat Chanyeol mencium gadis didepan matanya?

 _'Aku berharap jika kau akan lari meninggalkanku, tetapi aku lebih memilih agar kau datang padaku dan mengabaikan ini semua. Jujur aku tidak ingin kau mencintaiku Baek.. cepat langkahkan kakimu ke arahku'_

Chanyeol terus berharap agar Baekhyun menghampirinya dan dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan perempuan ini.

 _'Ku mohon Baek..'_

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi gudang tersebut setelah ia berhasil menutup kembali pintu itu. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Perasaannya sungguh hancur melihat Chanyeol dengan santai nya mencium perempuan lain dihadapannya. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol melakukannya sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Bukankah sudah jelas jika Chanyeol melihat kehadirannya disana?

Atau apakah Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan sengaja dan hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja?

"Hiks Chanyeol jahat.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun terus berlari keluar dari sekolahnya sambil menyeka wajahnya. Bukan air mata yang di seka nya, tetapi bibirnya. Ya, Baekhyun mengusap dengan kasar bibirnya untuk menghapus bekas ciuman Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak sudi jika bekas bibir lelaki itu masih terdapat di bibirnya.

Harusnya ia sudah menyadari dari awal jika Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya saja. Sama seperti Daehyun sunbae, Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek.

"Chanyeol jahat! Chanyeol brengsek hiks!"

Deg

 _'Apa kau menyadari pilihanmu itu Baek?'_

Brakk!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol membanting pintu gudang tersebut meninggalkan perempuan yang baru saja diciumnya itu sendirian disana. Chanyeol berlari dengan kencang berusaha untuk mengejar bocah mungil itu. Perasaannya menjadi kalut hanya karena melihat bocah itu menangis karenanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun yang terus berlari di depannya.

"Baekhyun berhentilah!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus berlari menjauhi Chanyeol. Baekhyun terisak dengan dadanya yang naik turun karena rasa sesak akibat sakit hatinya juga karena ia terus berlari. Sedikit lagi ia sudah tiba di rumahnya, Baekhyun ingin menjangkau kenop pintu rumahnya tetapi lagi-lagi tangannya terasa kaku dan gemetar. Ia tidak mampu untuk menggapai pegangan pintu itu.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Tubuh Baekhyun hampir ambruk ke tanah jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu meraih tubuhnya lalu mendekapnya. Membawa tubuh rapuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau berlari Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau mengejarku eoh?"

Hati Chanyeol terasa teriris ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri jika melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku? Bersikap seolah kau adalah malaikat pelindungku selama ini. Mendengar semua keluh kesahku, selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu, membuatku merasa nyaman saat aku berada didekatmu dan.."

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyeka airmatanya.

"Dan kau nyatanya telah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Chanyeol.. hiks"

"Aku mencintaimu.. tidakkah kau menyadari itu? Hiks!"

Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya terdiam mendengar semua perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya. Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa lagi pada bocah mungil ini. Disatu sisi, kedua orang tuanya mendesak agar ia cepat melakukan Mating dengan bocah ini, tetapi disisi lain Chanyeol tidak tega dan tidak ingin melukai perasaan bocah ini.

"Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tertarik padamu dengan caramu sendiri, Chanyeol... hiks!"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kedepan. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan menangis.

"Bahkan aku sangat mempercayaimu. Tidak ada seorang lelaki lain yang mampu membuatku nyaman sampai seperti ini. Tetapi kau justru menghancurkan kepercayaanku, kau mencium perempuan lain di depan mataku setelah kau berhasil merebut ciuman pertamaku.."

"Ck! Aku memang bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal itu, karena aku terlalu percaya padamu. Aku sangat percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol. Walaupun kau berbohong, aku tetap mempercayaimu.."

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang Baekhyun. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Baek" lirih Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Baekhyun. Namun kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya saat ini. Dan bahkan Chanyeol tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk Baekhyun. Ia rasa ini lebih baik daripada ia harus menyakiti bocah ini lagi.

Setelah memasuki kamar Baekhyun, tidak lupa Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar tersebut dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang miliknya.

Oke, Chanyeol akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku" ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk.

Ya, Chanyeol berbohong.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau sama sekali siapa takdirnya. Chanyeol terpaksa mengatakan ini agar Baekhyun tenang dan semakin percaya padanya.

 _'Maafkan aku jika setelah aku melakukan ini padamu, aku akan meninggalkanmu'_

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya karena tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan mimpinya. Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan saat ini padanya.

Takdirnya?

"Kau milikku, karena kau adalah takdirku.. Byun Baekhyun"

Tangan mungil Baekhyun terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku? Takdirmu? Lalu apakah kau hanya ingin memilikiku tanpa bisa mencintaiku? Apa kau tidak bisa mencintai takdirmu?"

Bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai Baekhyun jika ia nantinya akan membuat Baekhyun mati secara perlahan? Chanyeol harus membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan ternoda oleh dirinya, justru akan mati juga hanya karena perasaan konyolnya ini.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Baek"

Lebih baik Chanyeol mengatakan itu daripada ia harus membuat bocah mungil ini berharap terlalu besar padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan kembali menunduk. Tangannya yang tadi menangkup wajah Chanyeol pun dengan perlahan terlepas, dan ia membiarkan tangannya tergantung bebas begitu saja.

"Kita adalah makhluk yang berbeda Baek. Lupakan apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu jika aku menyukaimu. Itu adalah kebohongan. Aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu, dan seharusnya kau menyadari itu. Kita tidak bisa bersatu. Kita berbeda. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap jika aku akan mencintaimu.."

Benar. Chanyeol seratus persen benar. Baekhyun tidak boleh berharap terlalu besar pada Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun saat ini menunjukkan senyum polosnya.

"Walaupun kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku rela. Bawa aku pergi dari sini Chanyeol.. aku milikmu bukan?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menautkan jemari mungilnya pada jemari besar Chanyeol.

"Bunuh saja aku jika perlu. Aku tidak merasa keberatan.."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Sungguh di luar dugaannya jika Baekhyun justru memintanya untuk membunuhnya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup? Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ayah kandungku sendiri bahkan membenciku. Aku adalah orang yang aneh dan tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku. Aku rasa sudah cukup semua penderitaanku. Penderitaanku sangat lengkap Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kini ia menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sangat lengkap ketika aku di tolak oleh seseorang setelah aku menyatakan perasaan cintaku padanya. Hahaha sungguh memalukan bukan?"

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes dan mengalir dengan deras. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri karena perasaannya pada lelaki yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya ini. Seorang Malaikat Kegelapan yang bahkan ia tidak tau asal usulnya. Tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat mencintai lelaki ini.

"Apa kau rela melakukan apapun untukku?"

Perkataan Chanyeol mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun harus menatap mata lelaki itu. Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah memikirkan perkataan apa yang harus ia keluarkan pada lelaki ini.

"Ya, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun putus asa.

Rasa cinta Baekhyun lah yang membuatnya harus berkata seperti itu. Merelakan semua yang ia miliki, dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh pasrah pada lelaki ini.

Jika Chanyeol tau Baekhyun rela melakukan apapun untuknya, itu karena Baekhyun sangat mempercayainya. Masih ada sedikit harapan kecil di dalam benak Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol bisa membalas cintanya. Walaupun ia harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia rela.

Ia akan menunggu.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan meletakkannya di samping kanan dan kiri pinggang Baekhyun, sehingga saat ini posisi Chanyeol sudah mengunci tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu lagi, Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di bawah kungkungannya.

Reaksi Baekhyun adalah terkejut bukan main. Ia tercekat saat ia merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang memberat ketika lelaki ini menciumnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang terkesan terburu-buru dan menuntut. Ya, Baekhyun tau jika lelaki ini sudah dalam keadaan bernafsu.

Hanya beberapa menit mereka saling melumat, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman itu terlepas. Chanyeol seketika menghentikan lumatannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun menolaknya?

"Inilah tujuan awalku Baek. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu dan aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuh ini.."

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh kembali memandang Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menahan kedua tangannya, sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bergerak lagi.

Hancur sudah harapan indah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Ketika ia mengetahui sebuah kenyataan jika Chanyeol hanya ingin memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja. Baekhyun sungguh tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, bukankah hidupnya sudah terlanjur berantakan karena lelaki ini bukan? Ibarat Baekhyun sudah terlanjur terkena air, lebih baik ia basah sekalian.

"Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan" lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih wajah Chanyeol untuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Kau tau arti Cinta?

Ya, cinta adalah suatu yang bisa membuatmu rela melakukan apapun asalkan kau bisa selalu bersama orang yang kau cintai. Tidak perduli jika kau melakukan hal yang salah sekalipun. Bukankah banyak yang mengatakan jika cinta itu tidak pernah salah?

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya bertepatan ketika bibir mereka menyatu. Perasaannya sudah tidak menentu sejak ciuman ini berlangsung. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya akan melakukan ciuman ini dengan Chanyeol, si pelaku yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya dan mungkin juga akan menjadi ciuman terakhirnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun masih tetap menangkup wajah Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan lumatan kecilnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Padahal saat ini tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan sweater rajut yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan perlahan. Jujur saja, ia juga merasa gugup melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menyetubuhi oranglain.

Setelah melepaskan kancing terakhir, Chanyeol kemudian menyingkap kaos tipis Baekhyun dan mulai menyelipkan tangan besarnya kedalam kaos tersebut. Mengusap tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati seolah jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar, maka tubuh mulus Baekhyun akan terluka.

Mata sipit Baekhyun terus menatap mata berwarna darah milik Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Slaph!

Sayap hitam Chanyeol mengembang dengan lebar setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Sungguh mengerikan dan tangan Chanyeol bergerak dengan sigap untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuh Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Baekhyun dan beralih untuk menyesap leher Baekhyun. Terpaksa Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan reflek karena perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang lehernya.

"Cpkh cpkh hahh hahh~"

Deru nafas berat Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas. Membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan keras karena ia mulai merasa takut saat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini sedang menikmati hidangannya tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Ia hanya terfokus pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat ini.

Mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat leher Baekhyun guna menciptakan beberapa tanda disana dan kini tangan Chanyeol beralih untuk menaut jemari Baekhyun untuk menenangkan bocah mungil ini.

Sekeji-kejinya Chanyeol yang akan merenggut segalanya dari Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk menghargai perasaan bocah ini dengan memperlakukannya dengan lembut agar Baekhyun juga bisa menikmatinya.

Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai membuka pahanya.

"Chanyeol.."

Panggilan lemah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Aku pernah bermimpi kau melakukan ini padaku.. bahkan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti mimpiku. Dan kau selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkanku.."

 _'Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku tidak boleh mencintaimu..'_

Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitas dengan membuka seluruh pakaian yang di kenakannya juga, hingga ia sudah berada dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sama seperti Baekhyun. Tubuh tinggi dan sempurna milik Chanyeol yang terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Baekhyun seketika membuat Baekhyun merona.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan pandangannya kini tertuju pada bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Cukup nikmati ini Baek.."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Chanyeol yang saat ini berada dihadapannya bukanlah Chanyeol yang seperti ia kenal sebelumnya. Saat ini Chanyeol berbeda dan Baekhyun masih belum mengerti yang mana sifat asli Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi perasaan Baekhyun mengatakan jika lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang baik dan Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah sifat asli Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol.

Satu tangan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan kini beralih untuk mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang perawan Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, masih ia gunakan untuk menaut tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

Keringat kecil sudah membasahi dahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat raut wajah serius Chanyeol saat ia mulai meneroboskan kejantanannya pada lubangnya. Serasa deja vu, Baekhyun justru hanya terdiam dan membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Serasa ini adalah kali keduanya ia melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol. Rasa gugupnya pun terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit hatinya.

Slebh

"Aa-"

"Aahh~"

Baekhyun terpekik tertahan sedangkan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan lega ketika kejantanannya sudah bersarang sempurna pada lubang Baekhyun.

Tanpa penetrasi dan tanpa pelumas.

Jelas ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Lubangnya terasa penuh dan sesak. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan benda asing itu didalam tubuhnya.

Ingin menangis, tetapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur lelah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk menikmati ini.

"Jangan menangis Baek.."

Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghapus airmata Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan penisnya didalam lubang bocah mungil ini.

 _'Kau hanya tertarik pada bocah ini Chanyeol, kau tidak mencintainya..'_

"Ini yang pertama bagiku, dan juga yang pertama bagimu. Mari kita nikmati ini Baek, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan perlahan. Menggesekkan penisnya dengan dinding anal milik Baekhyun. Sungguh nikmat dan Chanyeol akan menuntaskan aktivitas panas ini.

"Eunghh Chanhh ahh~"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher Chanyeol. Menggumam seperti anak anjing karena dorongan Chanyeol yang mendebarkan pada lubangnya ini.

"Apakah yang kita lakukan saat ini dinamakan dengan bercinta Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Nehh ahh!"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membobol lubang Baekhyun lebih dalam. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dan Baekhyun terus membuka bibirnya merasakan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini padanya.

"Bukankah bercinta hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai?"

Nyutt~

Dada bagian kiri Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Baekhyun. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada bocah ini. Sungguh polos dan Chanyeol masih setengah hati melakukan hal bejat seperti ini padanya.

"Anggap saja aku sedang menyetubuhimu, jangan anggap kita sedang bercinta. Karena aku tidak mencintaimu"

Walaupun menyakitkan, tetapi Baekhyun tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Karena ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi ketika mendengar Chanyeol ternyata tidak mencintainya.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Walaupun lelaki ini tidak mencintainya, tidak apa-apa asalkan ia bisa menikmati setiap detik bersama lelaki ini. Seperti sekarang ini, ia harus menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol.

Airmata Baekhyun kembali mengalir ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya. Tentunya Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat airmata Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya memejamkan matanya.

Sungguh intim dan tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Setubuhi aku sepuasmu Chanyeol.."

 _'Jangan pedulikan perasaanku'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Baekhyun kini berada di pangkuannya. Dengan rakus Chanyeol melahap puting segar milik Baekhyun yang sudah tersaji tepat dihadapannya. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh tertahan dan tubuhnya menegang seketika. Terasa basah dan menggelikan saat lidah Chanyeol menari dengan lincah di area putingnya.

Clokh clokh clokh

Baekhyun memperhatikan sayap Chanyeol dan ia masih merasa heran dengan sayap ini. Ternyata sayap ini sungguhan, dan Chanyeol pun sungguhan bukan hanya sekedar khayalannya saja.

Dan perempuan tadi pun memiliki sayap yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Apakah benar jika kaum Dark Angel itu memang nyata?

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus Baekhyun agar bocah ini tidak terjatuh.

"Siapa perempuan cantik tadi?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah cantik Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Jangan membicarakan orang lain saat kita sedang bersama ok?"

Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan melanjutkan genjotannya.

"Anghh ahh Chanhh.."

Baekhyun tidak fokus dengan pandangannya karena rasa nikmat ini. Baekhyun pun tidak pernah mengetahui kenapa aktivitas mereka ini semakin lama semakin nikmat.

"Akhh!"

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Wajah cantik Baekhyun mengernyit akibat dorongan penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit jemarinya untuk menyalurkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis jika sedang seperti ini.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengeluarkan spermaku kedalam tubuhmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Bodohnya Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk melawan Chanyeol.

"Apah kau ahh- berjanji tidak akan meninggalkankuh Chanh? unghh-"

Chanyeol menolak tatapan Baekhyun, dan ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menyesap leher putih Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun beberapa lumatan kecil.

 _'Berhentilah mengharapkanku. Dan kumohon jangan menampilkan ekspresi polosmu seperti itu'_

Cpkh

Cpkh

Jleb

Jleb

Suara decakan bibir Chanyeol pada leher Baekhyun menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, bersamaan dengan gerakannya menusuk lubang Baekhyun.

"Aku aahh akan menjawabnya setelah permainan kita selesai.. sshh ahh ahh"

Penis Chanyeol terus bergesekkan dengan dinding lubang anal Baekhyun, memberikan sendiri nikmat tiada tara. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan posisi lain, tetapi di lihat dari kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya. Jadi biarlah ia melakukan satu posisi seperti ini saja.

"Unghh Chanyeolh~ perutkuhh ahhh"

Perut Baekhyun serasa melilit saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Alhasil saat ini Baekhyun hanya mampu mencengkram perutnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegang pinggang Baekhyun guna membantu gerakan in out nya. Karena ia pun saat ini akan mencapai puncaknya juga.

"Aahh ahhh ahhh sedikit lagi Baekhh arghh"

Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan meledak di area penisnya. Baekhyun menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Channiehh-"

Croth!

Baekhyun tiba pada orgasmenya. Sementara Chanyeol terus mengoral Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan tersebut. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya begitu saja. Membiarkan cairannya mengalir ke penis mungilnya.

Chanyeol membuka bibirnya melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang terus menyerang seluruh bagian penisnya. Ia merasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan sepertinya ia akan menyusul Baekhyun. Dan dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mencabut penisnya dan menumpahkan semen nya di atas perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa lubangnya kosong seketika dan Baekhyun lelah bukan main. Perut telanjangnya tiba-tiba menghangat di banjiri oleh sperma Chanyeol. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya begitu saja, saat Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mmphh ummhh cpkhh hmmhh" gumam Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit tautan bibir keduanya berlangsung, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskannya dan berganti mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Cup

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

Mata Baekhyun terasa berat luar biasanya, hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menatap Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol.."

Dan Baekhyun bergumam lirih pada Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

Brukk!

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Hiks"

"Sungmin! Bisakah kau diam?!"

Kyuhyun membentak istrinya setelah ia puas menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya. Matanya menyalang marah dan dadanya naik turun karena emosi yang sepenuhnya telah menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Cepat suruh Chanyeol meninggalkan bumi dan jangan pernah izinkan dia untuk kembali kesana!"

"Baekhyun takdirnya! Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol, Kyuhyun!"

"Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menikah dengan manusia! Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku tidak ingin ia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan wajah cantiknya yang sudah banjir airmata pada suaminya.

"Bukankah sekarang kita berakhir bahagia? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Kyu! Bahkan kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini!"

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan padamu jika aku tidak ingin Chanyeol anak kita satu-satunya menderita!"

"Justru kau yang akan membuat Chanyeol menderita dengan caramu yang memisahkan ia dengan takdirnya sendiri! Bukankah peraturan Dark Angel yaitu HARUS MENIKAHI SESEORANG YANG MENJADI TAKDIRNYA?!" Sungmin berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

"Persetan dengan takdir! Buktinya kau bukanlah takdirku, tetapi aku bisa menikahimu sampai sekarang bukan?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memijit pelipisnya sendiri karena kepalanya sangat pusing jika berdebat dengan sang suami seperti saat ini.

"Satukan Chanyeol dengan takdirnya, atau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Ucapan final dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam kaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa Sungmin sangat membela takdir Chanyeol dan lebih parahnya lagi sampai mengancam ingin meninggalkannya?

"Sungmin.."

"Tentukan pilihanmu Park Kyuhyun. Maaf aku harus melakukan ini.."

Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Karena kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang manusia biasa seperti ku dulu.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot hingga ia terduduk di tepi kasur miliknya. Memikirkan perkataan telak Sungmin dengan wajah depresinya. Ia bahkan melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Sungmin dulu adalah manusia sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sungmin dan Chanyeol memiliki perasaan manusia, yang bahkan lebih peka dan sensitif terhadap sesuatu. Berbeda dengan perasaan kaum Dark Angel yang sangat kaku dan dingin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Sulit untuk menjelaskannya_**

 ** _Aku bahkan tidak tau kau siapa, dan kau itu apa_**

 ** _Kau selalu berubah begitu cepat_**

 ** _Membuatku sulit untuk menangani perasaanku_**

"Kau meninggalkanku.. dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap tubuh polosnya dan pakaiannya yang sudah berceceran dimana-mana. Sungguh berantakkan dan Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama pada perasaannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap jam meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Baru jam 3 pagi, dan ia sudah terbangun. Bukan tanpa sebab ia terbangun di waktu seperti ini, melainkan ia tiba-tiba terbangun saat ia bermimpi jika Chanyeol menghilang. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol ternyata memang pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia berhasil melakukannya dengan Baekhyun.

 ** _Bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya_**

 ** _Kau mengusaiku_**

 ** _Dan merenggut perasaanku_**

 ** _Mengambil semua yang aku miliki_**

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan sperma miliknya dan juga milik Chanyeol. Bahkan ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, karena jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menangis.

Jalannya sedikit tertatih karena rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang daerah selangkangannya, namun Baekhyun membiarkannya karena rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap Malaikat Kegelapan itu.

"Kau melukaiku Chanyeol.."

 ** _Dapatkah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?_**

 ** _Atau apakah kau akan mengabaikannya?_**

 ** _Setelah kau membuatku berharap padamu_**

 ** _Kau justru pergi meninggalkanku_**

"Aku akan melupakanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berhasil melakukan Mating dengan Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah ia mengetahui jika Baekhyun ternyata takdirnya?

Dan tentang rencana Sehun untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar, walaupun Chanyeol udah berhasil jadi yang pertama buat Baekhyun, tapi jangan remehkan Sehun yang ternyata masih berambisi untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Mungkin Sehun yang akan menjadi pengganti Chanyeol? Who knows wkwkwk

Kita liat aja kelanjutannya yaa~

Dan Luhan kayanya yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya kkkk~

Apalagi sekarang Luhan satu kerjaan sama Sehun -_- Save yourself BabyLu :*****

Ok, Next?

REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sulit untuk menjelaskannya**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak tau kau siapa, dan kau itu apa**_

 _ **Kau selalu berubah begitu cepat**_

 _ **Membuatku sulit untuk menangani perasaanku**_

"Kau meninggalkanku.. dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap tubuh polosnya dan pakaiannya yang sudah berceceran dimana-mana. Sungguh berantakkan dan Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama pada perasaannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap jam meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Baru jam 3 pagi, dan ia sudah terbangun. Bukan tanpa sebab ia terbangun di waktu seperti ini, melainkan ia tiba-tiba terbangun saat ia bermimpi jika Chanyeol menghilang. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol ternyata memang pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia berhasil melakukannya dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **Bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya**_

 _ **Kau mengusaiku**_

 _ **Dan merenggut perasaanku**_

 _ **Mengambil semua yang aku miliki**_

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan sperma miliknya dan juga milik Chanyeol. Bahkan ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, karena jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menangis.

Jalannya sedikit tertatih karena rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang daerah selangkangannya, namun Baekhyun membiarkannya karena rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap Malaikat Kegelapan itu.

"Kau melukaiku Chanyeol.."

 _ **Dapatkah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?**_

 _ **Atau apakah kau akan mengabaikannya?**_

 _ **Setelah kau membuatku berharap padamu**_

 _ **Kau justru pergi meninggalkanku**_

"Aku akan melupakanmu.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu caranya.. tetapi seperti ini"

"Eh?"

Sehun tiba-tiba merebut piring yang berada di tangan Luhan ketika Luhan sedang mencuci piring. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak karena tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sehun.

"Bukankah kau murid pintar? Tetapi kenapa mencuci piring semudah ini saja tidak bisa?" Ucap Sehun fokus dengan piringnya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang sedang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menatap wajah Sehun yang menurutnya terlihat lumayan -ehem- tampan jika sedang serius seperti ini. Tiba-tiba pipi Luhan merona.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apakah aku setampan itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan santai.

"Yak! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sangat percaya diri" Luhan merengut dan mengambil alih kembali piring yang sedang dicuci oleh Sehun.

"Habisnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa ada masalah keluarga? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau"

Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan tugas mencuci piring kotornya. Kemudian Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada wastafel tempat Luhan mencuci piring, dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

Luhan terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kenapa lelaki ini mengetahuinya?

Ya, memang akhir-akhir ini ia memiliki sebuah masalah. Yaitu terhadap adiknya. Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat semakin pendiam dan menjadi anak yang pemurung semenjak ia mulai bekerja. Terlebih saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti habis menangis ketika mereka sedang sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan ketika Luhan menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun apakah baik-baik saja, adik satu-satunya tersebut selalu menjawab "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, sungguh. Jangan khawatirkan aku". Maka dari itu Luhan membiarkannya saja. Tetapi masih ada sedikit rasa curiga yang masih terselip di benak Luhan, jika adiknya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Luhan menunduk dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ini tentang adikku.."

Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya ketika Luhan mulai membicarakan tentang adiknya. Dan sepertinya Sehun semakin tertarik dengan permbicaraan ini.

"Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya.."

"Jadi.. aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Usianya berbeda satu tahun dibawahku dan dia satu sekolah denganku"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dan Sehun mengetahui sebuah fakta jika ternyata Baekhyun berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Apa dia di bully oleh teman disekolahnya?" Tanya Sehun berpura-pura menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan siapapun. Dia anak yang pemalu dan pendiam. Hanya saja.. "

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun setelah menyelesaikan cucian piringnya.

"Dia selalu rendah diri dan terlalu tertutup. Dia selalu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan menangis. Dan saat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia selalu menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Itu yang membuatku mengkhawatirkannya, karena semenjak aku bekerja, aku jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikannya"

Puk

Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan mencoba untuk memberikan kekuatan untuk lelaki cantik tersebut. Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk, hanya mampu menampilkan senyum mirisnya.

"Aku berharap agar adikmu baik-baik saja. Cukup dengan memberikan kepercayaan padanya dan dengan begitu kau tidak perlu terlalu berat memikirkan hal itu" nasehat Sehun yang kini sudah memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Ne.. aku rasa kau benar" jawab Luhan.

"Dan apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu Lu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja"

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Tangannya pun bahkan sudah turun untuk memegang pinggang ramping Luhan. Bersyukur di ruangan belakang ini sudah sepi karena karyawan lain memutuskan untuk pulang. Jika tidak, mungkin Sehun tidak akan berani untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

Reaksi Luhan saat ini adalah gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan intens dengan jarak sedekat ini. Walaupun Luhan merasa sedikit bahagia, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa canggung dan gugup. Terlebih Sehun merupakan partner kerja yang baru saja ia kenal tidak lebih dari sehari.

"Apakah adikmu itu secantik dirimu?"

Blush

Pipi Luhan merona seketika.

Tangan Luhan kemudian memegang kedua tangan Sehun yang masih berada dipinggangnya kemudian dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya.

Sehun mengernyit heran dan terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang sedang menunduk.

"Maaf-"

"Ah tidak, maafkan aku" potong Sehun dengan cepat.

Kemudian Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Lu.. Aku tidak sengaja"

"Ne tidak apa-apa Sehun.."

Luhan tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada diruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan dan terus merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu lancang barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Luhan.

"Hm?" Gumam Sehun tidak mengerti.

Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun yang jaraknya lumayan jauh itu, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dan kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap pulang juga"

"Tunggu" Ucapan Sehun menghentikan pergerakan Luhan.

"Eumm.. apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sehun.."

Entah kenapa senyuman yang Luhan tunjukkan kali ini membuat Sehun sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Entah perasaan apa itu, Sehun tidak mengerti. Membuat Sehun sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Luhan pergi seorang diri. Karena terlihat dari tubuh Luhan yang sangat kurus itu, membuat Sehun tidak begitu percaya jika Luhan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne"

Dan kemudian Luhan mengambil tas ranselnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada diruangan itu.

"Ohiya. Aku hampir lupa mengucapkan terimakasih padamu karena telah mengajariku bekerja seharian ini. Dan.."

Luhan terlihat menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan di keluarkannya pada Sehun perihal masalah tadi.

"Dan tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, Adikku itu bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada aku. Dia bernama Baekhyun, dan aku sangat menyayanginya"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan benar-benar beranjak dari sana dan menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam disana seorang diri.

"Sshhh aarrgghhh!" Sehun menggeram sambil mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat dan hampir saja menendang kursi yang berada dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sehun terasa pening setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Perasaannya menjadi gelisah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seperti ia sedang diberikan dua pilihan yang sulit di waktu yang bersamaan.

Apakah Sehun mulai tertarik dengan Luhan?

Apakah sikap Sehun yang seperti itu menunjukkan jika sepertinya memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Luhan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni seorang diri saat ini. Yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanyalah peralatan sekolah tidak terpakai, dengan lampu yang temaram dan debu yang berada dimana-mana.

Ya, tempat ini adalah gudang yang sering ia kunjungi untuk menemui Chanyeol disaat pulang sekolah maupun dimalam hari.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, membuat perasaan Baekhyun nyeri seketika.

Membayangkan kisah kemarin yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol berdua ditempat ini. Menyalurkan berbagai perasaan yang telah ia alami belakangan pada lelaki tinggi itu. Dan sekarang, bahkan ia hanya bisa terpuruk terdiam disini menerima kenyataan jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

Kenyataan ini harus di terima olehnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin.

Tanpa Chanyeol di hari-harinya, bagaikan ia hidup dengan separuh nyawa karena nyatanya ia telah mencintai makhluk itu. Mencintai dalam artian benar-benar mencintai sepenuh hati yang ia miliki bahkan ia sudah terlanjur merelakan dirinya pada lelaki itu. Percaya adalah satu kata yang dapat Baekhyun berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Bruk

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja di tengah ruangan gelap tersebut dan menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya yang sepertinya akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

Lututnya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika bayangan masa lalu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Ingin mengulang kembali waktu, tapi ia cukup sadar diri karena ia tidak lebih dari seorang manusia biasa yang hanya mampu mengikuti alur kehidupannya yang berjalan seperti takdir yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya.

Takdir?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat satu kata tersebut.

"Jika mencintainya merupakan takdirku, tetapi kenapa harus sesakit ini?"

Ya, baru saja ia menemukan sebuah warna didalam hidupnya tetapi warna itu kini sudah hilang meninggalkannya. Membuat warna hidupnya yang berwarna abu-abu menjadi warna hitam. Menjadi hitam ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya setelah memberikan sebuah harapan dan luka yang besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jika saja kau tidak datang pada saat aku terpuruk, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu berharap banyak padamu"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Mengharapkan sesuatu yang nyatanya sudah pergi menghilang entah kemana?"

Bahkan lelaki itu tidak hanya meninggalkan dirinya. Tetapi juga membawa sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Yaitu hatinya.

"Kau membohongiku Chanyeol.. hiks"

Baekhyun menangis.

Menangis seorang diri disana dengan suara isakan yang bisa dikatakan cukup keras. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan ikut merasakan pedih yang dirasakanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku.. hiks hiks"

Mata sipitnya kini bergerak untuk melihat sebuah kursi yang berada dihadapannya. Kursi yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol belakangan. Ingin sekali ia rasanya kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya dengan tawa dan airmata pada Chanyeol. Namun semuanya hanya sia-sia, ia tidak akan bisa mengulang kembali waktu.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat perpisahan kita. Pergi begitu saja, kau pikir apa aku tidak sakit hati?"

Baekhyun meremas dada bagian kirinya masih dengan posisi menunduk.

Cinta Baekhyun mungkin masih ada untuk lelaki itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak yakin jika ia akan terus mengingat lelaki itu sepanjang hidupnya. Cepat atau lambat pasti pada akhirnya ia akan melupakan sosok itu. Dan Baekhyun selalu berdoa agar waktu berjalan dengan cepat untuk melenyapkan lelaki itu dari pikirannya.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Matanya bergerak untuk melihat sekitar dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok misterius di sudut ruangan gelap tersebut.

Gelap dan hitam.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok itu. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat ketika dengan perlahan sosok tersebut mulai berjalan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

Sosok itu berhenti.

Mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari sosok yang cukup menakutkan itu. Dan bisa Baekhyun ketahui jika sosok ini adalah serupa dengan sosok Chanyeol, yaitu Dark Angel.

Dilihat dari sayap hitam yang bertengger di tubuh bagian belakangnya, juga pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan mengenakan sebuah jubah panjang.

"Baekhyun.."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Siapa kau?!"

Sosok itu tersenyum. Kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan.

"Ternyata kau sangat manis"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat sosok tersebut tertawa. Ternyata tidak begitu menyeramkan, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang kau dan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Aku sama seperti Chanyeol. Aku adalah Dark Angel. Tapi percayalah jika aku pernah menjadi manusia biasa sama seperti mu dulu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa manusia biasa menjadi seorang Dark Angel? Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ceritanya cukup panjang hingga aku bisa sampai seperti ini.. dan perkenalkan"

Sosok itu menjulurkan tangannya di depan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Umma jika kau mau"

Ya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang yang menjadi takdir dari putranya tersebut.

Tidak perduli jika Kyuhyun melarangnya mati-matian. Ia tetap akan mempersatukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin melihat anaknya bahagia bersama takdirnya walaupun ia harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menentang peraturan dari Raja Dark Angel.

Karena Sungmin percaya jika cinta itu butuh perjuangan.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sungmin takut-takut dan ia akhirnya bisa melawan rasa takutnya untuk menjabat tangan itu.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun setelah tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun saat ini.

Jujur saja perasaannya menghangat saat Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Bagaikan seorang Umma yang akan melindunginya dan menutun jalannya.

Karena Baekhyun memang tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran seorang ibu sejak ia lahir. Dan kehadiran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun senang sekaligus terharu akan sosoknya.

"Aku tidak tau kau sebenarnya siapa. Tetapi apakah aku boleh menceritakan semua perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol kepadamu?" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Walaupun sangat lirih karena ia habis saja menangis, tetapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya karena posisi mereka yang sedang berpelukan seperti ini.

Reaksi Sungmin saat ini adalah mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Memberikan ketenangan bagi makhluk mungil ini agar ia bisa menghadapi masalah berat yang mungkin akan datang kepadanya.

"Aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Maka dari itu aku datang dan jangan sungkan untuk menganggapku sebagai Umma mu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne.. Umma"

Baekhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum satu sama lain setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja saat kau membutuhkanku disini"

"Ne. Terima kasih Umma.."

Kemudian Sungmin menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mengubahnya menjadi senyuman yang manis.

"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini. Kau sangat cantik jika sedang tersenyum"

Dan Baekhyun kembali menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang Umma barunya.

Walaupun bukan seorang manusia, tetapi Baekhyun bersyukur karena masih ada sosok yang masih perduli padanya.

Perduli dengan perasaannya yang rapuh setelah ditinggal oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Umma! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Bangunlah Umma! Buka matamu hiks! Lihat aku Ummaaa! Hiks"

Seorang perawat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih menangis dengan histeris di samping jenazah ibunya. Mencoba untuk membawa Kyungsoo menjauhi ibunya karena sebentar lagi ibunya akan segera di kremasi.

"Lepaskan aku! Tidakkah kau tau jika aku sangat menyayangi ibuku? Hanya dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki!" Kyungsoo teriak pada perawat tersebut membuat perawat itu dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mundur, membiarkan Kyungsoo disana.

"Umma hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut dengan seragam sekolah itu perlahan merosot di samping kasur ibunya. Ia menangis sesunggukkan disana karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ibunya akan pergi secepat ini meninggalkannya. Menurutnya ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan ia belum lulus dari sekolahnya.

Harapan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya adalah bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum bangga padanya saat ia telah lulus sekolahnya nanti. Memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat dan meluapkan semua perasaan bahagianya pada sang ibu.

Sosok orang tua yang satu-satunya ia miliki di dunia ini.

Namun Tuhan ternyata berkehendak lain. Tuhan nyatanya telah membawa ibunya ke surga lebih awal daripada yang ia bayangkan. Merenggut manusia yang paling ia sayangi dan yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini ibunya telah tiada. Dan ia tidak akan mungkin bisa membuat ibunya hidup kembali. Karena sesungguhnya hanya Tuhanlah yang mampu melakukan itu semua.

Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, merasakan perasaan sedihnya atas kehilangan ibunya.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain dirimu, Umma.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

Jujur saja ia merasa lelah karena telah menangis seharian ini. Bahkan perutnya pun belum terisi dari pagi hingga malam seperti ini.

Tubuh Kyungsoo seketika lemas ketika mendengar kabar dari tetangga rumahnya yang mengatakan jika ibunya baru saja di larikan ke rumah sakit pagi tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kyungsoo segera izin pada guru dikelasnya untuk pulang lebih awal menuju Rumah Sakit dimana ibunya berada.

Menangis seorang diri di depan ruang operasi menunggu ibunya yang sedang berjuang disana tanpa ada seorangpun disampingnya. Menunggu selama berjam-jam dan terus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk keselamatan ibunya tetapi kabar tak terduga justru yang ia dapatkan dari seorang dokter yang mengoperasi ibunya.

Ibunya tidak terselamatkan dan dokter tersebut menyuruhnya untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian ibunya disisi Tuhan karena ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

Airmata Kyungsoo tidak terbendung lagi setelah mendengar kabar itu. Menangis sekuat tenaga memasuki ruangan operasi tersebut dan memeluk tubuh ibunya yang sudah berbaring tak bernyawa disana.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter tersebut dan ia harus membuktikannya sendiri. Namun hasilnya menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Ibunya sudah tidak bernafas dan wajahnya sudah putih memucat.

Jadilah Kyungsoo berteriak histeris menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ibunya agar bergerak kembali. Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah sia-sia. Ibunya sudah tiada dan ini seperti mimpi buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia belum siap jika harus berjuang hidup seorang diri mulai dari saat ini hingga kedepannya nanti.

Jika saja ibunya mengetahui jika ia telah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri karena perasaannya, pasti ibunya akan lebih sedih. Dan lebih baik seperti ini, karena ibunya tidak akan kecewa karena kesalahannya.

"Huekk! Uhukk huekk!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mual dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian perutnya. Ia segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi makanan yang terdapat di dalam perutnya di sebuah wastafel yang berada disana. Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya saat ia melakukan itu. Sungguh menyakitkan dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Pandangannya menjadi kabur dan gelap seketika.

Bruk

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ambruk begitu saja di kamar mandi tersebut. Ia pingsan.

Grep

Slaphh

Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terangkat dan dibawa oleh seseorang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo masih tidak sadarkan diri didalam pelukan sosok itu. Tubuhnya lemah, wajahnya pucat dan keringat kecil muncul didahinya. Sungguh menyedihkan dan terlihat sangat lemah. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan sanggup untuk tidak menolong bocah bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kau masih memilikiku, Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa takdirku, Appa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Tentu. Dia akan datang pada acara makan malam yang telah Appa siapkan khusus untuk moment special seperti ini. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu dan menikah dengan takdirmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh pada Ayahnya. Karena ia tau pasti Ayahnya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu Appa?"

"Tanyakan saja Chanyeol.."

"Apakah takdirku itu seorang wanita cantik?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Chanyeol dan mengusak rambut sang anak.

"Appa yakin kau akan mencintainya Chanyeol.."

"Aku harap dia adalah seseorang yang akan menemaniku seumur hidup dan menyayangiku juga anak-anakku kelak" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan hidup bahagia.."

"Dan satu lagi. Apakah aku boleh mengetahui alasan kenapa Appa melarangku untuk kembali ke bumi?"

Tawa Kyuhyun luntur seketika dan ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat datar. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di sofa. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan angkuh dan tatapannya hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Sungmin kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Sungmin mengancam akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak menyatukan Chanyeol dengan takdirnya hanya karena ia tidak ingin kisah sulitnya kembali terulang. Egois memang, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan anak satu-satunya merasakan penderitaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Ia pikir ini juga demi kebaikan semuanya. Bahkan tidak ada yang dirugikan disini.

Ya, tidak ada yang dirugikan.

Kecuali Baekhyun.

Takdir Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan ia sedikit berdeham.

"Ehem. Untuk apa kau turun ke bumi? Bukankah kau sudah menemukam takdirmu disini dan tidak ada urusan lagi di bumi?"

Akhirnya itulah kalimat yang mampu Kyuhyun lontarkan atas pertanyaan dari Chanyeol tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika aku merindukan pasangan Matingku?"

Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Pasangan Mating mu itu hanya sampah yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, Chanyeol. Kau harus menyadarinya dan lebih baik kau lupakan saja pasangan Matingmu itu. Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau ingin hidup bahagia bersama takdirmu"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati sang Ayah.

"Benarkah takdirku itu adalah seorang Dark Angel?"

Entah kenapa masih ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di benak Chanyeol. Terselip sebuah perasaan tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan ia harus memastikan sendiri jika takdirnya itu adalah seorang Dark Angel seperti apa yang di katakan oleh Ayahnya. Dan yang membuatnya curiga yaitu, kenapa Ayahnya sampai melarangnya untuk kembali kebumi? Sungguh Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa keinginan dari Ayahnya tersebut.

"Appa adalah seorang Raja, Chanyeol. Bahkan kau tidak mempercayai seorang Raja dan terlebih lagi Raja itu adalah Ayahmu sendiri?"

"Ow.. atau kau ingin mengatakan jika kau mencintai pasangan Matingmu?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Appa tidak pernah melarangnya Chan. Tapi kau sudah mengetahui apa akibatnya bukan?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

"Pasangan Matingmu akan mati secara perlahan.."

Kenyataan ini membuat Chanyeol serasa seperti tertampar. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika ia sudah tertarik pada bocah itu. Mungkin karena waktu yang cukup lama menunggu Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa, membuat Chanyeol mengetahui lebih dalam tentang pasangan Matingnya itu.

"Bahkan mencintainya secara diam-diam pun, dia tetap akan mati secara perlahan"

Kyuhyun kembali mengingatkan anaknya agar melupakan bocah itu. Dan Chanyeol tersadar, tidak ada gunanya jika ia berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun, karena pada akhirnya ia tidak akan bisa.

"Tentukan pilihanmu dengan baik, Chanyeol.."

Dan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam terlihat sedang berpikir disana seorang diri.

 _'Mungkin ini hanya perasaan bersalah saja. Aku memang tidak mencintai bocah itu'_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat guna mengusir bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pasrah dan airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya ketika mereka sedang melakukan Mating.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey cantik, kenapa malam-malam seperti ini kau berjalan seorang diri eoh? Ingin aku temani? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah.."

Ucap seorang lelaki pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah gang gelap yang baru saja Luhan lewati. Luhan terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan lelaki yang sepertinya tengah mabuk tersebut.

"Hey! Kau ini cantik tapi tuli ya?!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan lelaki tadi yang sudah mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil karena tubuh Luhan justru di tarik oleh lelaki itu, dan dengan terpaksa Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang bisa membuat semua masalahmu hilang, cantik"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan sudah mengeraskan volume suaranya dan terus memberontak, tetapi di tempat ini sangat sepi dan bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati jalan ini.

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika ia mengetahui tempat macam apa ini. Lelaki ini menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk memasuki sebuah kedai kecil yang berada di belakang tingginya bangunan gedung-gedung kota. Bahkan Luhan saja baru tau ada tempat seperti ini di sini.

"Dengarkan aku, cantik. Aku tidak akan melukaimu apalagi memperkosamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku disini dan kita bisa saling bertukar cerita. Aku sungguh kesepian"

Luhan memandang lelaki itu lekat-lekat.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya, lelaki ini terlihat seperti orang yang baik dengan memakai pakaian kemeja formal dan celana bahan. Tetapi kenapa lelaki ini sangat berantakan dan mabuk?

Luhan akhirnya membantu duduk lelaki tadi dan setelahnya ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Aku sangat lelah"

"Ck! Kau bisa beristirahat disini. Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berlari bukan?" Lelaki itu tertawa dan meneguk segelas alkohol yang baru saja di antar oleh seorang pelayan yang bekerja disana.

"Aku ingin pulang"

Lelaki tadi menatap wajah Luhan dengan intens dan menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Namaku Jung Yonghwa. Kau bisa memanggilku Yonghwa"

Luhan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain karena perkataannya justru di abaikan oleh lelaki ini. Yonghwa yang melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan itu, menyodorkan segelas alkohol pada Luhan.

"Minumlah. Ini sangat menenangkan. Jika kau sudah tenang, dengan sendirinya kau akan tertidur" ucap Yonghwa yang sudah membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

Entah kenapa Luhan menerima gelas pemberian Yonghwa dan kemudian ia meminum habis bir itu hanya dengan sekali teguk.

Wajah Luhan mengernyit karena merasakan seperti terbakar ketika cairan itu melewati tenggorokkannya.

Yonghwa tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah meminum bir itu? Jadi lebih tenang?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yonghwa.

"Ne.. terima kasih Yonghwa"

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh atletis Yonghwa dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Yonghwa. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika ia bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah Yonghwa mengatakan jika ia tidak akan menyakitinya bukan? Jadi, apa yang perlu di khawatirkan? Hanya bertukar cerita dengan tenang hingga matahari kembali terbit esok hari.

Aneh sekali!

Ada apa dengan reaksi tubuh Luhan? Kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya ia luluh pada lelaki ini?

Sulit untuk di jelaskan, tetapi Luhan memiliki sebuah alasan mengapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini. Ya, itu karena satu orang yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Oh Sehun.

Perasaannya sungguh tidak karuan ketika ia sedang berdekatan dengan lelaki berwajah datar itu. Jantungnya selalu berdegup dengan keras dan Luhan tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa itu. Terlebih lagi saat Sehun mengajarinya menjadi pelayan yang baik, dan Sehun selalu saja memegang tangannya guna menuntunkan untuk melakukan hal yang benar.

Pipi Luhan kembali merona saat membayangkan kejadian tadi saat mereka di dapur. Sehun sangat tampan jika dalam jarak sedekat itu. Memegang pinggangnya dengan lembut dan menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Luhan sepertinya sudah terpesona dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ck! Apakah semua lelaki tidak peka?" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yonghwa.

"Aku boleh menceritakan semua masalahku kan? Baik, aku akan menceritakan padamu. Berawal dari pekerjaan baruku disebuah cafe, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki dan tidak tau mengapa dia selalu membuatku jantungku berdegup kencang. Hingga pemandangan yang tidak aku duga sebelumnya, terlihat oleh mataku ia sedang berjalan bersama adikku. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan aku mungkin menyadari jika aku ternyata menyukainya.."

"Apa kau masih sekolah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tingkat akhir"

Yonghwa mencubit gemas hidung mungil Luhan. Dan keduanya hanya tertawa karena mereka memang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh alkohol yang di ketahui berdosis tinggi tersebut.

"Kau ini polos atau apa? Sudah jelas kau mencintai lelaki itu. Kau cemburu.. menyakitkan memang, terlebih lagi orang ketiganya adalah adikmu sendiri"

"Tidak tidak.. untuk apa aku memperdulikannya? Seharusnya aku senang karena aku rasa dia bisa menjaga adikku"

Tangan Luhan memainkan dasi kerja Yonghwa dengan manja. Cara bicaranya sudah melantur dan wajah Luhan sudah tampak memerah.

"Berbeda dengan ceritaku.."

Luhan beralih menatap Yonghwa dan memandang lelaki tampan itu dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Aku diselingkuhi. Dan dia selingkuh dengan sahabat kecilku. Aku memergokinya saat mereka sedang bercinta di kamar ku"

Bukannya menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya, Yonghwa justru berdecih meremehkan. Dan kembali mengusap pipi merah Luhan dengan lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Anak SMA sepertimu ternyata manis juga.. polos dan aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan pernah berselingkuh di belakangku"

Luhan hanya menunduk malu dan pikirannya pun sudah entah kemana. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yonghwa dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman cantiknya khas orang mabuk.

Bahkan Luhan sudah sangat mabuk hanya dengan meminum satu gelas kecil saja. Membuat Yonghwa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan meminum kembali bir yang masih tersisa.

Sebenarnya niat Yonghwa hanya ingin meminta waktu sebentar pada bocah SMA ini lalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Tetapi niatnya awalnya menguap seketika saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat cantik dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi ia dalam kondisi yang mabuk berat.

Sepertinya bermain-main dengan bocah ini sebentar cukup menyenangkan.

"Kau bahkan belum memberitahu namamu padaku, cantik" Yonghwa berbisik pada Luhan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Luhan hanya terkikik geli dan tertawa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, tawa Luhan terhenti karena ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Yonghwa tepat di depan wajahnya. Yonghwa sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Dan lihat tangannya, bahkan sudah menarik dagunya untuk sedikit mendongak.

Yonghwa memejamkan matanya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan beberapa centi lagi hingga...

Brukk!

"Luhan!"

Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dan Yonghwa pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap lelaki yang baru saja menganggu momentnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Srek

Grep!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Jika saja aku tidak mengikutimu tadi, mungkin kau tidak akan selamat di tangan pria hidung belang ini!"

"Jaga bicaramu Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berbalik membentak Sehun yang dengan kasar menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari lelaki asing yang tadi memeluknya. Jujur saja Sehun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak semenjak Luhan meninggalkan cafe tadi, dan terbukti dugaannya jika Luhan tidak kembali kerumahnya, melainkan datang ke sebuah club dan lebih parahnya lagi datang berdua dengan seorang lelaki hidung belang.

Awalnya Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh. Tetapi semakin lama, Sehun semakin tidak tahan ketika lelaki yang memebawa Luhan ke club ini hendak mencium Luhan. Seperti ada perasaan tidak rela yang Sehun rasakan. Maka dari itu, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghalangi kejadian yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Lu!"

Luhan menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun begitu saja.

"Ck! Mana mungkin kau tau rumahku? Ow ne.. aku lupa jika kau tadi siang baru saja menjemput adikku hahaha"

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Darimana ia tau jika ia menjemput Baekhyun pulang sekolah?

"Cukup Lu.."

"Aku sudah tau jika kau menyukai adikku, Sehun. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh, jangan perdulikan aku. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Yonghwa. Dia lelaki baik dan aku yakin dia bukan lelaki brengsek sepertimu"

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Yonghwa dan mengalungkan tangannya dengan santai di leher Yonghwa. Sedangkan Yonghwa yang juga sudah mabuk berat hanya tersenyum meremehkan Sehun.

"Kau mabuk Lu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Sehun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa marahnya saat ini. Dan ia dengan santai menggendong tubuh Luhan lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari club itu.

"Aku sekolah di SKY High School. Kau bisa menemuiku disana besok. Terima kasih Yonghwa" Luhan berteriak pada Yonghwa dalam gendongan Sehun.

Sungguh Sehun tidak menyangka jika mabuk akan memberikan efek sampai seperti ini.

Sedangkan Yonghwa hanya melambaikan tangannya dan senyuman menawannya pada Luhan yang sudah di bawa Sehun keluar darisana.

"Aku lebih suka kau dalam keadaan sadar Lu.." ucap Sehun dengan datar saat mereka sedang menuju perjalanan kerumah Luhan.

Disepanjang jalan ini sangat sepi. Gelap dan dingin. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak lupa Sehun melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan agar lelaki cantik ini tidak kedinginan. Sehun masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kakak kandung dari Baekhyun ini begitu ceroboh dan hampir saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sehun terdorong untuk melindungi lelaki yang berada didalam pelukannya ini.

"Turunkan aku Sehun!"

Luhan yang awalnya tenang, tiba-tiba memberontak minta diturun dari gendongannya. Ia memukul kecil bahu Sehun dan terus merengek. Ia tidak sudi di gendong oleh lelaki brengsek ini.

Tes

Tes

Sehun terdiam karena merasakan tetesan air membasahi kepalanya. Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ternyata hujan turun.

Setelah Sehun mengalah untuk menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya, Luhan hanya menunduk di hadapannya dan memainkan ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. Sehun yang merasa ujan akan turus dengan deras, langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk berteduh di sebuah rumah kosong yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada. Luhan sempat ingin mengeluarkan protesnya, tetapi kemudian ia tersadar jika hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya. Maka dari itu, Luhan memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana Sehun akan membawanya.

Bruk

"Hah.. hahh..hahh.."

Setelah mereka berhasil melindungi diri mereka dari air hujan, Sehun menutup pintu rumah kosong tersebut dan sedikit membungkuk memegang lututnya karena ia cukup kelelahan berlari menarik tubuh Luhan. Terlebih lagi, sebelumnya ia memggendong Luhan dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan cukup jauh.

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun yang sedang kelelahan dan ia melepas jaket Sehun lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, Sehun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Inilah yang akan membuatku semakin bingung akan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu.."

Sontak Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lelaki cantik yang tengah mabuk itu.

"Kau mabuk Lu. Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Untuk apa kau memperdulikanku eoh?!"

"Duduk disofa itu. Dan tidurlah dengan tenang"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan, dan membawa Luhan untuk berbaring di atas sofa yang kebetulan berada disana. Jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, tempat itu cukup bagus, walaupun gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Seperti sebuah rumah tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, tetapi masih tetap dirawat.

Jelas Sehun membiarkan Luhan tidur disini. Karena tempat ini adalah rumah Sehun di bumi. Rumah kosong yang sudah di tinggal berpuluh-puluh tahun oleh pemiliknya, dan Sehun memutuskan menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat istirahatnya.

Seperti Chanyeol, Sehun juga memiliki sebuah 'markas' untuk tempat tinggalnya di bumi. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau jika rumah ini ia tempati.

"Aku kedinginan.." gumam Luhan saat dirinya sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun kembali menyelimuti tubuh kurus Luhan dengan jaket miliknya. Dan terus memperhatikan wajah mabuk Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik.

"Tidurlah.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Sehun dengan datar. Dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai disamping Luhan. Berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak bisa karena bayang-bayang Luhan yang selalu mengatainya lelaki brengsek.

Atas dasar apa Luhan bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Apakah Luhan tidak suka jika ia mendekati adiknya? Lalu, kenapa Luhan tidak melarangnya dan justru mengatakan jika ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"Asal kau tau, aku pun juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Lu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu ngapain Sungmin datengin Baekhyun? Wkwk

Trus kenapa ada Yonghwa juga? Nyasar di ff Yuta Bhakk

Oke, KaiSoo semakin hurt aja konfliknya. Kasian Mak Dio kalo harus mati dengan perlahan :"""" tapi tenang aja, Kai akan selalu berada disamping Mak Dio kok :""""""

Dan maaf kalo part ChanBaeknya cuma sedikit, soalnya kan Baek juga butuh waktu karena sakit hatinya sama Chan. Masa ia lagi baper malah di pertemukan lagi? :v

Luhan udah jelas suka sama Sehun. Terus gimana dengan perasaan Sehun sendiri terhadap Luhan? Milih membalaskan dendamnya ke Chanyeol dengan terus ngedeketin Baekhyun (sampe yadongan kalo perlu :v) atau dia nyerah sama semua rencana dan membalas cinta Luhan? Who knows? (Hanya Yuta dan Tuhan yang tau wkwkwk)

Ohiya, btw ada yang bisa nebak siapa cewe yang dijodohin sama Chanyeol oleh Kyuhyun? Ntar, Yuta bikin Baek mati rasa sama Chanyeol gegara cewe itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih Sehun/? Dan endingnya jadi HunBaek/? Bhayy wkwk *dikeroyok cbs :v *kidding keleus :v

And last!

Next?

Review Juseyoo~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, Sehun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Inilah yang akan membuatku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu.."

Sontak Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lelaki cantik yang tengah mabuk itu.

"Kau mabuk Lu. Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Untuk apa kau memperdulikanku eoh?!"

"Duduk disofa itu. Dan tidurlah dengan tenang"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan, dan membawa Luhan untuk berbaring di atas sofa yang kebetulan berada disana. Jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, tempat itu cukup bagus, walaupun gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Seperti sebuah rumah tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, tetapi masih tetap dirawat.

Jelas Sehun membiarkan Luhan tidur disini. Karena tempat ini adalah rumah Sehun di bumi. Rumah kosong yang sudah di tinggal berpuluh-puluh tahun oleh pemiliknya, dan Sehun memutuskan menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat istirahatnya.

Seperti Chanyeol, Sehun juga memiliki sebuah 'markas' untuk tempat tinggalnya di bumi. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau jika rumah ini ia tempati.

"Aku kedinginan.." gumam Luhan saat dirinya sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun kembali menyelimuti tubuh kurus Luhan dengan jaket miliknya. Dan terus memperhatikan wajah mabuk Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik.

"Tidurlah.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Sehun dengan datar. Dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai disamping Luhan. Berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak bisa karena bayang-bayang Luhan yang selalu mengatainya lelaki brengsek.

Atas dasar apa Luhan bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Apakah Luhan tidak suka jika ia mendekati adiknya? Lalu, kenapa Luhan tidak melarangnya dan justru mengatakan jika ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"Asal kau tau, aku pun juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Lu.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyungku bekerja di cafe itu juga. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah jalanan di pinggir danau.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun di sekolahnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Seperti sekarang ini. Mereka berjalan bersampingan dengan Sehun yang membawakan tas sekolah milik Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Luhan bukan?" Jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne. Dia cantik bukan?"

"Dia sangat cantik. Tetapi menurutku, kau lebih cantik"

Perkataan singkat Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan bahkan rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Sehun yang menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak berada disampingnya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka. Membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Jujur saja aku menyukaimu Baek. Jadi kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu.."

Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada disana. Duduk berdampingan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Entah kenapa Sehun membuat perasaannya sedikit menghangat. Bukankah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya saat ini lebih terlihat seperti perlakuan seorang pria terhadap kekasihnya?

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi aku merasa sangat tertarik pada sosok polos sepertimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.."

Sehun menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tulus.

"Kau telah berhasil membuatku tertarik dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Bahkan jika kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasihpun, aku tidak akan keberatan jika aku harus merebutmu darinya. Maka dari itu, kau harus percaya padaku jika aku menyukaimu.."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sehun.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bukanlah seorang yang baik.."

"Aku sungguh tidak peduli Baek. Aku hanya menginginkanmu menjadi milikmu, sudah hanya itu. Apakah kau bisa mengerti dengan perasaanku?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan meremas tangan Sehun.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini.. aku sudah memiliki luka yang dalam"

Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti akan ucapan Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun dengan cepat menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun yang menciumnya seperti ini.

Mata Baekhyun masih terbuka memandangi wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya fokus mencium bibirnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku saat tangan Sehun bergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipinya dan mendorong bibirnya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Jantung Baekhyun saat ini pun sudah berdetak tak karuan. Namun Baekhyun membiarkan Sehun menciumnya seperti ini karena ia bisa merasakan ketenangan yang Sehun berikan padanya melalui ciuman ini.

Sehun adalah lelaki kedua yang menciumnya dengan lembut seperti ini.

Baekhyun kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas ciuman Sehun tak kalah lembut. Ia lumat kecil bibir Sehun dan satu tangannya pun terangkat untuk menggapai rahang Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun saat ini hanya menunjukkan senyum miringnya melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sepertinya bocah ini lebih memilihnya daripada Park keparat itu. Dan fakta ini membuat Sehun cukup senang.

"Cpkh"

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan perlahan dan Sehun kembali menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah sayu tersebut.

"Jadilah kekasihku Baek.. aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu"

Dan Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut melihat Baekhyun justru menganggukkan kepalanya. Diluar dugaannya, Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya.

 _'Setidaknya mungkin kau bisa membuatku melupakan lelaki itu..'_

Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apakah peraturan itu benar? Apakah kau akan mati secara perlahan jika aku mencintaimu Kyung?" Lirih Kai pada Kyungsoo saat dirinya tengah duduk di samping tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya. Menyentuh wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang pucat dengan lembut dan terus memperhatikan ekspresi kesakitannya.

Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu lemah? Bukankah Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang kuat? Bahkan saat ia menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya, ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Tetapi kenapa semakin hari tubuhnya semakin tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi? Selalu pingsan tiba-tiba tak pandang tempat dan waktu dimana ia berada.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu Kyung.. Maafkan aku"

Kai menangis dan ia mengecupi punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang lemah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berubah menjadi manusia dan dengan begitu ia bisa dengan bebas mencintai lelaki mungil ini. Bukannya menjadi Dark Angel dan menikah dengan takdir yang telah di tentukan. Kenapa cinta ini begitu rumit? Haruskah ia melihat orang yang ia cintai itu mati dengan perlahan karena dirinya?

Kecupan di tangan Kyungsoo kini beralih menjadi kecupan pada dahi Kyungsoo. Mengecup cukup lama dahi Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh pasangan Matingnya ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya memikirkannya.

Padahal kedua orang tuanya saat ini tengah mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya, yaitu..

Ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan melanggar peraturan Mating tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri dengan darah dagingku yang berada di dalam janinmu? Aku tidak sebejat itu.."

Wajah Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dahinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan juga bibirnya sudah putih memucat. Guratan kesakitan begitu jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Bahkan Kai bisa ikut merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hanya dengan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saja.

Tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo semakin kesakitan, Kai memutuskan untuk memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah basah karena keringat dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa kau sedang kesakitan Kyung? Kesakitan karena ku? Maafkan aku.."

Kai terus meneteskan airmatanya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Mana mungkin ia tega meninggalkan lelaki lemah ini dan menikah dengan takdirnya? Tidak. Kai tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Akhh ahh haahh haah~"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo telah sadar, dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyung?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Cepat pergi dari rumahku!"

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan cepat dan ia mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau membuat Kai mengalah untuk menjauh dari posisi Kyungsoo dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.."

"Aku bilang pergi Kai!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu dan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu barang sedetikpun"

"Apa kau gila? Belum cukup puas kau menghancurkan hidupku?!"

Airmata lolos begitu saja membasahi wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Airmata itu mengalir dengan deras, tapi Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya pada Kai.

"Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku Kyung. Kumohon biarkan aku menjagamu dan anakku yang berada di dalam perutmu. Aku tidak akan melukaimu"

"Tidak melukaiku? Kau bahkan sudah sangat sangat sangat melukaiku Kai! Hiks! Dan kau justru masih bertahan disini.. hiks! APA KAU MEMANG MENGINGINKAN AKU MATI SEKARANG JUGA?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyung-"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI KAI!"

Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi. Maka dari itu Kai segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo kembali dengan sangat erat. Tak perduli jika Kyungsoo saat ini tengah memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras dan terus berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun kau menyuruhku jutaan kali. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu dan mencintamu sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.."

Berontakan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin melemah, karena jujur saja tubuhnya masih terasa tidak bertenaga saat ini. Dan isakan tangisnya pun mulai mereda. Ia membiarkan lelaki ini mendekapnya dengan erat seperti ini.

"Aku akan tetap mati Kai.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu-"

"Seberapa besarnya usahamu untuk melindungiku, pada akhirnya aku akan mati. Jangan buang waktumu dengan percuma seperti ini.." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Kai.

"Cukup Kyung.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai lalu menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo cukup lama. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar kalimat apapun lagi dari bibir manis ini. Lebih baik ia bungkam seperti ini agar tidak ada yang terluka lagi. Dan Kai percaya jika mereka bisa melewati semua masalah ini bersama-sama. Bukan dengan membohongi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Biarkan mereka menghadapi ini berdua. Memperjuangkan cinta mereka dari peraturan Mating sialan itu.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Kai terus menyesap bibir Kyungsoo dan dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali beristirahat. Kyungsoo sudah bisa tenang sekarang.

Dengan perlahan ciuman ini terlepas dan Kai turut berbaring di samping tubuh Kyungsoo membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengejutkan bagi Kai saat tangan Kyungsoo membawa tangannya menuju perut Kyungsoo.

"Lindungi dia.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Tentu.."

Dan setelahnya Kai membawa Kyungsoo kedalam tautan panasnya lagi. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kai dan ia tersenyum.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Kai/Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo'_

Ucap mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku melakukan kebodohan ini.." Baekhyun tersenyum miring di meja belajar yang berada dikamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tetapi ia masih betah bertahan pada posisinya. Melupakan sejenak waktu dan kembali mengingat beberapa kejadian yang telah ia alami seharian ini.

Mulai dari ia berangkat sekolah bersama Luhan hyung, belajar seorang diri dikelasnya karena Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas dan ketika Sehun menjemputnya juga..

Menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Dia adalah orang kedua yang mencium bibirku.." Baekhyun mengusap lembut bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah datarnya.

Teringat ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Berciuman dengan Chanyeol di gudang sekolah yang sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan jujur saja ia sangat menikmati moment itu.

"Tetapi rasanya berbeda.."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

Lalu sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum lebar.

Oh ayolah~ untuk apa ia masih memikirkan lelaki yang telah mengkhianatinya? Lelaki yang telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya? Lelaki yang telah melukai perasaannya? Lelaki yang juga telah merenggut sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam dirinya.

Nyatanya masih ada lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripada lelaki brengsek itu. Terlebih lagi, lelaki baik itu telah menjadi kekasihnya. Dan ia yakin jika Sehun bukanlah orang yang brengsek seperti Chanyeol. Ia harus mempercayakan perasaannya pada Sehun yang ternyata telah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dan ia berjanji ia tidak akan mengecewakan Sehun dan akan menjadi kekasih yang terbaik bagi Sehun.

"Ne.. aku mencintaimu Sehun"

Sedetik kemudian, ia menutup buku catatannya dan beranjak darisana. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar dan ia baru saja ingat jika tidak ada makanan sama sekali di dapur. Bahkan ia juga baru ingat jika Luhan hyung telah memberikannya pesan untuk membeli makanan diluar karena Luhan akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli ramyun siap jadi di supermarket terdekat. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena kecerobohannya yang bahkan sampai terlupa oleh pesan hyungnya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, atau ini karena perasaannya yang sedikit membingungkan karena ia baru saja menjadi kekasih dari Oh Sehun?

Brukk

"Ahh maaf.. joseonghamnida" Baekhyun membungkuk minta maaf pada seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ugh! Kenapa ia menjadi sangat ceroboh seperti ini eoh?

"Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?"

Baekhyun seketika menegakkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja di tabraknya tengah berdiri dihadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"S-sunbae?" Ucap Baekhyun tergagap.

Ya, seseorang yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah sunbaenya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun?

Daehyun menampilkan senyumannya yang menyeramkan dan ia terlihat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan kondisi sekitar.

Perfect!

Disini sangat sepi.

"Kau takut? Apa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian kemarin?"

Daehyun berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan untuk menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun pada tiang lampu jalanan yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan ketakutannya. Sungguh ia masih trauma dengan kejadian itu, dan ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali sekarang.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku sunbae.."

"Ck! Bodoh! Kau ini memang bodoh atau apa hm?"

Baekhyun terus menunduk tidak berani untuk menatap sunbaenya itu. Sungguh menakutkan dan kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini kembali?

"Kau menangis?"

Nada bicara Daehyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi khawatir. Membuat Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Daehyun. Dengan cepat Daehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, terlihat seperti sapu tangan dan ia menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

Daehyun tersenyum dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap sunbaenya ini. Apakah Daehyun seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda? Atau saat ini Daehyun dengan berakting?

Baekhyun membuang pikiran negatifnya jauh-jauh. Siapa tau saja Daehyun memang sudah memaafkannya dan menyesali perbuatannya kemarin. Ya, Daehyun sunbae pasti adalah orang yang baik.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin meraih sapu tangan itu, tetapi Daehyun justru lebih dulu memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekap mulut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Baekhyun sempat memberontak tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan pandangannya menjadi gelap hingga akhirnya ia pingsan begitu saja. Nafas Baekhyun terasa sesak hingga tidak sadarkan diri setelah menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sapu tangan tersebut.

Ya, Daehyun telah membungkam Baekhyun dengan obat bius.

"Tidak rugi aku mempersiapkan ini semua. Cih! Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari ku lagi, manis"

Kemudian Daehyun menggendong tubuh pingsan Baekhyun dipunggungnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya karena dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, Daehyun terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang menggendong kekasihnya yang terlelap.

"Bodoh!"

Daehyun menampilkan senyum miringnya karena sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati bocah manis ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oppa.. apa kau merasa bahagia karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah?"

Yeri bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di sofa yang berada dikamar mereka. Walaupun mereka belum resmi menikah, tetapi kedua orang tua dari masing-masing mempelai sudah menyuruh Chanyeol dan Yeri untuk tidur di kamar yang sama. Mau tidak mau mereka menurutinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih canggung dengan wanita cantik ini, walaupun sudah ratusan kali Ayahnya mengatakan jika mereka berdua adalah takdir, tapi Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menganggap Yeri seperti itu. Entah karena apa, Chanyeol pun tidak tau.

"Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Karena bisa menikah dengan takdirku"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia menekankan kata 'takdir' dalam kalimatnya tadi. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada ia terus menerus mengikuti perasaan bimbangnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengusak rambut panjang Yeri dan Yeri tersenyum manja pada Chanyeol.

"Kita adalah takdir, oppa"

Yeri sedikit memperjelas kembali pada Chanyeol bahwa memang keduannya adalah takdir.

"Eumm oppa.. apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, kau ingin bertanya apa hm?"

Bibir Yeri tiba-tiba mengerucut dan dengan lucu ia memainkan kancing piyama yang di pakai oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau melakukan _Mating_ mu dengan baik?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku.. sedikit cemburu ketika kau meninggalkanku pada saat itu hanya untuk mengejar bocah itu"

Chanyeol yang awalnya tersenyum kini mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk ketika terlintas wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis berlari menjauhinya. Cukup nyeri dada Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berteriak dengan terisak padanya.

"Mwo? Untuk apa kau cemburu? Lagi pula pada saat itu aku belum tau jika kau ternyata takdirku, Yeri-ah"

Yeri mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya kau melakukan _Mating_ dengan seorang pria?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yeri untuk digenggamnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah itu tidak penting sama sekali? Jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi ok? Yang terpenting saat ini adalah pernikahan kita.."

"Ne ne ne. Maafkan aku oppa~"

Setelah mencubit hidung Yeri dengan gemas, kemudian Chanyeol mencium singkat kening Yeri dan membawa tubuh Yeri ke ranjang mereka untuk beristirahat.

 _"Bahkan aku sangat mempercayaimu. Tidak ada seorang lelaki lain yang mampu membuatku nyaman sampai seperti ini. Tetapi kau justru menghancurkan kepercayaanku, kau mencium perempuan lain di depan mataku setelah kau berhasil merebut ciuman pertamaku.."_

 _"Ck! Aku memang bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal itu, karena aku terlalu percaya padamu. Aku sangat percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol. Walaupun kau berbohong, aku tetap mempercayaimu.."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."_

Chanyeol mencoba mengusir ingatannya yang datang tiba-tiba di pikirannya terhadap pasangan _Mating_ nya itu dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Kenapa perkataan Baekhyun masih melekat jelas di pikirannya? Kalimat terluka yang bocah itu tujukan padanya sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Semoga saja bocah itu sudah melupakannya dan hidup dengan tenang seperti semula.

Ya, Chanyeol berharap agar Baekhyun tidak terluka karena kesalahannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Lu, apa kau betah bekerja di cafe hyungku?"

Tanya Chen pada Luhan yang terlihat sedang melamun dikursinya. Luhan yang tersadar pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pada Chen.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang bekerja disana. Hyungmu sungguh baik padaku. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu Chen"

"Aahh tidak perlu seperti itu. Kita sudah 3 tahun bersahabat bukan?" Chen menampilkan tawa lebarnya sampil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Sepertinya jika aku gajian nanti, aku akan mentraktirmu Chen"

"Yak! Hanya si wajah kotak ini saja yang di traktir? Aku tidak di traktir? Oww kau mulai melupakanku Lu"

Xiumin tiba-tiba datang dan menyambar percakapan mereka dengan wajah yang mengerucut lucu. Sungguh imut dan menggemaskan! Tentu saja itu menurut pandangan Chen kkkkk~

"Kau berlebihan Xiumin-ah" Luhan tertawa kecil pada Xiumin.

"Tunggu.. tadi kau bilang apa? Wajahku kotak? Hey, memangnya kau tidak sadar dengan bentuk wajahmu? Wajahmu itu berbentuk bulat sempurna asal kau tau!" Chen yang sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan kekasihnya ini justru menggodanya dengan membuat lelaki berpipi bakpao itu kesal.

"Wajahmu seperti kotak tv!"

"Wajahmu seperti panci, ahh tidak! Tapi wajahmu seperti penggorengan ahahahaha"

"Isshh kau sangat menyebalkan wajah berbentuk akuarium! Wlueeee"

"Yakk! Lalu jika wajahku ini seperti akuarium, kenapa kau masih ingin berpacaran denganku eoh?!"

"Ya karena kau itu jelek, makanya aku kasian padamu dan menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Jadi, kau hanya terpaksa menerima cintaku pada waktu itu?!"

"Menurutmu?" Xiumin masih bertahan dengan memeletkan lidahnya pada Chen, berusaha membuat kekasih nya yang bersuara indah ini kesal.

"Aisshhh kau telah membuatku kesal dan kau tau artinya apa bukan?"

Xiumin seketika terdiam ketika melihat kekasihnya itu mulai duduk di sebelah Luhan dan bahkan merangkul leher Luhan dari samping.

"Luhan chagi~ kau ada acara malam ini? Bisakah kita makan malam berdua?" Ucap Chen dengan suara rendah. Walaupun ia saat ini tengah menggoda Luhan, tetapi arah matanya masih tertuju pada Xiumin.

"Yakk berani-beraninya kau Chen! Kau tidak akan selamat! Yak! Mau lari kemana kau?!"

Xiumin berteriak begitu kencang hingga suaranya menggelegar memenuhi kelas mereka. Terus berteriak dengan nada tingginya/? sambil berlari mengejar Chen entah kemana.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya tertawa melihat pasangan kekasih itu. Kekasih tetapi selalu saja bertengkar. Dan menurutnya, kedua sahabatnya itu sangat unik dan lucu.

Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka.." gumam Luhan begitu saja. Entah ia sadar atau tidak pada saat mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sini, biarkan aku membantumu.."

"Tidak perlu"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak mengambil alih nampan berisi piring kotor yang berada di tangan Luhan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" lanjut Luhan dan ia melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkejut.

Kenapa Luhan bersikap begitu dingin padanya?

Sehun tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal itu dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengelap meja-meja kotor yang menanti untuk ia bersihkan di cafe tersebut.

Brukk

Prangg!

"Ahh joseonghamnida.. joseonghamnida"

"Kau letakkan dimana matamu eoh?! Apa kau buta?!"

"Maafkan aku nonna, maafkan aku.."

Luhan terus membungkuk memintaa maaf setelah ia menabrak seseorang dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan beserta isinya tepat diatas sepatu salah seorang pelanggan cafe tersebut.

Grep

"Dia sudah meminta maaf nonna, lagi pula kotoran itu tidak mengotori sepatumu sama sekali. Kenapa nonna begitu berlebihan?"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan agar berdiri dan membiarkan kotoran itu berserakan di lantai. Sungguh ia tidak suka jika melihat Luhan diperlakukan tidak manusiawi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak untuk melindungi Luhan dan terus berusaha untuk tidak membuat lelaki cantik ini menangis.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suho datang tiba-tiba ketika ia mendengar ada keributan di cafenya. Dengan panik ia berlari menghampiri kekacauan tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Luhan sedang menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang memerah bersama Sehun yang sedang memegang erat tangannya.

"A-aku yang me-menjatuhkannya.." gugup Luhan.

Suho menghela nafasnya sejenak dan ia menampilkan senyum angelicnya pada pelanggan yang baru saja di tabrak oleh Luhan.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini. Dia adalah pegawaiku, dan aku mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada anda. Maafkan kami nonna.." Suho membungkuk dalam pada perempuan itu.

Perempuan tadi merasa tidak enak dan membalas salam Suho dengan sopan.

"Ahh sudah lupakan. Aku tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban apapun dari kalian. Maafkan aku karena telah berteriak tadi. Aisshhh suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik"

Setelahnya perempuan itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di cafe Suho.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar, Luhan-ah"

"Ahh? Ne hyung.."

Luhan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan berjalan dibelakang Suho mengikuti langkah atasannya tersebut. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam menatapnya disana.

 _'Kau sungguh aneh, Lu'_

Cklek

"Kau duduklah" ucap Suho pada Luhan saat mereka sudah tiba diruangan kerja Suho.

"Ne hyung.." Luhan masih menunduk karena ia takut jika ia akan dipecat karena kejadian tadi. Ia sungguh takut. Ia tidak ingin berhenti bekerja di cafe ini.

"Apa kau berfikir jika aku akan memecatmu? Hahaha tidak Lu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.." ucap Suho dengan ceria.

Luhan sontak mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Suho.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apakah kau dan Sehun menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

Luhan tercengang. Bagaimana bisa atasannya ini mengambil kesimpulan jika ia dan Sehun tengah menjalin hubungan? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Aa- ahh ti-tidak sajangnim"

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak melarang kalian untuk berpacaran, tetapi aku khawatir jika kalian menjadi tidak fokus dengan pekerjaan kalian.."

 _'Huhh~ bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya? Jika dia saja adalah lelaki yang sangat datar dan tidak peka'_

"Ini tidak seperti yang hyung bayangkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya selain rekan kerja"

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya memilih untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

"Oke baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam bekerja dan tidak mengulang kejadian seperti lagi. Kau berjanji Lu?"

"Ne aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kecerobohanku lagi hyung, terima kasih"

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ne. Ini sudah malam, kau bisa kembali kerumahmu sekarang"

Luhan tersipu.

"Jinjja? Ahh gomawo hyung"

Luhan mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya dan terus membungkuk pada Suho. Keduanya tertawa bersama dan mereka bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu.

 _'Pantas saja ia menghindariku, ternyata dia dan Suho hyung sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih'_

Karena tidak terlalu berminat untuk melihat kemesraan Luhan dengan Suho, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk beranjak darisana.

Ia melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, itu artinya ia harus segera pulang ke markasnya.

Saat di perjalan pulang ia terus memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Ia mendadak gelisah dan perasaannya tidak menentu ketika mengetahui fakta jika Luhan ternyata adalah kekasih dari Suho. Ia sungguh tidak mengira kenapa secepat itu, bukankah semalam ia dan Luhan baru saja...

"Bodoh!"

Tunggu..

Sehun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

Bukankah itu Baekhyun?

Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini ia di gendong oleh seorang lelaki? Lelaki asing yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. Dan hei! Kenapa lelaki asing ini begitu kurang ajar menggendong Baekhyun begitu saja? Tidak taukah ia jika Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu dirinya?

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti lelaki yang membawa Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat dirinya menjadi tak terlihat agar ia mudah untuk membuntuti mereka. Sehun masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun, apakah kekasihnya ini tertidur?

Ingin sekali Sehun merebut tubuh Baekhyun dari lelaki itu, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya dan tetap mengikutinya menunggu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh lelaki ini.

Sehun semakin mengernyitkan wajahnya saat ia mengetahui ternyata lelaki itu membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah motel kecil di pinggiran kota yang sepi. Dan Sehun tercengang ketika melihat lelaki itu menyeringai.

O-ow sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi pada Baekhyun dan ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sehun kembali menampakkan dirinya dan ikut memasuki motel tersebut.

Cklek

Bruk

Tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan itu di hempaskan begitu saja ke atas kasur yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat lelaki itu satu persatu membuka pakaian Baekhyun dan juga pakaian yang di kenakannya.

"Hmm ternyata tubuhmu sangat manis cpkh cpkh" gumam Daehyun saat dirinya tengah menikmati leher mulus Baekhyun dan memberikannya beberapa lumatan disana.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan matanya masih terpejam dengan rapat seolah ia sedang menikmati mimpinya. Padahal nyatanya, tubuhnya saat ini bahkan sedang di jamah seluruhnya oleh tangan kotor sunbaenya ini.

Lumatan Daehyun pada leher Baekhyun kini beralih menuju bahu putih Baekhyun yang sudah terekspos dengan jelas karena Daehyun berhasil menanggalkan pakaian bagian atas tubuhnya. Kecupan disana disini yang Daehyun berikan pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun nyatanya masih belum cukup.

"Aku akan segera menikmatimu, manis"

Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Daehyun tergerak untuk melepaskan celana Baekhyun dan mengangkat paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memasukkan penisnya pada lubang sempit Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu menyentuh Baekhyun barang se inchi pun.

Brakk!

"Apa kau ingin melakukan pemerkosaan pada bocah itu?" Ucap Sehun dengan santai di ambang pintu setelah ia berhasil mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras.

"Si-siapa kau?" Daehyun memandang ketakutan pada Sehun saat Sehun menampilkan mata semerah darahnya.

"K-kau hantu?" Ucap Daehyun lagi gelagapan dan tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar hebat.

"Aku ini iblis. Cepat pergi darisini atau aku akan memutuskan urat nadi yang berada di lehermu"

Sehun melangkah mendekat pada Daehyun dan ia sudah mengeluarkan taringnya. Menggeram dengan keras layaknya serigala untuk menakuti Daehyun.

"Cepat pergi sekarang juga, atau aku akan membuat perkataanku tadi menjadi kenyataan?"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Daehyun segera memakai kembali pakaiannya dan beranjak darisana. Berlari terbirit-birit takut jika Sehun akan mengganggunya.

Sehun menyeringai.

Setelah ia puas melihat wajah ketakutan Daehyun, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun sejenak. Sebelumnya ia terlebih dulu mengunci pintu kamar itu dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu nekat ingin memperkosamu seperti ini eoh? Apakah kau memang benar-benar bodoh?" Sehun berbicara sendiri sambil tertawa miris pada bocah polos ini.

"Apa jadinya nanti jika aku tidak melihatmu tadi?"

Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan entah kenapa ia terdorong untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, tetapi Sehun menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Apakah Chanyeol sudah melakukannya padamu Baek? Apakah kau sedang tersakiti saat ini dan menerima pernyataan cintaku begitu saja?"

Cup

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Jujur saja aku bisa merasakan terdapat bekas bibir Park keparat itu di bibirmu.. Cih!"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk dan memeluk tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan erat. Menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh dan ia menyesap leher Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Nghh.."

Sehun seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Baekhyun setelah ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedikit bergumam. Apakah Baekhyun sudah sadarkan diri?

Secepat kilat Sehun memasangkan kembali pakaian Baekhyun yang terlepas dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Se-sehun?" Lirih Baekhyun.

Ia melihat ke daerah sekelilingnya dan kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekali? Dan ia bahkan pusing setengah mati.

"Aku akan menjagamu Baek.."

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya karena terkejut setelah ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Daehyun membiuskan dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gelisah.

"Dia hampir memperkosamu jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu. Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak dan benar saja, kau ternyata dalam kondisi bahaya. Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam seperti ini seorang diri eoh?" Jelas Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut dan ingin sekali menangis. Tetapi ia tersadar dan kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

"Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

Ia sangat bersyukur.

Ternyata masih ada yang memperdulikannya dan menolongnya dari kejahatan. Orang itu adalah Sehun. Kekasihnya. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa nyaman saat memeluk tubuh Sehun seperti ini.

Baekhyun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang juga sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Astaga! Bocah ini polos sekali. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan semua rencana jahatnya. Apakah ini yang membuat Chanyeol begitu terlihat marah dan tidak rela ketika ia mendekati Baekhyun?

"Untuk apa aku jadi kekasihmu jika akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak sebrengsek itu"

Walaupun kenyataannya adalah iya.

Iya, karena memang ia adalah seorang lelaki brengsek yang menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai media balas dendamnya. Ia mengatakan ini agar Baekhyun semakin terjatuh didalam jebakannya dan dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan apa yang di perintahkannya di hadapan Chanyeol nanti.

"Aku mempercayaimu.." singkat Baekhyun.

Dan ia terdiam seketika saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Sehun terus memperhatikan bibir merah Baekhyun yang sungguh menggoda itu dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun yang mengerti pun turut memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama kemudian bibir Sehun telah mendarat diatas bibirnya. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun dan terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Mencoba untuk merangsang bocah ini.

Bukan ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Sehun untuk menikmati juga tubuh Baekhyun?

Tidak munafik memang jika ia sangat tergiur untuk menyicipi tubuh manis Baekhyun. Ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun terlihat tidak memberontak sama sekali dan justru membalas ciumannya meminta lebih. Dengan senang hati Sehun menurutinya dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

Baekhyun bingung.

Kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Sehun. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja menerima perlakuan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat Sehun kembali melepaskan kancing pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Bukankah ia sudah kotor? Biarkanlah ia melakukannya dengan Sehun karena Sehun sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Sehun adalah orang yang tepat, orang yang datang disaat dirinya tengah terpuruk setelah di campakkan oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri dengan kuat ketika kancing bajunya satu persatu terlepas. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat menerima apa yang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun.." gumam Sehun di sela ciumannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meneteskan airmatanya.

 _'Lakukanlah semua yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Sehun..'_

Slebh

"Argghh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa oppa? Aigooo~ kenapa kau begitu ceroboh hingga bisa terkena pisau seperti ini eoh? Berikan tanganmu padaku, aku akan mengobatinya"

Yeri dengan cepat menyesap jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang terkena pisau itu. Darahnya cukup banyak keluar. Dan saat ini Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam dengan berjuta-juta perasaan tidak enaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul mengambil alih pikirannya.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Aku merasa sedikit ada kesalahan disini.. Dan terlebih lagi kenapa yang muncul dipikiranku selalu bocah itu?'_

Sungguh perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak.

Sepertinya ia harus menemui Ayahnya untuk turun ke bumi sebentar saja menemui pasangan _Mating_ nya tersebut. Hanya untuk memastikan jika bocah itu hidup dengan normal dan baik-baik saja.

Ya, Chanyeol harus menemui bocah itu sekali saja.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Dan sebaiknya kita segera istirahat untuk hari pernikahan kita besok. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan saat malam pertama kita.." Yeri terlihat merona setelah mengatakan itu dan Chanyeol hanya membalas perkataan Yeri dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

 _'Kuharap kau tidak menghindariku lagi Baek..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horeeee HunBaek yadongan~~~ #plak #dihajarreaders :"v

Ciyeee si Chanyeol ada signal-signal cinta ke Baek pas Baek mau enaena sama Sehun :v Tangannya ke iris piso ciyeee :v

Apa yang terjadi sama Chanyeol dan Luhan kalo ternyata HunBaek yadongan? Apakah Chanyeol dan Luhan justru saling mencintai? *kobam :v kalo itu terjadi, ntar FF ini malah berubah judulnya jadi Pairing yang tertukar wkwkwk *ngaco amat gue :v

Udah ah/?

Last!

Bagi yang masih penasaran dan mau lanjut, ditunggu Reviewnya yaaa~

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku mempercayaimu.." singkat Baekhyun.

Dan ia terdiam seketika saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Sehun terus memperhatikan bibir merah Baekhyun yang sungguh menggoda itu dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun yang mengerti pun turut memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama kemudian bibir Sehun telah mendarat diatas bibirnya. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun dan terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Mencoba untuk merangsang bocah ini.

Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Sehun untuk menikmati juga tubuh Baekhyun?

Tidak munafik memang jika ia sangat tergiur untuk menyicipi tubuh manis Baekhyun. Ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun terlihat tidak memberontak sama sekali dan justru membalas ciumannya meminta lebih. Dengan senang hati Sehun menurutinya dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

Baekhyun bingung.

Kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Sehun. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja menerima perlakuan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat Sehun kembali melepaskan kancing pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Bukankah ia sudah kotor? Biarkanlah ia melakukannya dengan Sehun karena Sehun sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Sehun adalah orang yang tepat, orang yang datang disaat dirinya tengah terpuruk setelah di campakkan oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri dengan kuat ketika kancing bajunya satu persatu terlepas. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat menerima apa yang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun.." gumam Sehun di sela ciumannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meneteskan airmatanya.

 _'Lakukanlah semua yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Sehun..'_

Slebh

"Argghh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa oppa? Aigooo~ kenapa kau begitu ceroboh hingga bisa terkena pisau seperti ini eoh? Berikan tanganmu padaku, aku akan mengobatinya"

Yeri dengan cepat menyesap jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang terkena pisau itu. Darahnya cukup banyak keluar. Dan saat ini Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam dengan berjuta-juta perasaan tidak enaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul mengambil alih pikirannya.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Aku merasa sedikit ada kesalahan disini.. Dan terlebih lagi kenapa yang muncul dipikiranku selalu bocah itu?'_

Sungguh perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak.

Sepertinya ia harus menemui Ayahnya untuk turun ke bumi sebentar saja menemui pasangan Matingnya tersebut. Hanya untuk memastikan jika bocah itu hidup dengan normal dan baik-baik saja.

Ya, Chanyeol harus menemui bocah itu sekali saja.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Dan sebaiknya kita segera istirahat untuk hari pernikahan kita besok. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan saat malam pertama kita.." Yeri terlihat merona setelah mengatakan itu dan Chanyeol hanya membalas perkataan Yeri dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

 _'Kuharap kau tidak menghindariku lagi Baek..'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kau tidak akan mengerti Baek"_

 _"Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"_

 _"Kau milikku, karena kau adalah takdirku.. Byun Baekhyun"_

 _"Aku? Takdirmu? Lalu apakah kau hanya ingin memilikiku tanpa bisa mencintaiku? Apa kau tidak bisa mencintai takdirmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak mencintaimu Baek"_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pandangan Sehun yang sedang menatap nya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun masih dengan posisi menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dan meneteskan airmatanya begitu saja. Teringat kembali dengan kejadian yang paling mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, ia kembali teringat oleh lelaki itu.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol?

Lelaki yang sudah melukai harga dirinya dan menghancurkan perasaannya hingga berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa? Hiks"

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kenapa ia menjadi bersikap aneh seperti ini? Bukankah Baekhyun baru saja menyerahkan dirinya padanya? Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun menghindarinya dan bertanya kenapa?

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Baek. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membawa wajah cantik Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kita melakukan ini? Hiks" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti Baek.."

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk dan tidak lupa ia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang sudah terlepas seluruhnya.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Sehun yang saat ini sudah menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun dan terus menangis sesunggukan disana.

"Aku ingin pulang.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Lalu Sehun memakaikan jaket pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai menuntun Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari motel kecil tersebut. Keduanya bahkan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Masih bertahan dengan saling diam dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat menunduk dengan wajah yang sedih, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah dan merasa malu atas tindakannya barusan pada bocah polos ini.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu. Aku sungguh menyesal"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sehun. Hanya saja.. aku merasa masih belum siap untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu. Maafkan aku.."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan terus menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menuju ke rumah Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah itu yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi resah dan sedih seperti ini, melainkan karena ia tiba-tiba teringat Chanyeol pada saat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya ini. Bukankah itu aneh? Dan Baekhyun pun rasanya ingin selalu menangis ketika wajah Chanyeol yang justru muncul di pikirannya.

Seberapa keras usahanya untuk melenyapkan bayang-bayang sosok Chanyeol, nyatanya tidak akan membuat ia melupakan Chanyeol semudah yang ia pikirkan. Sulit sekali walaupun ia berusaha untuk melupakan lelaki itu sedetik saja. Harus sampai kapan ia terus terpuruk seperti ini? Kenapa sulit sekali?

"Sehun.."

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Meremas tangan Sehun cukup kuat dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Cium aku.." singkat Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Sehun sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tidak habis pikir dengan perlakuan bocah ini yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan sekarang bocah ini justru minta untuk dicium. Walaupun sungguh kekanakan sekali, tetapi tingkah Baekhyun yang manis ini membuat Sehun tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan senang hati ia akan melakukan perintah Baekhyun kali ini.

Mata Sehun terus memperhatikan bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun menampilkan sedikit senyumannya dan terus menunggu bibir Sehun mendarat di atas bibirnya.

Cup

Baekhyun berhasil.

Kemudian dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun dan menangkup rahang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Sehunpun mengembangkan senyumannya saat ia mulai menyadari kenapa Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ya, ternyata di ujung sana terdapat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri kaku menyaksikan aktivitasnya bersama Baekhyun.

Jadi?

Apakah Baekhyun sudah menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menciumnya seperti ini? Apakah Baekhyun ingin balas dendam pada Chanyeol?

Sehun tertawa setan didalam hati karena Chanyeol sampai saat ini masih saja terdiam disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghentikan ciumannya bersama bocah mungil ini. Dan ini adalah kesempatan bagi Sehun.

Tangan Sehun pun terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya menerima perlakuan Sehun. Bahkan saat ini Sehun sudah memojokkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di sebuah dinding yang berada disana. Terus menunjukkan ekspresi nikmatnya agar Chanyeol bisa melihat semuanya.

Jujur saja ia yakin jika Chanyeol memang memiliki perasaan pada bocah ini. Terbukti dari dirinya yang kembali menemui Baekhyun di bumi, padahal mereka sudah melakukan Mating. Ya, Sehun memang sudah mengetahui semuanya.

 _'Teruslah berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh dan saksikan pertunjukkan ini Pak!'_ Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Ciuman tersebut kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Sehingga menimbulkan suara decakan yang sangat terdengar bagi siapa saja yang berada didekat mereka. Dan beruntung, karena tidak ada siapapun di sekitar sini kecuali Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup wajah Sehun kini beralih pada pundak Sehun. Mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk menghentikan ini. Sehun yang mengertipun, dengan tidak rela segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sangat cantik dan Sehun cukup puas dengan perbuatannya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri diantara tubuh tinggi Sehun dan dinding dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak menghentikan ciuman tadi dan justru terdiam disana. Membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit menyadari fakta tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mencium mu lagi, dan cepatlah masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Aku tidak ingin 'kekasihku' ini sakit karena terlalu lelah. Selamat malam Baek, aku mencintaimu.."

Sehun berbicara seperti itu pada Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit di keraskan untuk kembali memanas-manasi Chanyeol. Ia juga menekankan kata 'kekasihku' agar Chanyeol mengetahui statusnya dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun, akhirnya Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun mengerti dan ia bergegas untuk memasuki rumahnya lalu melewati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun.

Walaupun Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi. Ternyata Sehun sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati pasangan Matingnya tersebut.

"Terkejut Park?" Ucap Sehun dengan santai sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol setelah dirinya memastikan Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah menjadi kekasihnya.." gumam Chayeol masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Dan kenapa kau tidak menghentikan kami?"

Perkataan sombong Sehun itu sebenarnya sangat memuakkan bagi Chanyeol. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menahan emosinya.

"Untuk apa aku menghentikan 'sepasang kekasih' yang tengah berciuman?"

"Wow baguslah jika kau tak mengharapakan bocah itu lagi. Dan aku ingin tau kenapa kau kembali turun ke bumi? Aku kira kau ingin mengejar bocah itu, tetapi sepertinya aku salah. Atau mungkin karena takdirmu ini jauh lebih cantik dan menggoda dibandingkan dengan bocah polos itu?"

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan pasangan Matingku itu hidup dengan tenang setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Dan kelihatannya ia tidak terguncang sama sekali setelah aku menyetubuhinya"

Kini giliran Sehun yang berdecih.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Bahkan ciuman tadi dia yang memintanya haha"

"Ya, aku sudah melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan terima kasih, Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan angkuh.

"Dan aku memiliki satu pesan untukmu"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan sakiti bocah polos itu. Dia sungguh lemah dan mudah terluka. Dan jangan lakukan hal yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya nanti. Aku tau jika kau saat ini sudah menyerupai manusia dan bisa dilihat oleh semua orang. Tetapi kau harus kembali pada kenyataan, jika kau masih seorang Dark Angel, Sehun.."

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Sehun saat Sehun terdiam setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu, dan aku harap kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh Baek, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne hyung.."

Dengan cepat Luhan menyeka wajahnya yang sudah di penuhi airmata karena ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Baekhyun jika ia baru saja menangis.

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai melepas sepatunya pun tiba-tiba mengernyitkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Kau menangis hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Luhan.

"Ah jinjja? Aku tidak sedang menangis Baek. Mungkin karena hyung kelelahan" ucap Luhan dengan menampilkan senyum cantiknya.

"Jika begitu, hyung harus segera beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin hyung sakit karena lelah sekolah dan bekerja. Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung.."

Walaupun Baekhyun masih sedikit curiga pada hyungnya ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin berfikir yang aneh-aneh pada hyungnya ini. Mungkin saja benar jika Luhan hyung nya ini sangat kelelahan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menuntun Luhan menuju ke kamar sang kakak. Memastikan hyungnya ini beristirahat dengan tenang dan ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Luhan melanjutkan isakannya didalam kamarnya seorang diri. Dadanya bahkan saat ini berdenyut nyeri ketika memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Ya, ia melihat Sehun tengah melumat bibir adiknya.

Sungguh ia merasa menyesal kenapa ia melihat semua itu. Kenapa ini sangat menyakitkan? Padahal sudah jelas jika Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Dan juga, bukankah Luhan sudah mengetahui jika Sehun adalah kekasih dari adiknya?

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini Luhan, hiks!"

Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus terisak.

"Dan hentikan airmata ini. Harusnya kau tertawa bahagia jika ada seseorang yang mencintai adikmu dengan tulus bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Baiklah, ia harus menghentikan perasaannya terhadap Sehun mulai detik ini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi lagi dari lelaki itu dan ia harus berbicara pada Sehun untuk selalu menjaga adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi dan tidak melukai perasaannya. Cukup sudah penderitaan Baekhyun karena harus menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari sang Ayah. Dan cukup sudah kesedihan yang di alami oleh adiknya ini karena selalu saja di hindari oleh teman-teman sebayanya karena ia terlalu tertutup dan tidak pandai bergaul. Biarkan ia meraih bahagianya sendiri bersama Sehun. Karena dilihat dari ekspresi Baekhyun pada saat Sehun menciumnya itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat nyaman bila bersama lelaki itu.

Luhan harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada Sehun sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih parah dari ini. Dan jika ia ingin merebut Sehun pun ia tidak bisa, karena Sehun lebih memilih adiknya daripada dirinya. Jadi ia cukup sadar diri dengan posisinya. Tidak akan mengharapkan Sehun lagi dan cukup menganggap lelaki itu adalah rekan kerjanya juga..

Kekasih dari adiknya.

Luhan kemudian mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar dan terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

Ya..

Ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau harus makan ini. Aku tidak yakin jika kau akan menyukainya. Tetapi percayalah jika ini adalah buatanku sendiri.."

Kai mengembangkan senyuman nya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir setengah bagian dari tubuhnya. Dan Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman Kai tidak kalah manis. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyuman yang lemah, tetapi Kai masih dapat merasakan ada ketulusan yang berusaha Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Aku akan selalu menyukai hal yang berhubungan denganmu Kai.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersentuh dan ia memutuskan untuk mengecup singkat dahi sang kekasih dengan lembut. Dan tidak lupa ia mengusap wajah cantik Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Dan buka mulutmu Kyung.."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan sesendok bubur yang Kai berikan untuknya. Sedikit mengunyahnya dan menelan bubur tersebut dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya kembali untuk suapan yang kedua.

"Ini sungguh enak. Terima kasih Kai.."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu sehat dan menemaniku seumur hidupku Kyung.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan apakah ia sanggup melewati ini atau tidak. Dan ia selalu berharap agar itu semua terjadi demi kebahagiaannya bersama lelaki ini.

"Itulah yang selalu aku inginkan, Kai. Menjadi pendampingmu satu-satunya"

"Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya dalam hidupku Kyung. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai.."

"Bertahanlah hingga anak kita lahir. Ia harus melihat kedua orangtuanya yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan bertahan sampai akhir, jika kau terus berada disisiku Kai.."

Kemudian Kai dengan cepat membawa tubuh lemah Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dan berharap jika ia melakukan ini akan menyalurkan seluruh energinya pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun pada kenyataannya itu semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Arghh!"

Tiba-tiba kepala Kai terasa sakit dan berdengung dengan keras. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi panik dengan apa yang di alami oleh Kai.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir yang begitu ketara.

"Argh! Se-sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kerajaanku Kyung. Kau bisa menunggu ku sebentar disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali. Ok?"

Kai terus mencengkram kepalanya dan ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam disana. Dan Kai sudah tau jika ia mengalami hal seperti ini, itu tandanya ia harus menemui kedua orangtuanya karena ada sesuatu hal yang mendesak.

"Aku harap kalian belum tau mengenai ini Appa.. Umma"

Dan Kai mulai membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar untuk kembali menuju kerajaan Dark Angel.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki rekan kerja yang tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi dan selalu menghindariku"

Perkataan tajam Sehun membuat Luhan yang baru saja tiba di loker kerja nya itu terdiam.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada didalam loker kerja mereka untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kerja. Ketika Luhan memasuki kamar lokernya, ia melihat Sehun sedang terduduk disana menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Luhan berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun dan dengan santai meletakkan peralatan sekolahnya dalam loker miliknya.

"Kau berbicara dengan ku?" Singkat Luhan yang saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi Sehun menghadap pada lokernya.

Sehun berdecih.

Ia memang sengaja menunggu Luhan tiba di loker mereka karena ia merasa jika ia harus membereskan masalah ini. Jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan sikap Luhan yang terlampau cuek padanya. Dan bukan hanya hal itu saja, ia juga tidak suka dengan pandangan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan benci.

"Memangnya ada oranglain lagi diruangan ini selain dirimu?" Jawab Sehun.

"Jika kau memang tidak suka padaku, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Suho hyung dan dengan begitu kau bisa melihatku di pecat dari cafe ini" cetus Luhan.

Sungguh perkataan Luhan membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Apakah lelaki cantik ini benar-benar membencinya? Tapi.. apa alasannya? Atau karena..

"Apakah kau marah jika aku berhubungan adikmu?"

Deg!

Luhan terdiam.

Dadanya kembali berdenyut ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghadapi lelaki ini sebagai rekan kerjanya saja. Ya, hanya rekan kerja. Tidak lebih.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya sama sekali dengan pekerjaan" singkat Luhan.

"Bersikaplah professional Lu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bekerja jika aku selalu saja merasa bersalah seperti ini?"

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Luhan yang masih memunggunginya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk merasa bersalah"

Luhan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap tajam mata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian malam itu.."

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Lupakan. Aku sudah tidak ingin membahasnya"

Brak!

Sehun menutup pintu loker Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kuat pada loker tersebut ketika Luhan berusaha untuk menghindarinya lagi.

"Semudah itu kau mengatakannya Lu?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Luhan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya dan airmata yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya menetes juga. Memalukan sekali karena ia menangis lagi di hadapan lelaki ini.

"Ini semua salahku.." gumam Luhan yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya dari yang berada dihadapannya lelaki ini.

"Maafkan aku Lu.."

"Hiks! Kau jahat Sehun! Kau jahat! Hiks"

Luhan meremas tangan nya sendiri untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Sungguh saat ini dadanya terasa sesak dan ini sungguh menyakitkan dari apapun. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus dengan lelaki ini?

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang mabuk! Kau bodoh sekali Sehun! Kau bodoh! Hiks"

Dengan cepat Sehun merengkuh tubuh kurus Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh lelaki yang pernah ia sentuh ini dengan erat. Ya, Sehun sudah menyentuh Luhan sejak malam dimana Sehun mendapati lelaki cantik ini tengah mabuk bersama seorang pria asing di sebuah klub. Dan tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang memutar kembali kejadian yang telah ia lakukan bersama Luhan di rumah markas nya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Kau mabuk Lu. Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu"_

 _Luhan menggeleng cepat._

 _"Untuk apa kau memperdulikanku eoh?!"_

 _"Duduk disofa itu. Dan tidurlah dengan tenang"_

 _Sehun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan, dan membawa Luhan untuk berbaring di atas sofa yang kebetulan berada disana. Jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, tempat itu cukup bagus, walaupun gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Seperti sebuah rumah tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, tetapi masih tetap dirawat._

 _Jelas Sehun membiarkan Luhan tidur disini. Karena tempat ini adalah rumah Sehun di bumi. Rumah kosong yang sudah di tinggal berpuluh-puluh tahun oleh pemiliknya, dan Sehun memutuskan menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat istirahatnya._

 _Seperti Chanyeol, Sehun juga memiliki sebuah 'markas' untuk tempat tinggalnya di bumi. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau jika rumah ini ia tempati._

 _"Aku kedinginan.." gumam Luhan saat dirinya sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun kembali menyelimuti tubuh kurus Luhan dengan jaket miliknya. Dan terus memperhatikan wajah mabuk Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik._

 _"Tidurlah.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Sehun dengan datar. Dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai disamping Luhan. Berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak bisa karena bayang-bayang Luhan yang selalu mengatainya lelaki brengsek._

 _Atas dasar apa Luhan bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Apakah Luhan tidak suka jika ia mendekati adiknya? Lalu, kenapa Luhan tidak melarangnya dan justru mengatakan jika ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri?_

 _"Asal kau tau, aku pun juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Lu.."_

 _Kemudian Sehun mengubah posisinya kembali menghadap Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah cantik Luhan didalam kegelapan seperti ini. Tidak bohong jika ia merasa tertarik dengan lelaki ini. Luhan cantik, kulitnya bersih putih dan mulus juga bibir ini.._

 _Sungguh membuatnya penasaran akan rasa dari bibir yang nampaknya sangat manis ini._

 _Dengan perlahan tangan Sehun terangkat untuk menyetuh bibir Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian menempelkan jarinya pada bibirnya sendiri._

 _"Cukup!" Ucap Sehun dengan frustasi._

 _Ia segera beranjak dari sana tetapi pergerakkan terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan halus yang sedang memegang tangannya. Dan ia meyakini jika tangan ini adalah tangan lelaki cantik yang setengah sadarkan diri ini._

 _"Se-sehun.." gumam Luhan._

 _Sehun mengernyit. Kenapa Luhan menyebutkan namanya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Luhan menyebutkan namanya dengan matanya yang terpejam._

 _Mau tidak mau membuat Sehun harus duduk disamping tubuh Luhan dan memperhatikan kembali wajah Luhan._

 _Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar. Belum sempat Sehun bergerak, Luhan sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya dengan tergesa-gesa._

 _Cpkh cpkh cpkh!_

 _Sehun membulatkan matanya merasakan lembut bibir Luhan yang tengah melumat bibirnya saat ini. Bahkan Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk berhadapan Sehun tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka._

 _Ini salah._

 _Ia harus menghentikan ini semua._

 _Kemudian dengan cepat Sehun mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dengan kuat agar ciuman lelaki cantik ini terlepas._

 _"Hah~ hah~ apa yang kau lakukan Lu?!" Tanya Sehun dengan panik._

 _Luhan hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah akibat efek mabuk dan bibir yang sedikit basah akibat lumatan dadakan tadi._

 _"Kau menyukainya bukan? Kau menginginkan bibirku ini bukan, Oh Sehun?"_

 _"Bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang Lu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan ciuman mu tadi karena kau masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Aku akan melupakan kejadian barusan.."_

 _"Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku ini sedang bermain-main eoh?! Aku sadar melakukannya Sehun! Aku tidak mabuk! Hiks!"_

 _Dengan perlahan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas jemari nya sendiri dengan erat._

 _"Aku.. hiks! Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun! Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?! Hiks!"_

 _"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Lu. Jangan menangis lagi.."_

 _Kemudian Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar Luhan kembali menatapnya._

 _Jujur saja hatinya juga sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Entah perasaan apa itu, Sehun tidak mengerti. Melihat wajah terluka yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya, membuatnya merasa sangat sangat sangat bersalah. Karena, ini semua terjadi akibat ulahnya._

 _"Hiks! Aku tau kau adalah kekasih adikku. Tapi apakah aku salah jika aku menyukaimu?"_

 _Sehun masih terdiam memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan selanjutnya._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menginginkanmu Oh Sehun.. hiks!"_

 _Airmata yang terus keluar dari mata Luhan membuat Sehun reflek menghapus airmata ini dengan ibu jarinya dengan perlahan. Membuat Luhan sedikit tercengang ketika Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _"Cium aku sekali lagi Sehun.. Dan setelah itu kau bisa menolakku" lirih Luhan saat bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan._

 _Sehun tidak bergeming dan terus memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya kembali bertemu._

 _Cup_

 _Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan tangannya mencengkram kemeja yang dipakai oleh Sehun. Sehun pun memejamkan matanya dan terus menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Luhan._

 _Hanya menempel tanpa saling melumat. Dan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar Sehun telah membawa tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring di sofa yang mereka duduki._

 _Luhan sungguh menikmati ciuman ini. Walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ciuman karena bibir mereka hanya saling menempel saja. Tetapi ini saja sudah membuat Luhan amat sangat bahagia._

 _Cpkh_

 _Luhan seketika membuka matanya dengan lebar saat merasakan bibirnya telah di lumat oleh Sehun. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh lelaki ini? Ia hanya meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya sebentar saja, tetapi kenapa Sehun melakukannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama? Terlebih lagi Sehun tidak menghentikan aktivitas nya melumat bibir Luhan dan terus saja memejamkan matanya._

 _Airmata Luhan kembali menetes saat ia reflek membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Bahkan tangan Sehun sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya._

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Bukankah aku yang berada didalam kondisi mabuk saat ini?'_

 _Luhan bertanya dalam hati dan terus menerima ciuman yang Sehun berikan untuknya._

 _Ya, sepertinya Sehun tidak sanggup untuk menghentikan semua ini. Bahkan saat ini libidonya sudah ujung dan membuatnya terus melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini lagi terhadap lelaki cantik yang menyukainya ini._

 _Ini sudah jauh dan tidak mungkin ia untuk tidak melanjutkan ini semua bukan?_

 _Cpkh_

 _Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan mengusap-usap wajah kebingungan Luhan._

 _"Tidak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang sedang mabuk. Tapi maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini"_

 _Dan Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan dengan gerakan cepat. Ia pun saat ini sudah melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Sedangkan Luhan saat ini sudah berada dalam keadaan yang benar-benar telanjang bulat._

 _Luhan yang awalnya merasa kedinginan pun tiba-tiba terasa menghangat saat Sehun menindihkan seperti ini. Tubuhnya seperti mengeluarkan hawa hangat dan itu sungguh menyenangkan. Di tambah dengan deru nafas hangat Sehun yang berhembus dilehernya saat ini. Merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika Sehun memberikannya kecupan-kecupan pada seluruh bagian lehernya._

 _Pikiran Luhan melayang entah kemana, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ia terus mendesah-desah untuk Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar suara desahan Luhan pun menunjukkan senyum miringnya dan tangannya menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan yang sangat lembut bagaikan kain sutra tersebut._

 _Luhan tertawa ketika ia sedikit menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan bersama Sehun saat ini._

 _"Ck! Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan Oh Sehun? Kita tidak saling mencintai.."_

 _Sehun sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya mendengar perkataan Luhan. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk merangsang Luhan dan ia mulai membuka kedua paha Luhan dengan lebar._

 _"Bisa saja aku juga mencintaimu" singkat Sehun._

 _"Ck! Pembual! Cpkh mphh mpphh-"_

 _Sehun kembali membungkam bibir Luhan agar lelaki cantik ini tidak banyak berbicara dan menikmati ketidaksengajaan ini._

 _Jujur saja Sehun sedikit gugup ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Luhan. Tetapi rasa nafsunya saat ini sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Dan tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu kemudian mengarahkannya pada lubang cantik Luhan._

 _"Cpkh hmm fokus pada ciuman ku ini ok? Cpkh mphh"_

 _Luhan mengangguk dan menangkup wajah Sehun cukup erat. Bahkan Luhan membalas lumatan bibir Sehun tak kalah ganas. Sungguh nikmat dan ia semakin tidak sabar untuk dimasuki oleh lelaki tampan ini._

 _Tanpa pelumas atau penetrasi terlebih dahulu, Sehun langsung menjebloskan penisnya begitu saja kedalam lubang hangat Luhan. Sungguh sesak dan ini sangat menyiksa. Padahal penisnya belum masuk seluruhnya memasuki lubang Luhan._

 _"Akh-/Angh-"_

 _Geram Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan saat mereka sudah menyatu dengan sempurna._

 _Jleebbb~_

 _"Se-sehun-"_

 _Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan lumatannya pada bibir Sehun karena ini sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Dan Luhan kembali tertawa dengan airmata yanng terus menetes ke wajahnya. Membuat Sehun merasa amat sangat bersalah akan perbuatan bejatnya ini. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan saat ini sudah cukup membuktikan jika lelaki yang tengah di masukinya ini sedang terluka._

 _Walaupun Luhan tertawa, tetapi Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat guratan perasaan terluka pada wajah Luhan._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini padaku haha"_

 _Sehun menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang tengah tertawa sambil menangis seperti ini. Kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur._

 _Ini adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya. Tetapi Sehun bersikap seperti ia telah melakukan sex dengan banyak orang pada Luhan. Berusaha mati-matian agar Luhan tidak kesakitan, dan usahanya ternyata berhasil karena Luhan terlihat nyaman dan tidak tegang sama sekali. Apakah Luhan seperti ini karena dalam keadaan mabuk?_

 _Menumpahkan segala emosinya yang sudah ia simpan didalam hati selama ini kepada Sehun. Dan sepertinya Luhan memang benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Ah tidak, tetapi ini sudah begitu jelas membuktikan jika Luhan mencintai Sehun. Bahkan sampai rela memberikan tubuhnya pada lelaki ini._

 _"Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku bisa menyukai mu juga Lu?"_

 _"Jangan memberiku harapan palsu.. anghh-!"_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Sehun mempercepat gerakan in outnya, membuat tubuh Luhan terus terhentak-hentak dengan kasar akibat dorongannya ini. Karena ia tidak menyangkal jika lubang Luhan senikmat ini. Sungguh nikmat dan membuatnya terus menggesek-gesekkan penisnya pada dinding lubang anal Luhan._

 _"Ini sangat nikmat Lu. Kau sangat nikmathh ahh!"_

 _Luhan tersenyum._

 _"Nikmati aku Sehun.."_

 _Dan mereka terus melakukannya hingga sampai mereka akan meraih puncak orgasme mereka masing-masing. Sehun mendorong penisnya dengan sangat kasar dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia tiba pada orgasmenya._

 _"Aahh~ akh- ahh"_

 _Penis Sehun bergetar dan ia menumpahkan seluruh sperma nya didalam lubang Luhan. Luhan yang sudah mencapai orgasmenya pun hanya mampu menutup kedua pahanya dengan rapat, merasakan hangatnya cairan Sehun yang sudah memenuhi lubangnya. Dada mereka naik turun tidak beraturan dan berusaha untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena aktivitas mereka sungguh melelahkan. Kemudian Sehun memeluk tubuh telanjang Luhan dan dengan perlahan mencabut penisnya dari lubang Luhan._

 _"Hah~ hahh~ ki-kita melakukannya Sehunhh ahh-" bisik Luhan pada telinga Sehun._

 _Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Ne. Kita baru saja melakukannya Lu.."_

 _Dan sedetik kemudian Luhan terlelap menuju kealam mimpinya karena ia sangat kelelahan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia terlebih dulu memakai pakaiannya dan juga menyelimuti tubuh polos Luhan dengan selimut besar miliknya._

 _"Aku harap masing-masing dari kita, tidak ada yang akan menyesali ini Lu.."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Lu. Kita tidak akan bisa memutar kembali waktu dan memulai semuanya dari awal seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Maafkan aku"

Luhan melemah.

Dan mau tidak mau, perlakuan Sehun yang lembut seperti ini membuatnya sedikit tenang. Dan ia kemudian membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat.

"Apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang hyung yang brengsek karena telah bercinta dengan kekasih dari adik kandungnya sendiri?"

"Ini semua salahku. Jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini. Dan aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang telah aku lakukan padamu dan juga adikmu.."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku mempercayaimu Sehun.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

PLAKKK!

"Anak kurang ajar! Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap pasangan Matingmu eoh?! Apa kau fikir Appa tidak tau jika kau mengeluarkan spermamu didalam tubuh korbanmu?!"

Kai memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di tampar dengan sangat keras oleh sang Ayah. Kemudian ia terdiam untuk memikirkan masalah ini. Ini memang salah nya karena telah mencintai pasangan Matingnya sendiri. Ia pun juga tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mencintai Kyungsoo, tetapi setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pasangan Matingnya, ia merasa jika Kyungsoo itu berbeda. Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang pasti akan menghindar dan menangis setelah di beri tahu jika orang itu hanya dimanfaatkan tubuhnya saja. Lain dengan reaksi Kyungsoo pada waktu itu, dan itu sungguh membuat Kai terkerjut bukan main. Terlebih lagi pada saat mereka bercinta. Sungguh luar biasa dan membuat Kai selalu ingin menikmati tubuh lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ya, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai nya Appa.."

"Dan membiarkan pasangan Matingmu mati? Kerja bagus Kai"

Ayah Kai memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan pada Kai. Membuat Kai semakin merasa menyesal dengan kesalahan ini. Ia sungguh bingung harus melakukan apa lagi agar Kyungsoo tidak mati. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo sepenuh hatinya.

"Inilah yang paling Appa takutkan selama ini, Kai. Firasat Appa sudah mengatakan jika kau pasti akan tertarik pada bocah itu. Dan semuanya telah terbukti. Kau sudah membuahi bocah itu"

"Maafkan aku Appa"

"Bagaimana Appa bisa memaafkanmu jika kau telah membuat Taemin mati.."

Kai mengernyit heran.

Ia?

Membuat Taemin mati?

"Mana mungkin aku membuat sahabat kecilku mati, Appa?" Ucap Kai tidak percaya.

"Dia adalah takdirmu sebenarnya. Dan kau ternyata menumpahkan spermamu di dalam tubuh pasangan Matingmu. Itu berarti kau sama saja telah membunuh takdirmu"

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

"Hal lain dari peraturan Mating yang kau langgar akan berakibat meninggalnya takdirmu. Dan Taemin sudah meninggal tepat pada malam kau melakukan Mating dengan bocah itu"

Jujur saja Kai merasa sangat terkejut saat ini. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui peraturan ini jika ia melanggar peraturan Matingnya.

Ya, jika kau mencintai pasangan Matingmu. Maka dengan perlahan pasangan Matingmu akan mati. Tetapi ada hal lain daripada itu yaitu..

Jika kau membuahi pasangan Matingmu, maka takdirmu akan memberikan nyawanya pada pasangan Matingmu karena roh Dark Angel yang telah terkhianati itu tidak akan membiarkan calon bayi yang akan lahir nanti.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah..

Taemin telah menyerahkan nyawanya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mengandung anak dari Kai.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kai terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia sama sekali tidak tau jika menjadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Lututnya lemas dan ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi kosongnya.

Ayah Kai yang melihat putranya sedikit terguncang itu akhirnya mendekati tubuh sang putra dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Ini semua sudah terjadi dan Taemin sudah tenang disana. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya karena ia telah memanjangkan umur lelaki yang kau cintai dan juga calon anakmu nanti.." ucap Tuan Kim dengan bijak pada Kai.

"Terima kasih dan maafkan aku Taemin.." gumam Kai dan sekilas ia bisa melihat bayangan wajah Taemin yang sedang tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Pasangan Matingmu tidak akan mati. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan Appa pun sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain membiarkanmu bahagia bersama bocah itu. Jangan sungkan untuk membawanya kesini, karena Umma mu sepertinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan bocah yang bernama Kyungsoo itu"

Kai mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh sang Ayah dengan sangat erat.

"Ne. Tentu. Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke hadapan kalian. Terima kasih Appa.. aku sangat menyayangimu"

Dan Ayah Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Umma.. kenapa wajahmu merengut seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk di dalam gudang sekolah tempat biasa pertemuan mereka.

"Oh kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Baekhyun sudah datang menemuinya disana.

"Umma sudah makan? Aku memutuskan untuk memakan makan siang ku disini bersama Umma.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Umma. Lanjutkan saja makan siangmu, atau apa perlu Umma menyuapimu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin yang begitu antusias jika bertemu dengannya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Tetapi masih ada sebuah tanda tanya di dalam benak Baekhyun, sebenarnya siapakah Sungmin ini sebenarnya? Karena setiap melihat cara tertawa Sungmin, kembali mengingatkannya pada lelaki brengsek itu.

"Tidak perlu Umma. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, lagipula aku ini sudah dewasa kkkk~"

Saat Baekhyun tengah asik menikmati makan siangnya, tiba-tiba Sungmin kembali merengut dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya pun memilih untuk angkat bicara dan bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Umma angkatnya ini.

"Umma.."

"Hm?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang Umma pikirkan? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki dan menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya Umma sedang memikirkanmu. Umma sedikit kecewa kenapa kau tidak menceritakan pada Umma jika kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Terdiam cukup lama dan ia terlihat sedang berpikir untuk memilih kata-kata yang sesuai untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin. Beberapa menit kedua nya terdiam. Dan hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara dan kembali menunjukkan senyumnya pada Sungmin.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena menyembunyikan ini dari Umma. Dan jika Umma sudah tau Sehun adalah kekasihku, maka aku tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Ya, Sehun adalah kekasihku.."

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Baekhyun menjadi kekasih dari Oh Sehun. Tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah..

Apakah tujuan Sehun sebenarnya terhadap takdir dari anaknya ini? Dan juga apakah Sehun sudah menyetubuhi Baekhyun?

Jika itu benar, maka Sungmin tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan kembali Baekhyun dan merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Sehun. Jika perlu, ia akan mengakui semuanya pada Chanyeol jika takdir Chanyeol yang sebenarnya itu adalah Baekhyun. Bukan Yeri.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakan Chanyeol?"

Deg!

Perkataan Sungmin membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak tau apakah ia sudah bisa melupakan lelaki brengsek itu atau belum. Dan ia juga tidak tau dengan perasaannya terhadap Sehun, karena selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta satu sama lain. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya dan Sehun itu lebih terlihat sebagai kakak dan adik.

Dan yang paling membuatnya bingung yaitu ketika ia menyuruh Sehun untuk menciumnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Bukankah jika di pikir-pikir ia hanya memanfaatkan Sehun untuk membalaskan semua perlakuan bejat yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya? Dan bukan karena panggilan dari hatinya.

Sungguh Baekhyun masih merasa sangat bingung.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Tetapi mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya jika ia telah memberikan luka yang dalam padaku? Bagaimanapun juga, aku 'pernah' mencintainya.."

Sungmin tertawa senang dalam hati setelah mendengar penyataan Baekhyun yang ternyata ia tidak bisa melupakan putranya.

 _'Kau bahkan 'masih' mencintainya. Tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya dan terus membohongi perasaanmu'_ ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Dan apakah kau akan mencintai Chanyeol kembali jika ia meminta maaf padamu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan menunduk.

"Aku mungkin akan memaafkannya. Tetapi aku tidak yakin jika aku akan mencintainya kembali" lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahmu jika kau merindukan Chanyeol, sayang.."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas lelaki itu, Umma?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru berbalik bertanya pada Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

Sungmin tercengang dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Apakah bocah ini benar-benar sudah tidak ingin mendengar nama Chanyeol lagi?

"Maafkan aku Umma. Hanya saja aku masih berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan tidak menyebutkan namanya lagi. Dan aku hanya ingin belajar untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Sehun"

O-ow Sungmin hampir terlupa dengan fakta yang satu ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus mencari tau tentang apa tujuan Sehun yang sebenarnya terhadap bocah ini.

"Apakah Sehun bersikap baik padamu?"

"Untuk apa Umma menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Umma khawatir padamu. Umma hanya tidak ingin kau terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

Baekhyun akhirnya merngerti.

Kemudian ia membawa tubuh sang Umma kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat dan ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didalam posisi ini.

"Aku yakin Sehun bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti Chanyeol.."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lemah karena ia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh bocah ini. Dengan cara apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyatukan sepasang takdir yang masih terpisah ini?

"Umma yakin jika kau akan terkejut setelah mendengar ini. Tetapi sepertinya Umma harus jujur padamu demi kebaikan kita semua"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Sungmin.

"Umma adalah Ibu kandung Chanyeol dan.."

Sungmin meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menguatkan Baekhyun dengan apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya.

"Kau adalah takdir Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya karena rasa terkejutnya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan dahinya mengernyit masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada kaget ga kalo Kyungsoo ternyata ga bakalan mati karena dia di buahi oleh sperma Kai? Hohoho

Untuk KaiSoo Shipper, berbahagialah kalian karena Kai dan Kyungsoo akan segera bersatu. Dan ucapin terima kasih sama Taemin karena udah ngorbanin nyawanya buat Kyungsoo dan calon anak Kai. #sujudsukur

Dan HunHan udah NC'an ternyata pas ujan-ujan itu wkwk

Kira-kira gimana hubungan HunBaek ya? Apakah Sehun masih bertahan sama Baek untuk bikin Chanyeol semakin cemburu, atau dia lebih milih Luhan dan damai sama Chanyeol?

Gimana reaksi Baekhyun pas Sungmin udah ngasih tau kalo dia adalah takdir Chanyeol? Percaya atau malah semakin menghindari Chanyeol?

Jawabannya ada di Next Chap ya~

Makanya jangan lupa review, bisa aja Yuta hiatusin FF ini karena review cuma sedikit, berarti kan FF ini kurang ada yang minat. Jadi, buat apa terus dilanjutin? Dan buat yang udah rajin Review, Yuta ucapin TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar-besarnya dan maaf kalo Yuta gabisa balesin satu-satu hehe.

Last!

Next?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. Chapter 11

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas lelaki itu, Umma?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru berbalik bertanya pada Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

Sungmin tercengang dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Apakah bocah ini benar-benar sudah tidak ingin mendengar nama Chanyeol lagi?

"Maafkan aku Umma. Hanya saja aku masih berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan tidak menyebutkan namanya lagi. Dan aku hanya ingin belajar untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Sehun"

O-ow Sungmin hampir terlupa dengan fakta yang satu ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus mencari tau tentang apa tujuan Sehun yang sebenarnya terhadap bocah ini.

"Apakah Sehun bersikap baik padamu?"

"Untuk apa Umma menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Umma khawatir padamu. Umma hanya tidak ingin kau terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

Baekhyun akhirnya merngerti.

Kemudian ia membawa tubuh sang Umma kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat dan ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didalam posisi ini.

"Aku yakin Sehun bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti Chanyeol.."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lemah karena ia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh bocah ini. Dengan cara apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyatukan sepasang takdir yang masih terpisah ini?

"Umma yakin jika kau akan terkejut setelah mendengar ini. Tetapi sepertinya Umma harus jujur padamu demi kebaikan kita semua"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Sungmin.

"Umma adalah Ibu kandung Chanyeol dan.."

Sungmin meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menguatkan Baekhyun dengan apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya.

"Kau adalah takdir Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya karena rasa terkejutnya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan dahinya mengernyit masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Umma mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Bukankah sudah jelas jika lelaki brengsek itu hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja?"

Lidah Sungmin terasa kelu setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ingin mengatakan jika semuanya itu adalah benar, tetapi ia tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan mempercayainya.

"Atau apakah Umma sedang membohongiku? Sama seperti dia yang membohongiku dan dengan begitu bisa membuatku terluka kembali?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Umma berkata jujur.." lirih Sungmin.

"Bahkan ia juga pernah menyatakan 'cinta' padaku Umma. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cepat dan menekankan kata cinta pada kalimatnya.

"Jujur aku sangat bahagia ketika kau datang menemaniku disaat aku terpuruk. Tetapi ternyata kau hanya ingin membuatku terluka dengan terus membahas lelaki itu"

Baekhyun bersiap untuk beranjak darisana karena Sungmin tak kunjung merespon perkataannya.

"Jika Umma terus berusaha untuk membuatku memaafkan Chanyeol, maka lupakan semua keinginan Umma.."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar beranjak darisana meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah menangis didalam gudang tersebut.

"Hiks maafkan Umma, Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan dengan pakaian formal yang sangat rapih sedang duduk seorang diri di sebuah cafe sambil menyesap latte panas yang berada di hadapannya, di temani dengan sepotong cheese cake dengan selai strawberry di atasnya. Ia sesap latte nya dengan perlahan sambil matanya yang terus terarah pada satu objek cantik yang berada jauh di hadapannya. Mulai menyunggingkan senyum miringnya tatkala ia melihat objek cantik itu tengah melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Sungguh menarik baginya.

"Pelayan"

Objek cantik yang tengah sibuk itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika ia mengangkat tangannya bermasud untuk memanggil objek cantik itu. Ow, ternyata itu bukankah sebuah objek. Melainkan sesosok lelaki yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan rambut blondenya yang nyatanya ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Luhan? Masih mengingatku?"

Luhan -objek cantik itu- membuka sedikit bibirnya karena terkejut dengan siapa lelaki yang tengah duduk di hadapannya tersebut. Masih tercengang dan tidak mempercayai jika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki yang kemarin mengajaknya mabuk.

Ya, lelaki itu adalah Yonghwa.

"Duduklah, dan bisakah kau menemaniku istirahat siang disini?" Lanjut Yonghwa yang sudah menampilkan senyum tampannya ketika melihat reaksi Luhan yang tengah terkejut.

"Y-yonghwa.."

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku"

Yonghwa menarik tangan Luhan begitu saja agar duduk disampingnya, membuat Luhan terpaksa mematuhi perintahnya tadi.

"Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya dari mana aku bisa mengetahui jika kau sedang berada disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yonghwa justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Luhan yang masih saja terlihat kebingungan.

"Cepat katakan ada urusan apa? Aku tidak ingin boss ku melihat ku"

Yonghwa tertawa kecil dan dengan santainya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. Luhan menegang seketika dan ia hanya mampu terdiam kaku.

"Aku kenal dengan Suho. Jadi kurasa dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika aku meminjam karyawan cantiknya ini sebentar"

Walaupun Yonghwa mengatakan itu dengan santai, tetapi nyatanya ia berhasil membuat pipi Luhan merona hebat. Dan jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang, entah karena gugup atau entah karena ia takut dilihat oleh Suho yang bisa saja melihatnya setiap waktu.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku ingin permisi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku-"

Grep

Dengan cepat Yonghwa memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dengan satu tangannya dan itu membuat tubuh Luhan reflek membatu tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Apakah lelaki itu adalah kekasihmu? Lelaki yang tiba-tiba menggendongmu saat kau sedang mabuk bersamaku?"

Seketika ingatan kejadian waktu malam itu kembali berputar di pikirannya. Bukan tentang ketika ia tengah mabuk dengan lelaki ini, tetapi ketika ia dan Sehun melakukan..

"Bukan, dia bukan kekasihku"

Luhan menjawab dengan cepat dan lantang. Tidak ingin kejadian itu datang lagi dalam ingatannya.

"Bukankah itu berarti jika kau bukan milik siapa-siapa?" Dengan kurang ajarnya Yonghwa mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Luhan. Membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakan Yonghwa dengan mencengkram tangan Yonghwa cukup kuat.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini.."

"Kenapa? Disini sepi, dan bila kita bercinta pun disini tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya"

Yonghwa benar. Kursi di cafe ini memang di design dengan sandaran yang tinggi, juga terdapat banyak pembatas yang memisahkan antara kursi satu dengan kursi yang lainnya. Dan juga jarak kursi disini jauh-jauh, membuat nyaman siapapun yang mengunjungi cafe ini karena ketenangannya sungguh terjaga.

"Maaf.."

Luhan terus menghindar dari Yonghwa hingga tubuhnya sudah terpojok di sudut kursi tinggi tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak bisa mengetahui dari caraku yang seperti ini, jika aku itu tertarik padamu? Bocah SMA yang polos dan juga sangat cantik?"

Yonghwa meraih dagu Luhan dan sedikit mendongakkannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu meremas kedua tangannya sendiri karena jujur saja ia merasa ketakutan.

"Lupakan apa yang pernah aku katakan pada waktu itu. Aku tengah mabuk.."

"Justru itu aku ingin membuatmu nyaman denganku dalam keadaan sadar seperti sekarang ini"

Yonghwa mengusap lembut pipi putih Luhan dan hampir saja ia mencium Luhan jika Luhan tidak dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menceraikan istriku jika kau mau menikah denganku, Luhan.."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, ku mohon jangan seperti ini"

"Apa yang salah? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih? Apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Aku hanya ingin kau menerima tawaranku"

Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menahan dada Yonghwa yang semakin maju merapatkan tubuh mereka dan ia terus memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku sudah memiliki ke-kekasih. Lelaki yang waktu itu datang menjemputku adalah kekasihku. Ya, dan aku sangat mencintainya"

Akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu Luhan ucapkan untuk menghentikan lelaki ini agar tidak menciumnya. Dan itu membuat Yonghwa menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tertawa remeh.

Namun helaan nafas lega Luhan seketika terhenti karena Yonghwa ternyata justru mencengkram wajahnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Kau sungguh menarik. Sangat-sangat menarik"

Yonghwa terus memperhatikan bibir merah Luhan dan hanya dengan jarak beberapa centi lagi, bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Ehem. Maaf, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

Sontak Yonghwa menghentikan gerakannya dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada si pengganggu yang mengacaukan rencananya untuk mencium Luhan.

"Dia kekasihku"

Mata Luhan membulat ketika ia mengetahui ternyata Sehunlah yang datang dan menyelamatkannya. Terlebih lagi, saat Sehun mengatakan dengan tegas pada Yonghwa jika ia adalah kekasihnya. Membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena menahan rasa gugup yang tengah di alaminya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke belakang ruangan cafe tersebut.

"Dan bersikap sopanlah pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih" lanjut Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Yonghwa disana.

"Brengsek"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bukankah ini roti milik Luhan hyung?"

Baekhyun membolak-balik kemasan roti yang berada di tangannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Apakah ia melupakan ini? Lalu bagaimana jika ia kelaparan pada saat bekerja nanti? Ugh! Kau ceroboh sekali hyung.."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan roti ini pada Luhan ke cafe tempat Luhan bekerja. Kebetulan jarak dari rumahnya ke cafe itu tidak terlalu jauh dan ia bahkan sangat sering mengunjungi cafe itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, sekalian membeli minuman favoritenya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Tersenyum manis sepanjang jalan karena ia pun juga akan menemui kekasihnya yang bekerja disana. Jujur saja ia sedang ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan Sehun saat ini. Dan itu membuatnya merona hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Sedikit lagi ia sampai pada cafe tersebut. Tetapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sehun yang berasal dari belakang cafe tersebut. Di celah antara bangunan cafe itu dengan bangunan yang lainnya. Maka dengan mengendap-endap, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya mendengar lebih seksama apakah benar suara itu ada suara Sehun. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di samping dinding yang mengarah langsung pada celah diantara dua bangunan tersebut.

"Apakah lelaki itu menciummu?"

Deg

Perasaan Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun.

Apa maksudnya? Dan dengan siapa Sehun berbicara?

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak berada disana? Kau akan habis di jamah oleh lelaki brengsek itu Lu.."

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Untuk apa kau masih saja bersikap sok peduli padaku?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Ternyata aku salah.."

 _'Luhan hyung.. bersama Sehun'_

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Disatu sisi ia memang sangat menyukai Sehun, tetapi disisi lain ia harus menyadari posisinya yang tidak lebih dari seorang hyung kandung dari kekasih lelaki yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau mempercayaiku?"

Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan terpojokkan. Meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kiri dan sisi kanan kepala Luhan. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

"Hiks.. aku bingung Sehun. Aku mencintaimu! Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai kekasih adik kandungnya sendiri?!"

Srek

Baekhyun menjatuhkan plastik roti yang berada ditangannya dan tubuhnya pun ikut merosot kebawah karena sudah tidak sanggup untuk menopangkan tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya ini.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan dibelakangnya? Padahal ia belum sempat untuk mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan, tetapi sudah seperti ini kejadiannya. Diluar dugaan dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Matanya sudah banjir oleh airmata dan ia masih saja tetap memandang ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi apa daya? Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya terduduk kaku dan menangis dalam diam seperti ini.

 _'Ternyata kau mencintai kekasihku hyung?'_

"Asal kau tau. Aku juga mencintaimu Lu!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Reflek Baekhyun memegang bibirnya yang pernah disentuh oleh bibir lelaki itu. Ternyata..

Bibir Sehun tak hanya miliknya, tetapi juga milik Luhan. Hyung kandungnya sendiri.

Walaupun Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan tengah menangis disana, tetapi entah kenapa ia lebih memilih hyungnya daripada lelaki itu. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak marah pada hyungnya, tetapi ia hanya merasa sedih.

Sedih karena mereka berdua telah membohonginya sampai seperti ini.

Sehun terus melumat bibir cherry Luhan dengan kasar tidak bergeming walaupun Luhan sudah memukul-mukul dadanya sambil terisak. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menunduk dalam-dalam ketika Luhan sudah mulai tenang dan justru membalas ciuman Sehun disana.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dan bangkit darisana. Berjalan dengan goyah melewati dua orang yang tengah berciuman mesra disana. Membawa kembali plastik roti yang sempat terjatuh dan ia memutuskan untuk menitipkannya saja pada karyawan lain yang bekerja di cafe tersebut.

Memaksakan senyuman manis dan polosnya seperti biasa agar tidak ada orang yang curiga, walaupun banyak yang menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja.

 _'Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau mencintai kekasihku hyung?'_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus merasakan sakit hati ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ditinggalkan setelah mereka membohonginya. Memanfaatkan dirinya setelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

Hancur sudah harapan Baekhyun untuk melupakan lelaki yang pernah melukainya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain berdiam diri ditemani luka dalam yang sudah merobek jantungnya. Sangat membekas dan tidak akan bisa sembuh.

 _'Dan Sehun.. apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Apa kau mendekatiku karena kau juga mencintai hyungku?'_

Entah pada siapa lagi ia harus mencurahkan perasaan hancurnya ini. Tidak ada orang lain selain Sungmin yang nyatanya ia tinggalkan dengan penuh amarah siang tadi. Ia yakin pasti sang Umma sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Umma.. maafkan aku"

Baiklah, ia akan meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Karena sungguh ia ingin menangis dengan memeluk tubuh seseorang saat ini. Jika tidak, mungkin saja ia akan menjadi gila karena terus memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Ini terlalu sakit untuknya. Dan ia mohon, Sungmin bisa sedikit menyembuhkan luka di hatinya dengan dekapan kasih sayangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Untuk apa Umma menyuruhku datang kesini? Apakah ada hal penting?"

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Umma akan menjelaskan sesuatu setelah kau menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari acara pernikahanmu untuk datang kesini"

Sungmin mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk disampingnya setelah Chanyeol tiba disana. Ya, tiba digudang sekolah tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Setelah duduk dan menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol akhirnya mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"Saat perjalan ke gedung tempat pernikahanku dengan Yeri, aku kabur tepat setelah Umma menghubungiku. Tidakkah Umma tau betapa khawatirnya aku semenjak Umma menghilang begitu saja selama beberapa hari? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di bumi Umma?"

Chanyeol menatap Sungmin dengan khawatir karena Sungmin hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Walaupun Sungmin masih berada dalam kondisi yang sehat, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa khawatir karena Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan jika Sungmin tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahannya dengan Yeri.

"Apakah Appamu marah?" Singkat Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saat ini semua orang sedang mencari keberadaanku"

"Bagus. Umma yakin jika kau akan datang kesini dan meninggalkan acara penting itu Chan. Apapun alasannya, ternyata kau lebih memilih Umma mu dibanding menikah dengan perempuan pilihan Appamu itu"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Ia pun tidak sadar kenapa ia bisa menjadi anak yang pembangkang pada Appanya seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia sendiripun tidak tau apa alasannya kenapa ia menemui Sungmin di bumi dan meninggalkan acara pernikahannya dengan takdirnya tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku, Umma.."

"Baiklah. Umma akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Jadi, Umma mohon padamu jangan berbicara sedikitpun atau memotong perkataan Umma hingga Umma selesai berbicara"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan Sungmin menghela nafasnya mempersiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan kebenaran pada putra kesayangannya ini.

"Takdirmu yang sebenarnya bukanlah Yeri"

Deg

Chanyeol seketika membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa apa yang di katakan oleh Sungmin itu berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya?

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti.

Jika takdirnya bukanlah Yeri, lalu siapa takdirnya yang sebenarnya?

"Appamu berbohong. Maka dari itu Umma meninggalkannya. Umma pikir jika Umma meninggalkannya seperti ini, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Tetapi nyatanya tidak, Appa bahkan tidak mengatakan kejujuran sampai pernikahanmu dilaksanakan. Membuat Umma tidak bisa tinggal diam saja disini melihat putra Umma satu-satunya menikah dengan orang yang salah"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan wajah cantik sang Umma memastikan apakah Ummanya ini sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dan ia tidak berhasil menemukan sedikit kebohongan pun pada mimik wajah yang di tunjukkan oleh sang Umma.

"Awalnya Umma sempat khawatir padamu, apakah kau akan menemui Umma atau justru tetap melaksanakan pernikahan itu. Tetapi Umma sangat bahagia karena kau lebih memilih untuk menemui Umma. Umma percaya padamu Chan.."

Sungmin tersenyum dan meraih tangan Chanyeol, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Umma mohon kau jangan terkejut setelah Umma mengatakan ini. Tetapi kau harus percaya pada Umma jika Umma mengatakan hal yang sebenar-benarnya padamu karena Umma sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin melihatmu hidup dengan orang yang salah"

Chanyeol menanti apa yang akan dikatakan sang Umma dan mencoba untuk menyiapkan dirinya menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Takdirmu adalah seorang manusia"

Mata Chanyeol bergerak dengan gelisah. Terlihat sedang berpikir dan ia mulai khawatir.

"Takdirmu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pasangan _Matingmu_ sendiri.." lanjut Sungmin dengan tenang.

Deg deg deg

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti tersambar oleh ribuan petir, dan ia pun merasa hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk oleh jutaan jarum kecil yang tajam setelah mendengar nama itu.

Byun Baekhyun..

Adalah takdirnya?

Tidak mungkin.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Kemudian ia kembali membuka suaranya untuk membuat Chanyeol lebih percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Awalnya Umma sempat merasa bingung dengan keanehan ini. Takdirmu dan pasangan _Matingmu_ adalah orang yanh sama. Namun setelah Umma pikir, mungkin saja itu terjadi karena kau bukanlah sepenuhnya Dark Angel. Ditambah dengan pasangan _Matingmu_ di tentukan lebih awal adalah seorang manusia. Umma dan Appa selalu berdebat tentang masalah ini hampir setiap hari. Appa juga sudah mengetahui jika bocah itu adalah Takdirmu. Ia tidak terima dengan alasan Baekhyun adalah seorang manusia, bukanlah Dark Angel. Jadi ia tidak ingin melihatmu harus menderita dengan manusia seperti dirinya dulu. Umma adalah manusia Chanyeol, dan Appamu berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan Umma. Dia trauma dan tidak ingin kau menderita hanya karena manusia. Tapi Umma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengatakan kebenaran ini padamu"

Sungguh Chanyeol merasa kaget. Masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan dari sang Umma. Sungguh mengejutkan dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan menjadi seperti ini kejadiannya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah rasa penyesalan didalam dirinya. Menyesal karena ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak baik dan harus melihat airmata yang terus mengalir di wajah cantik itu. Jujur saja ia merasakan hal aneh saat ia melakukan _Mating_ dengan Baekhyun, apalagi saat ia meninggalkannya dengan berkata jika ia tidak mencintai pasangan _Matingnya_ tersebut. Mengabaikan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun yang berkali-kali ia dengar keluar dari bibir bocah itu.

Seketika Chanyeol menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi nya yang tidak terbaca.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku sungguh tidak rela jika aku meninggalkan bocah itu setelah aku melakukan hal bejat padanya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membuka hatiku padanya walaupun sesungguhnya aku ingin mengatakan jika aku menyayanginya. Hanya harena aku tidak ingin dia mati secara perlahan. Aku sungguh menyayanginya.." ucap Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Karena selalu saja wajahnya yang muncul dipikiranku. Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam menemuinya.. ternyata dia sudah menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun"

Seketika Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya teringat kembali akan malam itu dimana ia menyaksikan Baekhyun tengah berciuman dengan Sehun. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan dari sana ia sadar jika ternyata ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Baekhyun karena hatinya berdenyut nyeri pada saat itu.

"Apakah kau tau jika Umma selama ini menemuinya? Dan dia bercerita banyak pada Umma. Menganggap Umma sebagai Umma kandungnya dan mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan"

"Maafkan Umma karena Umma tidak bisa membujuknya untuk memaafkanmu. Padahal Umma sudah mengatakan padanya jika dialah takdirmu, tetapi ia tidak mempercayainya dan meninggalkan Umma begitu saja sambil mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi"

Suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Kemudian dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusap-usap bahu Sungmin mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan pada lelaki cantik yang telah melahirkannya ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Temui bocah itu dan yakinkan dia jika kau benar-benar takdirnya. Dan tentu saja kau harus mengatakan jika kau mencintainya" jawab Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin ia percaya padaku? Ditambah lagi dengan Sehun yang sangat berantusias untuk memiliki Baekhyun"

"Sehun tidak lah mencintainya. Umma sudah memastikan itu. Yang Sehun cintai itu ternyata hyung Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun belum mengetahuinya. Umma fikir ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk mu agar kau bisa membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukanmu. Umma mempercayaimu jika kau pasti bisa Chanyeol.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya"

Ucapan final Chanyeol membuat senyuman Sungmin semakin melebar dan ia bangga telah memiliki anak seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki hati layaknya manusia seperti dirinya dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

Baekhyun kini sudah tiba di gudang sekolahnya. Mata sipitnya bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun disana, dan Baekhyun yakin jika Sungmin memang benar-benar telah meninggalkanya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lunglai menuju kursi yang berada disana. Terduduk dengan lemah sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis seorang diri dalam diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Meremas kedua tangannya sendiri mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Jika ini adalah yang terbaik maka aku akan menerimanya. Dan adik macam apa aku ini yang justru menangis ketika melihat kakaknya dicium oleh seseorang yang mencintainya dan yang dicintainya? Hiks maafkan aku hyung.."

Baekhyun segera menyeka airmatanya dan berjuang mati-matian agar airmata itu tidak menetes lagi. Jujur saja ia pun sudah sangat lelah untuk menangis, mau bagaimanapun ia menangisi semua ini, pada kenyataannya tidak akan mengubah semuanya. Ini akan terus berjalan dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan menghampiri kehidupannya lagi.

Sungguh ia lelah, maka dari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Berharap saat ia membuka matanya nanti, semua masalah ini tidak akan kembali ia alami.

"Oh Sehun.. Luhan hyung. Saranghae.." gumam Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Dingin tetapi ajaibnya bisa membuat perasaannya menghangat. Apakah ia sedang mimpi saat ini? Jika iya, tetapi kenapa genggaman ini terasa erat dan sangat nyata?

Entah kenapa jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan keras saat ia merasakan ada sebuah hembusan nafas yang membelai wajahnya. Namun ia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, karena ia yakin jika ini adalah mimpi. Dan ketika ia merasakan ada benda kenyal yang mendarat di bibirnya, akhirnya ia membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika apa yang ia rasakan tadi adalah nyata. Bukan mimpi.

Chanyeol lah pelakunya.

Lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ingin ia memberontak dan mendorong lelaki ini, tetapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan erat, dan mata sipitnya terus memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini sambil memejamkam matanya.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Datang kembali dan menciumku seperti ini setelah dengan teganya kau meninggalkan dan mencampakkanku'_

Baekhyun sedikit meremas tangan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerima ciuman manis ini.

 _ **Haruskah aku mengingatnya?**_

 _ **Hari dimana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun**_

 _ **Haruskah aku menyukai seseorang yang tidak bisa aku mengerti?**_

 _ **Aku tidak sengaja dan aku terus berusaha untuk melupakannya..**_

Chanyeol mulai berani untuk menyesap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati walaupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tidak membalasnya atau menolaknya sama sekali.

Merasakan kembali bibir tipis yang sangat manis ini, dan mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Ia sungguh menyesal karena kebodohannya yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika bocah ini adalah takdirnya. Sudah lama Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, mulai dari kecil hingga Baekhyun sudah dewasa seperti ini. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu yang ia lalui bersama Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin tertarik pada bocah ini. Entah karena alasan apa, ia pun juga tidak mengerti.

 ** _Pertama kali aku merasa takut_**

 ** _Setiap aku melihatnya_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginanku_**

 ** _Untuk selalu berada disampingnya_**

 ** _Maka dari itu, maafkan aku_**

Baekhyun pasrah.

Nyatanya ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika ia memang mencintai lelaki ini. Seberapa keras usahanya untuk melupakan lelaki ini, tetapi semua usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Yang ada ia justru semakin merindukan lelaki ini dan semakin membutuhkannya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan ciuman itupun dengan perlahan terlepas.

Terus menunduk dalam dan Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang sudah sedikit basah akibat ulahnya. Sungguh ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bocah ini lagi. Chanyeol mengerti dan dengan perlahan ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk. Menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada bahunya, dan di luar dugaan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menuruti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku.."

Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan meraih tangan besar Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf mu. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya" gumam Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku harus memulainya? Aku sungguh ingin memilikimu. Kau adalah takdirku, Baek.."

Baekhyun berdecih tetapi tangannya masih saja menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu beberapa kali. Tapi apa? Kau justru meninggalkanku"

"Mungkin Umma ku sudah mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku pikir aku harus mengatakan ini juga terhadapmu jika kau adalah takdirku dan aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

"Dan kau sudah tau apa jawabanku bukan? Ya, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayaimu"

Baekhyun terus saja mengelak perasaannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat ku tengah berciuman dengan kekasihku pada malam itu? Untuk apa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku? Aku baru saja bisa melupakanmu.."

Bohong. Baekhyun berkata bohong saat ini. Ia masih sangat sensitif dengan Chanyeol dan tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol semudah itu memasuki ruang hatinya. Ia harus berkata seperti itu agar Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya lagi dan menambah luka yang telah ia berikan padanya. Karena ini sangat menyakitkan. Sangat.

"Kau mengatakan berulang kali padaku jika kau mencintaiku. Lalu apakah kau sudah melupakan semua yang pernah kita lalui kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku sudah melupakannya semenjak kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa sungguh bodoh dan sangat menyesal dengan sikapnya pada Baekhyun dulu. Hingga ia dengan teganya mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu pada Baekhyun yang diketahuinya adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat dan menatap kedalam sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Kau tau jika aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu hanya untuk melakukan _Mating_? Dan apakah kau juga tau jika aku sampai mencintai pasangan _Matingku_ tersebut maka orang itu akan mati secara perlahan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba untuk memperhatikan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati Baek. Lebih baik aku melupakan perasaan anehku ini daripada aku harus melihatmu menderita dan mati secara perlahan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau adalah orang yang sama dengan takdirku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ini selain menikahi dan memilikimu selama-lamanya.. Kumohon percayalah padaku jika aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Aku sudah menjadi milik Sehun" singkat Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak mencintaimu Baek. Ia hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya padaku melalui dirimu. Mungkin kau akan terkejut jika Sehun itu sebenarnya adalah Dark Angel. Sama seperti diriku"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun masih kokoh pada pendiriannya.

"Astagaa~ dengan cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa sedikit saja mempercayaiku Baek?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu Chanyeol? Hiks"

Baekhyun sangat bingung, dan akhirnya ia kembali menangis dihadapan Chanyeol karena perasaannya yang sangat kalut tersebut.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku percayai di dunia ini hiks"

Baekhyun akhirnya menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya dengan kasar dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol. Berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari sekolah tersebut dan beruntung Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya karena matahari masih sangat terik. Ia tau jika Chanyeol tidak akan tahan dengan matahari. Menangis tanpa suara kembali menuju rumahnya dan ia sedikit merasa sesak ketika Chanyeol terus memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.."

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Karena itulah aku harus melakukan sebuah kebohongan..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu~ Baekbie tersakiti lagi wkwk

Akhirnya Baekhyun udah tau kalo Sehun dan Luhan itu saling cinta. Walaupun menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun, tapi gapapa lah demi kebaikannya sama Chanyeol di masa depan #eeaa

Sorry di Chap ini ga ada KaiSoo :v

Tinggal kita liat nanti gimana reaksi Kyuhyun kalo Chanyeol udh tau siapa takdirnya yang sebenarnya. Dan gimana reaksi Chanyeol kalo Ayahnya selama ini membohonginya.

Masih ada satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun belum mau nerima Chanyeol kembali. Yaitu... jawabannya ada di next chap ya wkwk

Semoga masih banyak yang minat baca FF ini :"D

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah review, Yuta bacain semua reviewnya kok, sambil nangis-nangis(?) malah :"D

Oke, Last!

Next?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	12. Chapter 12

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat ku tengah berciuman dengan kekasihku pada malam itu? Untuk apa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku? Aku baru saja bisa melupakanmu.."

Bohong. Baekhyun berkata bohong saat ini. Ia masih sangat sensitif dengan Chanyeol dan tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol semudah itu memasuki ruang hatinya. Ia harus berkata seperti itu agar Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya lagi dan menambah luka yang telah ia berikan padanya. Karena ini sangat menyakitkan. Sangat.

"Kau mengatakan berulang kali padaku jika kau mencintaiku. Lalu apakah kau sudah melupakan semua yang pernah kita lalui kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku sudah melupakannya semenjak kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa sungguh bodoh dan sangat menyesal dengan sikapnya pada Baekhyun dulu. Hingga ia dengan teganya mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu pada Baekhyun yang diketahuinya adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat dan menatap kedalam sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Kau tau jika aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu hanya untuk melakukan Mating? Dan apakah kau juga tau jika aku sampai mencintai pasangan Matingku tersebut maka orang itu akan mati secara perlahan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba untuk memeperhatikan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati Baek. Lebih baik aku melupakan perasaan anehku ini daripada aku harus melihatmu menderita dan mati secara perlahan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau adalah orang yang sama dengan takdirku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ini selain menikahi dan memilikimu selama-lamanya.. Kumohon percayalah padaku jika aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Aku sudah menjadi milik Sehun" singkat Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak mencintaimu Baek. Ia hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya padaku melalui dirimu. Mungkin kau akan terkejut jika Sehun itu sebenarnya adalah Dark Angel. Sama seperti diriku"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun masih kokoh pada pendiriannya.

"Astagaa~ dengan cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa sedikit saja mempercayaiku Baek?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu Chanyeol? Hiks"

Baekhyun sangat bingung, dan akhirnya ia kembali menangis dihadapan Chanyeol karena perasaannya yang sangat kalut tersebut.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku percayai di dunia ini hiks"

Baekhyun akhirnya menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya dengan kasar dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol. Berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari sekolah tersebut dan beruntung Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya karena matahari masih sangat terik. Ia tau jika Chanyeol tidak akan tahan dengan matahari. Menangis tanpa suara kembali menuju rumahnya dan ia sedikit merasa sesak ketika Chanyeol terus memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.."

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Karena itulah aku harus melakukan sebuah kebohongan..'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! M-PREG! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau mencintai Sehun, hyung?"

Sontak Luhan menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada bukunya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sesaat adiknya mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ia tau jawabannya. Tidak ingin membuat adiknya terluka dengan melakukan kebohongan ini bersama orang yang benar di cintainya. Tetapi ia juga berpikir jika ia seperti ini terus, maka ia justru akan menyakiti perasaan adiknya lebih dalam lagi.

Kemudian Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas pada Baekhyun. Menatap mata sipit adiknya yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukan kebohongan ini padamu lagi Baek. Aku menyayangimu dan juga aku mencintai Sehun. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku hyung yang tidak tau diri dan tidak punya malu. Maafkan aku Baek.."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris menanggapi perkataan hyungnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba setetes airmata turun begitu saja membasahi wajahnya. Bibir tipisnya masih bungkam dan biarkan ia merasakan rasa sesak ini lebih lama lagi. Karena ia memang sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apapun tentang masalah ini. Biarkan lah ini mengalir seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu.

"Sungguh tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikiranku jika aku akan mencintai kekasihmu. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya, maka aku akan melakukannya. Maafkan hyung yang telah lancang bersikap seperti ini padamu"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aniyo hyung.."

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan airmata berikutnya.

"Sehun mencintaimu. Dia tidak mencintaiku" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kali ini Luhan yang meneteskan airmatanya. Merasa menyesal karena memiliki perasaan sialan ini pada kekasih adiknya. Mana mungkin bisa ia menjadi seorang kakak yang brengsek seperti ini? Dan juga ia bahkan sudah bercinta dengan Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti siapa yang berada diposisi yang salah saat ini.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat untuk menatap wajah cantik sang kakak dan dengan perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Jangan menangis hyung. Aku pun tidak mencintai Sehun. Dan aku tau jika dia hanya mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya hyung. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa.."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menghapus airmata Luhan dengan gerakan lembut. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh sang kakak dengan sangat erat dan melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Aku akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sehun. Dan dengan begitu, hyung bisa memilikinya seutuhnya"

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Aku tidak sebanding denganmu hyung.."

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau bahkan memiliki sesuatu didalam dirimu yang dapat membuat seseorang tertarik padamu"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol" singkat Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"H-hyung b-bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku sudah mengetahui itu semua dari Sehun. Tentang Dark Angel dan semuanya" potong Luhan.

"A-apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun hyung?"

Apalagi yang membuat Luhan dapat melihat Dark Angel selain melakukannya dengan Sehun? Dan yang selama ini Baekhyun ketahui yaitu, orang biasa akan dapat melihat Dark Angel setelah mereka bersetubuh dengan salah satu Dark Angel.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya, kami sudah melakukannya. Dan hyung mohon jangan beri tahu hal ini pada Appa" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk masih bertahan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Dan masalah Chanyeol. Hyung yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya.."

Luhan tidak tau persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Karena yang ia ketahui hanyalah Baekhyun yang menjadi pasangan Mating dari Chanyeol. Dan Sehun juga mengatakan padanya jika Sehun menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol.

Awalnya Luhan sempat marah, tetapi Sehun terus meminta maaf padanya dan merasa menyesal karena telah melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan Sehun sampai berjanji padanya jika ia tidak akan menyakiti atau menyentuh Baekhyun sedikit pun lagi. Karena Sehun sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat dan tidak perlu membalaskan dendamnya lagi pada Chanyeol. Orang itu adalah dirinya. Ya, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapi perkataan Luhan tadi dengan diam. Tidak ingin mengeluarkan argumen apapun dan lebih baik ia memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia jalani. Memilih pilihan antara mempercayai lelaki itu kembali atau memilih untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan buruknya dengan tidak mengenal lelaki itu lagi sama sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali bersekolah saat ini. Ia sudah merasa baikan pasca kejadian itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa baikan setelah Kai menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo jika ia tidak akan mati secara perlahan. Wajahnya seketika sumringah karena mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia sungguh bahagia karena ia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi hidup bersama Kai. Malaikat kegelapan yang dicintainya.

Walaupun ia tengah hamil saat ini, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya karena mungkin usia kandungannya baru berusia 2 atau 3 minggu. Jadi ia bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa dan melanjutkan sekolah sampai ia lulus nanti.

"Kyung? Benarkah itu kau?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di kelasnya, tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo ketika melihat sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah sedang duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan aku, Baek?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau sangat membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali? Bahkan kau tidak pernah menerima satupun panggilanku" Baekhyun berbicara sangat cerewet pada Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah lucu sahabat satu-satunya ini.

"Sekarang sudah terbukti jika aku tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan? Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri setelah Ibuku meninggal" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk dalam sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Kyung. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak selalu ada disampingmu" gumam Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ini sudah menjadi takdirku Baek. Dan apakah kau tau siapa yang menemaniku disaat aku terpuruk saat itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menanti jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kai. Dia selalu berada disampingku pada saat aku hampir mati. Aku tau jika dia mencintaiku, maka aku akan mati. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Takdirnya lah yang mati karena Kai sudah menumpahkan spermanya di dalam tubuhku dan aku tengah mengandung anaknya"

Baekhyun tercengang.

Fakta apa lagi ini? Bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo yang 100% manusia bisa mengandung anak dari seorang Dark Angel?

"Tapi kalian berbeda Kyung" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuat Kai dan aku menjadi sama"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. akan menjadi Dark Angel"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Kyung. Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selama aku menjadi manusia Baek" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Tinggal di kerajaan Dark Angel dan hidup abadi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup Kai"

Mata sipit Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Kyungsoo. Tentang manusia dan Dark Angel. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingin memahami itu semua. Lebih baik ia tidak tau dari awal tentang masalah ini dan hidup dengan normal. Bukannya mengetahui semua tentang Dark Angel dan harus mengalami ini semua.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengar namanya lagi"

"Jika kau hanya menjadi pasangan Mating Chanyeol sama seperti diriku, kau bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuhmu. Dan dengan begitu kau bisa hidup selamanya dengan Chanyeol"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya lagi?" Nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Entah kenapa ia merasa emosi hanya dengan mendengar nama Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka dengan lelaki ini. Yang selalu membuatnya bingung dan tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau mencintainya Baek"

"Dia brengsek Kyung"

"Tidak, dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Kau tidak merasakannya.."

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Baek. Aku sempat putus asa pada waktu itu, tetapi aku menyadari perasaanku jika aku mencintai Kai. Dan kau bisa lihat sekarang. Aku dan Kai bisa selalu bersama"

"Tidak semudah itu.."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Biarkan saja sahabatnya ini mengulur sedikit waktu untuk menyadari perasaannya. Dan Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dan memilih keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berada dirumah? Appa sungguh muak melihat wajahmu!"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dalam ketika lagi-lagi Ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tetapi ini sudah kelewatan, terlebih lagi sekarang tidak ada Luhan hyung yang akan membelanya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari rumah ini, tetapi kemudian ia tersadar jika ia hanya siswa sekolah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis! Seolah kau adalah orang yang paling teraniaya di dunia ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau adalah seorang pembunuh!"

Ayah Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga Baekhyun tersungkur ke sudut ruangan. Tidak hanya itu, kini Ayahnya pun bahkan sudah menendangi perutnya dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Tapi yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan hanya menangis tanpa suara dan terus menyembunyikan ringisannya akibat dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Ayahnya sebelumnya tidak pernah menyiksa dirinya seperti ini. Tetapi semenjak Luhan hyung jarang dirumah, Ayahnya sering marah dengan tiba-tiba dan berakhir dengan memukulinya seperti ini.

"Hiks Appa.."

"Jangan panggil aku Appa! Aku tidak sudi menjadi Appamu!"

Ayahnya berteriak dengan keras tidak memperdulikan bila saat ini sudah malam. Tidak memperdulikan isakan terluka Baekhyun dan terus menyeret tubuh Baekhyun hingga ke teras rumahnya. Melanjutkan kegiatannya memukuli tubuh Baekhyun membabi buta hingga Baekhyun tak berdaya.

Tubuhnya terasa amat sakit dan bibirnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah karena di tampar oleh tangan besar sang Ayah. Pandangannya kabur karena airmata yang sudah menggenang dimatanya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar karena ia tidak ingin mati di tangan Ayahnya. Ia harus hidup dan ia tidak ingin Ayahnya di penjara karena telah membunuhnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Appa.."

"APPAAA!"

Seketika Ayah Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari gerbang rumahnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan? Ya, Luhan baru saja pulang dari kerjanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Ayahnya yang tengah mabuk itu sedang memukuli adik tercintanya.

"Luhan? Kau sudah pulang nak? Apa kau lelah?"

PLAKK!

Luhan menampar keras pipi sang Ayah agar Ayahnya ini tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bahkan airmatanya sudah mulai turun membasahi wajahnya.

Kemudian dengan cepat Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah babak belur tersebut dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya. Melindungi Baekhyun dari serangan Ayahnya lagi.

"Sadarlah Appa! Kau tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun! Ini semua bukan salahnya! Ini semua takdir Tuhan! Kau tidak bisa membencinya hanya karena Umma mati ketika melahirkannya! Apakah Appa tau Umma mungkin saja sedih ketika melihat sikap Appa yang kasar terhadap Baekhyun?!"

Sang Ayah terdiam dan masih memegangi pipinya yang habis di tampar oleh Luhan.

"Mungkin itu adalah alasan Umma meninggalkan Appa seperti ini! Kau terlalu kasar Appa!" Luhan masih saja berteriak membela adiknya. Berusaha agar Ayahnya ini sadar akan perbuatannya ini.

Tubuh Tuan Byun terjatuh begitu saja di hadapan kedua putranya. Ia terduduk karena tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Dadanya sesak dan perkataan Luhan terus terngiang di pikirannya. Dan ia menyadari akan perbuatan bodohnya ini. Menyalahkan anak kandung nya sendiri atas meninggalnya sang istri. Sungguh tidak masuk akal karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang bayi yang tidak berdosa dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Maafkan Appa.. Appa adalah seorang yang pengecut"

Tuan Byun meneteskan airmatanya dan ia masih menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera mendekati Ayahnya dan memeluk tubuh Ayahnya dengan erat. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya disana merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang Ayah yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi sang Ayah. Mengecup wajah tua sang Ayah cukup lama dengan sejuta rasa sayang yang amat dalam.

"Aku menyayangimu Appa.." bisik Baekhyun.

Sedetik kemudian Tuan Byun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Permintaan maaf yang menunjukkan betapa menyesal nya ia karena telah bersikap bodoh seperti itu pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan Luhan pun ikut memeluk tubuh keduanya dengan erat. Menangis bersama-sama karena akhirnya Ayahnya berubah dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Kau sudah menyadarkan Appa. Dan Baekhyun.. Maafkan Appa. Appa sungguh menyesal dan Appa berjanji Appa akan selalu menyayangimu dan melindungimu sampai Appa mati. Maafkan Appa.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengembangnya senyum lemahnya pada sang Ayah dan kembali memeluk tubuh besar sang Ayah dengan erat. Senyumnya masih terlihat sangat manis walaupun sudah banyak luka yang menghiasa wajah cantiknya. Ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada sang Ayah selama ini. Bahkan ia akan selalu memaafkan sang Ayah apapun yang Ayahnya telah lakukan padanya. Dan ia juga berjanji akan selalu melindungi sang Ayah sampai maut menjemputnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Setelah dengan kurang ajarnya kau kabur di acara pernikahanmu itu, kau masih bisa menampakkan wajahmu dirumah ini? Kau sungguh tidak tau malu Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh pada Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja memasuki rumah nya.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak tau malu, Appa?"

"ANAK BRENGSEK! AH LEPASS!"

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hampir saja ingin menampar anaknya tersebut. Meremas tangan suaminya dengan sangat erat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Hentikan Kyu! Cukup! Jika kau terus seperti ini, Demi Tuhan aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu!" Ancam Sungmin.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kini beralih pada sang istri. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Park Sungmin?!"

"KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI, PARK KYUHYUN! KARENA KEBODOHANMU!" Sungmin berteriak di depan wajah sang suami. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya pun sudah memerah.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku Appa? Tidakkah cukup selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintahmu?"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang bersuara. Kemudian ia menarik tubuh sang Umma agar menjauh dari Appanya.

Kyuhyun tersadar.

"K-kau.."

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebohongamu Appa. Yeri bukanlah takdirku, dan kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku?"

"Ini tidak bisa di terima. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan manusia itu"

"Jika anggapanmu seperti itu. Lebih baik kita berpisah, karena aku sudah muak dengan perkataanmu yang selalu membeda-bedakan Dark Angel dan manusia. Apa kau lupa jika aku pernah menjadi manusia?" Ucap Sungmin yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Berhentilah berbicara Sungmin!"

"Baiklah. Kita resmi berpisah Kyuhyun"

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Kini Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh Sungmin dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki seorang suami seperti dirimu" datar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ia merasa tidak seperti dirinya sendiri saat ini. Bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu menyayangi istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Bukan Kyuhyun yang berjuang demi cintanya pada lelaki cantik yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Tetapi ia seperti Kyuhyun yang berbeda.

"Kau berubah Kyu.."

Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di bahunya.

"Kau tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Kau seperti oranglain bagiku saat ini" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam terpaku disana. Matanya bergerak gelisah berusaha untuk memikirkan perkataan sang istri.

Berubah?

"Tunggu!"

Baru saja Sungmin ingin beranjak darisana, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu mencegahnya dan meraih tangannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Hanya dua kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Berkata dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Aku akan tetap menikahkan Chanyeol pada takdirnya. Meskipun kita harus berpisah sekalipun, aku tidak peduli.."

Ucapan final Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk tubuh sang istri dengan sangat erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin-ah. Dan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku"

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat adegan romantis kedua orangtuanya ini. Perasaannya menjadi lega ketika kedua orangtuanya saling mencintainya. Dan ia tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya berpisah hanya karena dirinya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar darisana, membiarkan Sungmin terus membujuk Kyuhyun untuk merestui hubungannya dengan bocah mungil itu. Dan ia hanya mampu berdo'a agar Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya.

"Bahkan aku rela berjuang sampai mati untuk mendapatkan bocah itu.." gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka lebar kedua sayapnya untuk turun kembali ke bumi.

Apalagi tujuannya selain untuk menemui bocah itu?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. Chanyeol ingin menemuimu. Hyung mohon padamu agar tidak menghindarinya lagi. Dan hyung sangat terkejut jika kau adalah takdir Chanyeol. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu lagi, dan katakan padanya jika kau juga mencintainya.." Luhan berbicara dengan sangat lembut pada Baekhyun.

Keduanya berada di bawah tangga sekolah yang lumayan sepi ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui adiknya tersebut setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan sempat terkejut dengan semua cerita tidak masuk akal itu. Namun lambat laun ia mulai mengerti dan mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar menemui Chanyeol di gudang sekolah seperti biasa. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol jika ia berada di posisinya. Maka dari itu ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol tidak hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat datar sasaat Luhan mengatakan itu.

"Temuilah dia. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak setelah mendengar nama Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya dan menjelaskan semua perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Ya, ia harus melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya hyung"

Dan jawaban singkat Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

Seperginya Luhan dari hadapannya, Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang sekolah dimana terdapat Chanyeol disana. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk tiba disana karena jarak gudang tersebut dari kelasnya tidak begitu jauh. Dan tanpa sadar, ia sudah tiba di depan pintu rapuh tersebut. Membuka secara hati-hati dan kepalanya menengok ke kanan ke kiri memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Cklek

Baekhyun menutup pintu gudang tersebut setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam sana. Berdiri di belakang pintu dan menunggu lelaki itu muncul dihadapannya.

Dan benar.

Mata sipitnya bahkan sudah menangkap bayangan sosok hitam di sudut ruangan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kuat ketika sosok itu mulai menghampirinya. Bukan karena ia takut, tetapi karena ia kembali melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Lelaki yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

"Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi Baek. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Aku akan berbicara darisini" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menguasai atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua.

Berdiri cukup jauh dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan dari cara Chanyeol yang seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas merasakan ketulusan dari lelaki ini.

"Katakan" singkat Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kumohon kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kejujuran.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Deg

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bibirnya ia tutup rapat dan matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, bahkan keringat kecil mulai muncul membasahi dahinya.

Ini..

Sungguh membingungkan.

Ia tidak tau apakah ia mencintai lelaki ini atau tidak. Ingin mengelak tetapi nyatanya ia membutuhkan lelaki ini untuk terus berada disampingnya. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk melindunginya. Dan ia pun juga ingin berlindung pada Chanyeol.

Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol jika ia adalah takdirnya. Maka Baekhyun akan merasa sangat sangat sangat senang. Ia tidak bisa berbohong lagi mengenai hal itu.

Tetapi kenapa hatinya masih sulit untuk mempercayainya? Bibirnya masih bungkam tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya berdiri terdiam seperti ini di temani oleh waktu yang terus mengejarnya dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai malaikat kegelapan ini.

Ya, cinta.

Jika bukan cinta, maka untuk apa Baekhyun merasa hancur saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya pada waktu itu? Dan bahkan dulu ia sudah mengakui cinta itu pada Chanyeol. Ia mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus dan entah kenapa ia merasa senang saat Chanyeol melakukan Mating dengannya.

Melawan semua perasaan gundahnya saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Ia bahkan bisa memakluminya dan terus membiarkan itu terjadi. Nyatanya ia tersadar jika ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nyaman itu ketika Chanyeol merebut ciuman pertamanya. Ketika Chanyeol melakukannya pada tubuhnya. Ketika Chanyeol menguasainya. Ketika Chanyeol memenuhi dan ketika Chanyeol..

Melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan terus mengucapkan kalimat maaf untuknya.

"NE! AKU MENCINTAIMU CHANYEOL!"

Hening.

Keduanya masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka katakan dan yang mereka dengar.

Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara yang sangat keras dan jelas. Jelas sekali untuk di dengar oleh telinga Chanyeol. Jelas sekali jika Baekhyun memang masih mencintainya dan selama ini ia ternyata hanya membohongi perasaannya. Jelas terungkap oleh kalimat singkat itu jika ia membalas cinta Chanyeol.

Karena..

Chanyeol pun mencintainya.

Bruk!

Grep!

Cup!

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar setelah ia menarik tubuh kurus Baekhyun dan membantingnya di kursi panjang yang berada disana. Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya seperti ini. Melumat habis bibir tipis Baekhyun yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat cinta untuknya tersebut.

Sungguh Chanyeol berterima kasih sekali pada bibir ini. Maka dari itu Chanyeol terus saja menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun memberontak kecil karena terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Karena Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua.

Kedua sayap hitam Chanyeol terbuka dengan lebar dan mata Chanyeol pun menyala berwarna merah darah. Terus menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang masih terbuka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tentunya tanpa menghentikam ciuman ini. Melumat bibir Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang cukup nyaring dan tangannya terus mengusap wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Walaupun mata Baekhyun sudah di banjiri oleh airmata, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mata itu jika pandangan itu berkata jujur. Pandangan polos dan kebingungan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Chanyeol sungguh membuat perasaannya menghangat. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai seorang manusia. Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya jika ia harus mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak perduli jika Baekhyun itu manusia atau bukan. Ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun, tidak ada yang lain.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya pun mulai tenang. Membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini karena ini adalah konsekuensi atas apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Lebih tepatnya, ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Bibirnya tergerak untuk melayani ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun sungguh merindukan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Membuat jantungnya terus berdebar dengan kencang seperti ini tetapi juga membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasanya.

Tubuh mungilnya di rengkuh oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol, membawa untuk menikmati setiap detik yang tuhan berikan padanya bersama lelaki yang masih terus memagutnya sampai saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena terlalu lama melakukan ciuman ini, dan Chanyeol yang mengertipun segera melepaskan ciumannya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat tidak rela.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya bersamaan dengan terlepasnya ciuman mereka. Membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku tau kau sedikit terguncang Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku yang menginginkannya"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku-"

Cup

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah akibat perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-in aja ahh hahaha

Kan si Baekhyunnya udh bilang cinta tuh ke Chanyeol, nah di next chap kita tinggal liat apa yang terjadi sama ChanBaek. Apakah Yeri yang justru akan menjadi penghalang cinta ChanBaek?

Dan si Kyuhyun udah sadar tuh, udah ga ngehalangin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun lagi. Yaaa mudah-mudahan aja ChanBaek cepet confirm/? di depan fans *lah *ngigo :"v

Q : Masih ada konflik lagi atau ChanBaek langsung nikah?

A : Emang kalian pengen FF ini cepet tamat gitu? Kalo ChanBaek nikah berarti FF ini udh kelar dong? Iyakan? Ya Yuta kasih konflik lagi lahhhh~ hohoho :"v #digampar readers #digampar cahyo yuni :"D

Kalian pasti lupa kalo Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu berbeda, iyakan? Naahhh chap besok akan di jelasin tentang masalah perbedaan itu. Ok?

Last!

Next?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	13. Chapter 13

"NE! AKU MENCINTAIMU CHANYEOL!"

Hening.

Keduanya masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka katakan dan yang mereka dengar.

Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara yang sangat keras dan jelas. Jelas sekali untuk di dengar oleh telinga Chanyeol. Jelas sekali jika Baekhyun memang masih mencintainya dan selama ini ia ternyata hanya membohongi perasaannya. Jelas terungkap oleh kalimat singkat itu jika ia membalas cinta Chanyeol.

Karena..

Chanyeol pun mencintainya.

Bruk!

Grep!

Cup!

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar setelah ia menarik tubuh kurus Baekhyun dan membantingnya di kursi panjang yang berada disana. Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya seperti ini. Melumat habis bibir tipis Baekhyun yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat cinta untuknya tersebut.

Sungguh Chanyeol berterima kasih sekali pada bibir ini. Maka dari itu Chanyeol terus saja menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun memberontak kecil karena terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Karena Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua.

Kedua sayap hitam Chanyeol terbuka dengan lebar dan mata Chanyeol pun menyala berwarna merah darah. Terus menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang masih terbuka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tentunya tanpa menghentikam ciuman ini. Melumat bibir Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang cukup nyaring dan tangannya terus mengusap wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Walaupun mata Baekhyun sudah di banjiri oleh airmata, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mata itu jika pandangan itu berkata jujur. Pandangan polos dan kebingungan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Chanyeol sungguh membuat perasaannya menghangat. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai seorang manusia. Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya jika ia harus mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak perduli jika Baekhyun itu manusia atau bukan. Ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun, tidak ada yang lain.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya pun mulai tenang. Membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini karena ini adalah konsekuensi atas apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Lebih tepatnya, ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Bibirnya tergerak untuk melayani ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun sungguh merindukan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Membuat jantungnya terus berdebar dengan kencang seperti ini tetapi juga membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasanya.

Tubuh mungilnya di rengkuh oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol, membawa untuk menikmati setiap detik yang tuhan berikan padanya bersama lelaki yang masih terus memagutnya sampai saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena terlalu lama melakukan ciuman ini, dan Chanyeol yang mengertipun segera melepaskan ciumannya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat tidak rela.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya bersamaan dengan terlepasnya ciuman mereka. Membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku tau kau sedikit terguncang Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku yang menginginkannya"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku-"

Cup

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah akibat perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Makan malam lah bersama Appa. Kita tunggu hyungmu tiba dirumah"

"Ne Appa.."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan sang Ayah, dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh sang Ayah.

Hubungannya dengan sang Ayah semakin hari semakin membaik. Ayahnya sudah tidak memperlakukannya seperti dulu lagi, tidak menghina dan berkata kasar lalu membuatnya menangis. Sepertinya Ayahnya sudah benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Dan Baekhyun kemudian mengembangkan senyumannya ketika sang Ayah menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

"Appa memutuskan membeli ini semua untuk putra Appa. Makanlah dengan lahap, Appa tidak ingin melihat tubuhmu semakin kurus" ucap Tuan Byun sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Appa" kemudian Baekhyun mulai menyantap makanannya dengan perlahan.

Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya, karena merasa sangat bahagia menyadari Ayahnya telah berubah menjadi sosok Ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Namun dengan cepat ia menyeka airmatanya agar tidak diketahui oleh sang Ayah.

"Jangan merasa canggung seperti itu. Appa sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun-ah. Dan wajahmu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Ummamu. Sebenarnya itulah alasan kenapa Ayah memperlakukanmu seperti dulu. Karena wajahmu selalu membuat Appa merindukan Umma mu.."

"Maafkan aku Appa"

"Tidak. Appa yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu Baek. Appa telah menjadi seorang Ayah yang buruk untukmu"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa marah padamu Appa.."

 _'Karena jika Appa tidak memperlakukan aku seperti dulu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang aku cintai'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lesu? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Tuan Byun dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Tidak Appa.. hanya saja.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Kemudian ia terdiam terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya, saat ini ia sedang memikirkan Chanyeol. Malaikat kegelapan itu. Lelaki yang sudah merebut hatinya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada lelaki tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menunjukkan Chanyeol pada Ayahnya. Tetapi apa daya? Ayahnya tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol dan terlebih lagi jika ia menceritakan semuanya tentang malaikat kegelapan itu, Ayahnya pasti tidak akan percaya dan justru akan menganggapnya gila.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia harus mengatakan ini semua jika ia adalah takdir seorang Dark Angel dan mereka memang sudah saling mencintai.

"Katakanlah.." ujar sang Ayah.

"Mungkin aku masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan masalah ini pada Appa. Tapi aku hanya ingin Appa tau jika aku memiliki seorang lelaki yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku, Appa" lirih Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun terdiam.

Merasa bersalah karena ia bahkan masih saja belum mengerti dengan bagaimana perasaan anak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak tau apa saja yang ia lakukan di sekolahnya, di kehidupan kesehariannya dan juga ia tidak tau apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dan rasakan selama ia menyiksa Baekhyun kemarin.

"Appa fikir memang seharusnya kau memiliki seseorang yang mampu melindungimu Baek. Appa menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Katakanlah siapa lelaki itu. Appa tidak akan marah kepadamu.."

"Ini tidak seperti yang Appa bayangkan. Dia bukan manusia seperti kita.. maafkan aku Appa. Aku mencintai seorang Dark Angel"

Ia harus memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada sang Ayah. Tidak ingin terus membohongi masalah ini di belakang sang Ayah. Ia bahkan sudah siap menerima konsekuensinya jika Ayahnya menolak mentah-mentah dengan argumentasinya sendiri. Ia tidak perduli.

Dan ia yakin, karena ia mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus.

"Dark Angel?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne. Maafkan aku Appa.. Aku tidak bisa menolak perasaanku. Aku akan menjelaskan apa itu Da-"

"Dark Angel dan manusia itu hidup berdampingan di bumi. Appa juga tidak bisa membohongimu jika Appa sebenarnya sudah tau makhluk jenis apa itu Dark Angel. Tetapi Appa tidak menyangka jika kau akan terlibat dengan Dark Angel. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seorang Dark Angel?" Tanya Tuan Byun dengan nada tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut.

"Ne. Ada seorang Dark Angel yang mengaku sebagai takdirku. Dan aku selalu menemuinya di gudang sekolah ku karena itu adalah markasnya. Aku sangat nyaman saat berada disisinya. Menceritakan semua masalahku padanya dan ia selalu saja berusaha untuk menghiburku, tapi.."

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia sedikit menyembunyikan isakannya untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya pada sang Ayah.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya saat ia mengecup bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Menenangkanku dan menghentikan tangisanku dengan kecupannya. Aku sendiri tidak mempercayai perasaanku sendiri ketika aku menyadari jika aku mencintainya.."

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa ia menemuimu dan memperlakukanmu seperti itu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne. Dia berhasil menyetubuhiku hiks"

Kemudian Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan tersebut. Menangis dengan sangat keras karena merasa bersalah pada sang Ayah.

Tuan Byun mengerti.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap lembut punggung sempit sang putra. Jujur saja ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya tersebut. Ia kembali merasa gagal sebagai Ayah yang baik karena membiarkan Baekhyun di setubuhi oleh Dark Angel. Tetapi disisi lain ia berpikir jika ini semua sudah terjadi dan tidak patut untuk di sesali lagi.

"Appa mengerti.."

"Tetapi saat ia melakukannya padaku, aku merasa sangat bahagia karena aku mencintainya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyakitiku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Dia sempat meninggalkanku dan mengatakan jika dia tidak mencintaiku. Disitu aku merasa sangat hancur, tetapi ia datang kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku jika aku adalah orang yang sama dengan pasangan Matingnya dan juga takdirnya. Membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku memang masih mencintainya, Appa.. Hiks! Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku hiks!"

"Kau adalah orang yang sama dengan pasangan Mating dan takdirnya? Itu tidak mungkin"

"Aku juga tidak mempercayainya Appa.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Appa bisa melihat Dark Angel. Suruh lelaki itu menemui Appa"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ayah. Menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ne. Appa pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu..Dan kesalahan itu membuat Appa dapat melihat Dark Angel"

Tuan Byun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kembali teringat ketika ia tidak sengaja menyetubuhi seorang gadis di klub malam beberapa tahun setelah istrinya meninggal. Ia hidup cukup uring-uringan dan setiap pulang bekerja, ia selalu mendatangi klub malam untuk minum. Dan sampai ada seorang perempuan cantik yang mendekatinya dan tanpa sadar ia melakukan hal bejat itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika perempuan cantik itu ternyata Dark Angel yang menyamar sebagai manusia (seperti Sehun) dan perempuan itu menceritakan semua tentang Dark Angel padanya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus terlibat dengan Dark Angel.

Tuan Byun adalah pasangan Mating dari Dark Angel. Dan perempuan itu kini meninggalkannya ke kerajaan Dark Angel karena sudah bersatu dengan takdirnya disana.

Cukup mengejutkan tetapi memang ini faktanya.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menemui Appa.."

Dan Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh sang Ayah dengan sangat erat karena ia merasa lega telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ayahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau mencintai Luhan hyung bukan?"

"Ne. Maafkan aku Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat ini Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah danau tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu Sehun dan membicarakan masalah hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Mereka harus berakhir.

Karena Sehun mencintai Luhan dan juga karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak saling mencintai.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Kita harus mengakhirinya.."

Sehun sempat terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka semudah itu? Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajah cantiknya? Se ringan itukah ia mengatakannya?

Sehun berpikir jika apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan. Menjadikan bocah polos ini sebagai perantaranya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol. Dendam yang sangat konyol. Walaupun Sehun sempat tertarik pada bocah ini, tetapi kemudian ia tersadar jika memang Chanyeol lah lelaki yang paling tepat untuk bocah ini. Bukankah Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sangat beruntung?

Tetapi Sehun merasa jika dirinyalah yang sebenarnya paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkan cinta seperti Luhan. Lelaki cantik yang pintar dan rajin akhirnya jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Jujur saja dari pertama kali ia melihat Luhan, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras. Ditambah setelah ia menjadikan dirinya bisa dilihat oleh manusia, Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya. Bukankah sebenarnya keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya? Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Karena pada akhirnya Tuhan sudah menciptakan pasangan masing-masing.

Selama ini Sehun memang menganggap Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Bahkan bisa di bilang ia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya karena tingkahnya yang sangat kekanakan. Ia hanya merasa senang jika Baekhyun tertawa dengan lepas saat sedang bersamanya, membuatnya ingin melindungi bocah kecil ini. Ya, melindungi. Tidak lebih.

Tetapi perasaannya terhadap Luhan dan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun itu jauh berbeda. Ia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat serius dan protektif jika sedang bersama Luhan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya ingin ia lindungi sebagai orang yang disayanginya. Bukan orang yang dicintainya. Seperti Luhan, lelaki yang dicintainya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya untuk balas dendam menguap begitu saja ketika melihat wajah Luhan. Membuat semua niat awalnya musnah seketika dan justru ia hanya tertuju pada satu sosok itu saja. Di tambah pada saat ia melakukan nya dengan Luhan. Ia merasa bahagia setengah mati ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan jika Luhan mencintainya. Itu adalah peluang untuk Sehun.

Niat awal ingin memanfaatkan Luhan, tetapi yang ada ia justru jatuh kedalam perangkapnya sendiri. Cinta sialan ini menerjang hatinya dan berkata jika Luhanlah yang sebenarnya ia cari. Persetan dengan pasangan Mating dan takdirnya!

Ia tidak peduli. Karena ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih penting dari itu semua.

Yaitu, Luhan.

"Bahkan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai hyungku ketika kau mencium Luhan hyung di depan mataku. Aku menangis karena aku merasa terkejut, bukan karena aku sakit hati. Dan semenjak itu aku tersadar jika aku hanya membohongi perasaanku agar aku bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Nyatanya aku tidak bisa.. kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa miris.

Sehun tersenyum lega.

"Maafkan aku karena aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Chanyeol. Benar, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik dan menurutku memang hanya Chanyeol lah yang paling tepat untukmu. Aku juga bisa merasakan kau hanya terpaksa menerimaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Dan semakin lama, aku mulai menyadari jika kau masih mencintai Chanyeol.." balas Sehun.

"Ne. Aku memang sangat mencintainya. Aku rasa ini lebih baik dan.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan meraih tangan Sehun untuk di genggamnya. Menatap wajah Sehun dengan wajah puppy nya yang sangat manis, juga tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Anggap aku sebagai dongsaengmu mulai dari sekarang. Kumohon padamu hyung, untuk menjaga Luhan hyung selamanya. Jika kau memang mencintainya, buktikan padanya! Buktikan dengan perbuatanmu! Dan selalu berada disampingnya saat ia sedang rapuh! Berjanji?"

Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena merasa sangat bersemangat mengetahui jika Sehun dan Luhan ternyata saling mencintainya. Membuatnya lega dan ia berjanji akan selalu mendukung hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ayayaya Kapten! Aku berjanji!"

Sehun pun tak kalah bersemangat mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian ia mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun lalu di akhiri dengan mereka yang tertawa dengan puas karena perasaan lega yang mereka rasakan masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Appa.. tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa aku merasa seluruh tubuhku menjadi sakit. Aku tidak sanggup jika aku terus menerus merasakan sakit ini. Apa ada yang salah pada diriku, Appa?"

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat di hadapan sang Ayah tidak peduli jika Ayahnya memandang kearah mereka sedari tadi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil meremas tangannya sendiri karena merasa takut ketika berada disini. Di kerajaan Dark Angel yang terletak di langit ke 5 setelah Kai memutuskan untuk mengajaknya datang kemari.

Ini adalah kali kedua Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di kerajaan ini. Ya, karena sebelumnya Kai sudah membawanya kesini untuk melakukan Mating.

Ia tidak tau apa tujuan Kai membawanya kesini. Tetapi ia berpikir jika Kai membawanya kesini dengan tujuan untuk menjadikannya seorang Dark Angel sama seperti dirinya. Ia sangat takut, dan ini terlalu cepat. Apakah akan menyakitkan? Apakah transformasi ini akan melukai bayi yang berada di perutnya?

"Sudah berapa lama kau merasakan sakit ditubuhmu itu Kai?" Ucap Tuan Kim dengan suara datarnya.

"Semenjak Appa memanggilku kembali dan menceritakan tentang Taemin" jawab Kai masih dengan menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar segera mengusap lembut lengan Kai agar sedikit bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dan di balas oleh Kai dengan senyumannya.

Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak.

Arah pandangannya kini beralih pada sebuah buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Membuka buku tua itu lalu membacanya sebentar. Ekspresi wajahnya mengernyit dan sesekali menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya. Membuat Kai semakin khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kyungsoo.. kau tidak bisa menjadi Dark Angel" ujar Tuan Kim.

Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan cepat berdiri di hadapan sang Ayah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya tersebut.

"Apa maksud Appa?!" Tanya Kai sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Sedangkan disana Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang Tuan Kim dengan pandangan polosnya. Tidak mengerti dan ia merasa sangat kebingungan saat ini.

"Tenanglah Kai. Appa akan memberikan sebuah pilihan untukmu"

"Katakan"

Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu menyuruh sang putra untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan fase transformasi menjadi Dark Angel. Kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi yaitu Kyungsoo akan mati jika terus memaksakan itu semua.." jelas Tuan Kim.

Kai emosi bukan main. Matanya menyala berwarna merah darah dan nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat karena ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ayahnya.

Lalu jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjadi Dark Angel, bagaimana caranya ia agar bisa hidup abadi bersama Kyungsoo? Dilihat dari perbedaan umur mereka. Kyungsoo akan bertambah tua, sedangkan Kai akan berada di umur yang tetap selamanya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia harus melihat Kyungsoo semakin menua dan akhirnya meninggal. Itu adalah mimpi buruk.

Kai tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Dengan cepat Kai memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Memandang kekasih hatinya ini dengan pandangan memaksa. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membalas tatapan Kai karena ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu.

"Kau mampu melakukannya Kyungsoo-ah? Apa kau kuat untuk melakukan transformasi?"

Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Kai lebih terdengar seperti kalimat perintah yang memaksa. Kyungsoo merasa jika saat ini Kai berbeda tidak seperti Kai yang selama ini kenal. Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan saat ini. Ia bingung dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Reflek Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hentikan Kai. Apa kau ingin Kyungsoo mati?"

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo berhasil melakukannya?" Balas Kai dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Appa tidak akan mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk bertransformasi. Dia akan mati!"

"AKU INGIN HIDUP ABADI BERSAMANYA APPA!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya bersamaan dengan kalimat yang di keluarkan oleh Kai. Kemudian ia meremas kuat tangannya sendiri dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Kai, dengarkan Appa. Itu bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik. Kau tidak boleh egois dan bertindak ceroboh. Ini menyangkut dengan masa depan kalian. Dan jangan anggap ini hanyalah masalah yang sepele!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Appa?! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo!"

Kai masih saja berteriak. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis sesunggukkan disana.

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir.

Apakah sebenarnya Dark Angel memang seperti ini?

Tidak memiliki hati?

Mengatakan cinta secara lisan saja tanpa bisa berpikir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Jika iya, jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa sangat kecewa pada Kai.

"Kau harus ingat jika cinta itu tidak ada yang abadi. Kau harus merenungkan itu.."

Tuan Kim mulai bangkit berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya beranjak darisana.

Namun pergerakkannya terhenti ketika Kai tertawa dengan seringaiannya.

"Tunggu.."

Tuan Kim membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Kai.

"Bukankah tadi Appa memberikanku pilihan? Katakan apa saja yang bisa aku pilih" ucap Kai dengan sangat sinis.

"Pilihan pertama tidak dapat kau pilih karena Kyungsoo tidak sanggup untuk bertransformasi. Dan pilihan kedua.."

Tuan Kim menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya benar-benar beranjak darisana.

"Kau yang berubah menjadi manusia"

Deg!

"Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini karena kau sudah menghancurkan perasaan murni seorang Dark Angel dengan perasaan cintamu yang terlalu besar terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan juga karena kau telah membuahi seorang manusia dengan spermamu. Appa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjadikanmu sebagai seorang manusia"

Dan tubuh Tuan Kim menghilang di balik pintu ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua saja.

Brukk

Tubuh Kai ambruk begitu saja. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan memeluk erat tubuh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kyungsoo menangis karena Kai tidak sadarkan diri.

Tetapi ia yakin jika Tuan Kim memang akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

Airmata terus menetes membasahi wajah Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo masih sanggup mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar bersatu dengan Kai walaupun mereka tidak bisa abadi. Menjadi manusia dan bukannya menjadi Dark Angel.

Ia percaya jika cinta mereka akan tetap abadi meski mereka nantinya akan terpisah oleh ajal.

"Saranghae Kai.." bisik Kyungsoo kemudian ia mengecup bibir Kai cukup lama.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari Chanyeol? Aku kedinginan.." lirih Baekhyun saat keduanya tengah berjalan di pinggir pantai di malam hari dengan desiran ombak pantai yang membasahi pasir putih nan halus yang sedang mereka injak saat ini.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan itu membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan. Walaupun ia sudah memakai jaket tebal dan ditambah dengan jubah Chanyeol, nyatanya angin dingin itu masih saja menyeruak masuk menyentuh kulitnya. Memaksakan kaki mungil telanjangnya untuk melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan tepat di depannya.

Bibir tipisnya terus saja mengerucut dan mata sipitnya masih betah menatap hamparan pasir yang berada di bawahnya. Ia sengaja terus menunduk seperti ini karena ia merasa kesal di abaikan oleh Chanyeol. Sudah jelas jika ia kedinginan, tetapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Wuussshh~

Ok, ini sudah keterlaluan.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang menerpa tubuhnya dan ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok disana. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih saja berjalan menjauhinya.

"Biarkan saja. Kau mengabaikanku dan itu membuatku marah karena aku sungguh merasa kedinginan saat ini" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menopangkan dagunya pada lututnya.

Jemarinya tergerak untuk memainkan pasir basah tersebut dan menggambar abstrak disana.

Bukankah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk kepantai ini? Padahal ia sangat yakin jika ia baru saja akan menutup matanya dan tertidur di atas kasur hangatnya, tetapi Chanyeol memohon dan mau tidak mau membuatnya memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol untuk datang kesini. Tapi apa? Ia justru di abaikan seperti ini.

"Jika aku tau akan begini jadinya, lebih baik aku kembali dan tidur di kasur hangatku. Hhnngggg aku kedinginaannnn~" Baekhyun merengek dan hampir menangis.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya dan memukul-mukul air ombak kecil yang terus menjilat kaki telanjangnya.

Grep

Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan reflek ia mencengkram kuat bahu seseorang yang ternyata sedang menggendongnya ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun bahkan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol sudah membawanya ke sebuah tikar yang terletak beberapa meter dari bibir pantai. Meletakkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati disana masih dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat Baekhyun jengkel bukan main dan dengan cepat ia berdiri dari posisinya.

"Aku marah padamu Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di atas tikar tersebut. Tetapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan jubah milik Chanyeol yang di kenakannya dan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja di atas pasir pantai tersebut.

"Kau kedinginan bukan?"

Kalimat singkat Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinisnya yang sangat manis -menurut Chanyeol- itu.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Tubuh tingginya hampir saja menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat mungil itu. Ditambah dengan sayap hitam Chanyeol yang sudah melebar, semakin membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin tenggelam.

Merentangkan kedua tangan dan mendekap dengan erat tubuh Baekhyun. Menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh besarnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan akhirnya ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan ini. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bersama Chanyeol disebuah pantai..

Dan mereka..

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu" bisik Chanyeol.

Blush

Kedua pipi Baekhyun merona dengan cepat setelah mendengar perkataan vulgar Chanyeol. Dan jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan keras ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kembali untuk berbaring di atas tikar tersebut. Tubuh Chanyeol terus mendekapnya dengan erat dan anehnya itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang awalnya merasa kedinginan, seketika menjadi hangat luar biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Reflek Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua onyx merah Chanyeol. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ia ingin mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

Mimpinya..

Akan menjadi nyata?

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghindarimu?" Lirih Baekhyun masih dengan menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak bisa menghindariku" tegas Chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku tidak bisa menghindarimu"

Tidak ada ciuman yang lebih mesra dari ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan entah sejak kapan pada Baekhyun. Masing-masing dari mereka berada di sana itu memang sengaja untuk melakukan hal ini dengan sangat mesra. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sedang, bukan sebelum atau sesudahnya. Sedang, sehingga dapat kalian bayangkan betapa mesra dan betapa indahnya cara mereka berciuman.

Mereka berciuman di atas hamparan pasir putih yang lembut di bawah cahaya rembulan yang redup, bersama dengan hembusan angin yang berhenti bertiup dan hanya menyisakan desah ombak yang menghempas perlahan.

Suara kecipak mulai terdengar mengalun indah menghiasi malam yang akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Ketika Baekhyun sudaa terbawa oleh kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol dan juga sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menjelajahi bagian tubuhnya. Mereka masih terbalut oleh pakaian masing-masing, namun sentuhan kecil saja bisa menjadi sangat berpengaruh bagi kulit Baekhyun yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat sensitif.

Punggung Baekhyun terasa hangat karena jubah panjang Chanyeol yang menjadi alasnya. Tubuhnya memanas dan ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan keringat kecil disekitar dahinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah layaknya ia baru saja berlari berpuluh-puluh meter. Dan ternyata apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol memang benar.

Ia tidak bisa menghindari lelaki ini.

Dengan perlahan tautan itu terlepas. Chanyeol lah yang melakukannya. Kemudian mata tajamnya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sialnya terlihat sangat cantik itu dan mengusap bibir yang baru saja di kecupnya dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik Baek.."

Tangan mungil Baekhyun terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau merasa senang karena aku melakukan ini padamu eoh?"

"Um. Aku akan selalu merasa senang jika kau berada di dekatku Chan.."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne. Aku mencintaimu"

"Jadi, kita sudah saling mencintai?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku mencintai orang yang menjadi takdirku"

"Jika begitu.. Ne, kita saling mencintai" polos Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Bisa di katakan, ini akan menjadi kali keduanya bagi Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya ini akan berbeda dengan yang pertama. Karena mereka saling mencintai dan mereka saling yakin satu sama lain. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dan ia pasti akan menikmatinya.

Tapi ini sungguh membuatnya sangat-sangat gugup.

"Aku.. gugup" cicit Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, dan aku akan membuatmu nyaman. Bagaimana?"

"Aku malu Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mulai merengek.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini Baek. Dan apakah kau ingin melewatkan moment indah ini?"

"Aku ingin menikmatinya bersamamu. Tapi aku malu"

Wajah cantik Baekhyun sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Ia sudah tidak mampu menatap mata Chanyeol lagi, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bahu Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

Sebenarnya ia melakukan ini pun memiliki sebuah tujuan. Yaitu, untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuh takdirnya ini. Karena ia sungguh pernasaran dengan kasus pasangan Mating dan takdirnya adalah dengan orang yang sama itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Maka dari itu, ia akan membuktikannya.

"Aku pun tidak bisa menghindari ini Baek.."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Chanyeol kembali melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, namun lama kelamaan ia pun mulai menikmati ini. Membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukainya. Terasa sangat nyaman dan mendebarkan.

Ia terus membuka bibirnya ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai melesak masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Ini sangat intim dan membuat wajah Baekhyun tidak berhenti merona.

"Nghh-"

Desahan tertahan yang Baekhyun keluarkan membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya. Suara yang sangat menggemaskan sekaligus membuat nafsunya semakin meningkat. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kesejatiannya masuk ke permainan inti mereka.

Kemudian kedua paha mulus Baekhyun ia lebarkan dan tentunya dituruti begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun ia merasa takut, tetapi ia yakin jika ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Ya, ia yakin itu.

Jlebb

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas kuat tangan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan masuknya penis Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya. Sedikit sakit tetapi tidak sesakit seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Seketika ia merasa penuh saat penis Chanyeol sudah bersarang sempurna di dalam tubuhnya. Mencengkram kuat benda panjang itu dengan lubang ketat nan hangatnya. Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ketika Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Jleb jleb jleb

Ia menarik wajah tampan Chanyeol untuk menatapnya dengan wajah yang mengernyit sangat cantik. Bibirnya terbuka dan ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Aku pernah bermimpi seperti ini. Sama persis" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan padaku.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memelankan tempo genjotannya, agar Baekhyun bisa merasa nyaman saat menceritakannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

"Kita bercinta dipantai seperti ini. Diatas pasir lembut seperti ini dan juga.. kau melakukannya dengan sangat lembut" Baekhyun kembali merona menyadari perkataan konyolnya terhadap Chanyeol saat mereka tengah bercinta seperti ini. Sangat konyol.

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan selajutnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak melepaskan pakaian hitammu sedangkan aku sudah bertelanjang bulat seperti ini. Kau tidak adil"

"Lalu apa kau ingin aku melepaskan semua pakaianku? Aku rasa ini lebih baik dari pada kau akan kedinginan nantinya" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan gerakan in-out nya.

"Ne. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat polos.

"Kau selalu membisikkan kalimat penenang untukku dan menyuruhku untuk menjerit jika aku merasa kesakitan" lanjut Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat penenang.

"Menjeritlah jika kau merasa kesakitan, aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut lagi"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan kenyataan ini jauh lebih indah daripada mimpinya. Ingin sekali ia menjerit saat ini, tetapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Justru membuatnya bahagia dan ia menikmatinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjerit dengan menyebutkan namamu?" Bisik Baekhyun tak kalah lirih dengan nada yang menggoda.

Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol lebih erat lagi dan menyilangkan kakinya agar penyatuan mereka semakin dalam.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan jauh lebih senang mendengarnya"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya agar Baekhyun dapat dengan leluasa mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Dan benar saja, semakin lama ia melakukannya, semakin keras pula jeritan yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh manis dan menggemaskan. Suaranya sangat lembut dan membuat Chanyeol serasa disurga.

"Unghh C-chanyeolhh~"

Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Baekhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan desahannya. Menikmati desahan manis ini dengan seksama dan merekamnya baik-baik didalam pikirannya. Ini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, suara lembut ini sangat manis dan juga menantang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk menancapkan penisnya didalam lubang surga Baekhyun.

Clokh clokh clokh

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa sangat malu dengan suara yang dihasilkan akibat penyatuan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Sangat keras dan menggambarkan betapa dahsyatnya dorongan itu. Menyentuh titik-titik nikmat disana, yang mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun harus mendesah dengan keras.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun memegang pinggang Chanyeol yang masih berada diatasnya ketika Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya. Bahkan tangan besar Chanyeol sudah mengusap-usap lembut putingnya yang sudah menegang. Sungguh nikmat dan membuatnya bahagia. Di lecehkan sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol, namun yang ia rasakan justru kebahagiaan. Sungguh aneh.

"Nghhh~ anggh mmhh ckphh ckhh!"

Tubuh mungilnya masih saja terhentak-hentak dan terpaksa Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol karena ia sungguh ingin berteriak. Nikmat sekali! Takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat ia menyesap leher putih Baekhyun karena ia pun merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia butuh pelampiasan, dan leher Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlihat sangat lezat jika untuk di hisap seperti ini.

"Aahh! Ahh! Ahh! Chanh! Ahh~ nngghh~"

Wow! Sungguh panas permainan cinta mereka kali ini. Baekhyun yang mendesah dengan keras dan juga Chanyeol yang melakukan gerakannya dengan sangat cepat. Pengalaman kedua kalinya bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan ini sangat luar biasa indah.

Penis Chanyeol terus tergesek dan tergesek di dalam lubang anal Baekhyun, menyebabkan rasa nikmat di seluruh bagian penisnya. Terus mendesaknya untuk segera meraih orgasmesnya.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gesekannya dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasakan penisnya sudah sesak didalam sana, dan siap untuk menembakkan cairannya.

Ya, ini adalah saatnya.

"Arrghh Baekhh-"

"Ngghh keluarkan Chanhh"

"Hyahh sedikit lagi arggh"

Crot crot crot!

Chanyeol akan mengetahui hasilnya.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah karena merasa sangat kelelahan. Membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuhnya. Menikmati aliran hangat sperma Chanyeol yang mulai membasahi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Menyenangkan sekali. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya bercinta. Ya, bercinta. Karena mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta.

Bruk

Grep

"C-chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mulai panik.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuhnya begitu saja. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan ia tidak dapat merasakan sedikitpun pergerakan dari Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol pingsan?

"Chanyeol?"

Panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Dan seketika Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat kedua sayap lebar Chanyeol dengan perlahan menghilang. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun sangat bingung. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Chanyeol kembali dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena wajah Chanyeol saat ini terlihat sangat pucat. Seperti tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir. Sangat pucat dan tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendingin saat menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hiks! Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Hiks!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menangisi Chanyeol yang masih ia peluk dengan sangat erat. Dan juga dengan perasaan yang bingung dan ketakutan.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya tergerak untuk memanjatkan do'a. Berharap agar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Malaikat kegelapan yang sangat ia cintai.

"Saranghae Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Appanya Baek, HunHan dan KaiSoo udah aman. Cuma masih ada KaiSoo yang complicated nih hohoho

Dan untuk ChanBaek..

Hayooo tebak apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?

Masa iya abis enaena Chanyeolnya mati? Kan ga lucu bruh ='D *abaikan -.-

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama Chanyeol?

Penasaran?

Waiting for the next Chap yaaa!

Kalo mau lanjut, Review dulu ^^

Review nya Yuta tunggu~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	14. Chapter 14

"Arrghh Baekhh-"

"Ngghh keluarkan Chanhh"

"Hyahh sedikit lagi arggh"

Crot crot crot!

Chanyeol akan mengetahui hasilnya.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah karena merasa sangat kelelahan. Membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuhnya. Menikmati aliran hangat sperma Chanyeol yang mulai membasahi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Menyenangkan sekali. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya bercinta. Ya, bercinta. Karena mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta.

Bruk

Grep

"C-chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mulai panik.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuhnya begitu saja. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan ia tidak dapat merasakan sedikitpun pergerakan dari Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol pingsan?

"Chanyeol?"

Panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Dan seketika Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat kedua sayap lebar Chanyeol dengan perlahan menghilang. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun sangat bingung. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Chanyeol kembali dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena wajah Chanyeol saat ini terlihat sangat pucat. Seperti tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir. Sangat pucat dan tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendingin saat menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hiks! Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Hiks!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menangisi Chanyeol yang masih ia peluk dengan sangat erat. Dan juga dengan perasaan yang bingung dan ketakutan.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya tergerak untuk memanjatkan do'a. Berharap agar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Malaikat kegelapan yang sangat ia cintai.

"Saranghae Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, Baek?"

"Umma.. hiks A-aku tidak tau.. Tiba-tiba ia tidak sadarkan diri dan aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kesini"

"T-tapi Appamu?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Appaku, dan dia ternyata dapat melihat Dark Angel"

"Baiklah, biar Umma yang mengurusi Chanyeol. Kau cukup diam duduk disana"

"Ne Umma.."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin dan dia duduk disudut kamarnya memperhatikan apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan pada Chanyeol.

Kondisi Chanyeol saat ini sudah benar-benar lemah. Tubuhnya kaku dan sangat dingin dengan mata yang terpejam seperti seorang mayat. Membuat Baekhyun sangat khawatir dan menangis dengan histeris seperti saat ini.

Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol, apalagi jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Sungguh ia tidak siap, tetapi disisi lain ia percaya jika Chanyeol tidak akan kenapa-kenapa karena sudah ada Sungmin yang menolongnya.

 _'Chanyeol kumohon bukalah matamu dan tersenyumlah padaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu'_

Baekhyun terus berdo'a dalam hati ketika Sungmin dengan perlahan mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dan menekan dahi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, seperti tengah berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya kembali.

Wajah Sungmin pun sama khawatirnya seperti Baekhyun. Dahi putihnya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat ketika usaha yang tengah ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Sungmin panik, iapun tidak ingin Chanyeol mati.

Slaph!

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?!"

"Kyu?"

"Aku terpaksa turun ke bumi karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anakku"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah terbaring lemah disana. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Kemudian Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada Baekhyun. Sungmin seketika memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk melindungi bocah ini dari serangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Baekhyun dengan nada marahnya.

"D-dia.."

"Kau membuatnya takut Kyu!" Bentak Sungmin karena menyadari reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu Sungmin!"

"Hiks! Maafkan aku.. hiks! Chanyeol sudah.. Chanyeol hiks sudah-"

"Dan kau menerima spermanya masuk kedalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis. Kemudian ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin meminta perlindungan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Ok, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu dalam masalah ini. Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu khawatir pada Chanyeol" ucap Kyuhyun, dan kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol kembali yang masih terbaring kaku disana.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol, Kyu" tanya Sungmin.

"Inilah yang paling aku takutkan.." lirih Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Baekhyun dan Sungmin memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau tau bukan, jika Chanyeol itu bukan sepenuhnya manusia? Karena saat kita melakukannya kau masih dalam wujud manusia, dan belum berubah menjadi Dark Angel?" Kyuhyun menatap mata sang istri.

"Wujudnya memang Dark Angel, tetapi hati dan perasaannya sama seperti mu. Seperti manusia. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol lebih mendominasi sebagai manusia daripada Dark Angel. Itulah yang membuatnya mendapatkan pasangan Mating dan takdir yang sama. Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan. Chanyeol sudah menyukai Baekhyun dan memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaannya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh karena ia pikir Baekhyun akan mati jika ia mencintainya"

Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan erat. Menekan telapak tangan Chanyeol hingga cahaya berwarna biru tua muncul menyinari tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berbaring.

"Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya itu setelah ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat bingung, dan ia melakukan sebuah hal agar mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa bingungnya tersebut. Yaitu, dengan menumpahkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun"

Cahaya itu semakin terang dan itu sangat menyilaukan. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bertahan dalam posisinya menatap wajah anaknya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sayapnya dan kesadarannya menghilang. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan dingin seperti ini karena ia tengah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa"

Baekhyun masih terus menangis menatap tubuh Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Ya, Chanyeol sedang mengalami transformasi. Ia akan menjadi manusia"

"Aarrgghh!"

"C-chan!"

"Aarrgghhh!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesakitan dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menenangkan Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena itu mustahil. Dan ia harus mengurungkan niatnya dengan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang kesakitan disana.

"Tenanglah Baek, Umma yakin Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat" ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya. Mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol dan akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa alasan Kyuhyun selalu mencegah Chanyeol untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Ya, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol berubah menjadi manusia.

Ia sangat senang mengetahui hal ini. Ia sungguh rela jika anak satu-satunya ini menjadi manusia. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

"Aarrgghhhh!"

Brukk!

Tubuh Chanyeol terbanting dengan cukup keras setelah tubuhnya menggelingjang tak karuan karena kesakitan.

Chanyeol telah berubah.

Rambutnya yang berwarna putih berubah menghitam secara perlahan dan matanya yang berwarna merah darah pun berganti warna menjadi hitam.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dan perlahan cahaya biru tua itu menghilang. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan tubuh Chanyeol terbaring disana dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Semua sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi manusia.."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun pergi menghilang meninggalkan ketiga orang yang berada disana. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali tersenyum bahagia.

 _Setiap Dark Angel yang berhasil menumpahkan spermanya di dalam tubuh manusia, maka ia akan bertransformasi menjadi manusia._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?!"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun ketika ia melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat mereka tengah berada di loker kerja. Awalnya Luhan ingin bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sang kekasih tengah tergeletak di atas lantai tidak sadarkan diri.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan meminta pertolongan, namun ia kembali teringat jika di toko ini hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja. Ia sangat panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadilah ia berakhir dengan memangku tubuh kaku Sehun sambil terus menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada Sehun karena tubuh Sehun benar-benar dingin.

"Sehun bangunlah hiks! Katakan sesuatu~ kau membuatku panik hiks"

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun cukup lama, hingga ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan ada sosok aneh yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Slaph!

Deg!

"S-siapa kau?" Gagap Luhan ketakutan.

"Aku Ayah Sehun. Menyingkirlah"

Ya, Ayah Sehun memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi karena melihat Sehun akhir-akhir sering merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Ayah Sehun menjadi khawatir dan ia yakin jika Sehun sudah melakukan kesalahan sebagai seorang Dark Angel.

Luhan menyingkir dengan cepat ketika Ayah Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun. Hati Luhan sedikit sakit menerima perlakuan Ayah Sehun, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya karena ia yakin jika Ayah Sehun akan menangani Sehun secepatnya.

Ayah Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Yaitu, dengan menekan telapak tangan kaku Sehun dan seketika cahaya biru tua memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Membuat Luhan menganga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan oleh Ayah Sehun.

"Sehun sudah melakukannya padamu? Apakah ia sudah menyetubuhi dan menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Ayah Sehun sambil menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah ketakutan sebagai jawabannya.

"Anak ini benar-benar"

Ayah Sehun mendengus keras dan ia kembali berkonsentrasi melakukan transformasi yang tengah Sehun alami saat ini.

Ayah Sehun sangat menyayangi anaknya yang satu ini, apapun yang Sehun minta telah ia turuti, karena ia merasa bersalah atas kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Yaitu, telah mengajak Sehun untuk bekerja pada keluarga Park. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini pada Sehun karena Ibu Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, membuatnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengabdi pada keluarga Park keturunan Raja Dark Angel.

Sehun dan Chanyeol seumuran, mereka sering bermain bersama hingga keduanya tumbuh dewasa. Tetapi pada saat itu Sehun merasa jika ia selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Chanyeol. Sehun hanyalah anak seorang pesuruh Raja, sedang Chanyeol adalah keturunan Raja. Membuat Sehun memiliki rasa cemburu luar biasa dengan perbedaan mereka. Chanyeol sangat di sayangi oleh kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Sehun? Ibunya sudah tiada dan Ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja, membuatnya kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Jadilah Sehun seperti saat ini. Menjadi anak yang pembangkang dan keras kepala, memiliki rasa dendam yang besar terhadap Chanyeol dan juga selalu menuntut sang Ayah untuk menuruti semua permintaannya. Mulai dari membiarkan nya turun kebumi untuk membalas dendam melalui Baekhyun, menyembunyikan sayapnya hingga ia kehilangan pasangan Mating dan takdirnya, dan juga meminta Ayahnya agar membuatnya dapat terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Semuanya sudah Ayah Sehun turuti.

Namun lagi-lagi Ayahnya harus dengan terpaksa melakukan transformasi ini dan merelakan Sehun meninggalkannya karena Sehun akan menjadi manusia. Tidak apa-apa. Ayah Sehun terima karena ia menyayangi anaknya ini.

"Sudah Appa katakan berkali-kali padamu, Ayah tidak ingin melihat kau terjebak oleh perangkapmu sendiri. Dan ternyata semuanya telah terjadi. Appa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain membiarkanmu menjadi manusia. Appa menyayangimu Sehun"

"Aarrggghhhh!"

Mata Luhan membulat ketika melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggeram kesakitan dengan keras seperti itu. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat dan peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti orang yang sekarat.

Disana Luhan hanya mampu berdo'a dan terus berdo'a demi keselamatan Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan tidak ingin jika lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Luhan menautkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat hingga ia merasakan cahaya biru tua yang menyilaukan itu dengan perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kemudian Luhan membuka matanya takut-takut dan melihat Ayah Sehun sudah bangkit dari posisinya. Luhan menatap Ayah Sehun yang sedang menatap kearahnya juga.

"Kau sudah berhasil merubah anakku menjadi manusia dengan perasaan cintamu. Jagalah Sehun dan katakan padanya jika aku sangat menyayanginya"

Kemudian Ayah Sehun menghilang tiba-tiba dari sana dan Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sehun kembali.

"L-Luhan.."

"Ne Sehun. Aku disini"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini adalah pilihanmu. Jika sudah seperti ini, yang Appa harapkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu. Jaga Kyungsoo dan calon anakmu dengan baik. Appa akan selalu mengawasimu dari sana. Dan untukmu Kyungsoo, kau bisa menghajar anak kurang ajar ini jika dia berani menyakitimu. Panggil Appa dan Appa akan datang untuk membantu menghajarnya juga hahahaha"

"Hya Appa! Kau mempermalukan aku di hadapan istriku~"

Kai merengut sok imut(?) dan membuat Kyungsoo melakukan gerakan seperti ingin muntah. Sedangkan sang Ayah masih tertawa dengan keras.

"Istri?"

"Ya, dia sedang mengandung anakku bukan?"

"Kalian belum menikah Kai"

"Apakah itu harus?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau berjuang melewati transformasi itu jika kau tidak ingin menikahinya eoh?"

"Hya Appa! Tentu saja aku akan menikahinya. Aku cinta mati pada Kyungsoo"

"Benarkah?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Kai.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyung. Disini masih ada Appa, aku tidak ingin memperkosamu di hadapan Appa"

Pletakk!

"Otakmu selalu saja kotor Kai, Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu berpikiran kotor seperti itu"

Tuan Kim menjewer telinga Kai setelah ia puas memberikan jitakan keras pada kepala Kai. Membuat Kyungsoo terkikik dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang lelaki yang sangat disayanginya ini.

Hidupnya kini terasa lengkap, karena sudah ada sosok lelaki yang akan melindunginya seumur hidup. Sesuai keinginan sang Umma sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, dan ia yakin jika Ummanya pasti akan senang melihatnya dari surga sana.

Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo. Ya, tentunya setelah Kai menjadi manusia seperti sekarang ini. Kai telah melewati transformasi itu dan hampir saja ia gagal. Tetapi karena tekad Kai yang kuat, akhirnya ia bisa melewatinya dan memulai hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo. Menjaga anaknya yang berada didalam perut Kyungsoo hingga lahir dan mencintai Kyungsoo hingga nyawanya sudah tidak berada di dalam raganya.

"Appa akan kembali ke kerajaan. Hiduplah dengan baik dan Appa yakin kalian akan bahagia"

"Ne terima kasih Appa.."

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam memberikan salam hormat pada Tuan Kim. Sedangkan Kai disana berancang-angcang siap untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"Happ!"

"Kyaaa~ Kai~"

"Haishhh anak kurang ajar!"

Dan Kai membawa masuk Kyungsoo begitu saja membiarkan sang Appa disana.

Benar-benar anak yang kurang ajar kkkk~

Bruk!

Kai membanting tubuh mungil Kyungsoo begitu saja diatas ranjang mereka. Mengusap lembut wajah manis sang istri dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo calon istriku"

"Ne sayang?"

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Setelah aku lulus dari sekolahku"

"Apa harus selama itu?"

"Satu tahun lagi"

"Aigooo aku bisa mati"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau mati, aku pun juga akan mati"

"Kiyeowooo~ kau manis sekali Kyungie"

"Kau juga sangat tampan Kai"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Kai langsung mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja di balas oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka berpagutan cukup lama tenggelam dalam manisnya lumatan yang mereka lakukan satu sama lain. Berpegangan tangan dan memejamkan mata mereka sambil tersenyum.

Menikmati indahnya cinta mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Jadi? Fakta jika kau mencintai pasangan Matingmu, maka ia akan mati?"_

 _"Ya, benar"_

 _"Dan apabila kau menumpahkan sperma mu saat melakukan Mating, maka justru takdirmulah yang akan mati?"_

 _"Itu terdapat dalam kitab Dark Angel"_

 _"Lalu.. bagaimana jika pasangan Mating dan takdirmu adalah orang yang sama?"_

 _"Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kali terjadi"_

 _"Apakah ia akan mati?"_

 _"Justru sebaliknya. Bukankah min + min maka akan menghasilkan plus? Ya, orang itu tidak akan mati"_

 _"Apakah ini pertanda baik?"_

 _"Bukan hanya sekedar baik. Tapi ini adalah keberuntungan yang luar biasa yang pernah di alami oleh Dark Angel"_

 _"Berarti Chanyeol adalah Dark Angel yang beruntung?"_

 _"Ya, dia dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan"_

 _"Kesimpulan dari semua peraturan Dark Angel hanyalah kamuflase?"_

 _"Akan menjadi kamuflase jika kau melanggarnya"_

 _"Wow jika seperti itu, kenapa Dark Angel patuh pada peraturan itu? Kenapa tidak di langgar dan dengan begitu mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai?"_

 _"Dan menjadi manusia yang lemah?"_

 _"Lemah?"_

 _"Manusia terlalu lemah dan mudah mati. Maka dari itu Dark Angel yang patuh pada peraturan tidak ingin menjadi manusia dan melakukan transformasi yang menyakitkan"_

 _"Intinya?"_

 _"Mereka ingin hidup abadi"_

 _"Ck! Dan hidup tanpa cinta?"_

 _"Ini adalah suatu pilihan. Antara hidup abadi atau hidup bersama cintamu"_

 _"Ne. Hidup memang untuk memilih"_

 _"Sungguh mengejutkan jika semua itu adalah kamuflase"_

 _"Aku rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah jika demi kebaikan"_

 _"Ya, demi kebaikan"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Manusia dan Dark Angel hidup berdampingan didunia ini. Bagaimanapun manusia menghindari kehadiran Dark Angel, nyatanya manusia tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan ini. Mungkin hanya sebagian saja yang mengetahui Dark Angel, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang mengetahuinya. Seperti anakku Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Luhan"

Tuan Byun duduk di atas sofa yang berada tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

Ya, mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang tengah keluarga Byun. Membicarakan baik-baik kejadian yang terjadi saat ini dan memilih jalan keluar yang terbaik pula.

Chanyeol sudah sadarkan diri walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah. Bersama dengan Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Memegangi erat lengan kekar Chanyeol seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki tampan ini, dan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya. Membuat Chanyeol memaksakan senyum lemahnya pada bocah mungil ini. Membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi aku harus mengambil keputusan demi kebaikan kedua putra ku.."

"Maaf jika ini mengejutkanmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku hanya ingin melihat kebahagiaan anakku" ucap Sungmin.

"Bukankah ini takdir? Jadi apa yang harus di permasalahkan. Memang aku sangat terkejut, tetapi akupun menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putraku. Jadi Baek, kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol?"

Tuan Byun mengarahkan pandangannya pada putra bungsunya tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tercekat dan dengan yakin ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Tentu saja Appa.. Aku mencintainya" lirih Baekhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Chanyeol sudah menjadi manusia sama seperti mu, Baek"

Kini Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ne. Dan aku sangat bahagia Umma" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman tak kalah manis.

"Jadi Tuan Byun.. Apakah aku bisa menitipkan Chanyeol padamu?"

Tuan Byun tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjaga calon suami anakku ini hingga tiba saatnya mereka menikah nanti"

"Appa~"

Baekhyun merengek karena malu dengan perkataan sang Appa. Wajahnya merona dan ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Haha kau sudah siap untuk menikahi anakku, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Tuan Byun pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun.

"Ne? Ahh tentu saja dengan senang hati" jawab Chanyeol dengan riang.

"Tunggu Appa.. bukankah seharusnya Luhan hyung yang terlebih dulu menikah?"

"Tapi hyungmu belum memiliki-"

BRAKK!

"Appa.. t-tolong aku!"

Pintu depan rumah tersebut tiba-tiba terbanting dengan keras dan menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sedang bersusah payah menopang tubuh lelaki yang sepertinya tengah pingsan tersebut.

Tuan Byun segera menghampiri putra sulungnya tersebut dan membantu membopong lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Walaupun ingin sekali ia melemparkan pertanyaan pada Luhan mengenai lelaki ini, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya dan memutuskan terlebih dulu membantu Luhan yang sedang kesusahan.

"Baringkan tubuhnya disini" ucap Tuan Byun sambil membaringkan tubuh lelaki asing ini di atas sofa yang berada disamping Sungmin berada.

"Hiks! Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Hiks apa ia akan sadarkan diri?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar dan airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa pingsan seperti ini?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

Jujur saja ia sedikit terkejut kenapa Luhan membawa Sehun kerumah Baekhyun. Tetapi lambat laun ia mulai mengerti dari arti kekhawatiran yang Luhan tunjukkan jika Luhan sangat cemas akan keadaan Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan mencintai Sehun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan memandanginya cukup intens. Kondisi Sehun saat ini sama persis dengan kondisinya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia jika rambut Sehun menghitam seperti dirinya.

Apakah Sehun sudah menjadi manusia sama seperti dirinya?

"Hiks! Ta-tadi Ayah Sehun mengatakan jika Sehun akan menjadi manusia karena aku berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Hiks aku tidak mengerti. Cahaya biru muncul dan Sehun seperti orang yang kesakitan. Hiks ia sempat memanggil namaku, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri seperti ini" jelas Luhan sesunggukkan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ternyata benar jika Sehun sudah menjadi manusia. Dia sudah bertransformasi. Jangan khawatir, ia akan sadarkan diri" tenang Chanyeol.

Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di antara mereka, memberikan baskom air hangat dan handuk bersih lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bersihkan tubuh Sehun. Kau ingin ia cepat sadar bukan? Dan Chanyeol, tolong bantu Luhan membawa Sehun kekamarnya" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Tuan Byun, akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti perintah Ummanya.

"Ne Umma.."

Setelah memastikan Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada dikamar, Chanyeol melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke ruang tengah dan duduk disamping kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Hyungmu sudah sedikit tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Baek" tenang Chanyeol.

"Siapa Sehun?" Tanya Tuan Byun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah seorang Dark Angel sama seperti Chanyeol, Appa.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan katakan jika-"

"Ne. Luhan hyung mencintai Dark Angel sama sepertiku Appa.."

"Jadi Luhan sudah memiliki lelaki yang ia cintai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Seperti yang Appa liat"

Tuan Byun menghela nafas panjang. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan ini membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena betapa tidak perdulinya pada anaknya sendiri sehingga tidak mengetahui hal ini. Namun disisi lain ia bahagia karena kedua putranya sudah memiliki pasangan yang tepat. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain merestui hubungan kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Kau akan menikah setelah Luhan menikah"

Ucapan final Tuan Byun membuat semua orang yang berada disana menganga karena terlalu terkejut. Walaupun mereka merasa senang, tetapi mereka masih tidak percaya jika akan secepat ini.

Kebahagiaan akan datang menjemput mimpi mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi kenyataa dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahagia?

Nyangka ga?

Ga nyangka kan?

Karena anda sudah masuk dalam acara GA NYANGKA! Kameranya ada disana~ lambai-lambai dulu dong xD #plakk #digampar readers :")

Dari hasil review yang udh Yuta baca sih kebanyakan ngiranya LuBaekSoo yang bakalan jadi Dark Angel. Padahal sebaliknya, HunChanKai lah yang berubah menjadi manusia wkwkwk :v

Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan bahagia. Mungkin..

Iya mungkin..

Kalo chap depan ga ada penghalang lagi wakakak :v

Udah ah, langsung review aja ~

Last!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~ (kalo review menurun, Yuta juga bakalan telat updatenya hohoho)

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hyungmu sudah sedikit tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Baek" tenang Chanyeol.

"Siapa Sehun?" Tanya Tuan Byun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dia adalah seorang Dark Angel sama seperti Chanyeol, Appa.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan katakan jika-"

"Ne. Luhan hyung mencintai Dark Angel sama sepertiku Appa.."

"Jadi Luhan sudah memiliki lelaki yang ia cintai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Seperti yang Appa lihat"

Tuan Byun menghela nafas panjang. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan ini membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena betapa tidak perdulinya pada anaknya sendiri sehingga tidak mengetahui hal ini. Namun disisi lain ia bahagia karena kedua putranya sudah memiliki pasangan yang tepat. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain merestui hubungan kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Kau akan menikah setelah Luhan menikah"

Ucapan final Tuan Byun membuat semua orang yang berada disana menganga karena terlalu terkejut. Walaupun mereka merasa senang, tetapi mereka masih tidak percaya jika akan secepat ini.

Kebahagiaan akan datang menjemput mimpi mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi kenyataan dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"L-Lu?"

"Sehun!"

Luhan segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendekati Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tersadar. Memegang kedua tangan Sehun dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Luhan.."

Grep

Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat. Sehingga saat ini mereka berada dalam posisi duduk berpelukan diatas tempat tidur Luhan.

Semakin lama pelukan Sehun semakin erat dan itu membuat Luhan mau tidak mau membalas pelukan kekasih tampannya ini. Luhan bisa tau jika pelukan ini membuktikan betapa Sehun tidak ingin kehilangannya. Namun tenang saja, Luhan akan selalu berada di samping Sehun apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, Sehun tidak perlu khawatir.

"Aku.. sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." gumam Luhan di samping telinga Sehun. Suaranya masih bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Terima kasih Lu.."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne.."

Kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan tangannya kini beralih untuk mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. Menatap sepasang mata rusa itu cukup lama dan tanpa sadar ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya dan ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya.

Cup

Bibir Sehun sudah mendarat sempurna diatas bibir Luhan. Menempelkannya dengan hati-hati tidak ingin membuat Luhan terkejut sama sekali. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin dalam kecupan itu dilakukan Sehun. Sedikit mendorong kepala Luhan kebelakang dan ia mulai ikut memejamkan matanya.

Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan keras, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan wajahnyapun mulai memanas.

Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Sehun sangat mendebarkan meskipun tanpa suara. Sedikit sekali mereka berbicara tetapi mereka bisa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing melalui apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini.

Hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat membelai wajahnya. Memberikan rasa nyaman yang luar biasa dan ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat pakaian Sehun ketika Sehun sudah membawanya untuk berbaring diatas ranjang tersebut. Bahkan ciuman ringan tadi kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang nikmat. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna menikmati bibir manis kekasih cantiknya ini. Meresapi setiap rasa manis bibir ini tanpa berniat untuk melewatinya barang sedetikpun.

Dapat mencium Luhan seperti ini membuat Sehun bangga. Memberikan kenyamanan pada Luhan seperti ini menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Sehun. Membuktikan betapa besar cintanya pada sosok lelaki cantik yang pekerja keras dan pintar dengan melakukan hal ini.

"Nghh-"

Luhan sudah mulai berani membuka bibirnya dan membalas lumatan Sehun, bahkan Luhan tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya karena rasa nikmat ini. Terus beradu mulut dengan memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing.

Reflek tangan Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun ketika ia merasakan Sehun sudah melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Luhan ingin menolak, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menolak Sehun.

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun telah berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaian Luhan. Mendekap tubuh polos Luhan dan menghangatkannya.

Serasa tidak rela jika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, Luhan pun membuka matanya. Namun apa yang ia lihat saat ini membuatnya sangat malu.

Disana Sehun tengah melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Pakaiannya yang basah akibat transformasi tadi, ia lempar begitu saja. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Sehun untuk melepaskan pakaiannya, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menunggu dan ia pun tidak kuasa untuk menahan nafsunya yang tiba-tiba naik ketika lihat Luhan dalam keadaan polos seperti ini.

Akhirnya Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menautkan tangan mereka sebelum ia kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. Dengan cepat ia lahap kembali bibir cherry Luhan dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Menikmati lenguhan-lenguhan yang Luhan keluarkan dan terus berusaha membuat lenguhan itu semakin keras, karena ia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu dalam keadaan sadar Lu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tatap mataku dan mari kita nikmati ini"

Luhan tersenyum haru dan mengangguk. Tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Sehun, menuruti perintah Sehun dengan terus menatap kekasih tampannya ini.

Sungguh mengejutkan bagi Sehun karena Luhan sudah melingkari pinggulnya dengan kaki jenjangnya. Membuat Sehun tidak kuasa untuk menundanya lagi.

"Aku dalam keadaan 100% sadar dan aku ingin menikmati apa yang kau berikan padaku Sehun.."

Damn!

Itu membuat Sehun semakin tidak sabar untuk memulainya.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Luhan. Sangat hati-hati dan melakukannya perlahan agar Luhan tidak merasa tegang.

"Ne.. lakukan.."

Luhan mengangguk mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun jika ia benar-benar siap. Dan tentunya itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Sehun begitu saja. Setelah menempelkan kembali bibir keduanya, Sehun mulai menjebloskan miliknya kedalam tubuh Luhan. Hati-hati sekali dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Sehun sudah memenuhi Luhan dengan miliknya. Tentu saja Luhan mengekspresikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini, yaitu dengan mencengkram kuat tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Walaupun Sehun belum melakukan gerakan sedikitpun, tetapi peluh sudah muncul di dahi mulus Luhan. Membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya karena melihat Luhan yang begitu cantik jika sedang seperti ini.

Kemudian Sehun mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Luhan dengan menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan secara bergantian, dan itu menyebabkan suara kecipak tautan panas mereka mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Kamar Luhan mendadak panas ketika Sehun sudah mulai menggenjotnya. Melenguh-lenguh tidak jelas karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun semakin lama semakin membuatnya merasakan nikmat.

Tes

Tanpa sadar Luhan meneteskan airmatanya karena ia merasa sangat bahagia. Sehun sudah menjadi manusia dan entah kenapa fakta itu membuat Luhan senang. Ditambah dengan kenikmatan ini, memang belum pernah Luhan rasakan dalam keadaan sadar. Hanya bersama Sehun lah ia dapat merasakan ini semua, dan hanya bersama Sehun lah ia bisa mengerti arti cinta yang tumbuh didadanya ini.

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

Bukan hanya tautan bibir mereka saja yang menimbulkan suara, tetapi tautan bagian bawah tubuh merekapun menimbulkan suara tidak kalah keras. Bayangkan betapa panasnya permainan mereka hingga menimbulkan suara seperti itu. Beruntung karena kamar Luhan kedap suara, dan juga beruntung karena saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Dan bisa dipastikan jika semua orang yang berada dirumah ini sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

"Cpkh ah! Nghh anghhh ahh ahh~"

Desahan Luhan mencelos begitu saja ketika Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Suara yang sangat indah dan merdu bagi telinga Sehun. Membuatnya sangat-sangat menikmati kegiatan persetubuhan ini.

Kini Sehun beralih mengecupi leher Luhan dan menciptakan beberapa tanda cinta disana. Tidak peduli jika nantinya tanda itu akan mengganggu aktivitas Luhan setelahnya, karena Sehun memang tidak mampu menghentikan ini.

Ini terlalu nikmat.

Dan Sehun pun sudah mengeluarkan peluhnya karena terlalu berhasrat menyetubuhi kekasih cantiknya ini. Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang lumayan cepat dan terus menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada dinding lubang anal Luhan.

Bibir keduanya terbuka mengeluarkan beberapa desahan kecil dan tubuh mereka terhentak-hentak tidak karuan. Permainan Sehun yang awalnya lembut, kini berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Tetapi Luhan menyukainya. Sangat.

"Ahhh nngghh ba-bagaimana ahhh a-aku bisa menjelaskan eunghh ini semua, Se-sehunn ahh-" ucap Luhan tanpa mau membuka matanya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum atas kelakuan lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan.

"Kau ahh tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, cukup nikmati ini Luhan sshh"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk bangun dan memposisikan tubuh Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya lalu menyandarkannya pada kepala tempat tidur. Terus menghimpit tubuh Luhan agar penyatuan mereka semakin dalam dengan meletakkan kedua kaki Luhan pada bahunya.

Luhan menurut dan kembali menangkup wajah Sehun untuk melumat bibir Sehun. Tergesa-gesa dan seolah ia sangat kelaparan akan bibir Sehun. Bibirnya terus terbuka dan melenguh keras.

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara persetubuhan mereka terdengar begitu keras. Sampai Sehun semakin menggila dengan gerakannya dan tidak lama kemudian tubuh keduanya melengkung karena mereka sudah tiba pada orgasme masing-masing.

"Hahh hahh hangat sekali Sehunhh hahh~"

Cup

"Ne. Terima kasih Lu. Kau sudah menerimaku.."

"Um. Aku mencintaimu"

"Akupun mencintaimu.. Aahh!"

Sehun mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan dan membaringkan kembali tubuh Luhan yang sudah kelelahan lalu menyelimutinya.

Kemudian Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Luhan dengan sayang. Ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Luhan dan mereka tidur kembali.

Mendekap tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan pelukan hangatnya. Sepanjang malam ini hingga matahari menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Brakkk!

"Hoeekkk hoeekkk! Uhukk hoekk!"

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras dan ia menundukkan kepalanya didepan wastafel. Memuntahkan segala isi perutnya disana dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran wastafel tersebut dan terus membuka bibirnya.

Terlihat sangat tersiksa sekali.

Peluh sudah mengaliri dahi putihnya. Rambutnya pun sedikit basah. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan kemudian ia terus menunduk.

Brukk

Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk di atas lantai kamar mandi tersebut. Memegangi perutnya yang seperti dikocok-kocok dan itu menimbulkan rasa yang mual luar biasa.

"Hiks"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menangis terisak seorang diri disana dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan ia merasa sangat cemas saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? hiks" gumamnya.

Memang benar sepertinya Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini. Dilihat dari gejala yang ia alami, itu sudah cukup membuktikannya. Sudah sebulan berlalu setelah Chanyeol melepaskan spermanya kedalam tubuhnya dan kejadian transformasi itu. Membuat Baekhyun yakin jika sperma Chanyeol sudah berkembang didalam rahimnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sangat senang, tetapi kenapa harus secepat ini? Dan satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir yaitu, ia belum lulus dari sekolah dan ia pun belum siap untuk memiliki anak.

Pikiran itu membuatnya menjadi stress dan ia tidak berani mengatakan masalah ini pada siapapun. Termasuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin putus dari sekolahnya, tetapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin di ejek oleh teman-temannya jika terus bersekolah dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Hiks.. A-aku harus bagaimana?"

Cklek

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol datang dengan tiba-tiba dan membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun terduduk lemah disana. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar darisana.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis. Perutku sakit sekali" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter?"

"Tapi kau tidak tahan dengan mataha-"

"Aku sudah menjadi manusia Baek. Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya ketika Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. Ia bahkan lupa jika Chanyeol sudah menjadi manusia sama seperti dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sudah mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di kursi makan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk mengambilkan segelas air putih dan menyerahkan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya, membuat Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyuman manisnya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Glek glek glek

Baekhyun menghabiskan segelas air putih dengan cepat. Dan mata sipitnya terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Apa kita harus kedokter?"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku rasa aku hanya kelelahan saja. Kau tau bukan, jika aku akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelasku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku lupa jika calon istriku ini adalah seorang bocah sekolah" goda Chanyeol, dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hya, aku bukan bocah. Aku sudah dewasa" ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terimanya.

"Jika kau dewasa, kenapa kau selalu mau saja jika aku gendong seperti anak kecil eoh?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Dan jika aku memang belum dewasa, kenapa kau masih ingin berada disampingku?" Ucap Baekhyun tidak mau mengalah.

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati melihat reaksi imut Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. apa kau ingin aku pergi dari sisimu?" Goda Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Hya! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun merajuk. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main jika Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya.

 _'Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkanku sementara aku tengah mengandung anakmu'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol sudah menarik pinggangnya.

Dan benar saja.

Chanyeol menciumnya.

Mencium bibirnya.

Menempelkan bibir mereka dengan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menerimanya dan menikmatinya.

Hanya kecupan ringan. Tidak ada lumatan dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Cpkh

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya Baek. Dan kau harus mempercayaiku"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat. Sungguh cantik dimata Chanyeol.

"Ne.. aku mempercayaimu Chanyeol"

Dan mereka kembali berciuman disana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau jangan terlalu mengharapkan Chanyeol. Biarkan Chanyeol bahagia bersama takdirnya. Kau bukan takdirnya dan aku harap kau melupakannya"

Kyuhyun berbicara pada wantia cantik yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita cantik itu menunduk menangis setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli, dan ia harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan putra satu-satunya.

"Bukankah Appa sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol?" Ucap wanita cantik itu.

"Ya, memang benar. Tetapi itu dulu. Berbeda dengan saat ini, Yeri"

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menuruti apa katamu Appa"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan wanita cantik yang bernama Yeri tersebut saat Yeri ingin beranjak dari hadapannya. Membuat Yeri mau tidak mau kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu.."

"Biarkan aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Karena aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya, Appa"

"Kumohon padamu, Yeri. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Tidak bisakah kau menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakakmu?"

Yeri menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa Appa. Dia sudah membuatku menyukainya, dan aku sangat ingin memilikinya"

"Kau bisa memilikinya sebagai kakakmu sendiri. Dan terlebih lagi, Chanyeol sudah menjadi manusia. Kalian berbeda dan tidak bisa bersatu"

"Aku tidak memperdulikannya, Appa. Aku ingin Chanyeol menjadi milikku"

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu, dia sudah mencintai orang lain"

"Aku akan terus membuatnya jatuh kedalam pelukanku. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku ingin hidup bersama Chanyeol"

Bisa dengan jelas Kyuhyun melihat Yeri yang sudah siap menumpahkan airmatanya. Membuatnya menjadi tidak tega pada Yeri yang notabenenya sudah tidak memiliki kedua orangtua. Merasa iba tetapi ia memang tidak dapat membiarkan Yeri melakukan ini. Karena nyatanya ia lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

"Musnahkan semua mimpimu. Hentikan sebelum kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri" datar Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk memiliki Chanyeol"

"Kau tidak bi-"

"Hiks! Aku mohon biarkan aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku juga, Appa. Hiks! Aku pun memiliki mimpi. Mimpiku hanya ingin dicintai oleh Chanyeol, apa aku salah? Aku sangat mencintainya hiks"

Akhirnya tangis Yeri pecah. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun saat ini yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dulu. Ini membuatnya lemah dan ia harus egois untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Demi kebahagiaannya.

"Kau berhak dicintai oleh lelaki. Tetapi bukan Chanyeol, Yeri"

"Hiks! Aku hanya menginginkan Chanyeol. Bukan lelaki lain. Kumohon mengertilah"

"Aku bisa mencarikanmu pasangan Mating jika kau mau"

"TIDAK! SUDAH BERKALI-KALI AKU MENGATAKAN JIKA AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN LELAKI LAIN! AKU HANYA MENCINTAI CHANYEOL! PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUANYA!"

"Yeri-"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI! AKU AKAN MEREBUT CHANYEOL DARI BOCAH ITU! APAPUN CARANYA AKU AKAN TETAP MELAKUKANNYA! BAHKAN JIKA DENGAN MEMBUNUH BOCAH ITU DEMI MENDAPATKAN CHANYEOL, AKU BERSEDIA. DAN AKU YAKIN JIKA BOCAH ITU ADALAH MANUSIA YANG SANGAT LEMAH!"

Slaph!

Yeri langsung menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk turun kebumi menemui Chanyeol.

Ya, dia harus merebut Chanyeol kembali dari bocah itu.

"Oppa.. tunggu aku"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun saat ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursinya sambil bertumpu lengan.

Ya, keduanya sedang berada disekolah dan hari ini mereka akan menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas. Bersamaan setelah siswa tingkat tiga menjalani ujian kelulusan mereka. Kini giliran siswa tingkat satu dan siswa tingkat dua yang menghadapi ujian. Seperti hari ini, mereka harus mengerjakan soal ujian yang diberikan oleh pengawas dengan baik. Untuk mendapatkan hasil kerja keras mereka.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan wajah cerianya, Baekhyun justru menunjukkan wajah murungnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Katakanlah jika kau ada sebuah masalah. Aku sahabatmu bukan?"

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sahabatnya tersebut. Memaksakan senyum lemahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya gugup"

"Kau sedang membohongiku Baek. Aku tau itu"

Kemudian Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun guna menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku akan mendengarkan semua curhatanmu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dan kau harus fokus pada ujian ini. Kau tidak ingin tinggal kelas bukan?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu Kyung" lirih Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ne, fighting!"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun di kelasnya karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda selama ujian berlangsung. Walaupun tidak rela, tetapi Kyungsoo harus mempercayai Baekhyun jika sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja. Dan ia hanya mampu berdo'a mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun.

Krringg kriingg krriingg~

Bel tanda ujian dimulai sudah berbunyi.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan ujian ini yang membuatnya gelisah seperti ini. Selain kandungannya, tetapi ada masalah lain yang masih mengganjal dibenaknya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif, dan ia harus yakin pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ya, Baekhyun harus mempercayai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Katakan saja Baek"

Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang menikmati acara makan malam mereka berdua di sebuah restoran kecil. Walaupun restoran ini kecil, tetapi desain dan tatanan arsitekturnya sungguh mewah. Membuat siapa saja yang makan malam disini, akan merasa nyaman dan mendapatkan suasana yang romantis.

Ujian Baekhyun sudah berjalan selama satu minggu. Dan itu dapat membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa dengan santai menikmati acara romantis mereka karena Baekhyun saat ini tengah libur panjang. Luhan pun seperti itu, ia sudah libur panjang dan saat ini hyungnya tersebut tengah mencari rumah di luar kota untuk ditinggalinya bersama Sehun.

Ya, setelah Luhan lulus dari sekolahnya, Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk menikahkan putra sulungnya dengan Sehun. Luhan sudah hamil, dan lebih baik pernikahan itu cepat dilaksanakan.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun yang masih harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk menyusul sang kakak. Tentunya bersama lelaki yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, bersama Chanyeol.

Tetapi masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal di benaknya. Entah kenapa semenjak ia mengetahui jika dirinya hamil, ia semakin gelisah dan selalu berpikiran negatif. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk mengatakan rasa gelisahnya pada Chanyeol.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol masih belum mengetahui jika dirinya ini sedang mengandung anaknya?

Apakah Baekhyun harus mengatakannya saat ini?

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol sedikit meremas genggaman tangannya. Mencoba untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melamun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Baekhyun, tetapi ia mencoba untuk mempercayai Baekhyun yang pasti akan mengatakan semuanya padanya.

"Perempuan itu" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya ini.

Perempuan itu?

Siapa?

"Perempuan yang kau cium itu" lanjut Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan ekspresi kebingungan Chanyeol.

Lambat laun Chanyeol mulai mengerti dengan kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah..

Yeri?

"Kau tidak perlu membahasnya lagi" ucap Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, dan aku tidak ingin menyangkutpautkan hubungan intim kita dengan pihak ketiga"

Baekhyun menunduk.

Inilah yang sebenarnya ia takutkan. Chanyeol akan marah dan tidak ingin membahasnya. Dan itu terjadi. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengetahuinya secara jelas, tetapi Chanyeol ternyata masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

"Justru itu, aku tidak ingin ada orang ketiga"

"Tidak ada orang ketiga, Baek"

"Perempuan itu orang ketiga, Chan"

"Sudah aku katakan jangan bahas perempuan itu lagi"

"Aku ingin membahasnya!" Baekhyun sedikit teriak karena ia sungguh khawatir tentang perempuan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal perempuan itu dan ia hanya ingin tau keberadaan perempuan itu saat ini. Apa ia sudah mendapatkan lelaki lain, atau ia justru akan datang ke kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan ia mulai membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun beranjak dari restoran tersebut, karena ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yag buruk nantinya.

Menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tak terasa mereka kini sudah sampai di parkiran mobil mereka. Beruntung disini sangat sepi, karena Chanyeol ingin mendengar semua perkataan yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan tentang Yeri.

"Kau ingin membahas perempuan itu? Apa yang salah padamu Baek?"

Chanyeol membuka suaranya sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang ia sandarkan pada sisi samping mobilnya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku ingin mengetahui siapa perempuan yang pernah kau cium tepat dihadapanku itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Dia Yeri. Dia adalah perempuan yang dijodohkan dengan ku oleh Appa ku dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi belakangan ini" jelas Chanyeol. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun bergeming.

"Apa kau pernah menyetubuhinya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini untuk dapat meyakinkan Baekhyun? Jujur saja ia tidak mampu membohongi Baekhyun jika ia pernah 'hampir' melakukannya bersama Yeri. Tapi hanya hampir. Dan itu pun ia dilakukan diluar kendalinya.

"Kau pernah menyetubuhinya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum miris karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyetubuhinya"

"Benarkah?"

Tes

Air mata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja. Ia merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada bagian hatinya karena ia tidak dapat melihat kejujuran dari mata Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Yeri. Aku hanya melakukan itu padamu seorang Baek"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau menolak Yeri ketika kalian akan menikah pada waktu itu?"

Ya, Baekhyun tau itu. Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Tentang Chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan Yeri hingga sampai mengira Yeri adalah takdirnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidur seranjang bersama perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun yang menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun sambil terus meminta maaf. Dan semenjak saat itulah perasaan gelisah Baekhyun muncul.

"Kau bahkan mengira jika ia adalah takdirmu Chanyeol! Hiks"

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Karena pada saat itu aku selalu terpikirkan oleh mu, dan aku merasa tidak yakin jika Yeri adalah takdirku"

"Kau membohongiku"

"Aku tidak membohongimu Baek. Aku tidak pernah membohongimu"

"Katakan dengan jujur Chan.." lemah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir jika aku membohongimu-"

"Dia.. Yeri.. Datang menemuiku"

Cukup.

Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin mendengar nama perempuan itu lagi keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir itu cukup kuat. Meskipun Baekhyun sedang terisak saat ini, ia tidak perduli. Karena ia memang tidak ingin ada masalah lagi yang datang pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ciuman yang semula kasar dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, kini mulai melemah. Melumat dengan lembut bibir Baekhyun sambil memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Terus menekan kepala Baekhyun agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Tetapi Chanyeol merasakan ada keanehan disini.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan ia tidak memejamkan matanya. Mata sipitnya masih terbuka dan ia masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Pandangan Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Seperti melihat sesuatu tepat di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika ia berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan keringat kecil mulai membasahi dahinya.

Disana..

Sosok itu..

"Ti-tidak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahlohhh sosok apaan itu? Ada yang bisa nebak? Apa sosok itu adalah sosok yang jahat dan bisa menghipnotis Baekhyun? Musuh Dark Angel? Atau sosok lain?

Ada yang bisa nebak?

Penasaran?

Mau lanjut?

ChanBaek blm bahagia lohh.. masih ada halangannya lagi wkwkwk

Apa mau ceritanya menggantung sampe disini aja? *digampar

Jujur aja Yuta agak sedikit blank buat lanjutin cerita My Dark Angel ini, dan memutuskan untuk hiatus kalo ga ada yang minat lagi. Kerjaan Yuta juga semakin padat jadwalnya, ga sempet buat nulis FF. Dirumah pun cuma buat numpang tidur doang, paginya sampe malem kerja lagi. Mana sempet buat nulis FF? *curhat

Makanya jangan lupa review ya, kan review banyak itu menandakan kalo FF ini masih di minati. Kalo kalian diem aja, ya mana Yuta tau apakah kalian suka FF ini atau ngga.

Ini berlaku di FF Yuta yang lain loh, kalo review nya sedikit. Ya dengan terpaksa Yuta hiatus, atau update sebulan sekali (kaya author lain) *dibegal readers :v

Ga muluk-muluk kok permintaan Yuta ini, cukup review "next" aja udh bikin Yuta semangat buat lanjut. Gampang kan?

Ok, daripada kebanyakan curhat. Langsung aja kirim tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini. Apakah patut untuk di lanjut?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	16. Chapter 16

SEBELUMNYA YUTA MAU BERTERIMA KASIH DULU PADA READERS SEMUA YANG UDAH SETIA BACA SEMUA FF ABAL YUTA.

MAAF KALO YUTA GABISA SEBUTIN SATU-SATU HEHE *DIGAMPAR READERS

Ohiya, disini Yuta mau minta inform dari kalian bagi yang punya cerita/story yang pengen Yuta baca, review aja gini **"kayut, baca ff aku yaa"** dan insya allah Yuta bakal baca ff buatan kalian dan review per chapter :"D

Ga ada maksud apa-apa sih sebenernya, cuma pengan saling share aja hehe :"D dan juga karena faktor Yuta kekurangan baca ff wkwk

Jangan sungkan ya, pairing dan genre apa aja bakalan Yuta baca. Makanya inform lewat review ya biar Yuta tau ff kalian hohoho

Terima kasih sebelumnya ~ *emot cium

* * *

.

.

.

"Justru itu, aku tidak ingin ada orang ketiga"

"Tidak ada orang ketiga, Baek"

"Perempuan itu orang ketiga, Chan"

"Sudah aku katakan jangan bahas perempuan itu lagi"

"Aku ingin membahasnya!" Baekhyun sedikit teriak karena ia sungguh khawatir tentang perempuan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal perempuan itu dan ia hanya ingin tau keberadaan perempuan itu saat ini. Apa ia sudah mendapatkan lelaki lain, atau ia justru akan datang ke kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan ia mulai membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun beranjak dari restoran tersebut, karena ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yag buruk nantinya.

Menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tak terasa mereka kini sudah sampai di parkiran mobil mereka. Beruntung disini sangat sepi, karena Chanyeol ingin mendengar semua perkataan yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan tentang Yeri.

"Kau ingin membahas perempuan itu? Apa yang salah padamu Baek?"

Chanyeol membuka suaranya sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang ia sandarkan pada sisi samping mobilnya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku ingin mengetahui siapa perempuan yang pernah kau cium tepat dihadapanku itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Dia Yeri. Dia adalah perempuan yang dijodohkan dengan ku oleh Appa ku dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya belakangan ini" jelas Chanyeol. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun bergeming.

"Apa kau pernah menyetubuhinya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini untuk dapat meyakinkan Baekhyun? Jujur saja ia tidak mampu membohongi Baekhyun jika ia pernah 'hampir' melakukannya bersama Yeri. Tapi hanya hampir. Dan itu pun ia lakukan diluar kendalinya.

"Kau pernah menyetubuhinya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum miris karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyetubuhinya"

"Benarkah?"

Tes

Air mata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja. Ia merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada bagian hatinya karena ia tidak dapat melihat kejujuran dari mata Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Yeri. Aku hanya melakukan itu padamu seorang Baek"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau menolak Yeri ketika kalian akan menikah pada waktu itu?"

Ya, Baekhyun tau itu. Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Tentang Chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan Yeri hingga sampai mengira Yeri adalah takdirnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidur seranjang bersama perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun yang menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun sambil terus meminta maaf. Dan semenjak saat itulah perasaan gelisah Baekhyun muncul.

"Kau bahkan mengira jika ia adalah takdirmu Chanyeol! Hiks"

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Karena pada saat itu aku selalu terpikirkan oleh mu, dan aku merasa tidak yakin jika Yeri adalah takdirku"

"Kau membohongiku"

"Aku tidak membohongimu Baek. Aku tidak pernah membohongimu"

"Katakan dengan jujur Chan.." lemah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir jika aku membohongimu-"

"Dia.. Yeri.. Datang menemuiku"

Cukup.

Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin mendengar nama perempuan itu lagi keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir itu cukup kuat. Meskipun Baekhyun sedang terisak saat ini, ia tidak perduli. Karena ia memang tidak ingin ada masalah lagi yang datang pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ciuman yang semula kasar dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, kini mulai melemah. Melumat dengan lembut bibir Baekhyun sambil memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Terus menekan kepala Baekhyun agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Tetapi Chanyeol merasakan ada keanehan disini.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan ia tidak memejamkan matanya. Mata sipitnya masih terbuka dan ia masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Pandangan Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Seperti melihat sesuatu tepat di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika ia berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan keringat kecil mulai membasahi dahinya.

Disana..

Sosok itu..

"Ti-tidak"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu oppa"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Yeri yang ternyata sudah berdiri disana sedari tadi.

Wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis dengan gaun pendek berwarna hitam juga jangan lupakan sayap hitam yang menempel di punggungnya. Berpakaian serba hitam dan terlihat begitu elegan dimata Baekhyun. Ya, begitu elegan. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat biasa saja.

Kaki jenjang Yeri perlahan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada Baekhyun. Yeri menyeringai karena ternyata Baekhyun hanyalah bocah sekolah yang lemah. Sepertinya sangat mudah untuk menyingkirkannya dan dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

"Dia takdirmu?" Tanya Yeri meremehkan.

"Dia pendamping hidupku. Selamanya"

"Ow aku sungguh terkejut kau mengatakan itu oppa"

Tangan Yeri terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau menyukai seorang lelaki. Tidakkah kau lihat? Dia begitu menjijikkan oppa. Oh ayolah~"

"Kau yang menjijikkan Yeri"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Yeri dengan kasar dan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka mendengar perkataan tajam yang keluar dari mulut berbisa Yeri. Ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis lagi karena dirinya.

"Bisakah kau kembali padaku? Dan meninggalkan bocah ini?"

"Kau gila!"

"YA! AKU GILA KARENA MU PARK CHANYEOL! TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU?"

"HENTIKAN YERI!"

"TIDAK! KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU OPPA! ATAU JIKA TIDAK.."

Yeri menjeda kalimatnya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam lalu mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku.. akan membunuhnya"

"Tunggu. Kau harus tenang Yeri. Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Chanyeol yang saat ini terkejut bukan main atas tindakan Yeri, dengan cepat melindungi tubuh Baekhyun di belakangnya dan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya berhadapan dengan Yeri yang masih mengacungkan pisau tajamnya.

Namun Chanyeol bersikap tenang dan ia berpikir untuk menenangkan Yeri karena demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka karena perempuan ini. Ia tidak boleh gegabah dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Yeri disana sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya karena ia emosi dan ingin sekali menusuk Baekhyun yang sudah berani-beraninya merebut Chanyeol darinya. Tetapi mata Yeri membulat seketika saat Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik dagunya dan menciumnya.

Kembali..

Di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hiks"

Itu adalah isakan tangis Baekhyun. Jantungnya serasa hancur ketika Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal ini padanya. Airmatanya terjun bebas membasahi pipinya. Hatinya remuk dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafaspun rasanya sulit.

Ia melihatnya..

Melihat Chanyeol mencium bibir Yeri dengan jelas.

Chanyeol..

Kembali menyakitinya.

Takk!

Pisau yang berada di tangan Yeri jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Sungguh Yeri tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menciumnya seperti ini.

Apakah Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sebagai takdirnya dan mulai menerima cintanya?

Mata Yeri menatap mata Chanyeol yang sudah terpejam ketika menciumnya. Dan pandangan Yeri kini beralih pada Baekhyun yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi shocknya disana.

Yeri kemudian menyeringai dan ikut memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Sengaja membuat bocah lelaki yang lemah itu semakin tersakiti dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Yeri senang sekali ketika melihat airmata Baekhyun terus mengalir dengan deras. Dan ia ingin bocah itu menyerah dan melepaskan Chanyeol untuk kembali kedalam pelukannya.

 _'Kumohon berlarilah Baek. Berlarilah sekuat tenagamu dari sini'_ batin Chanyeol sambil terus memejamkan erat matanya.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Hati Chanyeol seketika hancur mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun. Bahkan hatinya jauh lebih hancur dari apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

 _'Maafkan aku..'_

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman itu agar Baekhyun cepat beranjak darisana, karena ia memang ingin Baekhyun berlari menjauhinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Cpkh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Yeri ketika Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berlari beranjak darisana. Memandang punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan mirisnya.

Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan ini demi keselamatan Baekhyun. Ya, demi Baekhyun.

Karena..

"Lama tidak bertemu Park Chanyeol? Apakah hidupmu menyenangkan selama kau menjadi manusia?"

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau membiarkannya turun ke bumi menemui Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah melarangnya, tetapi dia tetap bersikeras dan aku tidak mampu menahannya"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun"

"Kemarin. Dan aku tidak tau dimana keberadaannya saat ini"

"Bagaimana jika ia menyakiti Baekhyun?"

Suara Sungmin mulai bergetar. Siap untuk menumpahkan airmatanya karena merasa khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Ia tau dari awal jika Yeri memiliki perasaan yang besar terhadap Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Dilihat dari sikapnya dipertemuan pertama mereka, Sungmin sudah bisa membaca apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Ini salahnya, seharusnya ia melindungi Baekhyun.

Tetapi terlambat, Yeri sudah turun ke bumi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin dengan memeluknya. Mengusap punggung sang istri dengan lembut lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Percayalah ada Chanyeol anak kita yang akan melindunginya" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Isakan Sungmin sedikit mereda, dan ia mengangguk setuju berharap jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan melindungi Baekhyun.

"Percayakan pada mereka. Ini adalah urusan mereka" lirih Kyuhyun.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya tersebut. Jika masalah ini bukanlah urusan mereka lagi, tetapi sudah menjadi urusan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri. Mereka sebagai orangtua hanya mampu mendo'akan yang terbaik dan memantau anak mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dan mereka akan datang membantu Chanyeol jika memang benar-benar dalam keadaan yang bahaya.

"Sebenarnya bukan Yeri yang aku takutkan" ucap Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Iblis besar yang selalu mengikutnya"

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

Kedua orangtua Yeri meninggalkan Yeri tepat pada saat acara pernikahan Yeri bersama Chanyeol. Entah apa sebabnya, Sungmin pun tidak tau. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana perginya kedua orangtua Yeri. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ada sosok makhluk yang mendampingi Yeri.

Sudah jelas makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang jahat. Makhluk yang bisa mempengaruhi siapa saja Dark Angel yang di tempelinya. Meskipun makhluk itu menyerupai Dark Angel lain, tetapi jiwa makhluk itu berbeda dengan jiwa Dark Angel. Bahkan 100 kali lipat lebih jahat.

Tega membunuh siapa saja sesuai dengan perintah majikan yang ditempelinya.

Makhluk itu disebut dengan Dark Devil. Memiliki sebutan yang berlawanan dengan Dark Angel. Dan bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kejamnya makhluk itu.

Iblis kegelapan.

"Bagaimana jika Yeri sudah terpengaruh oleh Dark Devil dan menyuruh Dark Devil yang menempelinya itu untuk membunuh Baekhyun? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi" ucap Sungmin dengan nada khawatir yang masih ketara.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan sang istri memang benar adanya, tentang Dark Devil yang kejam dalam membunuh mangsanya. Tetapi apakah Dark Devil sesempurna itu? Apakah Dark Devil tidak memiliki kelemahan? Pasti ada. Dan Kyuhyun yakin itu.

"Aku hanya perlu bertanya pada Appa mengenai kelemahan Dark Devil. Aku pasti dapat mengalahkannya. Tenanglah Sungmin"

"Ne. Aku harap seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol sudah menjadi manusia, bukanlah seorang Dark Angel lagi. Dia lemah, dan akupun tidak ingin ia terluka"

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu memantaunya"

Dan Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk mempercayakan semuanya pada sang suami.

Iapun kembali teringat, jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang keturunan Raja dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sehun.. rumah ini yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita setelah kita menikah nanti. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan wajah datarnya menatap rumah ini. Bukan karena rumah ini adalah rumah yang kecil dan jelek, bukan karena itu. Justru rumah ini sangat bagus dan terlihat sangat nyaman, dan Sehun menyukainya.

Alasan kenapa Sehun terdiam saat ini yaitu karena ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyerang pikirannya. Entah perasaan macam apa itu, Sehun tidak mengerti. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi menimpa dirinya.

"Ne. Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Asal bersamamu, dimanapun aku berada, aku akan selalu menyukainya" jawab Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Lu"

Ya, Sehun memang tidak berbohong jika ia memang sangat menyukai rumah ini. Terlebih saat ia membayangkan kebahagiaan yang akan datang kedalam hidupnya. Bersama Luhan, seorang lelaki cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

"Setelah acara kelulusanmu, kita akan segera tinggal disini. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk tinggal berdua saja bersama mu Lu"

Sehun menuntun tubuh Luhan untuk keluar dari rumah sederhana itu menuju mobil mereka. Membukakan pintu untuk sang calon istri lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau membalas perasaanku. Dan bahkan Tuhan memberikan kenyataan yang lebih indah dari harapanku. Yaitu, aku bisa hidup bersamamu seumur hidup" ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Kemudian tangan putihnya meraih tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun dengan senyuman manis yang selalu mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Asal kau tau, aku bahkan sudah tertarik padamu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu Lu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, kita saling menginginkan Sehun.."

Luhan terus tersenyum saat tangan Sehun sudah membawa wajahnya mendekat. Hembusan nafas Sehun sudah membelai wajahnya dan Luhan segera memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Selalu saja menyenangkan dan nyaman.

Tanpa ragu Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan mengalungkan lehernya pada Sehun. Memiringkan kepalanya menikmati lumatan bibir Sehun yang sudah menghasilkan suara decakan didalam mobil tersebut.

Sekitar 2 menit ciuman itu berlangsung, dengan terpaksa Luhan melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa ponselnya bergetar.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mata rusanya membulat melihat nama yang tertera disana. Membuat Sehun mengernyit heran dan menyuruh Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek-"

 _'Hyung! Hiks!'_

"Ada apa denganmu Baek? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Luhan dengan panik karena mendengar isakan tangis Baekhyun.

 _'C-chanyeol.. Hiks!'_

"Kau berada dimana sekarang?"

 _'A-aku di halte pinggir kota. H-hyung hiks! C-chanyeol menyakitiku'_ jawab Baekhyun masih sesunggukan disana.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol? Ah! Tunggu hyung disana. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana ok? Hyung akan segera kesana"

 _'Hiks N-ne hyung'_

Pip

"Ada apa Lu? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun dengan khawatir.

"Kita harus ke halte pinggir kota sekarang"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kris"

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Park Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau bersama Yeri? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?!"

Ya, Chanyeol mencium Yeri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun karena ia melihat Kris datang bersama Yeri. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itulah ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun dengan membiarkannya pergi dari tempat berbahaya ini. Dan Chanyeol berhasil, Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkannya dan Chanyeol berjanji ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun nanti. Setelah ia menghadapi kedua orang ini.

"Oppa. Kau menerima cintaku?"

"Berhentilah bermimpi, Yeri!"

"Park. Bisakah kau tidak membuat seorang wanita menangis?" Kris mulai bersuara.

Tubuh tingginya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Yeri. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan ia terus menampilkan seringaiannya pada Chanyeol.

Kris adalah Dark Devil.

Iblis kegelapan yang menempeli Yeri.

"Apa masalahmu brengsek?!" Chanyeol terus memaki Kris karena ia sangat emosi pada lelaki ini.

Lelaki yang ia ketahui akan menyakiti Baekhyun, kekasih hatinya.

"Ow, apa aku salah jika aku membela majikanku?" Jawab Kris dengan santai.

Kemudian ia menarik pinggang Yeri dan memeluknya dari sisi samping. Dan Yeri hanya terdiam ketika menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Kris.

"Bunuh bocah itu, Kris"

"Baiklah Yeri"

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol mulai khawatir saat ini.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka karena dirinya. Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Yeri sudah berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa takut, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Kau takut aku melukai bocah itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku mencintainya. Ku mohon jangan lukai dia, jika kau mau.. lukai saja aku" ucap Chanyeol dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka Oppa.." ucap Yeri.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini Yeri. Kau bukanlah Yeri yang aku kenal. Kau tidak seperti ini. Kau berbeda, bukan Yeri adikku"

"Ck! Jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku adikmu? Karena bocah itu?!"

"Apa susahnya kau membalas cinta Yeri dan membiarkan bocah itu hidup selamat, Park?"

"Iblis sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Haha jadi karena kau sudah menjadi manusia, lalu kau menganggap dirimu adalah orang yang paling tau tentang cinta, Park?" Remeh Kris.

"Kau iblis! Dan kau tidak tau apa itu cinta!"

Yeri merasa tertohok dengan kalimat Chanyeol. Apakah benar jika ia tidak mengerti dengan arti cinta? Lalu perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol selama ini?

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti arti cinta jika kalian tidak pernah berhubungan dengan manusia" lanjut Chanyeol.

Yeri mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena merasa emosi dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Kris yang menyadari amarah Yeri, langsung menyunggingkan senyuman jahatnya.

"Kau membuatku marah Oppa"

"Buanglah ambisimu. Dan ingat jika apa yang kau rasakan padaku hanya sesaat saja. Bukanlah cinta" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Yeri.

"Cepat bunuh bocah itu Kris"

"Dengan senang hati"

Slaphh!

Dan Kris menghilang darisana untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tentunya untuk membunuh bocah mungil itu.

Disini tersisa Yeri dan Chanyeol saja yang masih berdiri dengan posisi berhadapan. Chanyeol menggeleng heran pada Yeri dan ia segera berlari darisana untuk mengejar Kris.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kris membunuh Baekhyun dan ia berjanji akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku kecewa padamu Yeri"

Kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari saja. Meninggalkan Yeri begitu saja disana yang bahkan sudah terduduk lemah dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Baekhyun. Kau harus mati"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kai.. perasaanku tidak enak"

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai yang sedang berdiri di counter dapur rumahnya. Sedang membuat susu sepertinya.

"Apa kau sakit hm?"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan segelas susu pada Kyungsoo setelah ia memastikan jika susu itu sudah teraduk secara rata.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menerima susu dari Kai tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun sembunyikan dariku. Walaupun ia sudah menceritakan seluruh masalahnya padaku, tetapi perasaanku masih tidak enak" jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah dulu. Lalu aku akan mendengarkan masalah perasaanmu" ucap Kai sangat perhatian pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengangguk, Kyungsoo segera meminum susu hangat tersebut hingga habis tak tersisa. Kai memang selalu membuatkan susu seperti ini setiap malam, karena Kai pernah mengatakan padanya jika kandungan Kyungsoo harus tumbuh dengan baik hingga lahir nanti. Kai sangat menanti bayi itu dengan memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Baru saja Kyungsoo melepas gelasnya dari bibirnya, Kyungsoo seketika membulatkan matanya karena merasa terkejut dengan sikap Kai yang tiba-tiba menyesap bibirnya. Walaupun ini sering terjadi, tetapi tetap saja mampu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan merona.

Setelah puas menyesap bibir hati Kyungsoo, Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tengah.

Sesuai janjinya, ia akan mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya"

"Baekhyun hamil. Dan Chanyeol belum mengetahui itu"

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol? Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya"

"Entahlah, akupun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Dan ia semakin terlihat lemah belakangan ini, aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa"

Kai mengusap lembut tangan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan kekasihnya ini. Dan itu berhasil.

"Aku yakin jika Chanyeol akan berjuang hingga mati untuk melindungi Baekhyun, seperti aku yang akan berjuang hingga mati untuk melindungimu"

Apa yang Kai ucapkan cukup menenangkan perasaan gelisah Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai itu adalah benar adanya. Ia harus mempercayai Chanyeol untuk menjaga sahabat terbaiknya tersebut.

"Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.."

"Ne. Kau harus mempercayai Baekhyun pada Chanyeol"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hahh~ hahh"

Chanyeol terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin jika Kris menemukan Baekhyun lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Dan Chanyeol sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia terlupa jika ia sudah tidak memiliki sayapnya lagi. Membuat ia semakin khawatir apa yang akan Kris lakukan pada Baekhyunnya.

"Baekhyun.. kau berada dimana?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada keputusasaan karena ia masih belum dapat menemukan Baekhyun, padahal ia sudah berlari cukup kencang dalam jarak yang jauh. Dan iapun sudah memeriksa daerah disekitar sini.

Kemudian Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menggunakan telepatinya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun masih berada disekitar sini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kaki Chanyeol sudah melangkah ke arah yang ia yakini disana terdapat Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan yang kalut dan tidak karuan, ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Dan benar.

Disana.

Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun tengah terduduk sambil menangis di halte seorang diri. Sepi sekali karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan senyumannya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

Namun senyuman Chanyeol luntur seketika, saat melihat Kris yang sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kris tengah menyeringai kearahnya dan sedetik kemudian Kris menancapkan kuku panjangnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri jatuh kedalam pelukan Kris.

Kris menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk beranjak darisana. Melebarkan kedua sayapnya dan terus menyeringai ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam disana tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Bahkan Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium singkat bibir Baekhyun tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlambat, Park"

Slaph!

Dan Kris benar-benar membawa Baekhyun pergi darisana.

Hati Chanyeol serasa hancur melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Chanyeol menangis.

Ia terlambat.

Baekhyun sudah jatuh ke tangan Kris.

Dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Menyesali betapa bodohnya ia karena telah membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh ketangan iblis jahat seperti Kris.

Brukk

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaget ya tiba-tiba nambah cast Kris? Udah gitu Kris jahat bgt lagi disini.

Jujur aja Yuta kelintas pikiran seperti itu dan menjadikan Kris & Yeri yang akan menjadi penghalang cinta Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

Tentang Dark Devil, itu sebenarnya diluar pemikiran Yuta. Terlintas begitu aja(?) Tapi gapapa deh biar masalah ChanBaek makin gregets wkwk

Dan pada penasaran apa yang akan Kris lakuin pada Baekhyun? Langsung dibunuh atau Baekhyun di manfaatin dulu? Kayanya kalo Baekhyun di perkosa dulu sama Kris, lebih greget ya? Apalagi diperkosanya di hadapan Chanyeol Wkwkwk *digampar Cahyo.

Ohiya jangan sampe lupa review **"kayut baca ff aku yaa"** kalo kalian punya ff yang pengen Yuta baca. FF apa aja insya allah bakal Yuta baca + review hehe

Ok, langsung aja bagi yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya

Review dulu yaaa~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	17. Chapter 17

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hahh~ hahh"

Chanyeol terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin jika Kris menemukan Baekhyun lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Dan Chanyeol sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia terlupa jika ia sudah tidak memiliki sayapnya lagi. Membuat ia semakin khawatir apa yang akan Kris lakukan pada Baekhyunnya.

"Baekhyun.. kau berada dimana?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada keputusasaan karena ia masih belum dapat menemukan Baekhyun, padahal ia sudah berlari cukup kencang dalam jarak yang jauh. Dan iapun sudah memeriksa daerah disekitar sini.

Kemudian Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menggunakan telepatinya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun masih berada disekitar sini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kaki Chanyeol sudah melangkah ke arah yang ia yakini disana terdapat Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan yang kalut dam tidak karuan, ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Dan benar.

Disana.

Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun tengah terduduk sambil menangis di halte seorang diri. Sepi sekali karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan senyumannya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

Namun senyuman Chanyeol luntur seketika, saat melihat Kris yang sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kris tengah menyeringai kearahnya dan sedetik kemudian Kris menancapkan kuku panjangnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri jatuh kedalam pelukan Kris.

Kris menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk beranjak darisana. Melebarkan kedua sayapnya dan terus menyeringai ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam disana tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Bahkan Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium singkat bibir Baekhyun tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlambat, Park"

Slaph!

Dan Kris benar-benar membawa Baekhyun pergi darisana.

Hati Chanyeol serasa hancur melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Chanyeol menangis.

Ia terlambat.

Baekhyun sudah jatuh ke tangan Kris.

Dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Menyesali betapa bodohnya ia karena telah membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh ketangan iblis jahat seperti Kris.

Brukk

Tubuh Chanyeol jatut berlutut diatas tanah, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh khawatir pada Baekhyun, Sehun"

Luhan terus merengek pada Sehun, padahal Sehun sudah mengendarai mobil mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan dengan kalimat penenangnya dan fokus pada jalanan.

Sebentar lagi mereka sampai pada tempat yang mereka tuju. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang terduduk lemah di atas tanah sambil menundukkan kepalanya seorang diri disana. Dan tunggu..

Dimana Baekhyun?

Brukk!

Luhan menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan sangat kasar dan segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu Sehun menyusulnya.

"Chan! Dimana Baekhyun?!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh lemah Chanyeol sambil terisak. Sungguh ia merasa sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Tenanglah Lu" Sehun mencoba untuk mengusap punggung Luhan ketika Luhan semakin histeris karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerti.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang buruk disini. Dilihat dari kondisi Chanyeol, pasti Baekhyun dalam keadaan kenapa-kenapa. Namun Sehun berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa oleh perasaannya. Menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Jawab aku Chanyeol!" Luhan terus saja berteriak.

Chanyeol semakin meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras karena merasa bersalah. Bibirnya yang bergetar dengan perlahan terbuka.

"M-maafkan aku"

Hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol ucapkan saat ini. Karena sungguh lidahnya terasa kelu dan rasa nyeri di hatinya ini begitu dalam menusuknya hingga rasanya ia ingin mati.

"Cepat katakan dimana Baekhyun! Hiks!"

"B-baekhyun di culik oleh Dark Devil. Aku terlambat, aku tidak mampu menahannya. Maafkan aku.."

Plakk!

Luhan menampar keras pipi Chanyeol, walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, tetapi tetap saja perkataan Chanyeol itu mampu membuat Luhan emosi seperti ini.

Dan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Chanyeol tadi?

"Baekhyun di culik Dark Devil?" Tanya Sehun yang mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggangguk mengiyakan sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas setelah di tampar oleh Luhan. Tetapi ini memang pantas ia dapatkan atas kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tenanglah Lu. Yakinlah Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah dan membicarakan ini baik-baik. Ini sudah malam"

Dan Sehun menuntun tubuh Luhan memasuki mobil mereka, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membunuh bocah itu?" Tanya Yeri pada Kris yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di langit ke lima. Tepatnya di rumah Yeri, karena Yeri menyuruh Kris untuk menemuinya disini.

Yeri tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di bumi kembali, karena merasa muak bercampur sedih telah di campakkan oleh Chanyeol begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika melihat lelaki yang dicintainya lebih memilih orang lain dan meninggalkanmu?

Dan perasaan marah seperti itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Yeri saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat bocah itu menderita atau menyiksanya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kris balik.

"Bukankah itu adalah tugasmu Kris? Jadi kau belum membunuhnya?" Yeri menatap tajam kearah Kris dan dibalas oleh Kris dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan.

"Apa salahnya jika aku bertanya terlebih dahulu pada majikanku yang memerintahkanku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali untuk cepat membunuhnya! Kau menunggu apa lagi?"

"Yayaya baiklah, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Ia sudah kubekap di sebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni di belakang kota. Dan aku bisa pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang menjamah tempat itu"

Kris mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak darisana. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti ketika Yeri menahannya.

"Tunggu.."

"Ya?"

"Pastikan bocah itu benar-benar mati. Dan suruh Chanyeol untuk menemuiku disini"

Kris tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah Tuan"

Dan Kris benar-benar beranjak darisana untuk kembali ke bumi menemui Baekhyun. Menemui bocah yang akan menjadi mangsanya.

Mangsa?

Ya, Baekhyun akan ia jadikan mangsanya sebelum ia benar-benar membunuhnya.

 _'Aku akan segera menikmatimu, cantik'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di kediaman Tuan Byun. Dan tentunya disana juga ada Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Tuan Byun sendiri.

Semuanya menampilkan ekspresi khawatirnya akan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah ribuan kali meminta maaf, tetapi ia masih saja merasa bersalah atas kebodohannya.

"Aku terlalu lemah. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol membuka suaranya tanpa menaikkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih saja ia tundukkan dan ia menghela nafasnya berkali-kali karena merasa menyesal. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan yaitu..

Dimanakah Baekhyun berada sekarang.

Sang Appa bahkan sudah mengatakan berkali-kali pada Chanyeol jika ia akan mencari tau dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian kepalanya karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah menjadi manusia, tetapi tetap saja ia pernah menjadi seorang Dark Angel yang bisa merasakan signal panggilan itu.

Semua orang yang berada disana hanya menatap Chanyeol yang sudah beranjak darisana tanpa membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun yang mengertipun dengan apa yang di alami Chanyeol saat ini, hanya mampu memberikan tatapan yakin pada semua orang disana jika Chanyeol sendirilah yang akan mencari Baekhyun. Kyuhyun membiarkan Chanyeol seorang diri karena ia yakin jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang kuat. Dan apabila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol, barulah ia bertindak.

"Baekhyun.. Dia berada disuatu tempat. Kris menyuruhku untuk menemuinya" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut bersamamu Chan" ucap Sehun dengan cepat.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menemuinya seorang diri. Jika tidak.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menyempatkan dirinya tersenyum miris.

"Dia akan membunuh Baekhyun tepat di hadapanku"

Semua orang menganga dan Sungmin juga Luhan hanya mampu membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tidak menyangka dengan kejadian ini. Sangat mengerikan.

"Aku.. akan menemui Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Dan ia benar-benar beranjak darisana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **(Yuta saranin untuk readers ketika baca part ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Davichi - Spring, biar lebih ngena(?) dan berasa cinta ChanBaek yang begitu besar(?)**

Kris berdiri menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas itu. Dengan tangan yang terikat dan juga kaki yang terikat.

Baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dan luka di lehernya itu masih terlihat jelas walaupun darahnya sudah mulai mengering. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka, mungkin karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Mata sipitnya masih tertutup dan nafasnya berhembus secara teratur. Kris sudah menguasai pengaruh atas tubuh Baekhyun. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya seperti ini.

Ia di kuasai oleh Kris dan ia akan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Kris padanya jika ia sudah disadarkan oleh Kris kembali.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat lusuh dan berantakan. Sweater biru muda yang dikenakannya sudah tidak tertempel dengan sempurna ditubuhnya. Rambutnya pun sudah sangat berantakan dan entah kenapa kondisi Baekhyun saat ini membuat Kris semakin tidak sabar untuk menyicipi makhluk mungil ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main dengan Dark Angel, manis" ucap Kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi samping kasur tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

"Terlebih saat ini kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Dark Devil yang sama sekali tidak mampu menahan nafsunya. Hahaha kau cantik tapi bodoh"

Kris benar-benar seperti seorang psycho saat ini. Tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila di rumah kosong ini.

Tangan besar Kris perlahan terangkat untuk membelai wajah cantik Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat pipi gembil Baekhyun. Menyesap rasa manis bocah mungil ini.

Sllrrpphh!

"Sangat manis!"

Dan Kris semakin menjilati seluruh wajah Baekhyun mulai dari pipi, dahi, hidung, dagu dan juga telinga Baekhyun. Seluruh wajah Baekhyun sudah sedikit basah akibat ulah Kris.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sadar dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kris padanya. Tetapi tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Jadilah ia hanya membuka matanya melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Kau menatapku, manis?" Ucap Kris tepat di depan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menampar wajah Kris, tetapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dan Baekhyun semakin panik saat Kris mulai melepaskan sweater yang dikenakannya. Mengecupi lehernya yang masih terasa perih dan menekan-nekan putingnya dari luar pakaiannya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat ketika Kris semakin membabi buta menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan Kris sudah menyingkap sedikit pakaian Baekhyun, sehingga bisa dengan bebas tangan besar Kris mengusap-usap kulit perut Baekhyun yang sangat lembut itu.

"Aku yakin kau berharap Chanyeol datang untuk menyelematkanmu bukan?" Tanya Kris dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan menurut Baekhyun.

"Do'a mu akan aku kabulkan, karena Chanyeol sesaat lagi akan tiba disini"

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa lega karena Chanyeol akan datang kesini menyelamatkannya, tetapi kenapa ia merasa resah dan tidak ingin Chanyeol datang kesini?

Ya, alasannya karena ia yakin jika Kris memiliki sebuah rencana buruk dibalik alasan ia melakukan semua ini.

 _'Chanyeol.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri'_ batin Baekhyun.

Brak!

"Baekhyun!"

 _'Chanyeol..'_

"Ow kau sudah tiba Park?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang baru saja di banting dengan keras oleh Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun, brengsek!"

"Kau datang seorang diri?"

"Bukankah ini permintaanmu? Ya, aku datang seorang diri! Cepat lepaskan kekasihku!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menghampiri Baekhyun, tetapi tangannya lebih dulu di cekal oleh Kris dan justru Kris lah yang menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terikat itu.

"Asal kau tau, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan padaku jika ia sudah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Park"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar perkataan bohong Kris. Namun apa daya? Ia sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyangkal perkataan Kris.

"Benarkah begitu, Baek?"

Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol sedikit percaya dengan perkataan Kris atas perbuatannya tadi yang mencium Yeri di depan Baekhyun dan itu siapa tau saja membuat Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Dilihat dari reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang justru terdiam saja saat Kris menindihnya.

Karena Chanyeol tidak tau jika Kris sudah menguasai kendali atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ne.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

Sungguh itu bukanlah keinginan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan itu. Itu diluar kendalinya.

Bruk

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ke lantai. Berlutut lemah setelah mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari makhluk jahat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu karena Yeri ingin membunuhmu melalui iblis ini. Percayalah padaku Baek. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu" ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah.

 _'Aku sangat mempercayaimu Chanyeol..'_

"Kris. Cepat setubuhi aku"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Baekhyun..

Meminta Kris untuk menyetubuhinya?

 _'Chanyeol! Hiks! Tolong aku! Bukan aku yang mengatakan itu!'_ Batin Baekhyun bergejolak.

"Kau dengar sendiri Park? Bahkan kekasihmu lah yang memintanya sendiri" Kris menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

Kemudian Kris melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, lalu mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di pangkuannya berhadapan tepat dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa melihat airmata yang sudah di tumpahkan oleh Baekhyun. Kris sepertinya sudah mengedalikan Baekhyun.

"Cepat lakukan Kris" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"B-baek.."

"Kita lakukan di depan lelaki brengsek ini" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

 _'Chanyeol maafkan aku..'_

"Dengan senang hati cantik"

Kemudian Kris membuka kaos putih yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun sudah berada dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tubuh putihnya yang mungil, juga putingnya yang berwarna pink segar itu terpampang jelas tepat di depan mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangis.

Kenapa Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja ketika Kris sudah mulai mengecupi leher dan bahunya dengan sangat bernafsu? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak berontak sedikitpun? Apakah sikap yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini, membuktikan betapa kecewanya Baekhyun terhadapnya?

"DIAMLAH DISANA ATAU AKU AKAN MENCEKIK LEHER KEKASIHMU INI HINGGA IA MATI!" Ancam Kris yang sudah mencengkram leher Baekhyun agar Chanyeol tidak mendekatinya.

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali kaku. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan kekasihnya dilecehkan begitu saja oleh seorang iblis keparat seperti Kris?

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan perkataanku. Aku serius. Dan aku berjanji akan melepaskan Baekhyun setelah aku berhasil menikmati tubuhnya"

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu? Adakah cara lain selain kau menyetubuhi Baekhyun? Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintainya Kris!"

 _'Tolong aku Chanyeol.. Aku.. juga mencintaimu'_

"Sayangnya tidak ada pilihan untukmu. Selain menyaksikan pertunjukkan ini"

Dengan cepat Kris membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun berbaring kembali dan melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh itu jika saja ia tidak melihat sebuah pisau yang sudah Kris arahkan pada leher Baekhyun.

"Setubuhi aku dengan keras, Kris. Aku tidak suka membuang waktu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Wow nampaknya kekasihmu sudah tidak sabar Park hahaha"

Kris melepaskan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kebanggaannya yang sudah mengacung tegak itu. Sangat panjang dan besar. Siap menerobos lubang kecil Baekhyun.

"Jangan sakiti dia" cegah Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Dia akan menikmatinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" santai Kris.

Kris menghisap kembali puting segar Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan satu tangannya yang masih mengarahkan pisau tajam pada leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan airmatanya terus mengalir dengan deras.

Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan masalah seperti ini. Tidak masalah jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kris. Tetapi Chanyeol? Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol terluka karena melihatnya di setubuhi oleh Kris.

"Tahan sebentar cantik"

Diam-diam Kris sudah mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah lubang Baekhyun. Sengaja melakukannya dengan lambat karena ia memang ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin terluka melihat ini.

Sebelum benar-benar Kris memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Menatap jauh kedalam mata Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mengerti perasaannya. Hanya melalui mata inilah ia dapat berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol seolah mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir dan cukup turuti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Kris. Menyakinkan Chanyeol jika dirinya tidak apa-apa.

 _'Tutup matamu Chanyeol. Jangan lihat ini..'_

Seolah Chanyeol mendengar kata hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian segera memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Maafkan aku" lirih Chanyeol.

Kemudian..

Jlebbb

"Ngghh-"

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya bersamaan dengan ia mendengar pekikan Baekhyun.

Kris berhasil.

Iblis jahat ini berhasil menodai Baekhyun.

Kris berhasil menjebloskan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Dan Kris tertawa bangga ketika menyaksikan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua orang yang saling mencintai ini.

"Bukalah matamu Park. Lihat ekspresi keenakan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini"

Kris mulai menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan erat dibanjiri oleh airmata. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka. Bukan karena merasakan kenikmatan, tetapi karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada dada bagian kirinya.

Merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena telah menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Aahh ahh ahh!"

Desahan menjijikkan yang Kris keluarkan begitu menyakiti telinga Chanyeol. Dengan dada yang naik turun menahan rasa sesak, Chanyeol terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat kelakuan bejat yang dilakukan oleh Dark Devil ini.

"Anghhh Krishh ahhh le-lebihh cepathhh eungghhh~"

 _'Itu bukan suaraku Chanyeol'_

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. Ia harus yakin jika ini hanya permainan Kris saja. Ia tidak percaya jika Baekhyun yang mendesah seperti itu.

"Kekasihmu sungguh-sungguh seperti pelacur Park! Hahaha aahh ahh sshhh nikmat! Pelacur yang nikmat ahh!"

Decitan ranjang yang menjadi saksi atas kelakuan bejat Kris tersebut semakin nyaring terdengar. Berbunyi dengan cukup keras dan Chanyeol sangat membenci suara laknat ini.

 _'Chanyeol hiks! Aku sungguh tidak sanggup'_

Chanyeol meremas kuat tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sungguh tidak sanggup Kris!"

Siapa yang akan sanggup melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya di perkosa oleh seorang lelaki bejat? Kalian bisa mencari sampai ujung manapun jika tidak akan ada seorangpun yang ingin melihat kekasih di perkosa. Terlebih itu didepan matanya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan meraih bahu Kris dengan kuat.

Tangannya sudah terkepal dengan erat, siap untuk meninju lelaki keparat yang sudah berani-beraninya melukai kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Namun mata Chanyeol membulat ketika Kris dengan cepat menekan pisau tersebut ke leher Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Chanyeol panik bukan main, dan ia mendorong tubuh Kris dengan sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Setidaknya, penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka harus terlepas terlebih dahulu.

Adu jotos pun tak terhindarkan lagi.

Chanyeol meninju keras wajah Kris hingga babak belur. Memukul terus dan terus tak memperdulikan jika saja wajah Kris akan hancur akibat pukulan kerasnya.

Karena Chanyeol sangat emosi dan marah saat ini. Chanyeol terus menangis karena menyesali betapa bodohnya ia telah membiarkan Baekhyun di sentuh oleh makhluk biadab ini.

Chanyeol pun tidak menyangka jika Kris sama sekali tidak memberontak saat ia habisi seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat Kris justru menunjukkan tawanya.

"Chanyeol.. lepaskan Kris atau aku akan memotong leherku sendiri"

Deg!

Chanyeol dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk dengan pisau tadi yang ia arahkan pada lehernya sendiri.

Bugghhh!

Sekali lagi Chanyeol meninju wajah Kris karena begitu kesal.

"LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN, IBLIS KEPARAT!"

"KAU YANG KEPARAT CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Lalu ia beranjak dari atas tubuh babak belur Kris dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming dan ia semakin menekankan pisau tersebut pada lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

 _'Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku'_

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol"

Crekk srasshhh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai kumohon! Aku ingin kerumah Baekhyun! Hiks! Aku merasakan hal buruk!"

"Tenanglah Kyung. Kita akan segera kesana"

Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat keluar rumahnya dan Kai menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Hiks! Aku seperti orang gila karena terlalu memikirkannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kai?!"

"Kau hanya harus tenang dan kita akan segera kerumah Baekhyun dan memastikan jika ia tidak kenapa-kenapa"

Baru saja Kai ingin membukakan pintu mobil pada Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ada Sehun datang sambil berlari meneriakkan namanya.

"Kai! Chanyeol dalam bahaya! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Tubuh Kai dan Kyungsoo serasa kaku setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau sahabatnya bukan? Ikut aku sekarang!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?!" Tanya Kai dengan panik.

"Baekhyun di culik oleh Dark Devil dan Chanyeol datang untuk menjemputnya. Namun ada suatu hal yang terjadi di luar dugaan kita semua.."

Sehun berusaha untuk berbicara dengan tenang menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Cepat katakan!" Kai kembali berteriak sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu terisak pilu disampingnya.

"Tubuh Baekhyun di kendalikan oleh Kris dan Baekhyun.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Baekhyun.. memotong lehernya sendiri"

Brukk

"Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _ **Dengarkanlah ucapanku**_

 _ **Saat aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi**_

 _ **Aku menyakitimu**_

 _ **Membiarkanmu menangis karena luka ini**_

 _ **Terima kasih kau selalu menemaniku**_

 _ **Tuhan yang akan mengatakan**_

 _ **Jika aku sangat mencintaimu**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan menangis lagi**_

 _ **Kau tidak bisa melihatku**_

 _ **Tetapi kau mendengarku**_

 _ **Kau merasakanku**_

 _ **Cinta yang aku sembunyikan di balik airmata**_

 _ **Hanya aku tujukan padamu**_

 _ **Aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun**_

 _ **Dan hanya melewatimu dalam diam**_

 _ **Ucapan perpisahan yang aku katakan**_

 _ **Bukanlah berasal dariku**_

 _ **Tetapi di ucapkan olehnya**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal cintaku..**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol..**_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? TBC/END?

Yuta sadis bgt ya? .g

Maaf kalo rape scenenya kurang parah(?) Soalnya Yuta gamau Baby B dimasukin lelaki lain selain Prince Chanlie :'(((( *plakk tapi lu udh bikin kris masukin baek kmvrt! *ohiya lupa -.- *digampar

Kasian bgt Chanyeol sama Baekhyun halangannya ga ada berhentinya wkwk

Kalian pada bosennya? Kalo bosen yaudah sampe disini aja FF MY DARK ANGEL nya :"D *digampar readers

Kalo mau lanjut yaudah review dulu hehe

Kalo review sedikit yaudah, say goodbye aja sama FF ini. It's simple.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menanggapi FF ini dengan bahasa review yang POSITIVE, dan terima kasih juga buat para basher yang menanggapi FF ini dengan perkataan NEGATIVE kalian.

OK. Last!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	18. Chapter 18

_'Chanyeol hiks! Aku sungguh tidak sanggup'_

Chanyeol meremas kuat tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sungguh tidak sanggup Kris!"

Siapa yang akan sanggup melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya di perkosa oleh seorang lelaki bejat? Kalian bisa mencari sampai ujung manapun jika tidak akan ada seorangpun yang ingin melihat kekasih di perkosa. Terlebih itu didepan matanya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan meraih bahu Kris dengan kuat.

Tangannya sudah terkepal dengan erat, siap untuk meninju lelaki keparat yang sudah berani-beraninya melukai kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Namun mata Chanyeol membulat ketika Kris dengan cepat menekan pisau tersebut ke leher Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Chanyeol panik bukan main, dan ia mendorong tubuh Kris dengan sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Setidaknya, penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka harus terlepas terlebih dahulu.

Adu jotos pun tak terhindarkan lagi.

Chanyeol meninju keras wajah Kris hingga babak belur. Memukul terus dan terus tak memperdulikan jika saja wajah Kris akan hancur akibat pukulan kerasnya.

Karena Chanyeol sangat emosi dan marah saat ini. Chanyeol terus menangis karena menyesali betapa bodohnya ia telah membiarkan Baekhyun di sentuh oleh makhluk biadab ini.

Chanyeol pun tidak menyangka jika Kris sama sekali tidak memberontak saat ia habisi seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat Kris justru menunjukkan tawanya.

"Chanyeol.. lepaskan Kris atau aku akan memotong leherku sendiri"

Deg!

Chanyeol dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk dengan pisau tadi yang ia arahkan pada lehernya sendiri.

Bugghhh!

Sekali lagi Chanyeol meninju wajah Kris karena begitu kesal.

"LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN, IBLIS KEPARAT!"

"KAU YANG KEPARAT CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Lalu ia beranjak dari atas tubuh babak belur Kris dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming dan ia semakin menekankan pisau tersebut pada lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

 _'Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku'_

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol"

Crekk srasshhh!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku? Bersikap seolah kau adalah malaikat pelindungku selama ini. Mendengar semua keluh kesahku, selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu, membuatku merasa nyaman saat aku berada didekatmu dan.."_

 _Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyeka airmatanya._

 _"Dan kau nyatanya telah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Chanyeol.. hiks"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu.. tidakkah kau menyadari itu? Hiks!"_

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya terdiam mendengar semua perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya. Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa lagi pada bocah mungil ini. Disatu sisi, kedua orang tuanya mendesak agar ia cepat melakukan Mating dengan bocah ini, tetapi disisi lain Chanyeol tidak tega dan tidak ingin melukai perasaan bocah ini._

 _"Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tertarik padamu dengan caramu sendiri, Chanyeol... hiks!"_

 _Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kedepan. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan menangis._

 _"Bahkan aku sangat mempercayaimu. Tidak ada seorang lelaki lain yang mampu membuatku nyaman sampai seperti ini. Tetapi kau justru menghancurkan kepercayaanku, kau mencium perempuan lain di depan mataku setelah kau berhasil merebut ciuman pertamaku.."_

 _"Ck! Aku memang bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal itu, karena aku terlalu percaya padamu. Aku sangat percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol. Walaupun kau berbohong, aku tetap mempercayaimu.."_

 _Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang Baekhyun. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar._

 _"Kau tidak akan mengerti Baek" lirih Chanyeol._

 _Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol._

"Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya saat ini.

Kembali teringat dengan senyuman Baekhyun ketika ia berada disamping bocah itu di sebuah gudang sekolah. Berbagi cerita dengan tawa dan tangis yang Baekhyun curahkan hanya padanya. Memeluk bahkan mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, hingga ia merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Dark Angel seperti dirinya. Dulu.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat pucat karena perbuatan bodohnya.

Tangannya bersimbah darah.

Dan ia semakin kesal ketika mendengar suara tawa yang menyakiti telinganya dari arah belakangnya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris? Iblis keparat itu.

Iblis yang telah mengendalikan diri Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Apa dia sudah mati? Aku sudah berhasil membunuhnya bukan?" Ucap Kris remeh.

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA KAU IBLIS BAJINGAN!"

Srek

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun disana untuk meninju Kris kembali.

Chanyeol meninju iblis jahat itu membabi buta tanpa ampun. Bayangkan betapa marah nya Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya seperti ini? Memukul wajah Kris dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki dengan derai air mata yang terus keluar mengalir turun dari matanya.

Pikiran Chanyeol entah kemana. Ia seperti orang kerasukan saat ini. Tak pandang jika lawan yang tengah ia pukuli saat ini hampir pingsan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak perduli, bahkan ia ingin sekali membunuh iblis ini. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus menyadari dan kembali pada kenyataan jika makhluk ini adalah makhluk abadi. Tidak akan bisa mati.

"HENTIKAN CHANYEOL OPPA!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang wanita membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut.

"Kau wanita brengsek, Yeri!"

Ya, Yeri tiba-tiba datang ke rumah tua tersebut. Dan Yeri langsung panik ketika mendengar suara adu jotos yang di lakukan Chanyeol terhadap Kris, sangat keras dan itu sedikit membuatnya ketakutan.

Grep

Yeri menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti untuk memukuli Kris. Namun Chanyeol menghempaskannya dengan kasar sehingga membuat Yeri tersungkur.

Brukk!

"Awh!"

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah dan air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Perasaannya hancur. Sangat sangat sangat hancur.

"Oppa.."

"Wanita brengsek! Kau senang sekarang? Melihat kekasihku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya pada Yeri, membuat Yeri menangis disana masih dalam keadaan tersungkur. Yeri memegangi dada kirinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena mendengar perkataan kasar Chanyeol padanya barusan.

Chanyeol yang saat ini ia lihat bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata kasar padanya dan bahkan Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya padanya, walaupun ia tau jika senyuman Chanyeol itu adalah senyuman yang terpaksa. Entah kenapa sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya sangat sakit hati dan ia menyadari betapa besarnya cinta Chanyeol pada bocah mungil yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu.

Perjuangan Chanyeol untuk melindungi Baekhyun sangatlah besar. Dan Yeri baru menyadarinya saat ini.

"Asal kau tau, wanita brengsek! Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari iblis ini!" Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Saat ini, Chanyeol tengah menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul wanita ini seperti ia memukul Kris. Ia harus menahannya karena Yeri adalah wanita. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih untuk menangis sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku.. membencimu sampai mati, wanita brengsek!"

Kemudian Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin kaku. Memandang kembali wajah pucat itu sesaat lalu mengecup bibir dingin Baekhyun singkat. Tepat di hadapan Yeri, dan Yeri melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Oppa. Maafkan aku"

Yeri bangkit dari posisinya sekuat tenaga dan menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Berpestalah sekarang Yeri"

Chanyeol kemudian berlari begitu saja keluar dari rumah tua sialan itu dengan Baekhyun didalam gendongannya. Berlari sekuat tenaga dan terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kumohon Baek. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. bertahanlah. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Aku terdiam menutup rapat bibirku**_

 _ **Untuk menikmati kalimat cinta yang kau ucapkan padaku**_

 _ **Aku menutup rapat kedua mataku**_

 _ **Untuk melihat wajahmu yang muncul disana**_

 _ **Aku menghentikan nafasku**_

 _ **Untuk merasakan nafasmu yang terus berhembus**_

 _ **Berjanjilah kau akan terus mencintaiku**_

 _ **Tak masalah jika kita terpisah**_

 _ **Yakinlah karena hati kita selalu menyatu**_

 _ **Jangan lukai dirimu**_

 _ **Aku tidak suka melihatnya**_

 _ **Tunjukkan senyumanmu ketika kau menatapku**_

 _ **Aku akan meraihmu, Chanyeol**_

 _ **Aku akan mengusap pipimu dengan kedua tanganku**_

 _ **Aku berjanji**_

 _ **Tunggulah aku dan temui aku**_

 _ **Berlarilah untukku dan hampiri aku**_

 _ **Aku akan merengtangkan kedua tanganku**_

 _ **Dan siap memeluk tubuh hangatmu**_

 _ **Terima kasih Chanyeol..**_

 _ **Kau sudah melindungiku**_

 _ **Maafkan aku,**_

 _ **Kekasih abadiku ..**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus Baekhyun agar bocah ini tidak terjatuh._

 _"Siapa perempuan cantik tadi?"_

 _Chanyeol mengusap wajah cantik Baekhyun dan tersenyum._

 _"Jangan membicarakan orang lain saat kita sedang bersama ok?"_

 _Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan melanjutkan genjotannya._

 _"Anghh ahh Chanhh.."_

 _Baekhyun tidak fokus dengan pandangannya karena rasa nikmat ini. Baekhyun pun tidak pernah mengetahui kenapa aktivitas mereka ini semakin lama semakin nikmat._

 _"Akhh!"_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Wajah cantik Baekhyun mengernyit akibat dorongan penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit jemarinya untuk menyalurkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis jika sedang seperti ini._

 _"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengeluarkan spermaku kedalam tubuhmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"_

 _Bodohnya Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk melawan Chanyeol._

 _"Apah kau ahh- berjanji tidak akan meninggalkankuh Chanh? unghh-"_

 _Chanyeol menolak tatapan Baekhyun, dan ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menyesap leher putih Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun beberapa lumatan kecil._

 _'Berhentilah mengharapkanku. Dan kumohon jangan menampilkan ekspresi polosmu seperti itu'_

 _Cpkh_

 _Cpkh_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Suara decakan bibir Chanyeol pada leher Baekhyun menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, bersamaan dengan gerakannya menusuk lubang Baekhyun._

 _"Aku aahh akan menjawabnya setelah permainan kita selesai.. sshh ahh ahh"_

 _Penis Chanyeol terus bergesekkan dengan dinding lubang anal Baekhyun, memberikan sendiri nikmat tiada tara. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan posisi lain, tetapi di lihat dari kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya. Jadi biarlah ia melakukan satu posisi seperti ini saja._

 _"Unghh Chanyeolh~ perutkuhh ahhh"_

 _Perut Baekhyun serasa melilit saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Alhasil saat ini Baekhyun hanya mampu mencengkram perutnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegang pinggang Baekhyun guna membantu gerakan in out nya. Karena ia pun saat ini akan mencapai puncaknya juga._

 _"Aahh ahhh ahhh sedikit lagi Baekhh arghh"_

 _Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan meledak di area penisnya. Baekhyun menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat._

 _"Channiehh-"_

 _Croth!_

 _Baekhyun tiba pada orgasmenya. Sementara Chanyeol terus mengoral Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan tersebut. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya begitu saja. Membiarkan cairannya mengalir ke penis mungilnya._

 _Chanyeol membuka bibirnya melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang terus menyerang seluruh bagian penisnya. Ia merasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan sepertinya ia akan menyusul Baekhyun. Dan dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mencabut penisnya dan menumpahkan semen nya di atas perut Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun merasa lubangnya kosong seketika dan Baekhyun lelah bukan main. Perut telanjangnya tiba-tiba menghangat di banjiri oleh sperma Chanyeol. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya begitu saja, saat Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut._

 _"Mmphh ummhh cpkhh hmmhh" gumam Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka._

 _Beberapa menit tautan bibir keduanya berlangsung, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskannya dan berganti mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _Cup_

 _"Maafkan aku Baek.."_

 _Mata Baekhyun terasa berat luar biasanya, hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menatap Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan terlelap._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol.."_

 _Dan Baekhyun bergumam lirih pada Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap menuju alam mimpinya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bukalah matamu Baek. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik jika kau sedang tertawa. Tertawalah untukku, jangan terus menutup matamu seperti itu.."

Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun yang terbaring diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit ini.

Setelah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruumah tua itu, ternyata Kai dan Sehun telah menjemputnya disana. Betapa terharunya Chanyeol ketika melihat sahabatnya datang membantunya seperti ini. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya pun datang ke tempat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih untuk menangani Yeri juga Kris. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat melihat Sungmin menampar keras pipi Yeri agar wanita cantik itu tersadar dari sikapnya yang salah ini, membuat Yeri kembali bersujud meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Yeri karena saat ini Baekhyunlah yang harus ia tolong.

"Cepat ke Rumah Sakit! Tidakkah kau lihat Baekhyun tengah sekarat?!" Ucap Chanyeol kalut.

"Tenanglah Chan. Percayalah jika Baekhyun akan-"

"Berhentilah berbicara dan cepat kemudikan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit!"

"Chanyeol. Kau terluka! Setidaknya kau harus membalut luka sobek di tanganmu!" Kai sedikit membentak Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu terbawa dengan perasaan paniknya ini.

Chanyeol seketika bungkam dan ia menatap telapak tangannya yang terluka dengan sobekan yang cukup besar. Ini sangat menyakitkan, tetapi ini tidak penting menurutnya. Baekhyunlah yang paling penting saat ini.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN, IBLIS KEPARAT!"_

 _"KAU YANG KEPARAT CHANYEOL!"_

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Lalu ia beranjak dari atas tubuh babak belur Kris dan menghampiri Baekhyun._

 _Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun._

 _Namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming dan ia semakin menekankan pisau tersebut pada lehernya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"_

 _'Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku'_

 _"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol"_

 _Crekk srasshhh!_

 _"Aarrgghhh!"_

 _Chanyeol menahan pisau yang mengarah pada leher Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Dan alhasil tangannyalah yang terkena pisau tersebut. Ini sangat menyakitkan, tetapi ini lebih baik daripada leher Baekhyun yang tersentuh oleh tajamnya pisau itu._

 _Brukk_

 _Baekhyun tiba-tiba ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol langsung panik ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang mendingin._

 _"Kau apakan kekasihku, iblis keparat?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"_

 _Chanyeol terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun agar lelaki cantik itu segera tersadar. Namun tidak berhasil, Baekhyun masih terdiam kaku dan bahkan wajahnya semakin memucat._

 _Sepertinya Baekhyun baru saja mengalami reaksi yang disebabkan karena dirinya yang berusaha terus untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kris. Baekhyun terus melawan gerakan tubuhnya dan berakibat menghilangnya seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki saat itu. Terpaksa Baekhyun pingsan seperti saat ini karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga. Bahkan untuk mengaliri darah keseluruh tubuhnya saja ia tidak mampu._

 _Kondisi Baekhyun sangat parah. Jika tidak cepat di tangani, maka kematian Baekhyun sudah berada di depan mata. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mati di tangan iblis kejam itu. Ia harus menyelematkan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tidak ingin kekasihnya terluka karena perbuatannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia sudah melukai Baekhyun sampai seperti ini._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Puk

"Chan, kau harus beristirahat. Baekhyun sudah dalam kondisi yang stabil sekarang. Dan kau juga harus memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu.." ucap Kai pada Chanyeol ketika ia memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu Chanyeol saat Chanyeol ternyata masih setia menunggui Baekhyun.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Tetapi Chanyeol masih betah berada disamping Baekhyun. Terus menggenggam tangannya, dan mengecupi punggung tangan yang memiliki jemari lentik itu.

Mengingat akan masa lalunya ketika ia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun masih kecil. Terus menunggunya hingga Baekhyun dewasa, dan muncul di hadapan Baekhyun sebagai seorang Dark Angel. Ia tau jika ia akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun, walaupun pada akhirnya ia bisa sedikit melunakkan hati Baekhyun hingga ia berhasil melakukan Mating dengan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Ia bahkan sampai berubah menjadi manusia karena perasaan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya, namun ia percaya jika ia akan berakhir bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Walaupun mereka tidak akan abadi, tetapi yakinlah jika cinta mereka akan selalu abadi.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun dan kemudian beranjak darisana untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia sangat lelah melalui hari yang panjang seperti hari ini. Tetapi ia bersyukur karena akhirnya Baekhyun bisa ia selamatkan. Walaupun Baekhyun belum sadarkan diri, namun Chanyeol berjanji akan menunggu sampai kapanpun hingga mata cantik itu terbuka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau tau? Jika Dark Angel tidak boleh membunuh manusia?"

Yeri hanya menunduk ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan juga Yeri tengah berada di kerajaan Dark Angel. Mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah besar yang berakibat fatal ini.

"Hiks! Maafkan aku Appa.. aku menyesalinya. Ternyata aku tidak mampu mendapatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu mencintai bocah itu"

Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Jika sampai Baekhyun mati, kau akan mati juga Yeri. Karena di dalam peraturan Dark Angel, nyawa dibayar oleh nyawa adalah hal yang mutlak"

Yeri terus terisak dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Dan kau membantahnya. Kau tau apa hukumannya bagi Dark Angel yang memanfaatkan Dark Devil untuk membunuh manusia?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Yeri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang Appa angkatnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi kau harus melakukan transformasi paksa menjadi manusia karena kau gagal menjalani amanat sebagai Dark Angel dan telah merusak nama Dark Angel"

Yeri membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup menjadi seorang manusia dibumi Appa? Aku seorang diri! Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disana!" Tanya Yeri dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi karena terlalu panik.

"Ini adalah hukuman. Kau harus menerimanya. Dan apa kau lupa jika manusia dan Dark Angel hidup berdampingan? Aku masih akan tetap mengawasimu dibumi"

Yeri kembali menunduk.

Bagaimanapun ia harus menerimanya. Ia harus melakukan transformasi paksa yang sangat menyakitkan karena ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan karena ia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan bertindak tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris?" Tanya Yeri tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kris? Iblis itu sudah kembali ke neraka. Maka dari itu tugasku saat ini bertambah agar tidak ada lagi Dark Devil yang menempeli Dark Angel"

"Baiklah Appa.. Aku siap menjadi manusia. Dan aku akan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol juga Baekhyun. Aku siap melakukan transformasi menyakitkan itu Appa.."

"Bagus"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol.. Dokter Baekhyun ingin berbicara denganmu. Appa akan menjaga Baekhyun disini dan cepatlah kau temui Dokter itu, ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicakan padamu"

Tuan Byun berdiri disisi ranjang Rumah Sakit Baekhyun dan berbicara pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disamping Baekhyun menunggui lelaki cantik itu.

Perasaan Chanyeol menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan informasi Tuan Byun barusan, mengenai Dokter Baekhyun ingin berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Membuat Chanyeol merasa was-was, namun akhirnya ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah calon Ayahnya tersebut.

Chanyeol berdiri, dan sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak darisana, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun kembali. Membuat Tuan Byun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya menyadari jika ia mempercayakan lelaki yang tepat untuk anaknya karena terbukti dari sikap Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Baiklah Appa. Aku akan menemui Dokter itu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol segera beranjak darisana dan tidak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Dokter yang berada di lobby Rumah Sakit besar ini. Dengan senyuman yang tidak terlihat dan juga kondisi yang sedikit lemah tidak bersemangat. Setidaknya, kondisi Chanyeol saat ini lebih baik daripada kondisinya kemarin setelah kejadian tidak mengenakan itu.

Ting

Lift yang di naiki oleh Chanyeol terbuka menandakan jika ia sudah tiba di lantai dasar Rumah Sakit tersebut. Jantungnya sedikit berpacu lebih cepat ketika ia sudah tiba di depan ruang Dokter yang merawat Baekhyun tersebut. Tangannya perlahan untuk memegang kenop pintu jati itu dan membukanya.

Cklek

"Selamat siang uisanim"

"Selamat siang Park Chanyeol. Silahkan masuk"

Setelah membungkuk hormat pada Dokter yang mengenakan name tag Kim Joonmyeon itu, akhirnya Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan sang Dokter.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Mengenai Baekhyun dan kondisinya saat ini. Kita bahkan sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri selama tiga hari ini. Aku masih belum mengerti apa penyebabnya, tetapi kondisi Baekhyun masih stabil karena aku mengusahakannya"

Dokter Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Dokter Suho Kim itu menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memandang ke arah lelaki yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungannya saat ini.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang berat untuk Baekhyun. Mengalami kejang otot cukup lama dibawah alam sadarnya namun ia terus berusaha melawan itu semua sehingga ia menjadi sangat drop seperti sekarang ini. Banyak faktor yang membuat Baekhyun masih belum membuka matanya saat ini. Salah satunya yang pertama, tenaganya telah terkuras habis sehabis-habisnya dan akhirnya ia pingsan bahkan seperti orang yang tengah koma"

Chanyeol masih menatap sang Dokter dengan serius mencoba untuk mencerna dan memahami perkataan Dokter yang menangani kekasihnya ini.

"Faktor yang kedua, ini berasal dari pikirannya. Sebenarnya ini yang paling berpengaruh akan kondisi tubuhnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun menyimpan banyak pikiran namun ia selalu memendamnya dan tidak ia lampiaskan dengan emosinya. Sebenarnya dengan menangis saja itu sudah mampu sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya, tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang berbeda. Kau lah yang mampu memahaminya, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan hampir saja ia menumpahkan airmatanya kembali karena mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Namun ia harus menerimanya dan melakukan hal yang terbaik demi kekasihnya itu. Bukankah Tuhan baik? Pasti ia akan menunjukkan kebaikannya pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol harus yakin itu.

"Dan yang terakhir. Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya? Jika Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini?"

Deg!

Chanyeol melebarkan volume matanya karena amat sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Dokter ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini dan tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini?

Betapa kejam dirinya membiarkan Baekhyun yang tengah hamil seperti itu di perkosa oleh lelaki lain. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyesal.

Amat sangat menyesal.

"Baekhyun h-hamil?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Jadi kau belum mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahuku sama sekali. Aku sangat bodoh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Chanyeol kembali panik.

"Tenanglah. Kandungan Baekhyun saat ini baik-baik saja. Dan yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah.. memperhatikannya dan jangan buat ia memikirkan hal yang berat. Selesaikan masalahnya dan kau harus mampu menjadi sandarannya disaat ia membutuhkanmu kapanpun dan dimanapun"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dan memperhatikannya. Aku akan selalu ada berada disampingnya, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Terlebih lagi dia tengah mengandung anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun"

Suho mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar perkataan tulus Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku mempercayakan kesembuhan Baekhyun padamu, karena cintamu lah yang mampu membantuku agar Baekhyun sadar kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Preview Next Chap_**

 _"Betapa bodohnya aku karena baru mengetahui jika Baekhyun tengah hamil. Aku seperti kekasih yang bodoh dan tidak pantas untuknya"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Aku putus asa! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!"_

 _"Ini semua bukan salahmu"_

 _"Ini semua salahku! Apa dia akan memaafkanku? Aku sangat mencintainya.."_

 _"Dia pasti akan memafkanmu Chan"_

 _"Chanyeol! B-baekhyun membuka matanya!"_

 _"Baekhyun.."_

 _"Ngghh"_

 _"Terima kasih Baek. Akhirnya kau membuka matamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu"_

 _"S-siapa kau? Jangan menyentuhku"_

 _"Baek?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuuuu~ no comment ahh. Konflik masih belum kelar. Entah kenapa Yuta ngerasa banyak kejutan di chap ini wakakak

Yuta gamau banyak omong, biar kalian aja yang mengira-ngira sendiri hohoho :v tapi diliat dari preview next chap sih, si baek lupa(?) sama chanyeol wakakak

Dan untuk banyak bash yang mengarah pada Yuta, Yuta sama sekali gamau ambil pusing. Silahkan kalian bash Yuta sesuka hati kalian, kalian mau bash sampe berbusa(?)pun Yuta, Yuta ga bakal terpengaruh sama bash ga bermutu kalian haha. Tapi makasih karena bash kalian, Yuta jadi tambah semangat untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi semua readers kesayangan Yuta. Makasih banyak buat yang udah semangatin dan menghibur Yuta, I LOVE U ~ *civok basah *digampar

AND LAST!

NEXT? REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	19. Chapter 19

Sebelumnya Yuta mau minta maaf karena Yuta udah buat kesalahan. Wkwkwk Yuta ga inget kalo nama SUHO itu udah di pake untuk jadi karakter Bos nya Luhan dan Sehun di cafe tempat mereka kerja. Eh tapi malah Yuta pake lagi nama SUHO buat jadi Dokter yang merawat Baekhyun hehehehe :'D Jadi anggap aja, Manager Cafe Suho itu punya kembaran yang namanya Suho Kim si Dokter itu yaa hahaha *ngomong apaan sih lu yut? :'V

Udahlah, pokoknya gitu aja *maksa *digampar :'V

Lanjut aja bacanya OK? HAPPY READING~

* * *

"Dan yang terakhir. Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya? Jika Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini?"

Deg!

Chanyeol melebarkan volume matanya karena amat sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Dokter ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini dan tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun tengah hamil saat ini?

Betapa kejam dirinya membiarkan Baekhyun yang tengah hamil seperti itu di perkosa oleh lelaki lain. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyesal.

Amat sangat menyesal.

"Baekhyun h-hamil?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Jadi kau belum mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahuku sama sekali. Aku sangat bodoh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Chanyeol kembali panik.

"Tenanglah. Kandungan Baekhyun saat ini baik-baik saja. Dan yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah.. memperhatikannya dan jangan buat ia memikirkan hal yang berat. Selesaikan masalahnya dan kau harus mampu menjadi sandarannya disaat ia membutuhkanmu kapanpun dan dimanapun"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dan memperhatikannya. Aku akan selalu ada berada disampingnya, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Terlebih lagi dia tengah mengandung anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun"

Suho mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar perkataan tulus Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku mempercayakan kesembuhan Baekhyun padamu, karena cintamu lah yang mampu membantuku agar Baekhyun sadar kembali"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Betapa bodohnya aku karena baru mengetahui jika Baekhyun tengah hamil. Aku seperti kekasih yang bodoh dan tidak pantas untuknya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kai selaku sahabat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya karena sahabatnya ini terus saja menyalahkan dirinya hingga sekarang. Baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang Rumah Sakitnya, sudah hampir seminggu lamanya Baekhyun belum juga membuka matanya. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol terus menyalahkan dirinya sendirinya.

Terus menunduk bahkan sesekali tak jarang Kai melihat Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya seorang diri di ruang rawat Baekhyun. Membuatnya merasa iba dan berakhir dengan ia memutuskan untuk nememani Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo disini.

"Aku putus asa! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, tidak kuasa untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu" ucap Kai.

"Ini semua salahku! Apa dia akan memaafkanku? Aku sangat mencintainya.."

Kini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu dan menunjukkan tatapan penyesalan luar biasa.

"Dia pasti akan memafkanmu Chan" tenang Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun hanya mampu mengusap tangan sahabatnya ini dengan lembut dan berharap agar Baekhyun cepat membuka matanya. Karena semua orang yang menyayangi Baekhyun pasti akan mengharapkan hal seperti itu juga.

Namun pandangan Kyungsoo yang awalnya sendu kini berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut karena Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang tengah ia genggam. Dan Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun dengan perlahan terbuka. Astaga! Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban?

"Chanyeol! B-baekhyun membuka matanya!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, lalu ia segera menghampiri ranjang tersebut.

"Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan pergerakkan kecil dari Baekhyun saat ini. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memanggil Dokter tentunya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Dokter Suho Kim sudah tiba disana. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia segera memeriksa kondisi tubuh Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Suho menghela nafasnya lega karena keadaan Baekhyun semakin membaik.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri samping Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya, namun Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Baekhyun sudah semakin membaik dan ia sudah sadarkan diri. Ini berkat kesetiaanmu yang selalu berada disisinya. Tugasku sudah selesai, mungkin kau sudah bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang lusa. Dan Baek.. kau orang yang kuat. Tetaplah membuka matamu dan tersenyumlah untuk orang yang kau sayangi"

Lalu Suho beranjak darisana setelah ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah cantik Baekhyun dan ia mengembangkan senyum harunya.

"Ngghh"

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku dan ngilu. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi sedikit terduduk, tentunya di bantu oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi meringisnya dan ia masih enggan membuka suaranya.

"Terima kasih Baek. Akhirnya kau membuka matamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Grep

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun, dan hanya terdiam seperti ini.

"S-siapa kau? Jangan menyentuhku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis pelukan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan datar, namun terlihat dari raut wajahnya jika ia sedikit kebingungan.

"Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol mencoba memastikan situasi ini.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya dengan lemah ketika ia mendapatkan gelengan dari Baekhyun.

 _'Baek.. apa kau melupakanku?'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Brukk

"K-kaihh ngghh"

"Untuk merayakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh sahabat kita hari ini"

Kyungsoo terus mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Kai dengan brutal mengecupi seluruh bagian lehernya. Menjambak rambut Kai untuk melampiaskan perasaan geli yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan di pangkuan Kai. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

Setibanya Kai dan Kyungsoo di rumah, dengan kurang ajarnya Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas pangkuannya. Awalnya mereka hanya berbagi cerita tentang sahabat mereka yang akhirnya bisa kembali bersatu, namun Kai sepertinya tidak mampu menahan nafsunya karena kejantanannya tergesek-gesek oleh bokong sintal Kyungsoo. Dan seperti inilah yang terjadi, berakhir dengan mereka yang bergumul berdua saja diranjang tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun.

"Anghh K-kaihhh~"

Desahan Kyungsoo semakin keras ketika Kai sedikit mengangkat bokongnya dan menyumpalkan kejantanan Kai yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Kyungsoo merapatkan kedua pahanya dan terus memeluk leher Kai ketika Kai sudah mulai menggenjot tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan bibir Kai yang sudah mengecupi putingnya dengan ganas.

"Teruslah menyebut namaku, sayang"

"Aahh aahh Kaihh mmphh n-nikmathh~"

Kai melakukan beberapa tusukan-tusukan nikmat didalam lubang hangat Kyungsoo yang sangat sempit. Membuat si mungil hanya mampu mendesah merasakan nikmat dan terus melontarkan kalimat nakal agar Kai melakukannya dengan lebih.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan genjotannya pada calon istrinya tersebut. Memandang pahatan Tuhan yang begitu cantik terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Entah kenapa Kai semakin bernafsu untuk menggagahi Kyungsoo semenjak kandungan Kyungsoo semakin membesar. Kyungsoo terlihat semakin cantik dan tubuhnya semakin putih juga berisi. Membuat Kai tidak kuasa untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihnya ini.

"Akhirnya hasratku terpenuhi. Kau tau? Aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu akhir-akhir ini" ucap Kai sambil memegangi kedua paha putih Kyungsoo dan melebarkannya, memudahkannya untuk menusuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi.

Clokh clokh clokh!

"Eungghh nehh se-sekaranghh kauhh boleh menghabisiku Kaihh~ akhh eumhh eumhh~"

Kai menampilkan seringaiannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melumat bibir hati itu dengan kasar. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam sana dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo terus membuka bibirnya melayani permainan Kai semampu ia bisa dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kuat lengan kekar milik Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis di sela ciumannya dengan Kai, karena ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bercinta dengan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sangat menyenangkan dan Kai selalu saja mampu membawanya melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

Cpkh

Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo, beralih untuk menatap wajah sayu Kyungsoo dan mengembangkan senyuman tanpannya. Tentunya tanpa menghentikan gerakan in-out nya.

"Kyung.."

"Ngghh nehh?"

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk menatap mata Kai. Lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Kai dan ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Ahh a-akuhh belum me-menyelesaikan sekolah kuhh ahh Kaihh akh-"

"Dan membiarkanku menunggu selama satu tahun? Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu dirumah Kyung, aku akan mengatakannya pada Appa"

Kai menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo penuh harap dan ia semakin bernafsu untuk menggenjot Kyungsoo. Sangat cantik jika Kyungsoo tengah terhentak-hentak di bawah tubuhnya seperti saat ini.

"Lagi pula perutmu akan semakin membe-"

"Ssttt~"

Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kai, membuat Kai menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan menuruti perintah calon suamiku hihi"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil membuat Kai lega dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, namun kali ini lebih lembut.

"Terima kasih Kyung ahh!"

"Eunghh akkhh Kaihh~"

Kai semakin mempercepat dorongannya pada Kyungsoo, sangat cepat hingga beberapa hentakan saja mereka sudah tiba pada orgasme mereka masing-masing.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ia memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat.

"Kai.. Baekhyun itu lucu ya?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kita lihat nanti bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol akibat ulah sahabatmu itu, Kyung"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali Chanyeol? Sementara kau masih mengingat kami semua?"

"Entahlah.. aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran jika aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa lelaki tinggi itu hyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan cuek sambil memainkan boneka rusa milik hyungnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Ya, saat ini Baekhyun sudah bisa kembali kerumah setelah dokter Suho Kim mengizinkannya. Kondisi Baekhyun semakin membaik setelah ia sadarkan diri dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Baek?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

Kekasihnya ini masih belum bisa percaya jika Baekhyun memang sekali tidak mengingatnya. Apakah efek pengaruh Kris yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi tidak ingat dengan dirinya?

"Jika Baekhyun memang tidak mengingatmu, kalian bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Mudah bukan?" Ucap Sehun yang ternyata juga berada disana.

Perkataan Sehun yang terlewat santai membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya. Ditambah dengan ekspresi Luhan yang biasa saja, padahal untuk masalah ini, Chanyeol yakin jika Luhan lah orang pertama yang paling panik. Namun ini justru sebaliknya. Sungguh aneh.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya dari awal bersama Baekhyun. Kau mau melakukannya bersamaku?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin melakukannya bersama Kai. Bukankah Kai adalah kekasihku?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Astagaa Baek! Kai itu kekasih sahabatmu! Do Kyungsoo" Chanyeol sedikit kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Jinjja? Bukankah Kai dan Kyungsoo itu adalah adik kakak?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Aigooo kau membuatku gila Baek! Kai dan Kyungsoo bahkan akan menikah. Kekasihmu itu adalah aku! Park Chanyeol!"

Sehun dan Luhan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya, dan sebaiknya mereka meninggalkan sepasang kekasih ini daripada rencana mereka gagal.

Rencana?

"Chan, aku dan Luhan ingin pergi dulu. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik dan.. selamat berkenalan hahaha"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melempari Sehun dengan pot bunga yang berada disana, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya kala Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Mana kekasihku Kai?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Cklek

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol, ketika melihat siapa yang muncul disana.

"Baekhyun sayang, kau sudah merasa baik?"

Damn!

Itu adalah suara Kai.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Kai memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'sayang' di hadapan Chanyeol. Ingin sekali Chanyeol meninju wajah Kai yang hitam(?) itu. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk minta di peluk oleh Kai.

"Kai, jangan coba-coba kau-"

Grep

"Aku merindukanmu Kai" lirih Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya ketika Kai berhasil memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua eoh?" Ucap Chanyeol tidak terima dengan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Kai adalah kekasihku, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Ujar Baekhyun santai dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena terlalu pusing memikirkan ini semua.

"Tolong jelaskan padanya Kai, jika akulah kekasihnya"

"Kau sudah makan sayang? Apa kau ingin aku suapi?"

Brengsek!

Bukannya membantu Chanyeol, Kai justru memgabaikannya dan terfokus pada Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap wajah cantik Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol seketika merasa seperti obat nyamuk diantara keduanya.

"Kai, kau adalah sahabatku. Kumohon jangan sampai ada berita di koran besok jika "Seorang sahabat tega membunuh sahabatnya sendiri karena sahabatnya tersebut mendadak tuli dan merebut kekasihnya". Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Kai" ucap Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Berhentilah berbicara Chanyeol, apa kau tidak melihatku tengah melepaskan rindu pada kekasihku sendiri? Kau tega sekali. Dasar orang asing yang aneh" sela Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

"Kau yang tega padaku Baek-"

"Ummhh~"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menarik leher Kai untuk menciumnya. Tunggu..

Apakah Kai mencium Baekhyun?

APA KAI MENCIUM KEKASIHNYA?!

Chanyeol menganga dan membulatkan kedua matanya mengira-ngira apakah Kai benar mencium Baekhyun atau tidak, karena kepala Kai sepenuhnya sudah menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Layaknya seperti orang yang tengah berciuman.

'Sudah cukup, Kai'

Setelah mendengarkan bisikan dari Baekhyun, Kai segera menjauhkan wajah mereka. Dan demi Tuhan, Kai ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras setelah melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Ohh Tuhan! Lihatlah wajah Chanyeol yang memerah karena marah itu sangat menggelikan menurutnya.

"Kai.. aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi shocknya.

Kai masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena ia memang tidak sungguhan mencium Baekhyun, ia hanya berpura-pura saja hahaha.

"Chanyeol.. umm.. bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin bercinta dengan Kai"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya di trotoar jalan. Rambut hitam pekatnya tertutupi oleh sebuah topi besar dan juga jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mungilnya. Berjalan layaknya ia baru saja terlepas dari dinginnya jeruji besi. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia hanya telah berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Ya, gadis cantik itu adalah Yeri. Dan saat ini ia telah menjadi manusia.

"Ternyata menyenangkan juga menjadi manusia. Yaaa walaupun sedikit menyakitkan karena transformasi paksa itu, tetapi kurasa aku mendapatkan hal yang setimpal" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah halte bermaksud untuk menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya menuju suatu tempat.

"Hei cantik, butuh tumpangan?"

Yeri membuka kacamata hitamnya ketika ada sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan Yeri hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Masuklah kedalam mobilku dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu" ucap si pengemudi mobil itu dengan santai. Jujur saja Yeri sempat terpesona dengan wajah lelaki ini ya ehem.. lumayan tampan.

"Baiklah"

Dengan nada ceria, Yeri segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menaiki mobil mewah tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau masih mengenalku.. Yeri"

"Hahaha bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan pasangan matingku? Kini aku sudah menjadi manusia, dan aku rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah jika aku mencintaimu, Jonghyun oppa"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Neraka atau bumi?"

"Oh ayolah, siapa yang ingin menetap di Neraka?"

"Jadi kau pilih bumi?"

"Tentu saja. Cepat. Jadikan aku manusia"

"Tidak semudah itu, akan banyak konsekuensi yang harus kau jalankan selama kau menjadi manusia"

"Katakan"

"Pertama. Semua ingatanmu selama kau menjadi Dark Devil akan hilang. Kau siap?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku memulai semuanya dari awal"

"Baiklah. Dan konsekuensi yang kedua adalah.. kau harus menjalankan tugasmu seperti sebelum kau menjadi Dark Devil"

"Mudah sekali. Mari kita lakukan transformasi itu"

Fakta lain dari sosok Dark Devil seperti Kris yaitu..

Ia pernah menjadi manusia biasa sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ia telah di rasuki oleh sosok iblis dan terus membiarkannya merebut kendali atas dirinya. Jadilah ia menjadi sosok yang kejam yang biasa disebut dengan Dark Devil.

Namun iblis yang sesungguhnya bukanlah Kris. Melainkan memang iblis yang tak kasat mata yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kris merasakan iblis yang menguasai dirinya sedikit memberontak. Membuat Kris sedikit tidak sadarkan diri dan ia di datangi oleh Raja Dark Angel. Ayah Kyuhyun.

Raja Dark Angel memberikan pilihan pada iblis yang merasuki Kris, untuk tetap bertahan didalam tubuh Kris dengan kesengsaraan atau kembali ke Neraka dengan tenang. Akhirnya iblis itu memilih untuk meninggalkan raga Kris begitu saja. Setelah beberapa hari Kris sadarkan diri, Raja Dark Angel kembali memberikan pilihan pada Kris.

Menjadi manusia atau hidup di Neraka.

Tentu saja Kris memilih kembali menjadi sosok awalnya, yaitu manusia. Dan berakhirlah seperti saat ini.

"Aku sangat mengutuk iblis itu karena membuatku harus meninggalkan istriku seorang diri di bumi"

"Hahaha dia sudah tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Kris. Kau bisa kembali pada istrimu"

Dan.. apakah kalian ingat? Ketika Baekhyun masih berumur 12 tahun? Ketika Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol dalam keadaan terluka di sebuah rumah tua dan membawanya ke klinik untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol?

Ya, klinik itu adalah milik Kris. Dan yang mengobati Chanyeol itu adalah Kris.

Baekhyun bahkan selalu memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Paman Wu ketika ia masih kecil.

"Konsekuensi?"

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan selalu menjadi Dokter dan menjalankan amanatku untuk mengobati orang yang sakit atau terluka, Raja"

"Bagus. Kau bisa kembali menjadi manusia hari ini. Dan kau bisa menemui istrimu kembali"

"Terima kasih, Raja"

 _'Tao.. tunggu aku kembali'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kali ini apa lagi?! Apa masih ada yang ingin membuatku kesal?! Ahh jinjja!"

Chanyeol terus berteriak sepanjang perjalanan ketika matanya ditutup oleh Luhan dan mengarahkan langkahnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kau harus berbicara dengan sopan padaku, Park Chanyeol" desis Luhan dari arah belakang tubuh Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sedang kesal kau tau? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal melihat kekasihku berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri eoh?!" Chanyeol terus saja menggerutu marah-marah, dan terpaksa membuat Luhan tengah memegangi matanya ini harus menahan tawanya.

"Lagi pula itu adalah salahmu sendiri yang membiarkan Baekhyun sampai di cium oleh lelaki lain" ucap Luhan dengan tenang.

Walaupun marah-marah, tetapi Chanyeol menuruti perintah Luhan dan terus berjalan entah kemana. Sungguh kekanakkan Luhan ini, jika Luhan ingin menghibur dirinya, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Yang ada, ini justru membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan menghabisi Baekhyun malam ini saat ia tengah tertidur"

Pletakk!

"Aishhh!"

"Yakk! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu pada adikku eoh? TI-DAK A-KAN!"

Kali ini Chanyeol memilih untuk diam, lebih tepatnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Luhan agar telinganya tidak terasa sakit akibat suara Luhan yang seperti wanita itu.

Cklek

"Masuk"

"T-tunggu.. apa kau ingin mengunciku?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan ketika Luhan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke tempat yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali.

"Aku ingin mengurungmu disini sampai kau mati"

"Hya! Apa yang-"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU, BODOH!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya kembali. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu seperti perintah Luhan padanya. Walaupun ia ketakutan, tetapi ia yakin jika Luhan bukanlah orang yang konyol.

"Berdiamlah di ruangan ini sampai kau merasa tenang. Aku akan mengunci pintu ini"

"Yayaya! T-tunggu-"

Cklek cklek cklek

Terlambat.

Luhan sudah lebih dulu menguncinya di ruangan ini.

Dengan tubuh yang lunglai, akhirnya Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ruangan apa ini. Dan Chanyeol seketika membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari jika tempat ini adalah..

"Kau sudah tiba dikamarku, Chanyeol?"

GLUP!

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya saat ini.

Baekhyun.

Bukan senyuman Baekhyun yang sangat manis yang ia tunjukkan pada dirinya saat ini, bukan itu. Melainkan..

GLUP!

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya lebih kasar lagi karena Baekhyun saat ini hanya mengenakan-

GLUP!

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat peluk aku"

-kemeja kebesaran berwarna hitam tanpa memakai celana.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika Chanyeol sudah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tentunya dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menyesap harum yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Harum yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Berhasil.

Rencana Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal ternyata berhasil. Dan ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dan marah. Bukankah itu membuktikan jika Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya?

Memang ini semua adalah rencana Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja untuk mengerjai Chanyeol saat ia membuka matanya di Rumah Sakit. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat khawatir membuat Baekhyun mempunyai ide semacam ini. Walaupun Luhan dan orang yang berada di sekitarnya merasa bingung akan sikap Baekhyun -yang tiba-tiba tidak mengingat Chanyeol- dan menanyainya seperti seorang wartawan, namun Baekhyun berhasil menjelaskan semuanya pada semua orang kecuali Chanyeol. Dan betapa senangnya Baekhyun, karena banyak yang akan membantunya untuk rencana konyolnya ini.

"Hadiah untukmu karena telah melindungiku. Maafkan aku jika kau merasa marah dan cemburu. Aku hanya mengerjaimu" bisik Baekhyun setengah terkikik geli.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Baek. Kau harus dihukum" geram Chanyeol sambil terus menyesapi leher Baekhyun.

"Nehh.. hukum aku Chanh"

Grep

Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di lekukan lutut Baekhyun, menggendongnya ala bridal. Tentunya menuju ranjang yang sepertinya sudah di siapkan oleh Baekhyunnya ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun di baringkan diranjang itu dan Chanyeol menindihnya. Menyempatkan dirinya untuk melepaskan kaos yang di kenakannya lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menjamah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan jika aku benar-benar merasa marah karena kau sudah di nodai oleh iblis itu. Maka dari itu aku meminta izin untuk menghapus bekas iblis itu yang ada di dirimu. Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, aku justru menginginkannya"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Baek"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan melayani ciuman kasar Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar sudah dalam mode bernafsunya, terbukti dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan juga tergesa-gesa untuk menghabisi Baekhyun.

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja hitam Baekhyun. Sangat kontras dengan kulit Baekhyun yang sangat putih tersebut. Sangat menggairahkan namun polos di waktu yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun melenguh di sela ciumannya ketika Chanyeol menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya melayang dan selalu menginginkan lebih. Kemudian jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk memegang rahang Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas sedikitpun, karena Baekhyun sangat menyukai ciuman ini.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan seluruh kancing kemeja Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol beralih untuk mengusap paha mulus Baekhyun yang sudah terpampang jelas meminta untuk disentuh. Kemudian Chanyeol melebarkan kedua paha mulus tersebut dan menekan-nekankan kejantanannya pada area sensitif Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahanpun, akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Eunghh~"

"Kau senang?"

"Ndehh~ aku sangat senanghh"

"Kau harus menikmati ini"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang tersebut. Bersiap untuk memperkosa makhluk cantik yang berada di bawahnya ini.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol mengusap-usap lubang anal Baekhyun, dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar siap, Chanyeol segera menjebloskan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eunhh akhh- Chanhh"

Chanyeol tidak bersuara karena ia ingin menikmati desahan indah yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan pandangannya hanya terfokus pada proses penyatuan tubuh mereka yang menimbulkan rasa nikmat ini.

Jleebbb~

"Uummhhh Channiehh-"

"Aku akan bergerak Baek"

Dan Chanyeol membuat nyata ucapannya dengan bergerak di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya yang menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhentak-hentak, dan itu terlihat amat sangat cantik di mata Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol dan mata sipitnya yang sudah terlihat sayu itu terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lengannya dan terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitas in-outnya.

"Baek.."

"Neehh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau hamil?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengusap kembali wajah Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya sendiri eummhh~ danh ahh- kau sudah m-mengetahuinyahh bukan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Baek"

"Ahh cpkh cpkh mmpphh"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun. Bagian atas dan bawah tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan sempurna. Namun bukan tubuh mereka saja yang menyatu, tetapi hati merekapun menyatu.

Clokh clokh clokh

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat. Membuat Baekhyun melepaskan lumatan Chanyeol karena ia harus mengeluarkan desahan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat ini. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras, dan alhasil Chanyeol kini bergantian untuk menyesap leher Baekhyun dengan kuat. Menciptakan banyak sekali tanda cinta disana.

Di leher, di bahu bahkan di dada Baekhyun sudah penuh akan tanda cinta yang di buat oleh Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membuat birahinya naik drastis. Dan juga penyatuan ini, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikannya barang sedetikpun.

"Ahh ahh ahh-"

Chanyeol bahkan mengeluarkan desahannya ketika ia menguasai Baekhyun. Desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya bersahut-sahutan dengan keras, menandakan betapa panasnya permainan seks mereka.

"Aaaahh Chanhh-"

"Baekh- arghh!"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia rasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya, dan dengan beberapa hentakan selanjutnya, Chanyeol tiba pada orgasmenya dan kembali menumpahkan semennya di dalam liang hangat Baekhyun.

"Eungghh ahh! Hahh hahh hahh~ Terima kasih banyak Chanhh~" Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar akibat orgasmenya. Sungguh menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol.

Cup

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun, dan akan selalu seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun merona hebat karena perlakuan romantis Chanyeol. Kemudian ia kembali mengembangkan senyumnya yang paling cantik dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

Dan Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol, melumat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan aktivitas bercinta mereka.

Keduanya sungguh bahagia.

Apakah ini adalah hasil dari perjuangan cinta mereka selama ini? Jika iya, maka mereka akan sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena anugerah besar ini. Dan tentu saja mereka akan berjanji untuk memegang cinta juga kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain, sampai dunia sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sampai dunia dan waktu berhenti berputar. Juga sampai semuanya berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuh udah Yuta kasih double NC dari KaiSoo dan ChanBaek. Semoga kalian puas(?) Wakakakak :"v

Ohiya, masih ada satu Chap lagi ya~ dan Chap 20 akan menjadi Chap terakhir di FF My Dark Angel ini.

Semuanya sudah keliatan bahagia ya?

Apa masih ada yang mengganjal? Apa masih ada pertanyaan yang pengen di tanyain ke Yuta masalah FF ini? Kalo ada, silahkan tanyain aja langsung ke Yuta di review yaa~ Yuta bakal jawab di Chap 20 ^^

Masih ga nyangka sama Yeri dan Kris ya? Hahaha sama, Yuta juga ga nyangka *digampar

Trus semuanya pada nebak kalo bakal ada konflik lagi karena Baekhyun amnesia wkwk dan ternyata? Baekhyun cuma ngerjain Chanyeol aja haha

cuma Maple doang yang bisa nebak kalo Baekhyun cuma pura-pura aja haha Good job Maple (y) Mamah bangga sama kamu nak/? *ignore

Dan CHAP 20 benar-benar bakalan jadi Chap terakhir FF MY DARK ANGEL INI. SIAP-SIAP SAY GOODBYE FOR MY DARK ANGEL WKWKW

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING-!


	20. Chapter 20

**~oOo~ LAST CHAP ! AND NO SEQUEL FOR THIS FANFICT ~oOo~**

"Aku sudah menjadi pekerja tetap di cafe itu"

"Jinjja? Selamat Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan ceria lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh calon suaminya itu.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia, Lu"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Lalu reflek ia memegang kedua bahu Luhan setelah pelukan itu terlepas. Matanya menatap kedalam mata rusa Luhan dan ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Luhan.

"Jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang baik di keluarga kecilku nanti, Oh Luhan" bisik Sehun.

Blush

Luhan seketika merona setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat manis?

"Um!" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Aku akan segera lulus dari sekolahku, dan aku akan mendampingimu selamanya. Suamiku" ucap Luhan dengan manja.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Luhan, dan ia mencubit hidung mungil Luhan. Menggesek-gesekan hidung keduanya dengan gemas, dan dengan cepat Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan ia mencium bibir Luhan.

Meskipun Luhan sedikit terkejut, tetapi akhirnya ia mulai terbawa oleh ciuman lembut Sehun dan tentu saja ia membalas ciuman tersebut tak kalah lembut.

"Nghh cpkh-"

Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan kecilnya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu untuk menghabisi bibir ini.

Cklek

"Ahh maaf"

Cpkh!

Ciuman Sehun dan Luhan terlepas saat ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang loker kerja mereka, dan itu adalah pemilik cafe ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Suho?

"Ahh maafkan aku hyung.." Luhan segera memghampiri Suho dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada kalian. Haha lupakan saja" ucap Suho canggung.

"Umm. Aku permisi"

Lalu Suho beranjak darisana.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatap bingung dengan sikap atasan mereka. Setelah memastikan satu sama lain, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Suho. Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada Suho.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun saat ia melihat Suho sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di cafe itu.

"Ahh Sehun? Ada apa?" Suho yang awalnya menunduk lalu mengangkat kepalanya, tidak lupa ia tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu hyung?" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi tepat di hadapan Suho.

"Apa kau dan Luhan akan menikah? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian" ucap Suho hati-hati.

Sehun terdiam, dan ia sedikit berpikir.

Apakah Suho masih menyukai Luhan? Karena Sehun tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan jika Suho dan Luhan 'pernah' menjalin hubungan. Walaupun itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

"I-itu bukan seperti apa yang pikirkan, Sehun. Aku dan Luhan tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku hanya.. um.. ingin meminta bantuanmu"

Sehun mengerti heran dengan tingkah kikuk Suho yang sangat aneh ini. Apakah dia tengah demam?

"Katakanlah hyung"

Suho menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan pasti dan penuh semangat.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan Luhan untuk menyiapkan acara ku. Acara romantis hehe Iya acara romantis, karena aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang"

Sehun jawdrop.

Jadi? Suho ingin menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang?

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak apa-"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak membantumu hyung? Tentu saja aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Jika aku boleh tau, siapa orang itu hyung? Apakah ia cantik?" Sehun bertanya dengan semangat dan sedikit menggoda atasannya tersebut.

"Dia sangat cantik. Aku sudah tertarik padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia.. lelaki manis yang memiliki lesung pipi"

"Aaa~ arraseo hyung. Aku yakin dia pasti akan membalas cintamu. Tenang saja, aku dan Luhan akan membantumu semampu kami"

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Tentu hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

MY DARK ANGEL (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta yang di bantu oleh bebeb Yuta Aya a.k.a Panthomxx (Thank you so much beb :*). Sedikit terinspirasi dari kisahnya Twilight, tapi cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari cerita Twilight ya~ NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun siswa manis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol si 'Malaikat Kegelapan' di gudang sekolahnya. "Kita berbeda, ya aku tau. Tapi kau adalah takdirku"- Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, kita berbeda. Tapi aku mencintaimu"- Baekhyun. "Jika dengan melakukannya akan membawaku bersamamu, mari kita lakukan"- Baekhyun. "Baiklah"- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight KAISOO, HUNHAN. RnR!

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hahaha aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika aku akan menjadi besan seorang Dark Angel seperti kalian. Terlebih, kalian adalah keturunan Raja. Suatu kebanggan tersendiri untukku"

"Ini sudah takdir. Dan akupun tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun berhasil menarik hati putraku bahkan menjadikannya seorang manusia. Meskipun aku sedikit tidak rela, tetapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain merestui mereka?" Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"Kau harus merestui mereka Park Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin sedikit mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga akan merestui mereka Park Sungmin" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Hahh~ Sudahlah sudahlah, apa kau sengaja membuatku iri dengan kemesraan kalian eoh?" Ucap Tuan Byun menghentikan acara lovey dovey Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lalu, kapan kita menikahkan mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Tuan Byun dengan ekspresi pura-pura bingung.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ya tentu saja"

"Haha aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja secepatnya, tetapi.."

Tuan Byun menghentikan kalimatnya dan melihat ke arah lelaki yang sedari duduk terdiam di antara mereka berempat.

"Aku akan menikahkan Luhan putra pertamaku, dengan Oh Sehun terlebih dahulu. Bukan begitu Tuan Oh?"

Ow, ternyata disana juga terdapat Tuan Oh. Ayah Sehun.

Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Tuan Oh, selaku mantan persuruhnya untuk turun ke bumi dan bertemu dengan Tuan Byun selaku Ayah dari calon menantunya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan?

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika Tuan Oh mengatakan jika ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang hubungan anaknya dengan Luhan yang bisa dikatakan sangat special. Lagi-lagi Tuan Oh tidak mampu melakukan apapun, selain melihat putra tunggalnya hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Tuan Oh merestui Sehun untuk menikah dengan Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kita laksanakan pernikahan mereka setelah Luhan menyelesaikan wisudanya" ucap Tuan Oh dengan senyuman bijaknya.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga besar"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

"Selamat siang, selamat datang-"

"Zi Tao.."

"K-kris?"

Kris tersenyum haru saat ia kembali ke klinik ini lagi. Klinik yang ia bangun bersama sang istri yang di ketahui bernama Huang Zi Tao. Ah tidak, tetapi sekarang namanya sudah menjadi Wu Zi Tao, karena Zi Tao sudah menjadi istrinya secara resmi.

Jujur saja Kris merasa kebingungan saat ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya kebumi. Semuanya terasa asing dan ia memutuskan untuk berpikir apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya padanya. Bahkan ia sempat berdiam diri beberapa hari di sebuah motel kecil hanya untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak berhasil.

Tetapi tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah senyuman manis dari lelaki yang memiliki bibir kucing tersebut. Istrinya. Dan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba teringat akan masa lalunya bersama lelaki ini.

Grep

"Hiks Kris!"

"Tenanglah Tao. Aku disini. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu harus menunggu.. eum dalam waktu yang lama"

Kris sejenak menatap kalendar yang berada di dinding tepat di hadapannya. Matanya sedikit membulat karena bulan telah beganti begitu cepat, seingatnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Tao pada bulan Mei, dan sekarang sudah bulan November. Itu tandanya ia sudah pergi -menjadi Dark Devil- selama 6 bulan, dan Kris langsung menghela nafasnya lega karena ini masih berada di tahun yang sama.

Lalu Kris memeluk erat tubuh Tao dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia menciumi puncak kepala Tao dan ia terus menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuk sang istri yang sudah terisak-isak saat ini.

"Kau pergi kemana Kris? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku? Kau tau? Aku sudah mencarimu kemanapun, tetapi aku tidak mampu menemukanmu hiks! Aku.. sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Kris hiks!"

"Aku pergi untuk suatu hal. Aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu, tetapi bukan sekarang. Aku sendiripun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku.."

"Um"

Tao mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kris. Lalu ia menyamankan posisinya untuk lebih erat lagi memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris. Karena ia sangat-sangat merindukan suaminya ini. Seolah tidak membiarkan Kris untuk pergi sejengkalpun darinya.

"Klinik kita semakin besar dan semakin bagus. Kau yang merawatnya?" Tanya Kris sambil mengawasi seluruh bagian ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Ucap Tao sedikit merajuk.

"Dan apa aku mendapatkan kabar baik dari istriku yang manis ini hm?" Kris menarik wajah Tao dan memandang Tao dengan pandangan sayangnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Kris tidak mampu untuk menghindari bibir yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

Cup

"Terima kasih Tao. Kau sudah membuatku menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab dengan adanya calon anak kita"

Ya, Tao saat ini sudah hamil 7 bulan. Sudah sangat besar memang. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir jika ia melahirkan nanti, Kris tidak ada disampingnya. Namun ternyata, Tuhan masih bersikap baik padanya dengan mendatangkan Kris kembali kehadapannya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Zi Tao"

Setelah saling melemparkan senyuman pada pasangan masing-masing, tiba-tiba Tao menepuk dahinya membuat gerakan seolah ia sedang terlupa sesuatu, membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat langganan kita yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Byun Baekhyun? Bocah kecil nan manis yang selalu menanggilnya dengan paman Wu bukan?

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak ingat dengan Baekhyun. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

Tao tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kris membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ia akan menikah"

"Whoaaa jinjja?! Siapa lelaki beruntung itu?" Tanya Kris dengan semangat.

"Lelaki tampan dan pastinya dia lebih tampan darimu, Wu" Tao terkikik karena berhasil menggoda suaminya.

"Hya! Aku juga tampan jika masih muda eoh. Buktinya kau mau menikah denganku haha"

"Aishhh baiklah baiklah.. aku mengalah haha"

Dan keduanya tertawa bahagia karena kehangatan rumah tangga mereka kembali tercipta. Melanjutkan hari-hari mereka yang sempat terhalang oleh suatu hal. Namun itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena mereka akan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dengan cinta.

Ya, cinta.

Bukankah itu terdengar indah?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu telah berlalu, Luhan sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan bahkan ia sudah menikah dengan Sehun. Hidup bahagia bersama Luhan dan calon anak mereka, menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Ia merasa bahagia luar biasa. Memiliki istri yang begitu cantik dan pintar, sehingga ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk bisa berpaling dari Luhan. Dan ia berjanji akan memegang kepercayaan yang sudah Tuan Byun amanatkan kepadanya untuk menjaga Luhan sebaik-baiknya.

Tentu saja akan ia lakukan, dan ia akan melakukannya dengan cinta.

Disisi lain, hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo sedikit meretak karena Kyungsoo merasa cemburu kepada Kai yang sudah mencium Baekhyun. Walaupun Kai sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali pada Kyungsoo jika ia tidak benar-benar mencium Baekhyun, tetapi tetap saja tidak mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengalah akan pikirannya.

Mungkin karena Kyungsoo tengah hamil tua dan itu membuatnya sedikit sensitif.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak mencium Baekhyun, Kyung. Percayalah padaku"

Kai terus mengejar Kyungsoo memutari rumahnya. Kyungsoo terus saja menghindari Kai dan itu membuat Kai jengah, sehingga ia terus mengikuti Kyungsoo dimanapun Kyungsoo berada.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih saja menampilkan ekspresi datarnya sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya sendiri tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku"

"Kyungsoo! Kita sudah menikah. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini. Maafkan aku, ok?"

"Apakah dengan meminta maaf, kau bisa mengembalikan ciuman Baekhyun itu? Tidak kan?"

"Astagaaa aku tidak pernah menciumnya Kyung. Aku hanya menciummu saja. Itu hanya pura-pura. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui itu?"

"Aku marah besar Kai"

Kai mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar menggambarkan betapa frustasinya ia saat ini jika Kyungsoo tengah merajuk seperti sekarang. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah hal yang paling tidak mengenakkan baginya.

"Apa aku harus menarik Baekhyun kesini dan-"

"Memperkosanya?"

Perkataan Kai terpotong oleh perkataan Kyungsoo dan langsung membuat Kai membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

"Kyung! Hentikan itu semua. Aku mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri eoh?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini, Kai"

Ok, kesabaran Kai sudah habis.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Walaupun Kyungsoo terus memberontak, Kai tidak perduli. Karena ia sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai dirumah Baekhyun. Dan ketika Kai membuka pintu rumah tersebut, betapa terkejutnya Kai ketika mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan panas di atas sofa ruang tamu. Membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menganga karena shock melihat Baekhyun sudah hampir telanjang dengan Chanyeol yang terus menghabisi leher mulus Baekhyun yang sudah terdapat banyak kissmark disana.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera tersadar, dengan cepat menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap Kai juga Kyungsoo dengan pandangan canggung.

"Ah maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Krik krik krik

Mereka berempat terdiam cukup lama untuk menetralkan detakan jantung mereka. Jantung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdetak dengan keras karena merasa malu, sedangkan jantung Kai dan Kyungsoo berdetak dengan keras karena merasa terkejut dengan adegan vulgar yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Umm Kai.. sebaiknya kita kembali" cicit Kyungsoo.

"A-ah iyaa.. kita harus kembali Kyung. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena telah menganggu 'aktifitas' kalian hehe. Aku.. pergi dulu"

"T-tunggu" cegah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"T-tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Tujuan ku kesini hanya ingin membuktikan pada istriku yang memiliki mata bulat ini, jika aku sama sekali tidak selingkuh dengan Baekhyun. Dan.."

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan, Kyungsoo ku sayang? Hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Um ne" lalu Kyungsoo menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Aku ingin pulang dan.."

Grep

Tiba-tiba Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

"Menghabisi istriku yang cantik tetapi cemburuan ini"

Setelah menyeringai dan menampilkan winknya, Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang darisana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk canggung di atas sofa tersebut.

"Umm Baek?"

"Ne?"

"Aku rasa, bercinta di ruang tamu bukanlah ide yang bagus"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.."

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita melanjutkan dikamar mu saja. Ok?"

"T-tapi mmppphh-"

"Tidak ada penolakkan" ucap Chanyeol disela ciumannya bersama Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun semakin membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika Chanyeol sudah membawa tangannya kearah kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah tegang itu. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau melayani keinginan suaminya tersebut.

Suami?

Ah iya, kalian pasti belum tau jika mereka sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu kkkk~

 _ **-Other side-**_

Brukk

"K-kai?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Baekhyun, dan kejadian itu sudah terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Kau percaya padaku sekarang hm?"

Kai mulai menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan terus menyeringai pada sang istri. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan, karena dilihat dari gelagatnya(?) Kai seperti benar-benar ingin menghabisinya.

"Umm ne" cicit Kyungsoo tidak ingin menatap mata suaminya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Aishhh ayo kita bercintaaaa" Kai merajuk.

"Umm ne" Kyungsoo bercicit lagi.

Dan itu membuat Kai semakin bersemangat untuk menyentuh tubuh putih nan mulus milik Kyungsoo yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya ini.

"Yess! Enjoy your time, Baby"

"Anghh nehh-"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Masa lalu kembali berputar di pikiranku**_

 _ **Saat aku bertemu denganmu**_

 _ **Saat aku berkenalan denganmu**_

 _ **Itu semua terasa cepat sekali berlalu**_

 _ **Mencoba menghindari perasaan ini**_

 _ **Tetapi aku tidak mampu**_

 _ **Kau terlalu indah untuk di hindari**_

 _ **Dan setelah aku melakukannya**_

 _ **Kau membuatku semakin gila akan perasaan ini**_

 _ **Tidak seharusnya aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Tidak seharusnya aku menatap matamu**_

 _ **Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu**_

 _ **Dan tidak seharusnya aku menyakitimu**_

 _ **Semakin aku menyakitimu**_

 _ **Semakin jauh lebih sakit yang aku rasakan**_

 _ **Cintaku yang salah terhadapmu**_

 _ **Membuatku semakin tidak ingin kehilanganmu**_

 _ **Menatap matamu**_

 _ **Memandang senyumanmu**_

 _ **Bagaikan memandang hamparan bintang di malam hari**_

 _ **Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bintang**_

 _ **Yaitu senyumanmu**_

 _ **Ingin sekali aku memberitahumu**_

 _ **Jika aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu**_

 _ **Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin selalu bersamamu**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan menyesalinya**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.. Byun Baekhyun.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Ini adalah sebuah surat.

Dan ini berasal dari Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang juga sangat dicintainya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Grep

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika tangan besar Chanyeol sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan kala merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol yang membelai bahunya. Ya, saat ini Chanyeol tengah memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol mulai berani mengecupi leher Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecilnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit melenguh karena sensasi geli pada lehernya.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya memandang satu sama lain dan mengembangkan senyuman bahagia mereka.

"Bagaimana puisiku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika aku akan berakhir denganmu, Park Chanyeol"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu ketika kau sudah dewasa. Aku rasa perasaanku ini salah, ternyata tidak. Dan itu membuatku merasa bertanggung jawab akan perasaan cintaku ini padamu"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya. Kemudian Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Saat kau menghilang dari pandanganku, aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang aku butuhkan ada didalam dirimu. Ternyata itu bukan sesuatu, tetapi itu adalah kau. Aku membutuhkanmu Park"

Baekhyun sedikit berbisik dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Kau berhasil menyelinap kedalam kulitku, kau mengalir didalam darahku dan kau berhasil merebut hatiku"

Dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, mendekatkan bibir keduanya hingga benar-benar tersentuh. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibir manis Baekhyun dengan panas. Tentu saja di balas oleh Baekhyun tak kalah panas.

(Kasih NC lagi kaga ya? :v kasih deh buat NC penutup/?)

Kali ini Chanyeol memilih sebuah meja nakas yang lumayan besar yang berada di kamar Baekhyun untuk memulai permainan cinta mereka. Mendudukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas nakas tersebut dan langsung melepaskan pakaiannya. Sepertinya ia ingin menikmati kembali istrinya yang tengah hamil ini.

Pakaian Baekhyunpun sudah terlepas dengan sempurna sehingga menampilkan tubuh mulus nya yang halus, menurut Chanyeol kulit Baekhyun ini seolah selalu meminta untuk disetubuhi kkkk~

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mengecupi telinga Chanyeol dengan lembut. Sementara Chanyeol tengah menyesap kembali leher putih Baekhyun hingga seluruhnya. Hingga tidak ada satupun bagian yang terlewati oleh bekas tanda cintanya.

Baekhyun terus memejamkan kedua matanya yang sudah sayu tersebut, dan terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah sangat terlena oleh sentuhan tangan besar Chanyeol yang memabukkan itu.

Tangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggerayangi seluruh permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Membuat wajah Baekhyun merona dan nafasnya terengah-engah meninta sentuhan lebih. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menumpukam tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, karena Chanyeol sudah membawa kedua kakinya ke atas bahu pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkang dengan sempurna tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk meminta persetujuan Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan seringaiannya yang sangat tampan itu begitu menggoda Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dan hell? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun sanggup menghentikan ini semua disaat ia sudah benar-benar terangsang oleh sentuhan memabukkan yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol padanya tadi? Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuat lawan 'bermain' nya menjadi kewalahan untuk melayani 'permainan' nya.

"Posisi ini baik untuk orang yang tengah hamil sepertimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati"

Baekhyun menggigit jemari tangan kanannya, karena menahan gejolak nikmat yang mulai diberikan oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

Dan benar.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak merasa sesak dan tentunya sensasi dorongan kejantanan Chanyeol didalam lubangnya begitu terasa nikmat.

Chanyeol saat ini bahkan sudah menyumpal lubang Baekhyun dengan penis besarnya. Hingga benar-benar sesak dan penuh. Membuat keduanya memekik tertahan karena perasaan nikmat yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian bawah tubuh mereka tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera memulai untuk menggenjot Baekhyun. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan guna meraih bibir manis Baekhyun untuk di lumatnya. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun memeluk kembali leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Dibiarkannya punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar miliknya tersebut.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Aahh ngghh eunnggh Chanhh"

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Cepat-cepat ia melesakkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung didalam sana. Kembali Baekhyun melenguh-lenguh karena merasakan nikmat yang berkali-kali menghantam tubuhnya.

Gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin cepat dan meliar. Seolah ia ingin benar-benar menghabisi tubuh Baekhyun hingga istri cantiknya ini terkapar tak berdaya. Chanyeol memang sedikit bernafsu jika sudah berada di kondisi intim seperti ini, Chanyeol menjadi seperti terbakar oleh birahinya dan alhasil ia menggagahi Baekhyun dengan panas seperti ini.

Sedikit terobsesi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terengah-engah setelah lelaki cantik ini telah mencapai orgasmenya. Terlebih, wajah Baekhyun akan terlihat lebih cantik lagi jika wajah itu berlumuran akan spermanya. Terdengar sedikit kasar memang, tetapi bukankah itu adalah obsesinya?

Dan sesaat lagi, Chanyeol akan membuat obsesinya menjadi nyata. Hanya dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, Baekhyun menjerit karena ia sudah tiba pada orgasmenya. Disusul oleh Chanyeol beberapa detik kemudian.

Sebelum mengeluarkan kejantannya dari dalam lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas kasur empuknya dengan gerakan kilat. Mencabut penisnya dan memuncratkan spermanya di wajah Baekhyun yang terengah-engah. Kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai.

Obsesinya menjadi nyata.

Dan kenyataan ini ternyata jauh lebih indah daripada obsesinya tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika Chanyeol menghujani wajahnya dengan spermanya. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena telah membuat Chanyeop puas. Itu artinya, ia menjalankan tugasnya menjadi istri yang baik pada suaminya.

Ketika Chanyeol puas menyemburkan spermanya di wajah Baekhyun hingga benar-benar habis. Dengan cepat jemari lentik Baekhyun menarik penis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberikan satu kejutan untuk Chanyeol. Yaitu..

Baekhyun menghisap penisnya dengan lembut atau bisa disebut juga dengan blowjob.

Chanyeol kembali terbang ke langit ketujuh ketika merasakan kelembutan lidah Baekhyun yang membalut erat seluruh bagian penisnya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun juga mengecupi kepala penis Baekhyun hingga sang empunya tidak mampu lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan geramannya.

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol tidak boleh bersikap egois. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun agar terlepas dari penisnya.

Ploph!

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekpresi tidak setujunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah. Aku sudah puas. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan. Mari kita tidur, jja"

Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk meraih tissue yang terletak tidak jauh disana untuk membersihkan wajah Baekhyun yang masih bercucuran oleh sperma miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti dan diam-diam ia berdo'a dalam hati untuk bersyukur karena memiliki seorang suami yang sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

Ia rasa ia akan selalu bahagia hidup bersama Chanyeol. Dan ia yakin jika memang begitu. Bukankah ini adalah takdir?

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan menikah dengan seorang Dark Angel yang sok tampan sepertimu, Oh Sehun"

"Aku pun tidak menyangka jika aku akan memiliki seorang istri yang cerewet sepertimu, Oh Luhan. Kau tidak pendiam seperti dahulu, apa karena kau tengah hamil saat ini?"

"Lalu jika aku berubah menjadi cerewet seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak ceraikan saja aku eoh?"

"Jangan memulainya lagi Lu -,-"

Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan dimulainya pertarungan sengit antara Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan di atas ranjang mereka kkkk~

Ya, pasti Sehun akan membungkam bibir cerewet Luhan dengan ciuman panasnya seperti saat ini.

"Yakk Oh Sehunmmpphh- cpkhh mphh-"

Bruk

"Siapkan dirimu Luhan"

"Oh tidak akhh- ngghh Sehunhh nehh ahh- lakukan lagi kumohon ahh-"

Benar bukan? Kkkk~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau Dark Angel Kim Kai!"

"Astagaaa aku manusia Kyung. Aku sudah menjadi manusia"

"Tidak! Kau Dark Angel! Kulitmu gelap! Dan kau lebih baik mengganti namamu menjadi Dark Kai"

"Ck! Apa-apaan nama itu? Namaku Kim Kai, dan kau Kim Kyungsoo"

"Tidak! Kau Dark Kai!"

"Aigooo~ sepertinya aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak dan sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di pikirannya. Seketika Kai menyeringai dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"A-apa yang ingin k-kau lakukan?"

"Hey tenanglah. Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan? Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang om-om yang ingin memperkosa seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun? Hm"

Kai mengecupi leher Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mendorong-dorong tubuh Kai, Namun Kai sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil kesayangannya itu.

"I-iya! Iya kau seperti om-om yang ingin memperkosa gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun! Itu menjijikkan, menjauhlah dariku! Ugh!"

"Ekspektasimu benar sekali Kyung. Karena aku memang ingin memperkosamu saat ini juga. Kau yang menjadi gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun, dan aku yang menjadi om-omnya. Bagaimana hm?"

"Shireoooo! Akh- Kaihh j-janganhh ahhh umphh cpkhh-"

Sepertinya Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berakhir sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan kkk~ Berujung di ranjang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Baek? Apa kau tumbuh dengan baik? Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Grep

"Um ne! Aku tumbuh dengan sehat Paman Wu"

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan adegan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat karena merasa marah pada Paman Wu.

Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia marah pada iblis yang 'pernah' merasuki raga lelaki tinggi tersebut. Jujur saja ia masih merasa marah akan kejadian mengerikan itu. Namun Chanyeol segera tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berkenalan dengan Paman Wu atau biasa di panggil Kris.

"Jadi dia suamimu Baek? Tampan sekali, tapi pasti lebih tampan aku bukan?"

"Hehe ne! Paman Wu yang paling tampan"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Baekhyunnya bahkan tidak membelanya sama sekali hhmmm.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kris Wu. Baekhyun biasa memanggilku Paman Wu. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, eumm.."

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Paman Wu saja? Karena aku merasa tidak nyaman jika memanggilmu dengan nama Kris"

"Hahaha tentu saja. Jadi kau sudah siap memulainya besok?"

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti akan perkataan Kris. Apa maksudnya? Siap memulainya? Memulai apa?

"Paman Wu memberikanmu pekerjaan untuk menjadi asistennya. Bukankah itu terdengar menarik?" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengerti arti ekspresi kebingungan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganga.

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah bisa bekerja di klinikku mulai besok"

Kris menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai patner kerja untuk merawat orang yang sakit dan membutuhkan pertolongan kita"

Benar.

Ternyata Paman Wu yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini bukanlah Kris si Dark Devil yang nyaris membunuh Baekhyun pada saat itu. Paman Wu adalah Paman Wu, sedangkan Kris adalah sosok percampuran iblis jahat. Jadi, Chanyeol sepertinya harus lebih dewasa dan tidak terlalu menganggap Paman Wu adalah orang yang sama dengan Kris.

Mereka berbeda.

Dan juga, Chanyeol merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan disini.

Apakah Paman Wu lupa akan sikapnya saat ia menjadi Dark Devil? Atau jangan-jangan..

Puk

"Appa?"

"Dia sudah kehilangan ingatannya semenjak ia melakukan transformasi kembali menjadi manusia. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak mengingat apapun"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang menepuk bahu sang Putra dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol, karena ia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui hal ini dibanding Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum dan dengan canggung Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu dan menjabat tangannya.

"Ajarkan aku untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang mulia ini Paman Wu"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan berwajah malaikat tengah duduk dengan tegang karena sosok lelaki lain yang duduk di hadapannya. Keduanya terdiam entah mereka sedang memikirkan apa. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam hingga akhirnya si lelaki berwajah malaikat itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yixing-ah. Mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tetapi aku tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaanku untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaan ini padamu. Aku.. benar-benar mencintaimu semenjak kita kuliah. Tetapi kau pergi entah kemana dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali sebulan yang lalu. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya"

Suho, lelaki berwajah malaikat itu berlutut di hadapan Yixing dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin permata pada Yixing.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Yixing?"

Lelaki manis berlesung pipi yang tengah dilamar itu hanya melemparkan senyumannya. Membuat Suho bingung dan terdiam sesaat menunggu reaksi Yixing.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan lembut.

"Apapun jawabanmu aku akan menerimanya. Tetapi aku berharap besar padamu"

Yixing tertawa kecil dan mengusap pipi Suho dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mau mendampingimu seumur hidupmu, Suho"

"Ahh jinjja?! Terima kasih Yixing-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Ne. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Suho memeluk erat tubuh Yixing dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing bermaksud untuk mencium bibir calon istrinya tersebut.

Wajah Yixing memerah dan ia sedikit menunduk karena merasa malu ketika menyadari Suho yang akan menciumnya.

Hanya beberapa senti lagi, bibir mereka menyatu sempurna. Namun..

"Ekhemm!"

Dengan geram Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dan terpaksa menunda ciumannya bersama Yixing karena ada suara seseorang yang mengganggu acara romantisnya.

"Kau datang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat. KIM JONGHYUN! DEMI TUHAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMINJAMKANMU MOBIL LAGI!"

Suho terengah-engah di akhir kalimat bernada tingginya. Tetapi teriakannya itu bukannya membuat si pengganggu bernama Jonghyun itu ketakutan, justru menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hehe tenanglah hyung. Maafkan aku, ok? Kau bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih lagi setelah kalian menikah nanti" ucap Jonghyun tanpa dosa.

Suho sedikit memijat pelipisnya dan akhirnya ia mampu menetralkan emosinya.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Umm itu, aku ingin mengenalkan kekasih baruku padamu hyung. Sayang, dia adalah Suho hyungku. Perkenalkan dirimu"

Ternyata Jonghyun membawa seorang perempuan cantik datang bersamanya. Dan Suho hanya memandang ke arah pacar baru adik kandungnya tersebut yang mulai membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Suho oppa. Perkenalkan, Kim Yeri imnida. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu oppa hihihi"

"Yeri?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAMDALAHH~ AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA NIH FF ERR ELELELELE~

GIMANA? UDAH KELAR SEMUANYA KAN? UDAH BAHAGIA SEMUANYA KAN? APA MASIH ADA YANG MENGGANJAL? APA MASIH ADA YANG MAU DI TANYAIN?

KASIH TANGGAPAN KALIAN LEWAT REVIEW YAA ~

Perjuangan juga loh buat bikin FF My Dark Angel ini kkk~ :'D

Yuta seneng bgt karena banyak yang suka sama FF ini, ini adalah FF terlaris(?) kedua setelah Light My Fire :'D pokoknya aaaaa~~~ Yuta gaququ ungkapin lewat kata-kata karena saking bahagianya(?)

Ga henti-hentinya(?) Yuta ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang udah baca FF recehan ini. Sampe banyak yang baper juga ya? Haha forgive meeee~ Yuta ga sengaja bikin kalian baper gegara FF ini hehe Tapi akhirnya bahagia semua kan? Iyalah, karena Yuta suka sama Happy Ending kkk~

OK! Tunggu FF baru Yuta yang lain yaaa~ semoga kalian suka :'D aminn

LAST!

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ ERR ELELELELE~ MUAAHHHHH! *lebay bgt lu Yut -,-


End file.
